The Forgotten Angels
by Shadow-Of-The-Guardian
Summary: Before the Great War between the Holy Angels, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, four Angels that were charged with the protection of Heaven and Eden were banished by God for a choice they never regretted making. In their quest to return home, one believes that the key to do so lies with someone whose desire and will surpass even God. Issei/OC Harem fic.
1. Chapter 1 The Forgotten

Disclaimer – Do not own of the works of Ichiei Ishibumi or Miyama-Zero or anything of Highschool DxD and the characters therein that allows any form of monetary profit to be made. I do this solely on my own dime and time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Doing some backstory research on the series and got this idea from reading SPAWN comic books. We know that during the Great War, there were three factions: Angels, Fallen Angels and the Devils. Of course throughout the series there are other powers, or rather other pantheons such as Greek, Norse, and Egyptian that have made their presence known and have had faction within their own ranks.

Overall, the idea that came to me from the SPAWN comics was a faction of angels that existed but wasn't widely known because they were called The Forgotten. These angels were cast out of Heaven by God for they had chosen NOT to fight against their fell brethren that took part in the Great Rebellion.

With that in mind, I wondered if that couldn't that happen as well in this series. The Fallen Angels still believed that they were doing God's will despite the fact they committed whatever sin that caused them to no longer be Holy Angels. It wouldn't be much of a stretch that there would be some among the Holy Angels that wouldn't fight those that were once their friends and comrades.

For this story, there were four that openly chose not to fight against their brethren regardless of the fact they became Fallen Angels and God even ordered these four to do so. Among all of the angels, these four were legendary and were feared by all Devils so when it was learned that they were no longer among the ranks of Heaven's forces did the Devils become more embolden in their actions that inevitable led to the Great War.

Though they would still fight the Devils, these four wouldn't raise arms against any of the Fallen Angels' ranks since they wholly believed they would still be fighting their own and that would be a sin in of itself. Ultimately, God cast them out of Heaven under a decree only these four would know while the rest of existence would never know anything about these four except as enemies to be destroyed and traitors by the Holy Angels that are far worse than any Fallen Angel could ever be.

Being a DxD fic, of course it will be a harem story but Issei Hyoudou himself won't be so much of a pervert as he is in the series. Such reasons will be made clear as the story unfolds.

And so, let's begin…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: The Forgotten

\- In The Distant Past -

"But Father, we cannot fight them! They are still our brothers and sisters!" A woman yelled out with all of her heart to show how much she believed in her own words.

A response was given but out the four beings before the supreme one heard it. Such was to show that what was said was for only them to hear alone and no one else.

"But they still can be redeemed! You taught us, all of us, that we are all equal in your eyes! Having us fight amongst ourselves is like trying to make us decide who is worthy of just existing!" Another voice called out. This from a man who was known to be of few words and never argued without reason.

Another response was given. Though silent to all, the four heard it and felt their entire being just tremble at the very words themselves.

"The Devils are the only true enemy! If they had truly fallen, then why can they still use Holy Light? They still believe in you and seek to eradicate all Devils! Isn't that enough to convince you to allow them to come back home?! At the very least, maybe even a chance?!" A second woman yelled out, her eyes showed that she was close to tears at this point.

In fact, the eyes of all four showed how much they were trying to keep themselves in check at what they felt their own hearts breaking at what was happening.

They had taken a stand when the order was given by their creator. An order they couldn't believe was actually issued any more than they could believe numerous individuals left their ranks while still believing in the same cause they themselves believed in right now.

Another response was given. It took a moment for the four to actually realize what they had been told was true. They had never been lied to before and knew their Father would never lie to them even now.

Their final hopes in changing His mind, to give what they truly believed was a chance for a shattered family to become whole again….was gone.

"We will not harm our own. It is a decision we have all made on our own." The final of the four, another man, said but didn't yell out as the others had. They all knew even the faintest of whispers from their lips could be as easily heard as the crack of a thunderbolt across the skies to their Father.

All four held their heads down after giving their father a look that showed to Him that they were all in agreement and no more words were needed to be said. Their heads weren't bowed down in shame for what they felt as a result of their choices that led them to this moment.

They all felt in their hearts how much they have failed to convince their Father, their Creator, the Supreme Being that what He had told them to do was wrong and that there had to be a better way.

Before this moment, like among all the heavenly hosts, these four never hesitated to do what their father asked of them. Never failed to achieve what He wanted for they believed with all of their being that what was asked of them was true and had no reason to question anything from their Father.

Until now.

To them, the silence that followed after taking their final stance before God about what they felt in their hearts about being ordered to fight and destroy those who literally their brothers and sister was the most deafening moment that had ever happened in all of Heaven. The only other time such a moment happened was when one of their kind became the first of the Fallen Angels.

The four of them did worry what the consequences of their shared choice would be for this was the moment they would face it. None of them knew what it would be but at the very least they had showed their Father they had no regrets in their actions.

As the four waited for their judgment to be announced, all of Heaven had been watching the entire time and wondered what would be decided for what was generally believed as an act of rebellion on their part. The circumstances for how a Holy Angel became a Fallen Angel was the result of an act of sin but none of them ever openly defied God as these four were doing so now.

Again, nothing was heard but the judgment was made and the four snapped their heads up after hearing what was decided by their Father and specifically said only to them. The four looked at each other so as to confirm what they had heard was indeed the truth before their Father spoke again. But this time when He spoke, all of existence heard His words.

"Let it be worldly known that these four will find a home in neither Heaven nor Hell. Banish from your hearts the names of Areille. Safael, Zisrel, and Calual for their place among the Heavenly Hosts shall be forgotten."

The words echoed across all the plains, Heaven, Hell and Earth itself so all would know what God had decreed for these four angels. Angels that were without question or doubt His greatest warriors and defenders of Paradise and were even feared by the Four Great Devil Kings.

They were known as the prefect warriors by all that heard their names before this moment of judgment.

Now, the only thing that was ever known about them was what God had decreed.

\- Present Time -

In the country of Japan was building that to anyone passing by seemed on the surface like an expensive looking apartment complex. The kind that few could afford without a well-paying job but none would suspect that it was actually meant for students that went to a particular academy that was nearby.

Like most prestigious academies that were scattered across the country, this establishment had made arrangements to have living areas for those that applied for enrollment but lived too far away to commute. Kuoh Academy had also made arrangements so while the students attended class and maintained their level of academic studies that allowed them to enroll in the first place would allow them to be exempt from rent and utility payments.

Until recently, Kuoh Academy had primarily been an all-girls school and had been rated as excellence in terms of education standards throughout the country. But those in charge of the academy had made a decision several years ago to change it from an all-girls academy to a co-ed academy. Though the decision was met with resistance at first, it was eventually accepted in general since the level of the academy's education accomplishments actually went up several points.

But again, all of that was what seem official on the surface.

After being on Earth and living through so many ages, it was easy to see what Kuoh Academy really was even when ignoring the fact that there were several heiress to Devil clans currently enrolled in the academy. As how all the religions have spread out to all corners of the world by those that followed either Heaven, Hell, or their own country's distinct religious pantheons, there were always going to be temples or places where followers of specific groups can gather.

The concept of temples of worship had slowly eroded to the point where only a few were accepted anywhere in the world and those that had been built centuries ago only existed now because of those in power either above or below deemed them to be maintained. The new 'temples' that were built were done so with the idea that they would be as much of part of society as possible so as to allow those that had faith in whatever and whomever to approach them without being targeted by the other until their faith was rewarded.

However, it was easier to spot a temple in this age than in ages past. What truly remained consistent in how the new 'temples' were built was that they both appealed to those that were essentially a virgin to any faith or already believed in something and their faith resided in such a place.

Those thoughts were among others that were floating around in the mind of someone that was currently lying in bed and staring at the ceiling in the middle of the night.

Normally she would be sound asleep after what she had just done with the other occupant in her bed. But there were things she had to consider that she knew she shouldn't have waited so long to think about until now. She could have used the excuse that things hadn't gone the way she had planned when she first met him but that would also mean she didn't enjoy how things had unfolded.

All of it was completely unexpected despite what she had initially planned upon their first meeting so it always took a moment for her to think about the fact what she had done and who she had chosen to be with.

Even now in the middle of the night with the low lighting coming from her sliding glass doors that led from the bedroom to the balcony, she could still make out the gentle face of person sleeping next to her.

Shifting her body and propping her head up by her left arm, the woman slowly moved her right hand over the naked form of one Issei Hyoudou. Well, not completely naked since some of the bed sheet was covering a portion of his mid-section. She felt a smile start to tug at her lips when she noticed that her light touch was having an effect on her partner.

Whether it was the result of her drilling into his head about always being aware of your surroundings even when your asleep or because he knew it was her and her hand on his bare skin didn't really matter to her at the moment. She was more amused that a certain part of him was easily standing at attention even after all the shared moments of intimacy they've had over time. Their first time together easily showed her how she could affect him by a simple touch.

And after all this time, she knew her touch hasn't changed much but it could still affect him as if it was the very first time.

She could still remember when she first met him, when she decided to set up shop in Japan but hadn't really decided where in the country at the time of their first encounter.

The last place that she lived was in the country that was called Australia and she had actually lived there for some time before those that sought to fulfill God's decree and tried to eliminate her. The Holy Angels that tried to fight her were still young in battle experience so it was easy for her to knock them out without harming them, much less kill them.

Even now, after all this time she refused to kill Holy Angels or Fallen Angels whenever she ran into them. Devils themselves she had no problems or even hesitated when they found her and wanted her head as a trophy. Over the years, regardless of which faction was involved, only those that had a strong sense of ego or pride in their own abilities would go after her. Her three other comrades had told her that it was relatively the same for them when it came to encounters with the Holy Angels, the Fallen Angels and the Devils.

Of course there were times when their battles with the three factions did have much unintended collateral damage. One instance was where the four of them had arranged a meeting between them in a remote location in Russia but the Holy Angels found their location and attack. The end result of that fight was what many humans in the world call The Tunguska Event of 1908. Much of the landscape was devastated but fortunately there was no human causalities.

However, that changed when the Fallen Angels attacked them in 1964. They had chosen a remote location again for their gathering in country called Alaska but the battle with the Fallen Angels, especially the one named Kokabiel who lead the others in the attack, caused an earthquake that spawned tsunamis with the final result of 131 human deaths.

After that event, all four of them agreed that they should disappear for a time while working as much as they could behind the scenes to help those that suffered from their battle with the Fallen Angels.

When all four of them felt that enough time had passed where no one was actively searching for them, those that could call forth an army on a moment's notice, and after they had managed to establish separate organizations that could help with genuine humanitarian efforts, the four of them met one more time in 2004.

All four of them had hope that maybe they had begun helping those that couldn't help themselves. Though banished from Heaven, none of them were about to abandon humanity. They chose to have their meeting in an area that utilized the concept of 'hiding in plain sight' but they realized too late that where they had chosen to meet was also a destination chosen by a gathering of powerful Devils that survived the Great War.

The four of them were aware that when the Great War ended, the Four Great Devil Kings were dead but that didn't mean the Devils that were left were nothing but weaklings. Who they ran into were four powerful Devils going by the names of Katerea Leviathan, Shalba Beelzebub, Creuserey Asmodeus and Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

The battle happened almost immediately as all of them laid eyes on the other. As much as they tried to get the fight out of the area and away from any innocent bystanders, their opponents did nothing to hold back their attacks. The clash of all eight of them caused the Earth itself to shake in a manner not seen since the Great War and took the lives of 227,898 humans.

Again the humans believed the devastation to be caused by natural events but that many innocent lives lost still weighed heavily on her mind even now. As influential and resourceful as the organizations they had created to provide humanitarian efforts were at that time, it was still far too many innocent lives lost to the Devils.

While the others went to their areas of the world that were headquarters to their organizations, she herself decided to start taking a more active approach in dealing with the three factions. Especially when one of them said something during the fight that seemed out of place and something they shouldn't know.

"We will rule this world with the power your Father feared!"

There were only a handful of ideas that came to her whenever she thought of something that God feared. The Great War was over but a Cold War had taken its place and it was foolish to think all sides including the Holy Angels, the Fallen Angels and the Devils weren't actively seeking out wielders of Sacred Gears. She understood why God created such a system in the first place. One reason was a means for humanity to have protectors against those that still sought to continue the cycle of war until nothing was left on the face of the Earth.

Another reason, and probably the original reason behind God creating such a system in the first place, was because of two powerful dragons that actually caused all three sides to unite for a moment to stop their battle. She had met someone in past who was the current wielder of the Scared Gear called Boosted Gear. He was drunk with his power but she quickly showed him after he had challenged her that power is nothing without the will to use it properly. He changed for the better after their fight and used his power to stop the rampage of two individuals that wielded the rival power of his Boosted Gear.

Belzard's name wasn't widely known in normal human history but she knew he was a legend among the three major factions. To display a level of power that most saw could actually rival God and the Four Great Devil Kings would easily leave an impression for ages to come. In a way, it was their battle that made her believe that what she was doing now was possible. Even more so after knowing who it is that is now the current wielder of the Boosted Gear.

Still looking at his sleeping face, she could see that he was in the kind of sleep where none of the worries of the world could reach him.

'Issei Hyoudou', she thought to herself and started to wonder when the meaning of the name truly changed for her. It certainly wasn't before their first time together intimately. Or even when she showed him what she truly was and how he actually didn't show any fear in seeing her true form.

Then again, she realized that when she did show Issei of what she really was, she was only wearing a blue silk robe that she let fall so as to expose her wings to him and prove they are a part of her. Issei had made no effort to hide the fact he was an aspiring 'breast connoisseur' not too long after their first meeting. Something she found rather amusing when she saw how honest he was in his words.

And how even more amusing she found it when she offered her own to him and how hesitant he was in accepting them.

Every time she thought about the moment when she was deciding where next to relocate her home in the world, she couldn't help but wonder if this where her Father wanted her to be. God wanting her to meet him.

Her original reason on her destination was after she caught wind of the heiresses of two prominent Devil clans being located in a single area of Japan. It wasn't hard to realize exactly how different areas in Japan were part of what faction's territory. Learning that did help her decide on where to make a place for herself next.

Also upon her arrival in Japan she felt something familiar. Something like an instinct that came only when one could tell that the times were changing again and it was in her interest to see what changes were happening in order to deal with any new threats to her and her quest, both the one God gave to her and the one she chose for herself.

Feeling a strange urge to look out at the city from the bedroom's balcony made her get up from the bed. She made sure that she didn't disturb Issei when she moved off of the bed but also didn't bother to put on even a robe before walking out and letting the cool night air move against her bare skin.

She didn't really care if anyone saw her in this state. There were times in the past where it was actually something of a norm for a society that both men and women only wore one article of clothing and that was mostly around their waist. Nowadays, there were even giant billboards that showed off women in such fashion where past societies would label them as whores and harlots but such sights were an acceptable level of normalcy.

Leaning on the railing of the balcony, the woman who was once one of God's fiercest angels and named both as Areille and as a protector of Eden against those that would corrupt and destroy it thought again about how her situation unfolded and what brought her to this particular moment.

Even in her mind she can still see that day God passed His judgment on her brothers and sister as clear as it was if it simply happened yesterday. Herself along with Safael, Zisrel and Calual listened to the words only their Father had for them.

Before God cast her and the other three out of Heaven for disobeying Him, He gave them a riddle and told them that once solved, they would be allow to return home. A part of her was rather annoyed that no one else but the four of them heard the riddle that day since it would at the very least tell the rest of Heaven that they weren't the traitors they were labeled as by all of them. Even Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel viewed them as such and that was a hard burden to bear. More so that whenever they had tried in the past, none of them believed their words that their Father did banish them but also gave them a chance to return home.

Areille remembered the time when all four of them spoke in unison the riddle that God gave them to try and prove to their brethren that they weren't Heaven's greatest traitors. Whether Michael heard their words or not was always debatable for it was possible God could have made it so no Angel could hear the riddle as he deemed it was their trial alone to see through until the end.

All these years later and Areille could still hear the riddle spoken to her in her Father's voice

"There will be four siblings in this life that are born together."

"The first one runs and runs but never wearies."

"The second one eats and eats and is never full."

"The third one drinks and drinks and is always thirsty."

"The fourth one sings a song that is timeless and is never good."

"These four will meet the one who holds that which is buried, creates storms on a whim, challenge that which can be reborn of a blaze, whispers forgotten wisdom through the ages."

"All with the unrelenting strikes of thunder that can never harm within."

Their Father had a level of wisdom almost all in creation knew that they would never truly achieve. Areille herself knew without a doubt that no one could think like God no matter how much wisdom they claim to have. That was enough in telling her that the riddle He gave them had more meanings to it than simply creating the chance to return home, return to Heaven.

But after all these years later, as much progress she had made into deciphering the lines of the riddle, Areille found that each line held connections to things she never even considered. It seemed in the beginning that on the face of the riddle held a meaning that it possible connected to the seven deadly sins. She even thought that the very first line spoke about them but only after a long while did Areille realize God meant something else.

And when that revelation happened, all new possible answers came to her on how to answer the riddle. Some of the answers were of the kind that she honestly never would have considered. At the very least these new kinds of answers told her in what direction to look in.

As such, one possible lead to solving the answer led her to Issei. Or more specifically, his Sacred Gear.

Human beliefs and stories have said that dragons are powerful with their only rival being either another dragon or a phoenix. They are also guardians of treasures they have acquired over their life and defend such items with a ferocity that even their Father wasn't capable of showing.

Areilla knew now without a doubt that the riddle had two halves to it and the second half of it was making reference to a dragon. Which powerful dragon that half of the riddle was referring too wasn't entirely clear but after remembering her encounter with Belzard and helping him realize there was more to the world than simply fighting for the sake of fighting did give Areille the idea on how to answer that half of the riddle.

And if half of the riddle is solved, it would create clues on where and how to solve the other half of the riddle.

Well, that was the original plan of course when she met Issei and realized he was the current possessor of the Boosted Gear.

Looking back at the bed and remembering what had happened recently between them, and the many times since he moved into the place, she had no regrets how it happened and there was a part of her that was glad that it could happen.

Angels were capable of mating with humans and having offspring but for Angels not to become Fallen Angels as a result of such copulation required not committing a sin and for a child to be conceived of an Holy Angel and a human required an immense holy barrier and that their love for each other was on the same level as that of soul mates. It was such a rarity that it happened only three times in history where a Holy Angel and a human loved each other so completely that the Angel didn't fall and their child was born pure.

If it wasn't for Safael, none of them would have realized they could enjoy such intimate moments and not become Fallen Angels as a result.

It turns out that their banishment from Heaven wasn't the result of them falling but an actual reincarnation decreed by their Father. In fact, reincarnation wasn't a completely reliable system at the time as such the four of them were the first that were to be reincarnated. It took some time but the four of them learned that while made into something akin to humans they actually retained considerable amount of their angelic powers but they were obviously no longer in their prime.

For a while the four of them traveled together to figure out how to return to Heaven but soon the time came when they all agreed to go their separate ways to find the answer to the riddle. It wasn't too long after that moment did Safael sought all of them out and told them what she had recently experienced.

Areille and the others did voice their anger at Safael in her choices to commit the sin of lust. She countered their points by saying that since they wouldn't fight the Fallen Angels because they themselves still viewed them as their brothers and sisters then maybe their Father wanted them to help broker peace between the two factions. She also said that they couldn't be part of the Fallen Angels unless they had fallen themselves and she had often expressed a sense of curiosity at what humans felt when they were intimate with each other.

Even though Safael told them that she didn't fall after spending a night with a random human, the three of them knew that Safael wanted to be thorough in satisfying her curiosity and to be absolutely sure if such an act would truly turn her into a Fallen Angel.

Whether it was a good thing to find out that having sexual relationships with humans or not was a question that was quickly forgotten upon realizing what was the end result of God reincarnating them onto Earth.

Areille and her three comrades had the power of Holy Angels but were no longer allowed into Heaven. They realized that they could commit acts that would have normally turned them into Fallen Angels but they never fell to begin with. They were still enemies to the Devils and yet from time to time, each of them encountered Devils that were indeed selfish in the pursuit of their own desires but not all of their desires stemmed from the want or need for corruption or destruction.

All of this information was a lot to take in even during a quiet moment at night but Areille knew that when she finally reached the end of her journey in solving the riddle would make all the effort worth it a hundred times over.

Maybe the reason why she was so restless this night was the fact that soon Issei Hyoudou would be attending his first classes as Kuoh Academy and a part of her was worried that he was going to be so close to the heiresses of the Gremory Clan and the Sitri Clan to say nothing for the several reincarnated Devils and supernatural beings that made up the general student populace of the school itself.

Normally Areille wouldn't have let herself get so lost in her thoughts that she would become unaware of surroundings but she chalked it up to the fact she had recently exerted herself rather strenuously. That and the sudden feel of strong arms and a significant warmth enveloping her from behind had her senses recognize it as a non-threat.

"Didn't think you would be awake much less be able to walk so soon after…." a soft voice whispered behind her.

"I could say the same to you." Areille replied before turning around so she could wrap her arms around her lover's neck and pull his face close for a kiss. She wasn't sure the moan she made into the kiss was because of who she was kissing or the fact that Issei had given her behind a rather firm squeeze.

When they broke the kiss, Areille took a moment to look over her lover as she knew he was doing the same as well. It wasn't the first time or the 20th time they had seen the other naked but evey so often it somehow felt that they were seeing each other for the first time.

For Issei Hyoudou, ever since Areille began training him to master both his own body and that of his Sacred Gear, his overall physical abilities were at their peak. He sometimes made some reference that she had turned him into some kind of super soldier but she always reminded him the potential that a human can achieve so long as the will was there behind it all. Whenever they were out together as either part of a training regimen or just being together as a couple, Areille was sure that Issei heard the same things from the women within earshot that took note of his physical features. Such comments were made more loud and clear on the few times they both went to a beach together.

Areille understood what metaphors were but saying he was 'cut like a smooth marble statue' never really made sense to her in how she viewed him. Stones of any kind can break and she had seen the teenager's will was easily the kind that would never break. If it was the result of his desire to worship the female anatomy, or in his specific case a specific area of it, that was the debate in her mind that she knew it would both never be easily answered or it had and the answer itself was beyond even the most simplest of answers.

It also made a certain sense that when male members of the human race took note of her features that Issei showed a sign of jealousy every time. Areille thought it might have been due to the fact that she was a reincarnated Angel but that only made sense if everyone knew she actually was one.

Her body was definitely athletic but not overly muscular like some of the women bodybuilders she saw in some of the videos and magazines that Issei had hidden under his bed at his parent's home. Her skin was dark but not so much that people could mistake her as someone of African descent though just enough to apparently give off an 'exotic vibe' as Issei put it plainly. Her shoulder length black hair had a shine to it that most people interpreted as some expensive shampoo she used but it was actually a subtle hint of the kind of divinity she had within her.

She wasn't too tall when compared to the average person but she was originally taller than Issei by a head. Issei did like the fact he had a growth spurt and grew several inches in height during their training sessions but there were times he wished he hadn't since his face was at the time perfectly leveled to Areille's chest and more than once he used his height to easily bury his whole face in her very ample bust.

Areille did get annoyed at times but never openly stopped him since it was always a strange sensation that she would feel every time Issei 'accidentally' did the deed.

Even now, Issei made the move to nuzzle her breasts just after he gave her neck an affectionate nuzzle. She didn't need to know that Issei was more than able for another round of Bedroom Olympics. Something she knew all to well about Issei was already poking her around the lower part of her stomach.

But strangely enough, Issei actually broke away from what he claimed to worship above all in the world so as to look directly into Areille's eyes.

"I know you're worried about where I'm going to for starting my high school years. I can't change the fact who some of the students are at Kuoh Academy but they don't know that I know who they are because of you. And so far, they don't know who I really am either."

The sincerity in Issei's eyes easily told Areille that he was concerned at what she was feeling at the moment and couldn't help but feel touched by his words.

"Besides, its not like I'm going to that school alone. Matsuda and Motohama will be with me and the three of us always got each other's back."

Arielle let out a small laugh at that remark, especially because Issei had done so with a rather all too familiar smile on his face. "I know for a fact that the moment you three see the kind of bodies that make up the student populace, your priorities will definitely change. Probably several times each day with all things taken into consideration."

"Going to a school that was recently an all-girls school and the ratio for guys to girls for the entire student body is at least 5-to-1 this year, not to mention the fact that it is entirely normal for guys to take more notes about the opposite sex around the high school years or so I'm told, you can't really fault me or my friends, can you?"

Issei was still holding onto his smile but Arielle could already see what he was really smiling about.

"When I first met you, you and your friends were running for your lives in a shopping district because one of you got the idea that maybe it was time to see what a woman's body looks like in real life….at a women's lingerie store."

The sudden shift from a smile face to one red of embarrassment was impressive. Even after all this time, being reminded of his first attempt to peep at a naked woman was also being reminded of how close he came to being beaten to death by a mob of angry women.

"I still cannot figure out how the three of you thought it was a good idea to go into such a store when it is basically a general rule around the world that the few males whoever entered the place without a woman by their side will cause those inside the store that have red flags pop up in their heads. More so if there are three of them at once and could easily be recognized as teenagers who just entered what is essentially an adult store."

Arielle didn't know what exactly happened inside the store. Only that she heard a lot of screaming and Issei's two friends racing out the front door with Issei himself following suit several seconds later.

Areille remembered when she made the decision to save Issei's life after she felt something familiar emanating off of him when he ran right past her. It took her a moment to wonder what the chances were of meeting the wielder of the Boosted Gear but she also took note that Issei had no idea what he truly possessed at the time. Mostly since if he wanted to actually outrun the women then all he had to do was boost the strength in his legs and he could run as fast as a race horse in mere moments.

Saving his life was easy enough by hiding him for only several seconds from the mob's line of sight. Since there was a train service nearby the shopping district, it was easy enough to time it so that they both got onto the train and it left the station before the women could catch up to them. After that, the rest was easily history for the both of them.

"Well, none of that matters anymore. I've taught you well enough that if it comes to it, you can take care of yourself." Areille said while resting her head on Issei's shoulder. "Just remember not to do anything that would get unwanted attention. The Devils at the school may not know who you are or what you can do now but that doesn't mean they won't learn if you give them a reason to look at you more closely."

Areille could feel Issei gently stroking her back as if to reassure her of what he was going to say next.

"They won't learn about you, that's for damn sure. Our relationship maybe be a secret from my parents and my friends for now but I won't let those that want to harm you have their way."

Areille was grateful that she heard the words which she found rather odd in the way that she been a warrior literally since the day of her creation. Her desire to return home hadn't wavered but she had begun to realize as of late that if she did return to Heaven, she would become a Holy Angel again. That would also mean she could never experience such moment like she had with Issei after that day.

If that was what would be the price to return home than Areille was going to make sure she had as many memories with Issei to last her the rest of eternity. She had no doubt that the others, easily Safael herself if anything, would probably be of the same mind before leaving Earth and returning to Heaven.

Not wasting another moment, Areille led Issei back to their shared bed but decided that this time she would be on top. Issei got the idea of which position Areille wanted him to be in just by the fact she managed to toss him onto the bed with only one arm. He wasn't even on the bed alone for more than a few seconds before Areille got on top of him but this time around she had done so with a little more flare.

Issei looked up and saw that Areille had her wings exposed as well as recognizing the expression she had on her face which made him laugh for a bit. He knew Areille wasn't a Fallen Angel but her face was of the kind a predator had when she had cornered her prey. No way a Holy Angel would have such a look or be in such a position at the same time.

It then dawned on Issei that he had seen such a look before and remembered the outcome of Areille's actions upon seeing. In fact, he had seen it several times and each time had the same end result.

"You know, sooner or later I'm going to run out of excuses as to why I have to order a new bed for this apartment more times a month than practically everyone else does in their lifetime." Issei said.

Areille leaned in close to reply in a soft husky tone of voice. "You're the one who ends up breaking the beds. Besides, as the old saying goes: doing the Devil's Dance."

"And here I thought you would go with the saying 'Going heels-to-Jesus' or 'Praying with the knees upwards' or at least what my friends like to call it, 'Jerking it where she's twerking it.'"

Areille smile as much as Issei was at what he said before replying, "How about we find out again how soundproof this apartment really is and how durable this new bed is claimed to be?"

Issei briefly thought of what his next excuse was going to be when he ordered another bed. He did hold onto a tiny hope that maybe this bed would hold out despite reminding himself that he had several times in the past had similar hopes for his bed.

'Oh well.' Issei thought to himself as Areille began placing kisses along his neck and down his chest. 'I seriously doubt any furniture manufacturer in the world ever once considered that a bed they made would be put to the test by an angel.'

Next chapter: Year One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I know some will already scream that the second any Angel engages in such acts will immediately become a Fallen Angel so I will remind those of a specific plot point as to why these four are different than any of the Fallen Angels.

One, they were reincarnated on Earth with human bodies, which means they are no longer simply Holy Angels anymore. Also, the reincarnation systems for both the Devils, (the Evil Pieces) and the Holy Angels (the Brave Saints) didn't exist before or during the Great War. The former was created some time after the Great War and the latter was after the 3 fractions treaty, which means there were already several different methods of reincarnation established but weren't created either by God or the Four Great Devil Kings which means the reincarnation method for these four was already completely different and I will establish in the following chapters why it was never used again.

Two, I will go into more history about these four in the following chapter so as to better explain how they can return to Heaven and how their only chance lies within the riddle that only these four were told. As the old saying goes, God works in mysterious ways, so there's much both known and unknown about the meaning behind the riddle.

Keep these in mind for they do serve a purpose. The next chapter will establish what changes have happened as a result of Issei being trained to be the best he physically can be and utilizing his Sacred Gear so much sooner.


	2. Chapter 2 Year One

Disclaimer – Do not own of the works of Ichiei Ishibumi or Miyama-Zero or anything of Highschool DxD and the characters therein that allows any form of monetary profit to be made. I do this solely on my own dime and time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: This will be a harem fic but I won't have Issei basically jump into the girls' beds the moment he meets them. The series itself starts with Issei being a student at Kuoh Academy for over a year but I will be changing how things happened to him during his first year. Since he's been made aware of a few critical pieces of information ahead of time by Areille, his interactions will be different with many of the students. Both those within the academy and those outside.

On a final note, there will be lemon scenes in later chapters. Issei won't be such a super pervert since he's no longer a virgin but that doesn't mean he will only settle with one girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Year One

It had been over a month since Issei had moved out of his parent's home after learning he had been accepted to Kuoh Academy. It was a bit tricky in convincing his mother and father that he should move to the apartment complex that housed students for the academy even though he was within what could be seen as bicycling distance from his home to the academy itself. Areille managed to arrange a kind of stipend and sold the whole idea to his parents by stating that so long as Issei maintains a certain grade point average then his parents would receive a set amount each month.

Of course this was a whole lie outside of the fact that where Issei was currently living at was indeed meant for students that were accepted to the academy but lived too far away for a timely daily commute.

Areille also made arrangements so that any information regarding fees or bills about Issei's living situation went to her first so to keep any suspicions about who it was really paying out all the funds to a minimum. Even creating an organization that was widely known throughout the mortal world as the best in terms of humanitarian effort could only create an effective cover for so long. She knew it was never a question of "if" any of the factions would learn of Issei and the Sacred Gear he held. The only question is which side would find out about him first. One of the reasons why she chose to help in training was so that when the time comes, Issei would be in a position where he couldn't be entirely coerced to join whichever side. And he would be strong enough to protect his parents and home should one of the sides be a rather poor sport about their offer being turned down.

It was that line of thought that made Areille wonder how someone like Issei Hyoudou managed to get accepted into Kuoh Academy in the first place. His grades weren't poor but they weren't stellar either so on that side of the academic scale had nothing that made him stand out significantly. Most schools didn't wholly accept highly athletic students which was what Issei did more or less become because of her training methods.

Seeing Issei having to actually hold back during some of the exercise games that happened in gym classes was something of a funny sight. Even some of the times when Issei had to 'take a dive' in order to keep those watching him closely to maintain the impression he was a normal student. Areille had to keep herself from laughing when Issei had to fake a 'leg cramp' during a swimming lesson since he easily out swam all other students. The leg cramp just reminded her of the time she had Issei try to out-swim a shark as a test of endurance. The only person in all of history that walked on water would have been impressed by Issei's action that day.

But now the time had come for his very first day at school and both Areille and Issei shared their collective thoughts about what to expect and what to do overall once inside the school itself.

Areille told Issei that for the time being, until he was sure who would be watching him closely once inside, to act as he normally does around his friends. She knew that when the three of them got together, their perverted tendencies would come to the surface. Kuoh Academy was originally an all-girls school so there was going to many that were going to be watching the new male students very closely. Areille wondered how long it would be before Issei or one of his friends or all three of them say or do something perverted which would put them on the female half of the student body's radar of those to avoid.

Issei had made the comment that he could hold himself back but he knew without a doubt his two male friends would start ogling the female students because of the 5-to-1 ratio. Areille told him to enjoy it since the ratio could easily change the following year making it 1-to1. The look of realization that what Issei thought was basically 'Heaven on Earth' had a possible expiration date made Areille laugh.

It was after her laugh did Issei actually as a serious question that Areille didn't really think about until now. The teenager asked the former Angel that even though they have been intimate and he was more than ready to always be there for her, especially towards the efforts of her being able to return home, how she would feel if he pursued his dream of creating a harem.

Areille remembered not too long after she first met Issei that he openly admitted that his dream would be to have a harem. She would have dismissed it as the worst pipe dream a male teenager could ever have but she remembered sometime later she once had a discussion with Ddraig who was sealed within Issei's Sacred Gear about previous wielders of the Boosted Gear. She made an off-hand remark that none of the previous wielders could ever be as perverted as Issei is but Ddraig said that such a personality quirk wouldn't stop something that was always inevitable. Ddraig openly stated that even Belzard had multiple women chasing after him during his time.

She knew that despite the restrictions the Holy Angels would place on themselves so as to not end up becoming Fallen Angels, Areille also knew that those who could sense power would easily be drawn to the power of a Heavenly Dragon. They would actually lust for it without realizing it at first. Issei had the kind of personality that was worth knowing once you got past his powerful nature of perversion and ever since he began to work with Ddraig as equal partners instead of seeing him like a tool as almost all previous wielders had, Areille noticed some significant changes that Ddraig said was a very strong possibility of happening to Issei's body.

Issei's human body had reached a point where any more strength and power unlocked would require his body to undergo what would essentially be an upgrade. When Areille learned of that and asked what Ddraig had meant by it, she was honestly surprised of the answers she was given. To know that the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing immediately began affecting the wielders the moment they were activated was a surprise especially when Areille learned what changes were made. Knowing that any children Issei might have would actually carry a trace of dragon's blood within them was something she actually didn't expect even when she was told that Issei's own blood would essentially change from human to dragon.

To know that dragon's blood could mix with literally anyone and create powerful offspring's was something that Areille didn't consider as a reason for why anyone of the three factions and various pantheons always sought out either wielders. Power was indeed one thing but using either Albion or Ddraig to essentially be breeders was something that in hindsight should have been considered especially with the low numbers of the Devils, the Fallen Angels and the Holy Angels.

All the information that Ddraig had told her was at her mind when trying to figure out how best to answer Issei's question about how she felt if he actually pursued his dream of starting a harem.

Truth be told, Areille felt a part of her was jealous that it was possible she was going to end up sharing Issei to more than one female because there would easily be those who weren't interested in Issei but the power of Ddraig. She also took into consideration that maybe it might be a good thing in the long run since the fact two heiresses of powerful Devil Clans were going to the same school and the odds of one of them pursuing Issei was almost all but assured.

Plus, when the time would come that she would have to make her presence known, having the world know Issei would wholeheartedly protect her and vice versa might be more convincing to others if Issei somehow managed to have others that would also protect him and her along with each other in equal passion.

It was as the old human saying goes, 'one hell of a long shot in the dark' but maybe it might work out like that if Issei actively pursued such a dream.

"As much as I would want you all to myself, I won't hate you if you pursue or another girl pursues you. Besides, it would take a special girl to overlook your perverted side and I know you can only keep that side of you in check for so long."

Areille made it so that her tone of voice carried a hint that she had faith in Issei, both the good and the bad.

Issei caught the hint and replied that no matter what it takes, he will achieve his dream of having a harem where the girls won't be slaves but will service his every whim. Areille had seen in the past those that had achieve such a dream, oftern tended to treat their harem with such cruelty that it was no different than slaves in chains. For some reason that she couldn't find words to, Areille felt that the kind of harem Issei would create wouldn't be anything like that.

Probably because of how innocent he was still in his heart even after losing his virginity. In fact, Areille felt that Issei hadn't really changed at all after that moment and if he wasn't as big of a pervert as he was, she felt he would be a perfect guardian angel.

After giving Issei a quick kiss on the lips for good luck on his first day at his new school, Areille told him that she would be out of touch for the next couple of days. She told him that she had to maintain appearances for as long as possible since she told Issei that it was only a matter of time before someone realized who Issei was or rather what it was that he carried. Areille told him that she had no doubts how careful Issei is in keeping himself out of sight.

But she also told him that no one can plan for absolutely everything and he entering Kuoh Academy guarantees that someone will take notice. The only real question was when and how the reaction will be upon several individuals realizing how close to them and how long a powerful Sacred Gear was under their collective noses.

Issei did contemplate such thoughts on his walk towards the school. He considered several options about what to do should he ever be approached by either heiresses that he was told was attending the same academy or any members of their respective peerage.

It was only when he got within eye sight of the front gate of Kuoh Academy did Issei realize he made a very big error in his recent research of the place.

He had no idea what the heiresses looked like or even how many members they each had for their own peerage not to mention he didn't even know what they looked like either.

Areille had taught him to use his senses in ways to see things no one can normally see. The idea of using such a skill to help identify those that were human from those that were not might've had merit to it had he not realized how powerful and how many supernatural auras there were at the school itself. It was clear in seeing that the concrete wall that ran around the property of the academy acted as a magical barrier to keep such auras from spilling out like crazy.

Issei remembered Areille telling that there was a kind of standing truce amongst the three factions in the area and it was delicate truce most of the time. Every so often a stray Devil would cause problems but would mostly be targeted by either the Fallen Angels or the Devils.

Issei figured that Kuoh Academy was part of the truce and only existed as long as nothing caused the other factions to deem the place a threat. He also figured that if someone like him was part of Kuoh Academy but not sided with any of the Devil Clans then the other factions might take notice and consider things from a different perspective like Areille had taught him.

The teenager did laugh at himself when he remembered the time he learned the truth about Heaven, Hell and everything in between. It was a bit much to take all of it in, about a week before he came to terms with it. But he was glad that when he began conversing with his partner and being able to see things from multiple perspectives gave him much needed insight.

Even now he decided to see what Ddraig thought about the current situation since essentially both of them were walking face first into possible powder keg of a situation.

'So….how best to stay under the radar? I do believe we are both in agreement that there might some magical wards in place that are meant to detect any presences that walk past the front gates. The kind of presences that aren't supposed to inside.' Issei asked mentally but not to himself.

'Safest bet is to not walk past the gates themselves at all.' Ddraig replied in his usual gruff manner of a voice. 'But the next best thing would be to not do anything that would give others the hint you're no longer human. Areille taught you well on how to mask your presence, to keep your strength and aura under wraps but there might be some individuals here who are more sensitive than most.'

Issei looked around discreetly to see if anyone was taking an interest of him the closer he got to the front gates. 'If there are such people here, I might have to change things up depending on how close they start looking at me.'

Looking at some of the female students that were ahead of him, Issei's line of thought started to veer away from conventional thinking. Despite knowing that the average female student at the academy could pass for a young supermodel didn't stop Issei of thinking back on his dream and how the chances of it happening seemed to have increased.

'Focus, Issei. As much as I know you want to start a harem practically as soon as possible, you might want to make sure which girls aren't already taken.' Ddraig said after letting out a sigh of annoyance despite being all too aware of his partner's main goal in life.

'What makes you think these girls are taken? Sure they all look exceptionally hot but I doubt they all have boyfriends.' Issei looked around and took note that of the students that were either walking to the school or were just outside the gate, he noticed that the groups talking amongst themselves were single gender.

'At the risk of indulging a fantasy of yours, one of near countless many with common themes, I wasn't hinting at these girls already having possible mates.' Ddraig waited a moment to let Issei go through other possible line of thoughts to see if he would at least reach one that held common sense. After a while and seeing that he wasn't anywhere near such a thing, Ddraig continued. 'We know that two heiresses for Devil Clans are here. Areille informed you that both would have a peerage but even she doesn't know who or how many are among each peerage.'

Issei's mind managed to switch over from his normal perverted ways of thinking and made the logical connection in what Ddraig had said earlier.

'I see. Either one could have as many as a dozen or less than a handful for a peerage size. And in a place where there are multiple supernatural auras just on display for anyone who can remotely sense them, it's basically 50/50 if any supernatural beings I run into are either alone or with a peerage.'

'And most members of a peerage are rather fiercely loyal to their master so they could easily be on the lookout for anything or anyone that might pose a threat to them or their master.'

Issei agreed with what Ddraig said with a subtle grunt. He only made such a sound when two girls ran past him to enter the school that much quicker but they weren't fast enough to where he did sense that both girls weren't human.

The first things Issei noticed about the two girls, after the fact he knew they weren't entirely human and with how fast they were running he managed to get a clear view of what color their panties were that each rather beautiful girl were wearing, was that one had shoulder-length reddish-brown hair with what seemed like there was a single strand of hair sticking out from the top and the other had brown hair but was tied into twin long ponytails.

The one with the ponytails was a little shorter than the other one but she had a shade of green eyes that Issei had rarely seen outside of someone wearing contact lenses. Whether one girl was racing the other on who got to school grounds first or they were late and were trying to make up time was a question that didn't stay long in Issei's mind after he noticed something else. It was the other girl that was just behind the ponytail girl running past the front gate that Issei managed catch a glimpse of what the color of her eyes were that caught his attention almost immediately.

Just before she disappeared from his sight, Issei noticed the girl's eyes were brown. A shade of brown that in his view was akin to a kind of chocolate that wasn't too light but wasn't too dark either. As brief as it was in seeing the girl's eyes was also still enough time for his mind to realize something upon seeing them. Issei wasn't ashamed in admitting to anyone that asked that most of the girls he ever saw in any regards he would also mentally asses their figure and place them on a special list he had working on for years. The two girls obviously had slim yet sexy figures with both having similar busts size which was what Issei first took note in his mind.

But the girl with the reddish brown hair and brown eyes had something the other girl didn't have and it was something Issei had seen before. The problem was at the moment for him was that his mind couldn't place where he had seen what he saw in that girl's eyes and he knew without a doubt he had seen such a look before.

'Guess that more than confirms there are humans and….well, others attending this school.' Issei said to Ddraig.

'I can sense the frustration you're experiencing at the moment, Issei. Not sure what it is you believe you saw...'

Issei thought about it for several more moments. He knew Ddraig wasn't making fun of him like he usually did whenever a girl occupied his thoughts.

'Well, time to be a typical student who is completely unaware that the school he's attending is more than it appears.' Issei said to Ddraig just a moment before passing through the front gate.

As suspected by both of them, the moment Issei passed through the front gate did he feel something that was so subtle that it could easily be mistaken by virtually anyone as a very light breeze of wind passing by. Issei kept walking normally while looking around to see if anyone or anything took notice upon entering the school grounds. Keeping his aura suppressed was either working or those who were in charge of the school's security were doing a wait-and-see position with him.

Time would tell which it was for him so in the meantime, Issei decided to do what any other student would do upon entering a new institution: find their friends.

"Yo! Issei!"

Issei smiled at how coincidental it was in that he was about to start looking for his friends when it seemed they already found him. Turning towards the direction where he heard the familiar voice is when he saw his two friends: Matsuda and Motohama.

Issei waved at his two friends as all three of them made their way to each other. He could tell from the looks on both of their faces that they were ecstatic at the moment. What made them ecstatic wasn't that hard to guess when a couple of female students walked in front of Matsuda and Motohama and both male students took immediate interest.

To be more precise, it was when Matsuda said, "More proof this school is full of hotness!" and Motohama followed up by saying, "This place is a dream come true!", told everyone within earshot what made these two very happy.

Of course the two girls that walked past them shot them a dirty look but that didn't stop Matsuda and Motohama from continuing to look at them as they walked further away.

Issei was well aware of his two friends' personalities since they really weren't all that different from his own. He was aware that such personalities weren't all that accepted in normal society and always laughed at how fake 'normal society' was and how it was wholly accepted by the general populace since the actual truth would so easily blow away many fundamentals of society.

It took him a while to accept the actual truths of the world and that was someone like him. People who acted like zealots in their own beliefs might actually cause more damage just on the simply notion that what they believe in isn't true about the world itself.

A lesson taught to him by Areille that he knew he would always be grateful for.

After Matsuda and Motohama stopped gazing at the two girls and turned their attention back to Issei. All three of them gave each other a high-five because the three of them did indeed feel as though they had gained a prize they had been searching all their lives for.

"Oh, man, can you believe this? I mean, seriously, can you believe our luck?" Matsuda said while looking around as happily as a kid would when given a golden ticket to a candy store.

"Don't know how we managed to get in to a place like this but I am most certainly not going to waste this golden opportunity." Motohama's smile was big, like Mastuda's, that Issei wondered if his face was going to break as a result.

After several moments of this look of pure bliss on their face, Matsuda had a different thought enter into his mind which he felt the need to voice.

"Wait one second! All three of us are going to this school which without a doubt is paradise but only one of us actually has even better luck happening to them." Matsuda gave Issei a look that said told anyone who saw it that said person was guilty of something obvious.

Matsuda along with Issei and Motohama were friends with each other for almost as long as they could remember. Of the three, he was the more athletic endeavor type since he had won several awards in sports contest against other schools prior to enrolling into Kuoh Academy. It was because of this that he kept himself bald because he said whenever he was on the field, the last thing he needed to distract him other than the bouncy titties of nearby girl competitors was his own hair getting into his eyes.

Not a completely unbelievable reason but Issei had heard of Olympic swimmers literally shaving all of their hair off of their body for better streamlining while swimming.

"Yeah, that's right!" Motohama followed suit in giving Issei an incriminating look, one that was a little more serious even though his glasses. "All three of us don't live too far away from this place and yet you're the only one that had to move into an apartment complex that is meant for students who live too far away to travel to this school on a daily basis. And, add in the fact that the tenants of said apartment complex, you're the only male student there."

Motohama was what the three of them agree to be their intellectual of the trio. It wasn't because of the glasses he wore but because he was more insightful of things and a little quicker to come to conclusions than the other two. It was because of this that actually helped both Matsuda and Issei pass some of their classes in their previous school. His ability in gaining information on whatever he researched made Issei often wonder if the Japanese government was going to recruit him as some kind of intelligence agent.

Issei couldn't deny the fact that where he was living that all other tenants were female students but he had told Motohama and Matsuda that it was only because the two other Kuoh Academy-sponsored apartment complexes had no openings. He had told them that it was because of his arrangement with the school that he had to move to his current place in order to gain the financial advantage.

But when it turned out that all other 34 female students in the apartment complex could easily be supermodels on magazines and posters, Issei's friends disregarded all other factors of a logical argument.

"What can I say that I haven't already said before? Besides, it doesn't really matter since there's only so many girls there but here, well…." Issei said while motioning to all the female students that were walking by within their collective eyesight. "That place is like a pond where here would easily be the open sea."

It took several moments on both Motohama and Matsuda's part before they both veered away from one line of thought back to their default method of thinking.

"True that. I mean, right now, for every male student here, there's easily five female students in comparison. Having a harem while we're in high school didn't seem as real as does now even when we dreamed about it after getting our acceptance letters." Motohama said while looking at the student body that was walking into the school itself.

"It's so hard on where to start but I'm up for this challenge." Matsuda added as well observing said student body himself.

Before anything else could be said between the three, the main school bell began to ring. Classes were about to begin but first year students had to report to their assigned classrooms earlier than the other students.

"Well, see-ya guys at lunch time. Sucks that the three of us aren't in the same classroom." Issei said before walking towards his destination.

"Hey, that just means we get to compare notes on which classroom has the hotter babes!" Motohama replied before both he and Matsuda set off to find their assigned classroom.

After giving one final wave of his hand to his friends, Issei entered into the main building of the academy and couldn't help himself from whistling at the interior layout. He was aware how big the place seemed to be but that was only from what he could see on the outside. It was no surprise that a school was easily big in order to accommodate numerous students and faculty members but Issei had to remind himself that this place was different that any typical school he had been in before.

Kuoh Academy was one of the very few academic facilities in the country that was essentially all three levels of education rolled into one place. It had a primary division which was like a combination of both elementary and middle school classes that was similar to most other countries school systems. It easily had a high school division which made it easy for those that passed primary division not have to relocate to a different school. It even had a college division for those who wish to continue their education which made the place overall a kind of one-stop shop for all things academic.

Issei reminded himself that such a place would easily have to be bigger than most places. When thinking about how this place kept several truths hidden from the general populace, Issei figured that in a way it was something of a small town he had entered into if it wasn't a school.

While making his way towards his assigned classroom, Issei took more note of the student populace than he had initially. It was a guideline that all student were required to wear an outfit as part of school regulations but what was required to wear was definitely different than what he had worn before.

Issei noticed that the girls mostly wore the standard Kuoh uniform which consisted of a white button down shirt with black vertical stripes, a black shoulder cape with white accents. A magenta skirt with white accents, a black corset and brown dress shoes. Issei enjoyed the look of the girls in their uniform as well as how short the skirt was. With a gust of wind the skirt would shift just enough to catch a glimpse of what was worn underneath.

The male uniform was rather plain compared to the girls in Issei's opinion. They were required to wear black dress pants, a white button down shirt with the same black stripes, a black jacket with white accents and brown dress shoes.

Issei wasn't a big fan of the standard way to wear the uniform. He instead chose to leave the jacket and button down shirt open showing off the red t-shirt he wore underneath.

As Issei walked through the halls towards his classroom, Class 1-C, on the first floor of the main building, he hadn't spotted anyone who seemed to be taking an interest in him. He had noticed that some of the male students that walked by were sporting some bruises or black eyes. Wasn't a stretch in believing that the reason for their wounds were the result of being beaten by some of the girls. Issei had heard a rumor that some of the girls of the academy who were very adamant against having the establishment becoming a co-ed school were going to make sure no immoral behavior was tolerated by the new students.

Rather proof positive that said rumor was true. Made Issei wonder how long before his two friends would be sporting similar wounds.

Upon arriving at his assigned classroom, Issei met the teacher who was waiting outside and greeted all her new students. Her name was Kyoko Hayashi and Issei immediately had to keep himself collected after he got a close look at the teacher's figure. The teacher has light brown eyes with glasses, rather reddish-brown hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear. All that alone made her rather stunning for someone who was a teacher but having a full figure and large breasts made it clear of two possibilities in Issei's mind.

Kyoko Hayashi had either just finished whatever was required to get a teacher's position at this school because of how young she looked or she was a Devil herself because from what Areille told him, virtually all those who were born a Devil tended to be supernaturally beautiful. It didn't look like she had any work done on her body from what he could see but Issei was reluctant to admit that her breasts were natural because of how close they were to breaking her blouse open and allowing all the world to see them.

What the student girls were wearing was one thing, how close it was to allowing anyone a chance panties flash, was one thing, but what the teacher Kyoko was wearing was akin to what a porn actress would wear in a TILF (Teachers I Like To Fuck) movie.

Hell, her skirt alone was just barely covering her lower half to conform to what would be seen as societal standards.

After showing her the paperwork that he was one of her students, Issei was told by his teacher to stand outside the class until he was called. Being singled out like that made him somewhat nervous for a couple of reasons. Mainly he was still on alert to see if anyone was paying extra special attention to him. He had managed to see inside the classroom for a few seconds before his teacher asked him to wait in the hall so he noticed that it seemed he was the only male student in his class.

That fact would have made him giddy beyond belief had this been a regular school he was attending But now, it only added a bit of anxiety for he'd be the center of attention for the girls in the class and there was no doubt that some of them would try to deduce his true nature. The only ones that would enjoy such a scenario, and he had no doubt they probably were in such one, would be his friends Motohama and Matsuda.

Issei could hear the teacher speaking to her students after the final bell rang that told the student that class had begun.

"Okay girls, I'm sure you're aware of the new initiative Kuoh Academy has put in place. We now have a test group of male students to start to transition to a co-ed school. We are lucky enough to have one such student with us in our class. Come on in and introduce yourself." At the last part, Issei realized he was being called into to the room and followed the directions of his teacher.

Issei walked into the room and stood at the front of his class next to the teacher. Looking out to his classmates, Issei had one immediate thought, 'This...is going to be harder than I thought…'

Issei scanned over the girls in his class and most of them were beauties in their own right. Issei was going to be put to the test, and if he failed, he'd be labeled as a pervert because of how fast gossip ran throughout a school in one day alone.

He also could tell that the girls were eyeing him rather intensely with each step he made into the room. It even felt like some of them were eyeing him as a predator stalking its prey.

Ever since he became close to Areille, Issei was aware that he didn't pay too much attention to his own looks. Because if you get an Angel to fall in love with you, truly and deeply, than looks really weren't that big of a factor. Of course the school uniform he was wearing wasn't custom made so it unintentionally looked too tight over his physically developed body. Issei knew that anyone who underwent the rather hellish training that Areille put him through would just as easily be ripped as he was….or run away screaming after the third day.

Motohama was the more athletic driven among the three but Issei passed off his physique as a way to stay in shape since one of their last teachers had a spare tire for a stomach and Issei told his friends that no girl in their right mind would find that attractive.

Of course Matsuda replied that sometimes a freaky minded girl could be the best in the bedroom. Issei could not refute that point especially after watching a few porn movies that reinforced Matsuda's point.

As per the custom of being a new student in a new school, Issei wrote his name on the chalkboard before taking in a long deep breath to calm himself and turned around to face the class.

'Alright, remember… good first impression, maintain eye contact, no roaming eyes.' Issei thought to himself, taking the lessons he had learned from his mother and father.

Issei looked back to his classmates then introduced himself with a steady smile. He was hoping that a sudden bout of nervousness wouldn't hit him at this critical moment, him being center of attention for so many good looking girls including even his teacher.

"H-hello, My n-name is Issei Hyoudou." Issei mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

That really didn't start out the way he wanted it to. So he cleared his throat to continue, a few of the girls giggled under their breath but Issei still heard it.

"I'm looking forward to get know each of you." Issei said his last part and bowed slightly to the class.

His teacher had apparently picked up on his nervous demeanor as did the class and addressed the girls before assigning Issei to a seat.

"Okay girls, I'm sure Mr. Hyoudou here is a bit nervous at being so outnumbered, so be sure to be on your best behavior." The teacher said, much to Issei's dismay at being outed in front of the class.

'This might work in your favor. If these girls, possibly the Devil ones, think you're innocent then they might seize the opportunity to 'corrupt' you to their ways.' Ddraig said to Issei which made Issei sigh quietly before ending his bow and standing back up.

'Like that would happen on the first day.' Issei knew what the odds where but there was that one part of him that fantasized a scenario where a bunch of sexy school girls took him to an empty classroom and had their way with him under the guise of a 'biology lesson'.

Seeing the faces of his fellow classmates easily put faces to said fantasies. Issei could have sworn one of the girls that was watching him licked her lips when their eyes met briefly.

Maybe that fantasy had a chance to happen after all….

While such thoughts ran around in Issei's mind, the teacher had visually scanned the room to find a seat for her only male student. She spoke to Issei once she found one.

"Why don't you sit in between Ms. Hanakai and Ms. Kusaka. Momo, Reya, raise your hands please."

Two girls raised their hands, each having a smile on their face. Once Issei saw the two hands rise, his face showed a hint of bright red which made the girls openly giggle this time.

The two girls the teacher referred to were both otherworldly beauties. The first had brown hair tied into two braids that reached her waist with light brown eyes that held a gentle look in them. Her figure, from what Issei could see was top notch in his humble opinion.

'Alright, is it me or is it a requirement to have supermodel looks to enroll here or something?' Issei thought.

The other girl was just as much of a looker in her own right. She had snow white hair that reached mid-back, straight bangs at eyebrow level. Her eyes were a glacial blue that were absolutely captivating. It was honestly hard for Issei to look away.

'How the Hell am I supposed to focus on class with those two next to me?'

'You're actually here to focus on academia?' Ddraig said with a tone that Issei knew was his partner enjoying the situation in front of him.

Issei bowed to the teacher and walked to his seat, which was located two rows from the back, in between Momo who had the window seat on his left, and Reya on his right. Once he sat down, both girls smiled and leaned over to whisper to Issei before class started. Momo was the first to speak.

"Hey there, just call me Momo. It's nice to meet you Issei. Let us know if you need anything."

Issei couldn't help but feel a touch of nervousness plaguing his mind from sitting next to these two girls. But he wanted to make a good impression so he opted for the friendly greeting.

"Thanks and as I said, my name's Issei and it's nice to meet the both of you."

The other girl next to Issei giggled, apparently he was easy to read to her and it seemed both girls could tell he was feeling some nervousness.

"Nice to meet you Ise, call me Reya."

The brown haired girl looked Issei over whispering to him again. "You seem a little overwhelmed. Do we make you nervous, Ise?" Reya said in a slight teasing whisper.

At which point Issei nervously rubbed the back of his head. He also realized that it seemed Reya had given him a nickname which he felt was a good thing. Hopefully these two girls weren't the kind that loved to tease male students with promises of 'special favors' if they did things for them. If they were, well it would be ashamed considering how drop dead gorgeous these two were.

"Somewhat. I didn't expect that I would be sitting between two beauti-" Issei realized what he was about to basically blurt out and quickly clamped his mouth shut. 'That was close…' Hoping to correct himself before the girls caught on to what he was going to say he spoke again.

"I didn't expect to be the only guy in class. I thought there'd be at least one other."

Issei's hopes that his slip of the tongue wasn't noticed were quickly shot down as both girls openly laughed, not trying to hide it this time. Issei's face started to glow redder that it was almost akin to his shirt, so he decided to just take out the materials for his class and pay attention to the lecture.

As Issei did his best to pay attention to the lesson of the day, he also subtly looked around to see if anyone had their eyes on him. When that search came up negative, Issei decided to switch over to his other means of 'seeing' and wasn't surprised in the least at what he noticed.

His earlier thought that the requirement for girls to be in this academy meant they had to be some kind of supermodels was quickly replaced when he noticed that at least four individuals in the classroom were definitely Devils. The ones he had just talked to were Devils which he found non-surprising and a worry. He knew he had kept his aura in check, not letting any kind of flare ups or hints that he was more than he appeared to be but that was when he was walking among other students. Being this constantly close to two Devils would either prove his skills at stealth were on what Areille expected them to be or the two girls weren't paying any attention to him at all.

Looking at where he felt the other two Devils had his gaze move over to a girl that had shoulder length blue hair. He managed to see when she turned her head just enough that she actually had matching blue eyes as well. From the angle of view he had, Issei could tell she had something close to an athletic body but obviously more power than what any normal eye could see. Areille had taught him how to gauge a fighter's presence even when not in combat so he had no doubt the girl was an experienced fighter to say the least.

'I hope I don't make an enemy out of her.' Issei thought to himself but his words were caught by Ddraig.

'Might not have a choice in the matter. There are already four Devils in this room alone and if they all serve the same master, they may be ordered to eliminate you if they can't secure your allegiance.'

Issei made a mental 'nod' in agreement to Ddraig's words before looking at the fourth Devil in the room. It was when he saw her eyes did Issei realize he had seen her before.

It was the same girl he had seen ran past him earlier, the one who had a look in her eyes that he knew without a doubt he had seen before but couldn't remember where exactly.

On the surface, it seemed to anyone that looked in her general direction that the girl was the cheerful kind. A kind of person that would take a lot to get her into a bad mood. But looking into her eyes over several seconds told Issei what it was he was actually seeing and where he had seen such a look before.

When Areille told him the truth of her banishment from Heaven.

The girl may not have noticed how intensely Issei was looking at her but the two girls on each side of him did notice and chose to ask him a question that caught him off guard.

"Already planning on making Tomoe your lover?" Reya asked before giving Issei a flirting wink.

"Working fast even though there are so many girls to choose from, aren't you Ise?" Momo gave Issei a similar wink.

Issei couldn't stop his face from turning red again at the remarks but at least it told him to be more careful in his reconnaissance.

Issei only nodded a 'no' in response before he began talking to Ddraig about the connections he made.

'I knew I've seen that look somewhere before. No one can fake the look of being exiled from your home, no matter how much of an act you put on.'

'True. Whether it's because she's a Devil or not, there's definitely more to her than what anyone can see on face value.' Ddraig replied but spoke again after a thought entered into the dragon's mind. 'I doubt you'll listen but be careful.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'That same look is what drew you to Areille. I've had more than enough time to think about it and I've come to the conclusion that even meeting Areille, you wouldn't have become so attached to her had you not noticed that very look in her eyes.'

Issei wanted to argue the point but Ddraig continued on. 'Don't get me wrong, it is something of a strong desire among the human race to want to protect those that have been harmed deeply and whether you admit it or not, you've never really outgrown your dreams of being hero. With all that time you spent with that friend of yours that moved away, playing hero games in the park.'

Issei contemplated Ddraig's words for a moment before replying. 'True, guess some childhood dreams never really leave you. But if it's a risk in wanting to help her then it's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, I'm already taking a risk just being here every minute. Making friends is part of the high school experience anyways and if one of my friends is a Devil then so be it.'

Ddraig let out a small laugh before adding in one piece of wisdom on his part. 'If you give it enough time, I can see either of your male friends turning into Devils themselves if given the chance.'

Issei acknowledge that because if there were already four Devils in his own class, then the odds of there being Devils in Motohama and Matsuda's class were just as good.

'Whether it as actually Devils or perverted Devils that may all depend on how their school day unfolds. You on the other hand, might have different sets of issues to deal with.'

Before Issei could ask what Ddraig meant by that, he noticed that there were four sets of eyes easily locked on him at the same time. Two he recognized as being the girls on either side of him and if he had to guess, the other two were coming from the general direction of the other Devils in the room. He quickly looked up from his textbook and scanned the area around him to see if they were still looking at him.

Seeing that all eyes were focused on their own textbook, Issei could only assume that what they did was something akin to a shared curiosity among them. Hopefully that or he might end up running into more Devils than he expected to on his first day of Kuoh Academy.

Issei smiled despite how the situation was unfolding.

'Things are going to get real interesting.'

Next Chapter: Unexpected Friendships

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I know the first couple of chapters are a bit slow but keep in mind that this is Year One of when Issei is at Kuoh Academy, one year before the start of the actual series. Gotta set the stage properly for the girls that will be in Issei's harem including those that I felt didn't get enough screen time so to speak. Also, there will be lemon scenes here and there but for the most part, they won't happen right away despite it being clear Issei and Areille have slept together.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Friendship

Disclaimer – Do not own of the works of Ichiei Ishibumi or Miyama-Zero or anything of Highschool DxD and the characters therein that allows any form of monetary profit to be made. I do this solely on my own dime and time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: A little twist to the names of the two Kendo Girls will be done for this story since I've looked all over and have not found their full names anywhere. In doing so, I've given them the names of the Japanese voice actresses for this story. Should someone know what their full names are, tell me and I'll make the appropriate corrections.

Also, I'm making a character's appearance happen a lot sooner than it did in canon and no, it won't be Rias just yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Unexpected Friendships

Issei did have several thoughts as to how his first day of school at Kuoh Academy would play out.

He would either be found out that he wasn't entirely human immediately or confronted about it at the end of the day. If he wasn't found out than that only meant he was good enough to keep his aura suppressed and he hadn't gotten anyone of note's attention.

Of course it was possible that he was found out but those who were in charge decided to play a kind of waiting game with him.

That was the conclusion that Issei came to at the end of his first school week.

And what a Hell of a school week it was.

On his first day, when it was lunch time for the students, Issei met up with his two friends and the three of them exchanged information on what their respective classes were like. Issei let Matsuda and Motohama go first, mostly because Issei wanted to know if any of the girls they were going to describe might also be Devils as well.

He wasn't surprised when both of them started off by saying that all the girls were as hot as could be without the aid of plastic surgery. When Issei asked about their teacher, Matsuda replied that it was an older male that looked like he had been teaching for the better part of two decades. Motohama also added a rather scandalous thought in wondering how the teacher himself had been able to keep his hands off of the girls since originally the school was an all-girls one and said teacher had said he'd been with the academy for many years.

Issei did idly wonder that since it seemed that all the girls attending the institution were blossoming beauties in their own rights. But since he knew what was essentially the true nature of the school itself, Issei figured that the school board would do whatever they could to ensure that scandals of any kind would never happen nor would they reach the public's notice. Had any teachers or faculty members got a little too touchy-feely with the students before the changeover, they were dealt with discreetly and all traces of it were magically erased.

By the end of the day, both Issei and his friends learned what their schedule classes were going to be for their first semester.

Of course, that wasn't what they really wanted to know at the end of the day. The trio quickly learned that with the student body ratio being one male student for every five female student, the only real obstacle they had towards fulfilling their dream of obtaining a harem was getting over the heavily perceived notion that all the male students that were in enrolled at Kuoh Academy were sex-crazed perverts. While Matsuda and Motohama were quite vocal about their opinions of the various beauties, it became clear that they weren't the only ones.

The overall topic of conversation that was held by the female members of the student body was that all male student were to be immediately expelled. Issei had heard some grumblings that there were to be exceptions for several students and he didn't hear his friends' names on such a list.

Both Matsuda and Motohama had even said that they had seen several male students sporting bruises after the school's lunch period that they didn't have at the beginning of the school day. Turns out that tennis rackets were just as effective as the wooden swords the kendo club used on those that spied on the girls while they were changing uniforms.

The wielder of the Boosted Gear quickly learned that high school was going to put him on to a battlefield that he hadn't trained with Areille on how to deal with. All he could do was hold onto a lesson about being fluid with any situation as best as he could.

After the first day of school, Issei reported to Areille that it seemed no one had taken any real interest in him outside from the fact that he was the only male in his assigned classroom. He didn't mention how four girls seemed to simultaneously stare at him for a moment since it didn't happen any other time throughout the school day. He did inform that they were Devils but since no noticeable action was taken even after the school day was over, Issei thought of the possibility that they were only mildly interested in him simply because he was the only male in the class. Areille told him that until he was aware of his situation better about his hiding among the student body not to lapse in keeping his aura suppressed. Issei agreed with her assessment that all Devils were probably either on high alert for any possible intruders or potential candidates to approach in joining a peerage or both. In a way, that was probably why Kuoh Academy switched over from an all-girls school to a co-ed format: broadening the means of finding new recruits who possessed special abilities.

Issei also kept the part about how one of the Devils had a look that he had seen before, the same kind that Areille had after she had told him her story of being banished from Heaven, to himself. He felt that he hadn't made any enemies aside from the obvious preconceived views of him but maybe he could at least make an acquaintances or two among the Devils for the time being. Issei didn't like the idea of keeping a secret from Areille but he figured after a fashion that he was already keeping a secret from virtually everyone at Kuoh Academy.

He just hoped that something like this wouldn't come back to bite him on his proverbial ass.

Then came the second day at the school and a whole new slew of new experiences. Both good and bad.

It was never a question of 'if' his two friends Matsuda and Motohama would get on the wrong side of the female population and he could hardly blame them since it was who they were. Because of the class scheduling, Issei's friends had an opening which was essentially a free period and both of them decided to see what kind of resources were available to students during gym classes.

At least, that was the official story they told.

Issei was on his way to his next class period when he saw his two friends what could easily be seen as running for their lives. It wasn't hard to guess what was chasing them even though Issei never saw who it was before getting sent flying by what he figured was the most well-made tennis racket in all of history. Seeing who it was that hit him with said tennis racket and how the sports tool was easily in one piece despite the amount of force put behind the swing overall made Issei wonder if the girl was either the most skilled tennis player on Earth or the living embodiment of righteous female fury.

Either way, still having his head attached after sustaining an impact that sent him flying back twenty feet even impressed Ddraig.

When his vision returned, Issei looked at the group of girls that were just chasing his two friends. Or to be more precise the pair that was leading the charge.

The one to the left of facing him called herself Katase Ogura. She had pink shoulder length hair that she held back with a white band. Her brown eyes that seemed to have a hint of red in them. She had to be easily a C-Cup already with a thin waist. She reminded Issei of a younger version of Motohama's favorite porn star, Momo Momozono. It could even be said that Katase could be her younger sister if she continued to grow and fill out like she seemed to be.

The girl to the right of him called herself Murayama Ishihara. She had longer brown hair that reached to the middle of her back and was tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Her bangs were just above her eyes the sides of which were longer and reached just to her chest. Like Issei himself, she had brown eyes and her bust was a little bit bigger than her pink haired companion but her body was just as stellar.

Truth be told, both girls were beauties in their own right at the same time they were equally beautiful. This made Issei put more stock into a theory he had briefly considered that all of the country's girls who could easily run for a world class beauty pageant were attending this school.

Both girls eyed Issei like they had just caught the country's most notorious criminal red handed in the act. Issei knew the girls were somewhat aware that the two male students they were just chasing were his friends so it was easy to see they blamed him by the matter of associations. They even made their views clear to him as they voiced their anger at Issei of how two perverts were watching them change uniforms for their gym period.

Issei simply let the girls vent their anger out since he knew it wasn't going to be the last time his friends get caught peeping on the girls. He did managed to keep himself from getting any more beatings by the girls, who he quickly learned were also part of the kendo club which easily offered the explanation as to how the one called Murayama managed to hit him so hard with a tennis racket and not break the object over his head. It was when he tried to calm the girls down with some fast talking that he noticed something odd in his mouth and it wasn't until he touched the interior with his tongue did he realize what it was.

Of course it wasn't a pleasant sight in front of the girls of a guy spitting out a tooth that got knocked out. But it served as a means to show that Murayama's actions left a permanent reminder upon his person that she and her friend were not someone to cross. Issei didn't expect any of the girls to apologize for what they felt was the appropriate response to what his two friends had done but at the very least it did help form a kind of working relationship between him and Katase and Murayama.

He told them that since all the girls in attendance seemed to be exceptionally beautiful, including both Murayama and Katase, that they should take some pride in knowing that their natural; looks easily got those of the opposite sex's attention whether the girls noticed it or not. He also told them that under normal circumstances he would be willing to pay any price at a chance to see such natural beauty but since he lost a tooth for something he had not done yet, but he worded it to the two as something he would never do to the girls, than the girls should be a bit more cautious in those that they punish and not just attack any male student regardless of associations.

Another lesson Areille taught him was how best to read and defuse a situation when you're aware that the other parties in said situation are capable of being cooled down with honest words and actions. Issei wasn't entirely sure it would work since he had never had a chance to practice the lesson in the real world until now.

His words were enough to disperse the mob who in turn headed back to the gymnasium. But Murayama and Katase gave him one final look before following the others. Issei wasn't sure what the look meant but at least the situation as a whole didn't end with him getting another hit upon his head. He felt that maybe he should be thankful that his male friends didn't anger the girls during their club time. If a tennis racket in those girls' hands could knock out one tooth, Issei shudder to think how dangerous they would be with a wooden sword.

Before the end of the day Issei did manage to catch up with Matsuda and Motohama and yelled at them for getting caught peeping on the girls in their locker room. He made it a clear point to them that he was mostly mad that they went peeping without him and he was mad that they got away without punishment while he lost a tooth. Both of them did apologize and said that they would make it up to him for saving them from a fate worse than death. When Issei asked them to elaborate on what they meant, even he shuddered at the same time when Motohama said that the girls planned to use their tennis rackets on their family jewels or to shove them where the sun don't shine. Matsuda tried to say that he wouldn't mind the girls playing a little 2-on-2 with his family jewels but Issei reminded him that if the girls could hit him hard enough to send him flying with just one swing from a tennis racket then Matsuda would be lucky on the fact his remains could be identified as human when the girls were finished with him.

All three of them shuddered at the idea of their lives coming to a violent end in such a manner but Matsuda found the courage again by saying that what he and Motohama saw was indeed the promised land and any risk was worth taking to reach it let alone just to see it again. Even Issei acknowledged that point after remembering what the girls were wearing for tennis outfits and how some of the skirts seemed to be much shorter than the skirts of their school uniforms.

After that, it was quickly agreed by all three of them that whatever risks they would face at Kuoh Academy, any and all of them was well worth taking.

There was another positive aspect that came from that incident. After school ended for the day and Issei said his afternoon farewells to Motohama and Matsuda, he encountered both Katase and Murayama who were waiting him at the school's front gate. Even though he didn't see anything in their hands other than their school bags didn't mean that they weren't capable of causing some kind of harm.

If he had to choose between facing off against virtually any couple of girls with bricks in their school bags versus Murayama and Katase, he wouldn't hesitate choosing the former after today.

Issei kept his distance at first. The looks that the both of them were giving to him didn't exactly say they were there with a positive mood at the moment.

It was when he asked if they were there to give him another surprise assault, either verbal or physical, that Murayama replied that neither of them had such intent. They both wanted to apologize to him for their actions. They had agreed that had Issei been with his two friends when they were caught spying on the girls while changing, the loss of a tooth would have been just barely enough punishment. But since he hadn't and it was unfair on their part to find him guilty by only association, they both felt he was owed an apology as well as a friendly warning.

The girls had said that while the previous student body had voiced their opinion against turning Kuoh Academy from an all-girls school to a co-ed school, there were some that were starting to see an unexpected benefit to the changeover. Issei was curious as to what 'unexpected benefit' was but decided to hold that question for a later time. Oh, there were several possibilities that formed in his mind and each of them had a certain sense to them that Issei felt could truly be understood from a female's perspective.

It was after asking what exactly the friendly warning that the two girls were going to give him entailed specifically. Katase said that she was willing to give Issei the benefit of the doubt that he had a better sense of morality than his two friends and Murayama said that everyone has friends that do the weirdest of things. So long as Issei doesn't do what Motohama or Matsuda on school grounds, the two girls agreed to a kind of truce between them.

It was when Murayama walked up to him and gave Issei a rather hard look that made Issei realize one of two things about this one girl. Her promise to inflict soul-killing pain should he ever get caught peeping was definitely not just mere words. And she certainly had her sights set on him but Issei couldn't tell if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

Even Katase also walked up to Issei and essentially said the same thing to Issei. And again, her gaze told Issei that she could easily make good on her promise which made Issei wonder between the two, who would offer a far less brutal means of death even if the difference was only a proverbial hairs breath. Issei heard Ddraig make a comment that he was even impressed that two normal human girls showed such a level of ferocity in just their words alone.

Accepting the terms of the truce between them, Issei was about to bid farewell to the girls but decided to ask a question even though he already knew what the answer would be. He told them both that the girls were definitely pretty and were easily going to blossom into full blown beauties in time and that they shouldn't be too offended by the fact the male students were captivated by their beauty. The question he asked the two got the response he expected after saying that if he should ever spy on them, would they take into account if they ever caught him in the act that he did so because their exceptional blossoming beauty was worth seeing.

Issei managed to throw in some natural charm in his words which got both girls to blush for a moment before Murayama tried to hit Issei over the head with her school bag. She started yelling at him that he was a full blown pervert like his friends while trying to score a direct hit. Putting the experience from his training sessions with Areille to use, Issei managed to avoid getting hit this time around.

However, he decided to do one unexpected thing before heading home. When Murayama went for another strike, Issei caught her arm and got face-to-face close to her before saying, "How about we seal this truce with a kiss?"

Issei only went in for a quick kiss on her lips but it was more than enough to stun Murayama in place when he did so. She was blushing so heavily from it that she didn't react when Issei made another quick move and gave Katase a kiss on her lips as well and said the same as sealing their truce with a kiss.

As Issei walked away, he told the girls that he didn't steal their first kiss since a simple peck on the lips doesn't really count. That seemed to placate them a bit but he could tell from the hard looks they both were giving him that they weren't going to forget what he did anytime soon.

This proved to be true throughout the rest of the first week of school.

The two girls made sure that everyone girl in the kendo club were on high alert of peeping toms whenever club activities were happening. As much as Issei wanted to actually peek on the girls while they were changing with his friends, he kept himself at a distance until he was sure he could get away with a peep without any of the girls knowing. He did warn Matsuda and Motohama a couple of times that the girls were going to be on high alert each time they said they were going to try and sneak a peek.

In all actuality, Issei was slightly using his friends as canaries much like how miners did in order to make sure where they were at was safe to be in. Having lost a tooth because of their actions did feel like that this was an appropriate recompense for Issei even though a totally unexpected surprise about his new biology came from it.

Ddraig had told Issei that because of his training with Areille and with how fast he was unlocking the powers of the Boosted Gear, his human physiology had to change in order for him to handle what he was capable of doing. The Heavenly Dragon told Issei that there were previous wielders of the Boosted Gear that accessed too much of his power too fast and were destroyed as a result. As powerful as a human can become, Ddraig told Issei that only a dragon can handle the powers of a dragon. Learning how to suppress his aura while he was still human was one trick that was somewhat difficult to fully master. Learning how to suppress his aura when it changed from human to dragon was an entirely different lesson altogether.

It was pretty much confirmed for Issei that he wasn't human anymore when he noticed the next day that the tooth he lost had somehow grew back. Ddraig did inform him that he would have something of a healing factor but nothing to the extent like replacing a lost limb. He also told Issei never to lose that tooth for even though it looked completely human to the naked eye, it was in essence a dragon's tooth and in the hands of anyone with even a passing knowledge of the supernatural could easily use it for a multitude of magic spells. Areille confirmed this by showing Issei how strong his tooth was by taking a hammer and breaking the hammer when she used it to try to break the tooth with one strike. A normal human's tooth would have easily cracked with not even half as much force as she put into her strike.

The information easily reminded Issei how strong those girls were and they were humans to begin with as well.

The last two days for the first school week proved to be the most interesting of days by far especially with the most unexpected and most fortunate accident to happen to Issei during his first gym class.

Depending on the scheduling, at least once a week did certain classes share the same gym period but they alternated enough so as to allow interactions with all classes equally.

It was Thursday and the gym period for Issei's class and another class was before lunch period which made the teachers and coaches figured that the student really needed to work up an appetite by the end of the period. Issei figured that it was going to be a game of dodgeball or soccer but when the coaches led all the students outside to an open field that had two rather tall poles with different colored flags on opposite ends. Didn't take more than a couple of seconds for all the students to realize what kind of game they were going to play.

The normal rules of the game they were going to play only required one pole and one flag and the objective was to simply either cause to pole to be pushed until a reached an angle or close enough to where someone can grab the flag. But the gym coach told all the students in attendance that things were going to be a bit different this time around. Since it turned out that there were an even number of male and female students from both classes, which didn't wholly surprise Issei on account he figured that if he was the only male student in one classroom then that meant there were classrooms which was entirely devoid of females students, the gym coach proposed boys-vs-girls game with the prize being whatever was decided by the group that won. Issei's first thought after hearing that definitely went to his proverbial default way of thinking but he actually stopped himself when he realized a fact he knew all the other guys on his side didn't know about. He knew without a doubt there were four Devils on the girls' team and regardless if they were either natural born or reincarnated Devils, they were already physically superior to the entire boys' team alone.

The gym coach also said that in order to win the game, not only did they have to capture the opposing team's flag but they had to place their own flag and have both their own defended pole and captured pole raised with their flag on both. Issei had to give credit to the gym coach's rules for the game. The girls would have to participate if they wanted to win but it also meant the boys could easily leave their flag undefended if all of them went after the girls' flag at the start of the game.

Now, throw in four girls with enhanced physical abilities that are probably unknown by almost in the school and the girls could easily score a victory before the boys realize what happened. Even when Issei looked back at his fellow teammates, their expressions clearly told him that their minds were focused on lecherous thoughts than anything remotely sports related. It's not like he could blame them since even in their gym outfits the girls looked so sexy that Issei wondered if it was even legal to wear such things so openly.

Before Issei could try to convince the others on his team that they had to formulate a plan before the game started, someone mentioned something that even Issei himself couldn't refute.

"This is our chance to cop a feel with those girls and actually get away with it!"

Two things happened right after that was said and heard. Everyone including Issei became more than ready to play the game despite it being obvious that winning the game wasn't on their collective minds. And only Issei was worried what the girls would demand for a prize WHEN they won now that it was clear which team was going to do what they could to win the game.

If it wasn't for Ddraig screaming in his 'ear' about how that if he wasn't careful in how the game played out, he could easily blow his cover of being just another average male student. The dragon went on to elaborate that even if the Devils couldn't sense his aura because he was suppressing it, close proximity or even full-on contact could reveal his true presence to them if anyone of them were trained well enough in the art of honing their own senses.

Even if someone's eyes tell the person that's looking at Issei only tells them he LOOKS human, the other four senses a person is born will note Issei isn't human but only IF they are able to tell the difference.

It was a sobering thought because it was something that Issei never considered in the first place. Especially when he notice a certain someone in his class on the opposite team. The same blue haired girl that gave off a strong feel of being a fighter was eyeing Issei's team in much the same manner that someone would do before engaging them in combat. How experienced of a fighter she was wasn't something Issei could tell just by looking at her. The only thing he could do at the moment was try to avoid her which meant waiting to see if she would go either on the defensive to protect her team's flag or try to capture his team's flag.

After the coach made sure both sides were ready, he blew his whistle to start off the game in which a lot of the guys wasted almost no time in running over to girls' side of the field. Issei stayed back to see what would happen and wasn't surprised at the proverbial invisible wall that his teammates ran into head first. The blue haired girl easily showed off some moves that made a lot of her unexpected opponents land on the ground hard. Issei did remember hearing the coach saying no full-contact hits throughout the game. It was only now did he realize the coach wasn't just saying it after seeing one of his own teammates get thrown to the ground in a split second in a manner that trip at least three others without them even realizing what had just happened.

'Wow. She's damn good.' Issei watched as the blue haired girl managed to make half of those who ran towards her side of the field fall or trip up others in seconds.

The other half were stunned at the sight themselves which allowed several members of the girls' team to run past them and straight at the boys' flag without any opposition at all.

Issei knew that the game would be over real quick at this rate. The girls charging at his team's flag wouldn't be slowed down for too long by those that stayed behind to defend the flag. If he could get past her or wait until she was distracted by throwing another guy into the ground like a tent spike then Issei could at least keep the game going on long enough to where his team would get a little more serious.

Issei took off running so as to cross the field and reach the girl side as quickly as he could but also kept his speed in check because running at his top speed would get a lot of people's attention right away. He timed it as best as he could so that the blue haired girl was out of position to stop him but she recovered faster than he expected. The look she gave to Issei as he got closer told him that she was ready to take him down the moment he was within reach. The only way to avoid getting thrown like a rag doll was make sure she didn't get her hands on him and he had an idea how to do so.

Putting more speed into his last few steps, Issei timed it so that when the girl planted her left leg after she got in front of him, all of her momentum and weight was focused on one area of her body. It wasn't easy but Issei managed to slide right between the girl's legs and recover fast enough to where she couldn't grab him when she turned around after being surprised. He could feel her being right behind him by just a step so he had to move fast to stay out of her reach. The girls that were in front of him positioned themselves to stop Issei but he surprised them by managing to jump dive over them and then follow up with a recover roll so he wouldn't lose too much momentum.

Issei knew the flag was within his grasp when he jumped onto the pole. He quickly realized that his own weight wasn't enough to cause the pole to tip over in the slightest so he switched over to climbing up the pole and getting the flag by that means.

However, he didn't expect how his progress would be stopped. Issei just caught a glimpse of the blue haired girl that was chasing him when she launched herself at him. He didn't even have time to think about how she closed the gap between them so quickly when she collided with him while he attempting to climb the pole. Both of them fell to the group in a rolling heap with their heads bouncing off the ground twice before they both came to a stop in a very compromising position for all to see.

Issei needed a moment to steady himself because his vision had been blurred but his other senses were working. His sense of touch told him that both of his hands were holding something that was too soft for it be grass and his right knee was pressed up against something that his mind knew was familiar from previous experience but he momentarily lacked the ability to recall the information.

It was when his vision became clear did Issei realize his position and situation. The girl that tackled him off of the pole was laying on her back with it being clear she must've taken a hit to her head the way her right hand was holding the side of it.

Looking down to see where his hands were at when he propped himself up off the ground made Issei wonder if this was a fortunate turn of events or if he signed his death warrant.

Somehow, and Issei knew Ddraig would say it was instinctual if not pure reflex on his part, both of the male teenager's hands were on each side of the female teenager's chest. Her chest wasn't as big as some of the other girls were but she obviously wasn't flat chested either. An acceptable handful as it were in his view even though it was on the small side. Issei could even tell the girl's body was rather toned through the feelings where his hands were which could easily mean to him that she was definitely the athletic type.

It didn't take more than a moment to realize where his right knee was basically pressing against on the female form beneath him. His eyes only fixated with the girl's when her mind realized what her situation was and who had their hands on her breasts.

The girl first looked at what was causing her to feel something she had never felt before on two areas of her body. The look of surprise she had when she saw what was pressing against her private area was understandable. But Issei didn't think she could look any more surprised when she saw his hands were on her chest. It was after Issei's hands did something that he didn't consciously decided to do but did so anyways on an unconscious level did he watch the girl's expression change from surprise to embarrassment to murderous intent in the span of three seconds. Both hands gave the tit they had ahold of two squeezes as if confirming the size and firmness of each and again, even though they were a bit on the small side, they were real and felt like they were still developing.

Making a gasping sound at each squeeze did somewhat undercut her expression of murderous intent but it was still there nonetheless.

"My, My, Tsubara, I'm guessing that's the first time you've let someone touch you like that and….enjoy it?"

Issei recognized the voice belonging to Momo and the hint of teasing within her voice. He also took note of some of the girls either whispering some words of how indecent the whole scene was or laughing at it instead. But the majority of his focus was on the girl beneath him. Mostly because he found her to be rather uniquely beautiful now that he was this close to her face and also partially because he saw such an expression on some other girls' faces before and they weren't above inflicting considerable bodily harm.

"You...you...PERVERT!"

Issei just managed to move his head out of the way of a very fast incoming fist at the same moment the girl yelled at him. He could have sworn that as fast as that punch was thrown, it was probably going fast enough where wind from the thrown punch might've cut his own skin if he was still human. Back on his feet and keeping an eye on his surrounding, especially if the other girls were going to join in, Issei made sure to keep his distance from the girl.

"Hey, Issei, Tsubara rarely gets that fired up and considering why she is right now, my advice to you…." Momo said while looking back at the coach to see if he was going to take any actions at what just happened. Seeing that he wasn't about to nor did it look like he had any intention any time soon, Momo followed up on her words. "….start running."

Issei looked back at Momo to see if she was serious in her words. While she had a kind of mischievous smile on her face, he could tell that her words were honest. Looking back at the girl that was ready knock his head off with one punch, whose name he heard was Tsubara, Issei figured that he should follow Momo's advice.

The end result may have him and his team losing the game but at least he could do what he could to keep himself from being beaten into a coma. Plus, Tsubara seemed to be the major defender of the girls' flag so with her being occupied that might give his own team a chance to win it.

"Well, running is a fairly common practice in any gym class so…...later!" Issei said before turning around and running away with Tsubara right on his heels at the same instance.

Issei kept his speed to match Tsubara's pace in order again to keep just out of her reach. He could feel her steadily increasing her speed while the two of them were doing a straight run. He was aware enough to know that he could easily out run her if necessary and the longer he kept matching her speed, the more suspicious she might get at how a mere human was outrunning a Devil. His only real chance was to use the forest area of the school grounds as a kind of obstacle course that he could use to distance himself without having to use more speed.

The entire gym class watched as both Issei and Tsubara disappear among the trees before eventually returning to the game. Some of the girls made mention that only Tsubara would return from the forest with the remains of Issei being found the following day. Only Reya, Momo and Tomoe thought differently of the situation.

It was true that their friend Tsubara was more tomboyish than most of the girls at the academy but they also knew that she wasn't as actively pursued by most of the opposite sex and Tsubara had hinted at times that it did bother her a bit. Her personality wasn't that off-putting but it was a rather large hurdle to get over from the very beginning. Reya, Tomoe, and Momo had wonder among themselves that it was possible things might be different with Issei since even Tsubara had agreed with Reya and Tomoe to the idea that Momo said about there being something different about him that none of them had ever experienced before.

Maybe this little event would help them decide if the unique difference was a good thing or a bad thing.

While the others were discussing what had just happened and dealing with winning the game, Issei was doing what he could to avoid Tsubara while holding himself back so as to not reveal his true abilities. Something that was proving to be increasingly difficult with each passing second. It became clear real quick that when they were out of sight of the class that Tsubara put more strength into her efforts to catch Issei. The only thing that Issei was able to do to keep himself out of her reach was using the trees and terrain as best as he possibly could to keep Tsubara from quickly closing the distance between them.

Each time he had a moment to do so, Issei apologized for what happened and also said that she was overreacting.

"C'mon Tsubara! I'm sorry for what happened! Besides, if you stop and think about it, it was you that caused it to happen in the first place!"

Issei managed to use a lower tree branch to pull himself upwards quickly enough to just avoid Tsubara's grasp and jump to the next branch when Tsubara followed him up the tree.

"How is it my fault that you groped me while being on top of me?!" Tsubara wasn't holding herself back as she chased Issei up the tree. She managed to get to the branch Issei was on and thought she had him cornered since there was no way he could reach the nearest branch in order the keep climbing up.

Issei was aware of his choices and figured that his only shot of getting away from Tsubara now was to risk a jump to a nearby tree. If he made it than she might lose interest in chasing him or at least hesitate a few seconds before resuming the chase. Also if he fell to the forest floor, at least it was just high enough to where him hitting the ground might make her feel sympathetic enough to where she feels Issei suffered enough.

Without a word and facing a still angry female teenage Devil, Issei put as much effort as he could to make it seem his jump to the nearby tree was within his abilities but only after putting everything humanly possible into the jump. Wasn't easy landing at the other tree's branch even though it was lower than the one he jumped off from but he managed it. Issei looked back and saw that Tsubara was surprised by what he had done. But she wasn't surprised enough to apparently give up the chase as she tried to make the same jump as well.

The only difference was that Tsubara's jump had a longer running start than Issei's. That difference was the reason why at the last step before the jump did Tsubara's footing failed her when the bark on the tree branch gave away and caused her to slip in essentially mid-jump.

It was at the moment Issei saw Tsubara falling did time seem to slow down for him. He saw that how she was falling might lead to a realistic chance of her landing being fatal. Acting on instinct alone, Issei made his move to save Tsubara by jumping off of the branch he was on and catching her in mid-air. Since they weren't too high up when they began to fall to the ground, Issei only had so much time to position himself so he would end up taking the brunt of the landing and act as a cushion for Tsubara.

They both again bounced off of the ground after the initial landing but Issei was still the only one who hit the ground the hardest while using his body to keep cushioning the impacts for Tsubara. When they finally came to a stop, it was Tsubara's turn to be on top and Issei on the bottom. Issei's vision was even more blurred this time around so it took him several moments before his mind managed to refocus everything and give him a clear picture at his situation.

He did hit the ground hard because of the extra weight but the overall pain wasn't anything too serious as some of Arielle's training sessions had been. One session she had for him was for Issei to experience what a wind-based attack against him would feel like. He was surprised that he didn't cough up more blood like he felt he should have but he wasn't surprised by the impact crater he made in a stone wall face because of Arielle's attack.

Issei did have a high threshold of pain because of Arielle's training but that didn't mean he enjoyed experiencing it at all. Nor did he enjoy hearing Ddraig yelling at him for making what the dragon viewed as the most idiotic move of the week.

'Why save someone who has wings from falling to the ground and act as a cushion for her the entire time?!'

Issei didn't reply since he knew Ddraig would later tell Areille about it and he felt that his explanation would have a better chance of placating them both if they heard at the same time.

After several moments passed, Issei looked at Tsubara since he was curious that she hadn't moved the entire time. Hopefully it didn't mean anything bad but seeing the expression she had on her face when he looked at her told him something else. Again, her face was as red as it was before only there was no sign of the murderous intent that was there just a minute ago. The silence from her was starting to worry Issei a bit so he decided to ask the obvious questions.

"Are you okay?" Issei asked with silence being his initial reply from Tsubara. Issei waited a couple of moments more before he asked the next question. "You're not badly hurt anywhere, are you?"

Though silence was again the response he got for his question, Issei stopped himself from asking the same question again when he noticed a wet feeling on the side of his head. He had expected to get a couple of scrapes and bruises but he didn't expect to get a cut that was deep enough to bleed. It was as about as bad as a paper cut and probably would heal with an hour or two.

Issei repositioned himself into a sitting pose after he got Tsubara to get off of him who almost immediately tried to tend to his wound. He took it as a good sign that she wasn't out to pummel him into unconsciousness but he knew he had to be quick so that she didn't get any of his blood on her person. Ddraig had told him that after the change that his blood was that of a dragon's and if someone who was all too familiar with the scent of dragon's blood might be able to catch wind of it even if the blood was dried out or washed out of any fabric that it might've stained.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." Issei said while doing what he could to keep Tsubara from touching his wound or blood.

"But you're hurt!" Tsubara tried to tend the wound by Issei stopped all of her efforts.

After he got to his feet and covered the cut on his head with his hand, Issei tried to shift the focus from himself back to Tsubara. "It's nothing serious, only needs a Band-Aid on it and I'll be better in no time. I'm just worried about you since it scared me when I saw you began to fall."

Tsubara's face turned red again before she turned her head to look away from Issei. "Thank you for saving me but…." She turned back to face Issei directly before continuing, "...why did you?"

Issei was confused on being asked such a question. Tsubara recognized his confusion and so elaborated on what she was asking.

"You were running from me with everything you had. You got away from me when you jumped to the other tree but you put yourself in harm's way when you took the brunt of the fall. Why did you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Issei replied honestly. This time it was Tsubara who was confused and Issei had to elaborate. "I am genuinely sorry for what happened earlier. I had no intention to do any of that and I can understand your anger about it all and I figured that if I ran long enough, I would either get away or you start to cool off and maybe the unfortunate incident would blow over."

Tsubara could tell there was honesty in Issei's words as he continued. "But when I saw you falling, I just did what I knew was right. I mean, if you still want to hit me for that accidental groping, can I get at least a 10 second head start?"

Issei tried to keep the mood light and hope that maybe it was enough for Tsubara to forget her reasons for being angry at him. He did expect that Tsubara would do something along the lines of saying she either forgave him or that he had enough punishment for one day. He absolutely didn't expect Tsubara to walk up to him and place a kiss on his lips. It lasted a couple of seconds but when Tsubara broke it, Issei could tell his eyes were wide open in surprise. If Issei had made a list of things that Tsubara would do at that moment, what she just did wouldn't have been in the top 100 of things.

Seeing Tsubara still blushing but with a smile on her face made it real difficult for Issei not to see her beyond incredibly cute. Even after she said that kiss was her thanking him for saving her life, Issei's brain was still misfiring for several moments more. It took Ddraig's yelling in his mind to clear up enough to bring him back to the present.

"So, uh...does that mean all is forgiven?" Issei asked not realizing he had a bit of a goofy smile on his face when he did ask.

"For now." Tsubara gave Issei a wink when she replied. "Just don't make it a habit of groping my chest and then saving my life in the same hour. Now, let's get back to class and get you patched up."

When Tsubara turned to take a step, she felt a sharp pain coming from her left ankle that stopped her dead in her tracks. Issei noticed it and figured that Tsubara rolled her ankle when she lost her footing.

Again, acting on instinct, Issei got up to Tsubara and picked her up bridal style which made her blush come back with almost greater intensity. She didn't get a chance to ask what Issei was doing before he spoke first.

"It's fair to say we both got hurt from something that was an accident on my part. It's the least I can do to carry you back and get your ankle looked at."

Tsubara didn't say anything in response. Especially when she felt where Issei's hands were at when he was carrying her. This time around it seemed he wasn't trying to feel her up and decided to allow his actions so long as he kept his hand close to her chest from reaching any further.

Neither one realized how far the chase between them had lasted so it took a couple of minutes of walking before Issei made it back to the field where it seemed the game was still going on between their teams.

Issei didn't mind that he was carrying Tsubara in his arms since his strength made it seem that what he was carrying was nothing more than a pillow. He wasn't aware that Tsubara was taking note of his strength and body the entire time she was being carried.

When they had first landed on top of each other before she chased after Issei, Tsubara took note that his body felt rather strong. Like he was basically more muscular than anyone would have suspected. She forgot that notion after he felt him squeeze her chest area twice but remembered it after he caught her and made himself to be her cushion in the fall. It wasn't until he was carrying her that she finally confirmed that Issei's body was a proverbial marble statue: solid and strong but smooth and curved.

Unlike her friends Momo, Tomoe, Reya and the others, Tsubara did have a preference in a significant other that stemmed on how she was raised herself. Being a tomboy most of her life, Tsubara didn't notice anyone of the opposite sex unless they, in how she summarized it herself, got a little dirty.

Falling from a tree saving her and rolling on the ground twice did leave both of them in a messy state but that along with how her sense of touch was telling her what Issei's body felt like made for a strong combination that a part of Tsubara couldn't ignore. The growing part that was taking an interest in Issei Hyoudou.

Tsubara didn't even mind when they reached the playing field that Momo called out to her by saying 'Prince Charming seems to have swept you off of your feet' or the fact that Issei didn't stop carrying her until he reached the nurse's office after getting permission from the coach for the both of them because of their injuries.

After Tsubara was given an ice pack to ease the swelling in her ankle and Issei a bandage for the cut on his head, the two of them spent some time getting to know the other. Both were careful in how they answered the other's question, making sure not to reveal too much information especially on Issei's part. He knew Tsubara was a Devil so he was careful in trying to cultivate a form of friendship with her. Sure she kissed him but things could change in a heartbeat if he said or did something wrong.

The rest of the school went by with nothing else unexpected happening. It wasn't until the following day Friday did the fallout of the gym event reach all around school.

Issei learned that no one had won the game by the time gym period was over. He was right that Tsubara was a major factor in the girls' team defense of their flag but neither team managed to capture the other team's flag despite several attempts on each side's part. Issei was grateful for that outcome since he felt that had the other team won, what they would have requested for a prize might've been something along the lines of the Bataan death march if not worse.

He also learned that his two friends were told that Issei had gotten on with a girl during gym class in the forest on the school grounds. When he asked on what they meant by that, which Issei knew what they were already going to say but wanted to at least confirm his thoughts, Matsuda said that Issei managed to get a girl to follow him into the forest in full view of the whole gym class and made said girl scream out in ecstasy that the whole gym class heard. Matsuda also said that he had screwed the female student so hard that he had to carry her back in his arms so she wouldn't be forgotten in the forest.

Granted it was something that Issei expected his friends to say but learning that they heard it from someone else made it a bit worse. Issei wasn't going to help tarnish Tsubara's reputation so he made sure that when he explained to his two friends on what really happened, they were left with the solid impression he wasn't lying at all. He did tell them that the most he did with her was 'accidentally' feeling her chest up but told them that was as far as it ever got. Issei kept it out that Tsubara had kissed him since it was something between the two of them. No one else needed to know.

Well, no one else who wasn't friends with him or Tsubara needed to know. It wasn't until a study period during school hours did someone wanted to know exactly what happened between him and Tsubara did Issei reveal everything.

Tomoe, or as her full name Tomoe Meguri when she introduced herself to Issei, pretty much cornered Issei in the academy's library because he had gone to it in order to find some research material for an assignment.

Her expression that she had on her face when she asked Issei on what happened between him and Tsubara was clear in telling Issei she was not only a friend of Tsubara but a protective one at that.

"So, spill it! What exactly happened between you and Tsubara during gym period?" Tomoe asked with her hands on her hips and a hard look in her eyes.

Issei didn't answer right away since again when he looked into her eyes he noticed the same look he had seen in Arielle's eyes. There was no mistaking it especially being this close to her. As he thought before, no one can fake the look of someone dealing with the effects of being exiled from their home. How, when and why were questions that weren't going to be answered easily but at the very least, Issei figured he could show Tomoe he was someone that she could be friends with.

Taking one more moment to collect his thoughts so as to make sure his reply was as clear as it could so no misinterpretations could be made, Issei recounted the events that happened with Tsubara.

Tomoe listened intently on each word and never once broke eye contact with Issei. Issei even watched Tomoe to see what her reactions would be to each key part of yesterday's events. She did narrow her eyes when Issei said how he had both of his hands on Tsubara's chest and narrowed them even more when he told her what his hands while on her chest. Her gaze relaxed a bit after hearing the part where Issei tried his best to run away from a justifiably mad Tsubara while she chased him in the forest area of the school grounds.

It wasn't until Issei told Tomoe that he caught her when she fell off of the tree she had followed him upwards and made sure she didn't hurt herself too badly when they both crashed onto the ground that he noticed her expression changed rather significantly. Issei made sure to mention that the only thing he did next that involved Tsubara was carrying her to the nurse's office to tend to her ankle that she injured in the fall.

"Why did you do that?" Tomoe asked with her expression showing how confused she was by Issei's actions.

"What do you mean?" Issei had already expected Tomoe asking him on why he felt up Tsubara so he want to make sure what was being exactly asked of him.

"Why take such a risk the save someone who had just moments earlier wanted to hurt you? Why even show more compassion by carrying her to get treatment after she was injured?"

Issei's confusion was honest and evident on his face when he replied: "Why wouldn't I do all that?"

Before Tomoe could ask another question, Issei had already figured what she would say next and so began to explain himself more clearly.

"Tsubara asked me the same thing and I told her the same answer. I know what I did was wrong and I told her that I was sorry but I also knew she wouldn't really hear me until she had a chance to really cool down and that wouldn't have happened even had she pummeled me to an inch of my life. I also told her that the reason why I carried her to get some medical help was both to show that I was indeed genuinely sorry but not above offering help to someone who like you said, had wanted to essentially end my life moments earlier."

The flash of surprise passed over Tomoe's eyes almost too fast for Issei to notice but he did. Every word he spoke was honest so it didn't seem like it should have been that much of a surprise. Issei was also making sure his aura was as suppressed as possible on an account of a feeling that was telling him she could look into his own soul. Before meeting Areille, Issei always thought that saying was more metaphorical than actual and knowing better meant he had to be very careful in situations like this.

Tomoe's original intention of confronting Issei was to see if he was the one who started the rumors of Tsubara doing the forbidden deed in the forest. Tomoe felt like she knew Tsubara well enough to know such a thing wasn't possible but Tomoe also knew from her own personal experiences that when it came to opinions and facts, opinions tended to be twisted into facts and facts watered down to fit opinions. She was of the mind that this person before her started the rumors for some twisted personal purposes but as she talked to him, it seemed less likely with each passing moment.

Truth be told, Tomoe was already surprised by what she was told by Tsubara herself before she decided to talk directly to Issei. While she was still the same tomboyish girl that everyone knew, it seemed like something had changed within her. Something ever so slightly that Tomoe almost missed it had someone not say the name of who it was that Tsubara chased into the woods.

It was at that moment did Tomoe decided to interview Issei more directly. She had some preconceived notions about him in about the same manner as most of the girls did when they learned their school was going to become a co-ed school. Some of them were turning out to be unfounded from the way his responses were to her questions.

What really surprised her was what Issei said next to her.

"I won't deny that I am a pervert but at the very least I'm a pervert that does respect the opposite sex and will never take advantage of someone who is in a situation like Tsubara was yesterday."

Tomoe actually blinked several times when she heard that. Even though it's only been a couple of days, most of the guys that have been caught leering or peeping on the girls at school all desperately tried to convince anyone that they weren't perverts. Issei, in Tomoe's view, was literally the first to ever say he was one while his actions said he was something else as well.

Issei realized what he had just said was something of a curve ball that Tomoe wasn't expecting. In a way, it was kind of funny to see in her eyes that her mind came to a screeching halt. Issei even did a little special effects sound of both a tire screeching along the pavement and the classic needle scratching on an old LP record. He couldn't help but smile at his thoughts which even Ddraig mention he found rather refreshing that Issei's thoughts were actually completely innocent.

When Tomoe's mind managed to get back on track and registered the smile on Issei's face, she couldn't stop the slight blush that came to hers or the stumbling of words when she tried to speak.

"You shouldn't...shouldn't say...things like that….out..."

"Out loud to a pretty girl like yourself?" Issei's smile was still on his face which made his words have a stronger effect than Tomoe was expecting.

Tomoe turned herself around and took a moment to collect her thoughts and steady herself. She felt that the reason her heart was beating a little faster than usual was the fact she was caught in the act of somehow embarrassing herself.

It wasn't like she found the smile and the honesty of Issei attractive, right? Someone who openly admitted to her that he didn't deny he was a pervert, right?

While Tomoe steady herself, mind and body, Issei took a moment to basically memorize seeing Tomoe in a 360 degree view. She definitely had a well-fit figure underneath her school uniform. Issei was fairly sure that she wasn't as athletic as Tsubara was but she definitely wasn't skinny at all. It was fair to say that though Tomoe's bust wasn't as big as some of the other girls in his class seemed to have, like Momo and several others, Tomoe somehow managed to create a vibe that she was uniquely attractive in her own right and no one could say otherwise.

Maybe it was tied to the fact that her eyes said she was exiled from her own home or maybe it wasn't. Overall, Tomoe was uniquely beautiful in much the same way as most if not all the girls in this school. Even though he knew Tomoe was a Devil, there was a part of Issei that was stuck in a form of debate on which girl he had met so far could be the prettiest. Tsubara was in a class all on her own as well as Katase and Murayama but they all definitely brought something to the proverbial table that set them apart.

Issei was brought from his musings when Tomoe turned back around and looked a little more composed than she did earlier.

"Originally I wanted to know if it was you who had started spreading rumors about Tsubara being involved with some very provocative activities in her first week of school. I do wholeheartedly admit that when you said you hadn't and even helped her in a gentleman like fashion, I was willing to believe that you might actually be one of the rare few male students in this school that isn't following their basic desires or urges…."

Issei had an idea as to where Tomoe was and decided to throw in his two cents about the topic she was approaching.

"To not follow basic desires or urges is pretty much going against what makes us who we are."

Again, Issei's words made Tomoe's mind come to a hard halt but this time around, she was quick enough to recover to ask Issei what he meant by that.

"When a person is hungry, they eat. When they are tired, they sleep. Even when anyone seeks companionship that is still a basic desire or urge. No matter how strongly an urge or desire is, it will always be there no matter how many times it's satiated."

Tomoe actually narrowed her eyes at Issei when she saw that he was trying to justify his perverted side. "But it can also always be controlled. A guy can look at a pretty girl and not make her feel like she's being eyed as a piece of meat."

Issei smiled when he heard that for he already had a perfect counter for it. "And a girl can look at a pretty guy without making the guy feel like he's being eyed as a piece of meat. Or do you think some of our country's pop singers and actors don't actually have to worry that some female fan won't run them down and tear off all of their clothes if given half the chance?"

"That's different!" Tomoe actually stomped her foot when she spoke. Issei took it as a sign that Tomoe felt that Issei's remark had no truth to it and had to be squashed before the lie could spread.

"As different as a guy who's carrying a girl out of the forest in his arms instead of offering a shoulder for her to lean on?"

For a third time, Issei got Tomoe's mind to stop dead in its tracks. The split second before it did, Issei could tell that she had a retort all ready to be fire off almost regardless of whatever Issei had to say. Just what he said was probably the last thing she ever expected him to say.

Tomoe's expression shifted over to one of annoyance since there really wasn't anything she could think of to refute Issei's point. She could have argued that what he did for Tsubara was one of self-serving but Tomoe realized that Issei would easily counter by saying his actions were made on his own without any intention of using them as a basis for an argument with her later on being that this was the first time the two of them were actually talking to each other.

However, she wasn't going to allow herself to lose the argument so she tried a different tact.

"There's that old saying about how 'The Devils in the details'. Openly saying that you are a pervert will make any decision you make or any actions you take always suspect which in turn will make it really hard for you to make any friends here."

"I don't know about that. I mean, I consider you a friend of mine."

Tomoe couldn't help but feel surprised, embarrassed, and annoyed all at the same time by that statement. It was because of these three emotions running rampant in her mind that she said something she very quickly openly lied it wasn't what she meant entirely.

"I'll admit that I wouldn't mind being friends with a cute boy like you but the only thing I know about you is your claim to being a pervert."

After Tomoe realized what she said and did her best to issue a kind of retraction of her words, Issei replied after letting out a small laugh at both Tomoe's efforts and her stumbling over her own words.

"Well, since all I know is your name, Tomoe Meguri, who is not only my classmate but very much a cute one in her own right, how about we start from there and take it one step at a time?"

Issei extended his right hand in an open handshake and waited to see if Tomoe would accept it. He kept the smile on his face the entire time Tomoe looked at both his face and his hand.

There was some reluctance that was keeping her in place but ultimately Tomoe decided to accept Issei's handshake.

As per a sort of follow up on the handshake custom, Issei introduced himself fully to Tomoe. He told her his full name, his parents' name and where he was currently living. After Tomoe responded in a similar fashion, she asked if Issei had been kicked out of his home if he was living in an apartment complex instead of his own home. Issei replied that it was some sort of arrangement with the academy that required him to move to the apartment complex upon being accepted.

Though she was still a bit wary of Issei Hyoudou, he had done enough to where Tomoe was given the solid impression that he was indeed someone worth being friends with.

As Issei watched Tomoe walk away, he couldn't help but notice that the way she walked made her skirt shift just right with each step that he could get a glance at her panties, however brief it was each time. There was no doubt in Issei's perverted mind that if any of the girls he's met so far in school continued to fill out as it seemed they were doing, this generation might actually render that old saying about a person being unable to go through life just on their looks alone completely obsolete.

Well, obsolete for those of the female persuasion.

By the end of Friday, the rumor of Issei and Tsubara doing something that would be considered illicit on school grounds had more or less been disproved and was on its way to being forgotten. Motohama and Matsuda kept trying to press Issei for more details since they were still under the belief he did something that they had only fantasized or seen in a porno. Granted there was a moment where even Issei himself had a brief fantasy where after he had saved Tsubara that she showed her gratitude by ripping his and her own clothes off and showing him that she was well versed in acts of carnal pleasure.

By the time Saturday rolled around, Issei decided to take the opportunity to relax since Areille felt that his first week of school at Kuoh Academy was more than enough training and he had earned some time off. She had told Issei that she had been keeping a careful eye on the school and surrounding areas including the apartment complex and had not seen any indications that he had gotten someone's attention.

Areille knew that keeping one's aura suppressed on a near constant basis was the same as keeping a specific muscle in the body flexed out. In time, someone could do so on an unconscious level but Issei hadn't had the level of practice like Areille and her other comrades had. Keeping the aura suppressed for over 8 hours in possible enemy territory was indeed solid training and there were few other things she could think of that would provide just as effective training.

The Forgotten Angel felt that Issei had earned a weekend off but she also had something more pressing check on which required her presence to be elsewhere in the world.

In her mind, what's the worst thing that could happen if she left Issei unsupervised for two days?

Issei wouldn't have minded of spending the weekend in bed with Areille and it wouldn't have been the first time for them either. But since he had some time to himself, Issei decided to indulge in one of his few hobbies outside of training to be a world-class breast connoisseur or establishing the ground work for starting a harem. In fact, this hobby came from a shared interest from a childhood friend. When they played out the roles of their favorite heroes, some of them weren't just superhuman beings with incredible abilities. Some were actually just pilots that were in control of awesome mecha suits fighting against impossible odds.

He may not be able to play out such games in the park like he used to but that didn't mean he would stop collecting items from his favorite shows no matter what they were.

One of the benefits to having a rather high steady income of cash did mean he could afford to buy things a little quicker than before where it required sometimes months of saving to buy what he wanted. A harsh life lesson to learn he felt but in a way, it made the things he wanted to buy that much more meaningful when he had it.

With his saved-up cash in his pocket, Issei took the train to the only hobby store he knew of that always had to best stuff to buy. Granted it took at least an hour to get there and hour to get back depending on the time of day he was on the train but he felt it was a small price to pay most of the time. Very rarely did a trip into the city not turn out to be a mistake or poor timing and somehow Issei felt that today was going to be better than most of his trips into the city.

It was around 10 am when Issei reached his destination. He knew there were hundreds of hobby shops he could visit but only one was ever worth his time: Teuchi's Lost Treasures and Collections.

Issei had been coming to this shop for years once he learned about it. The first thing he ever bought from the place was a toy figurine of his favorite hero from the Drago M-Ball series by Torida Moe. How this store had the one where the hero was doing his trademark dragon yell and attack, the Kame-ho from the story arc "The Battle on Namzek" when even all the supposed number 1 internet sites only had pictures of it, Issei could only assume that he would never know. All he did know was that this store had one and he was able to get it ahold of before any other fan realized it was there on the store's shelves. And that more or less made it clear in his mind that this store would be the only one he would ever go to until it close or the end of time itself.

Issei did hope he would find something both rare and from one of his favorite shows on the shelves but he also hoped that said speculated item didn't cost too much. Granted there were some items he found from time to time that he was ready to sell an arm or a leg or even both for them but he hope that he had enough saved up should he come across it this time around.

As he walked in and greeted the owner who was behind the cashier's desk and simply reading today's newspaper, Issei noticed something felt off but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Like something was out of place was right in front of him but it was so close he couldn't see it.

"Something catch your eye, Issei?" Teuchi asked while looking up from his newspaper.

"Huh? Oh, no. Well, nothing yet at least." Issei replied while scanning the interior of the store as best as he could to see if anything seemed out of place but noticed nothing. Turning his attention back to the store owner, Issei asked a question that was foremost on his mind. "So, anything good come in on the latest shipment?"

"Issei, as I've told you before, I cannot let anyone shopper get first pick on hidden or forgotten gems that I sell in my store, no matter if said shopper is among the best that I have not to mention the most frequent one." Teuchi acted rather dramatically when he replied which was something of a routine the two of them had. Issei would ask if there was something valuable Teuchi was willing to sell to him first and Teuchi would reply that he couldn't show favoritism to any one customer.

It also meant that if Teuchi responded in such a way, he did have either something or several items that he knew Issei would buy almost instantly off of him. His curiosity was definitely piqued to say the least because of the multiple kinds of merchandise Teuchi was able to acquire.

"Now that being said…." Teuchi said while putting down his newspaper and reaching for something he had hidden out of view behind the cashier's desk in order to show it to Issei. "….what do you think I could charge for this?"

Issei blinked several times before rubbing his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was not just some imagination. It was a model kit, a rather large one which mean multiple parts upon parts and considerable time require in assembling the model inside. Issei had done several different models from his favorite sci-fi series, both animation and live-action, but the ones he did weren't the kind that got done in an afternoon like most models. He always went for the kind of models that took time and patience to assemble.

The one that Teuchi showed him was easily considered among almost all who collected and built models as the holy grail of all models based on famous mechs.

"That….it can't….how did you…." Issei's mind was finding it difficult to accept the fact that what was before him. He didn't even notice how big of a smile Teuchi had when he listened to Issei's next words spoken barely above a whisper. "RX-78-2 Mobile Suit Gundam. Perfect Grade."

Of all various levels of difficulty that went along with models, Master Grade was the most Issei had ever seen on Teuchi's shelves. They were difficult to complete with some of them even required specific colors of paint to be applied here and there to complete the model. Any models that were Perfect Grade were rare only because so many miniature parts had to be made exactly and the time it took for any manufacturing company to make even one complete set often made the model highly expensive to both the manufacturing costs and those who sought to purchase one.

Only so many were made each year and only so many hobby shops or online stores could get ahold of them. Issei's face was essentially screaming at Teuchi to answer the question on how he was able to get such a model kit in the first place.

"Don't worry. My purchase of this particular item was all legal." Teuchi replied to the unspoken question to which Issei still wanted to learn more of the story behind it all. "One of the dangers to running a hobby shop is that old saying about 'location, location, location'. Anyone can open any kind of shop anywhere in the country but the trick to it is finding an area that wants the kind of service that the shop you want to start has. Whenever a hobby shop opens up or closes down, any other hobby shop owner in the area will catch wind of it, When one closes, it's something of an unspoken custom between owners to purchase some of their items to sell in their stores because if there is one thing any hobby shop owner hates is that an unpurchased item will simply collect dust."

"But I didn't hear about any hobby stores around here closing down. I mean, if I did, I would've checked out what they were getting rid just like any other shopper." Issei though he knew this part of the city well enough to know about any store closing within a few days of its announcement.

"Well, the store I got this from hasn't made an announcement just yet. He's not closing up shop but retiring and moving to the Americas to be with his daughter and her family. Plus, his store is actually located in Shinjuku so even had you heard of it, it would be a rather lengthy train ride for the off chance he might have something on sale that you wanted."

Issei pointed to the model kit when he spoke his mind about what he had heard. "I've spent many hours almost every day looking for this online and had I known it was located in Shinjuku, I would have ran there the minute I heard about it. Forget taking the train."

Teuchi only laughed in response but mostly he believed Issei's words. Of the many times Issei has come to his shop, more than a few times had the teenager asked if he had or could get ahold of the time that was before the teenager now.

While looking over the box of the model kit, Issei saw that not only did the model, when completed, have actual working LED lights on it but it also had a fully functional Core Booster feature. Only true mecha fans knew that the original Gundam wasn't just a simple Mobile Suit. It had a technological ability to change its modes from a Mobile Suit to Mobile Armors because of the Core Booster which itself could also be used a personal flight vehicle. True that such an aspect wasn't fully explored in the original series but it was explored in later series and iterations.

To see such a model kit following the concept of what it was based off of so closely justified its label of being 'Perfect Grade.'

Upon realizing that small fact, Issei actually wondered if he had enough money on his person to even afford it. That was also taking into account if he spent his travel funds he had with him on purchasing this model kit instead of a ride back home.

The debate in Issei's mind didn't last long. He didn't know how long it would be before Teuchi got ahold of another model kit nor would such a find happen again if ever for the hobby shop owner. If he had to walk back home after spending all his money to get this item, Issei would gladly do so barefooted for it was a small price to pay.

The length of time that Issei took on debating whether or not to purchase the model kit was only seconds but it was more than enough time for someone else to enter the store and notice the same model kit and have the same reaction as Issei had upon noticing it.

"Where did you get that?!"

Hearing that startled both Issei and Teuchi since neither of them notice someone had entered the shop and got both of them to turn to see who it was that had spoken.

Issei was aware that it something of cliché way of thinking that only guys entered a hobby store and any women that did enter such a place were mostly parents looking for something to buy for their children but even he never would have suspected or even bet one would look like the one who was standing in the doorway.

A girl who looked to be a little older than Issei with sandy blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back and had what looked like bangs that were just on the side of her eyes. It looked like she was wearing some kind of head piece that her long blonde hair weaved through on the back of her head and said piece looked rather expensive because of the shine from the jewels that ornamented around it. She wore glasses so it was kind of hard to tell if her eyes were actually that light shade of red. Issei had heard of people having a condition where their eyes were each different colors such as The Student Council GM Tsubaki, and he had seen some had impossibly natural green eyes as well.

Her outfit, which was a dark blue blouse and navy colored skirt that ended above her knees did give off a common vibe to anyone who saw her but even Issei could tell that her figure was easily above common. The blouse itself looked like it was having a hard time keeping her ample bust from busting out.

Especially when she walked toward himself and Teuchi in order to get a close look at the model kit.

"Is this real or some sort of fake replica?" The girl asked Teuchi. Both Issei and Teuchi could from the look of her eyes that her question was as serious as the grave.

"Rest assured that my shop will never sell any kind of fake replicas or reproductions. And I take offense to anyone thinking otherwise." Teuchi shot a look at Issei who couldn't help but looked embarrassed at the implied meaning.

"Look, that only happened one time and I've said sorry many times over. I honestly thought that one kit you sold me was a fake." Issei felt a little annoyed that Teuchi hadn't gotten over the fact of Issei's one-time mistake.

"You asked me for a high-grade Strike Gundam kit and you're the one who forgot to mention that the kit you were looking for also had those extra features called the Striker Packs. That little detail that you forgot is on you." Teuchi said while pointing his left index finger at Issei.

"How long are you going to hold that against me?"

"When I quit smoking."

"But you never….oh." Issei realized what Teuchi had actually said and realized that for the friendship they had, it would take a lot on Issei's part to earn his forgiveness on that particular subject.

Someday he'll earn Teuchi's forgiveness but today, Issei's whole focus was on the item in front of him and the new arrival.

However, Issei was little slow in what he wanted to say next for the girl already spoke it first.

"How much do you want for it?"

Teuchi didn't show his surprise but Issei clearly showed his. Before he could express his surprise, Teuchi followed up by bringing up a magazine he had behind the counter and flipped to the page that referenced to the model kit on the countertop.

"According to this month's catalog on this particular model kit, it goes for this much and I won't be asking anything higher than that."

Both Issei and the girl's eyes narrowed on the price setting for the kit. As expected, Issei had the money needed to purchase the model kit but it would require him having to forgo a means of getting home other than walking for a couple of hours. No doubt the model kit was going to be expensive the moment he saw it but now wasn't the time for worry about the price.

Issei had somewhat expected Teuchi to start a bidding war between him and the girl for the item but remembered that he said he wasn't going to go any higher than the listed price. That made him wonder what exactly would be the factor in deciding who could purchase the kit from Teuchi.

"As you can see, there is only one kit here and before me, there are two individuals who are interested in it. Being a hobby store owner, I'm well aware how deeply invested fans of any series can be which means…."

"Which means what?" Issei knew Teuchi was up to something. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

"….Which means that only a true hardcore fan of mecha can appreciate this model kit. When they go about assembling it, they will treat it as a work of art and take their time so no imperfections can be made."

Issei turned to face the girl as did she so both of them were looking directly into each other's eyes. Without a doubt, when Teuchi said the words 'a true hardcore fan of mecha', there was spark that Issei saw in the girl's eyes. The kind of spark that told him that if there was a truth to this world this girl held onto with both of her hands, she was a fan of mecha through and through.

Issei wasn't sure if she saw the same spark in his eyes but he was more than ready to take the challenge that Teuchi threw down before them.

Without looking away, Issei asked what would be the deciding factor on who was the hardcore fan between the two of them.

"Anyone can build a model but who here has the knowledge of the series where the model came from?" Teuchi asked while looking back and forth between the two and could tell neither one was backing down from this challenge. "So, how about this: an impromptu trivia challenge. Whoever answers first gets the kit."

Teuchi leaned in a little further so his next words were clear to the two. "I'm a fan of mecha myself ever since the 80's so trust me when I say my knowledge is quite extensive."

When they both nodded their heads in compliance with the rule of the game, Teuchi decided to start off with a few easy questions so both of them had their heads completely in the game. He first asked "What was the name of the other four Gundam that were built alongside the Strike Gundam?" Teuchi was impressed that not only both Issei and the girl answered quickly but they answered by reciting the names in virtually perfect sync.

His next question was asking "What were the pilots of Gundam's called in Mobile Suit Gundam 00?" Again, both answered in such a way that it sounded like they spoke in one voice. The next question he threw out was a trick question just to see where exactly either of them obtained their knowledge about Gundam's. He asked them "What were the names of the main hero's Gundam and the main villain's Gundam at the end of the series Mobile Fighter G-Gundam?" When the series' first aired in Japan, the machines were called God Gundam and Devil Gundam but when they were edited to aired in English format, their names were changed to Burning Gundam and Dark Gundam.

If the question tripped them up, it only seemed to last a second between them for they both answered the same.

Since neither one had taken their eyes off the other, Issei started to gain a little more insight to his opponent. Each question they answered showed that her devotion to being a fan a mecha was equal to his. Possibly more after the last question they were asked in which Teuchi wanted to see if they knew what the system was called so pilots could interface with Mobile Suits from the series Iron-Blooded Orphans. Even though Teuchi knew what it was, he felt it was enough of a tongue twister where one of them might trip over their own words when answering.

Teuchi felt he shouldn't have been surprised that the both of them said the term as smoothly as saying 'sunrise'.

For a moment, Issei thought about the situation he was in. If he lost this competition then it wouldn't be a loss that would be a constant thorn in his side. If he won than that means he would deprive someone of the joy he knew he would feel in obtaining the model kit and that started to create a feeling within Issei that was steadily gnawing at him.

Add to the fact he would bring a frown to a girl whom he realize was rather pretty, especially for someone who was showing him that she was indeed a hardcore mecha fan, it made the gnawing feeling in him much more profound than he expected.

The battle between him winning the contest or losing on purpose felt like it went on for an eternity despite it being several seconds. It was when Teuchi asked the next question did Issei decide to do what he felt was the right thing in this situation. In fact, he remembered a saying he had heard some time ago and didn't realize how widespread the saying could be.

'Sometimes you gotta lose to win.'

Teuchi asked them both what was the name of the other machines that the Earth Federation built alongside the secret project that developed the Gundam.

Issei knew what he was being asked but stopped himself from answering even though he opened his mouth at the same time the girl did to say the answer.

"The Guntank and the Guncannon." The girl said while Issei kept himself quiet.

Teuchi looked over at Issei and gave the teenager a rather knowing smile before announcing that the girl was the winner and her prize was the model kit. The look of joy that appeared on her face was indeed genuine and it didn't leave her face from the time she paid for the model kit to the time she practically ran out the door and yelling joyously.

Issei felt a smile form on his face but was quickly replaced by confusion when he noticed that Teuchi was still giving him the same all-knowing smile.

"What?" Issei almost felt like he didn't need to ask what it was that Teuchi seemed to know.

"You're forgiven."

That was the last thing he expected Teuchi to say to him to which Teuchi decided to explain his words to Issei.

"I know for a fact that you've purchased model kits for both the Guntank and the Guncannon and I know you even said that only the hardcore fans would know the names of the two other machines that were built alongside the original Gundam. I know it's possible for normal fans of mecha to have a passing knowledge of the Guntank and the Guncannon but we both know you lost to that question on purpose. The only thing I can think of, as to the why is because you didn't want to take away the smile on that pretty face, did you?"

Issei could only sigh as Teuchi had seen right through him as if he was made of glass.

"Was I that obvious?"

Teuchi laughed before he replied. "For a guy who I know has a girlfriend, you are quite the sucker when it comes to a pretty lady."

"Hey, when did I tell you had I a girlfriend?"

"Just now."

Issei could only shake his head in shame and frustration when Teuchi laughed after Issei realized what he had just did. Issei couldn't believe how easily he fell into Teuchi's trap with both eyes wide open. It was almost as if someone had tattooed the phrase 'I have a girlfriend' on his forehead and only Teuchi could see it while no one else did, not even his parents.

After Teuchi got all the humor he could from Issei's predicament, he disappeared behind the counter again and reappeared with something that made Issei almost wanted to throttle Teuchi at that moment.

"You had...TWO of them?!" Issei felt like there was a vein on his forehead that was ready to explode because of the now-realized-unnecessary trial Teuchi put him through.

"Actually, five of them. The guy I got them from had 10 of them and said that he only managed to ever sell one of them over the years he had them on the open shelves. He said he did get customers who bought model kits but not a lot of them were mecha fans. He stayed in business by selling some of the more….how shall we say….specific items of series."

Issei was aware of what Teuchi meant by that. His friend Matsuda had begun collecting model figurines of his favorite 'actress' Momo Momozono. He had also heard that she was coming out with a new 'movie' which would in turn spark another spree of new merchandise being sold and his two friends running low on personal funds.

Back to the matter at hand, Issei asked Teuchi why he did what he did when all he had to do was show he had another model kit and sell it to both of them. The man told the teenager that doing something nice for a complete stranger, especially one as cute looking as the girl who just left, is always better than obtaining something that is considered rare. What he did was to remind Issei of that since a kind act is far rarer and has better consequences that come about from it.

Hearing that made Issei think about Tomoe and that look she had in her eyes. He somehow felt that even though she could still smile, her eyes told anyone that could see that she was still hurting inside if only a small part. He ultimately decided to do whatever he could to help her especially since she was friends with Tsubara.

Issei thanked Teuchi for the reminder and for not charging him so much that he would have to walk home with a kit in tow. Teuchi told him to pay the difference when he comes by next week to which Issei promised he would.

Just as Issei left the store with his item bagged in hand, he came across something he definitely didn't expect to be waiting for him outside of the store.

The last time he saw the girl with glasses, she had a smile on her face that was one of pure joy. Now, she had a look on her face like she had caught a criminal red-handed and said criminal was Issei himself.

Issei tried to play it off that she wasn't looking at him and tried to walk away but the girl re-positioned herself in front of Issei and her expression made it clear she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Was the reason why you lost to me on purpose was because you felt some sort of sympathy towards me?"

'A bit harsh and right to the point.' Issei thought to himself after being asked that by her.

"Actually, no. Not at all. The only thing I felt was that maybe it was better to let you have it. I've never really seen another hardcore fan of mecha and I come to this store quite a lot."

Issei felt that the girl was somehow staring into his own soul while he spoke. If she had the ability to tell when someone was lying to her, Issei felt that at least she would see that he wasn't lying at all right now.

The girl walked up a little closer, never once breaking eye contact and said nothing for several moments. Of course Issei felt a little nervous so he decided to try and ease the situation into becoming something a little more light.

"By the way, I didn't catch you name. Mine's Issei." 

"Seekvaria."

When he heard what her name was, it somewhat added proof to the notion that this girl was definitely not from around here. Issei hadn't gotten a real good look at her facial features since he was so focused on staring into her eyes just a couple of minutes ago. Now that he was doing so, Issei wondered where she was actually from since her face didn't seem at all Japanese and it seem like a fair bet that she definitely wasn't an American. The only thing he could say for certain that she was almost drop dead gorgeous and even Issei knew it was hard to pull off while wearing glasses.

Feeling that the tension was starting to rise, Issei again tried to add some levity to ease it as best as he could.

"As one fan of mecha to another, what you've purchased today should not be kept waiting. To experience the feeling of working on a Perfect Grade model kit is a rare joy and you've got the original Gundam to assemble so that makes for a very rare level of enjoyment that few other things in this world could be compared to."

"Is that why you lost to me on purpose?" Seekvaria's eyes never once broke contact with Issei's which made the teenager feeling like he was slowly being back into corner by a dangerous predator. Maybe it was because Seekvaria was a little taller than he was which somehow amplified said feeling.

Issei felt that going the honest route was still the best choice at the moment. His other choice, turn and run as fast as he could, was starting to gain ground into becoming his best option.

"Honestly? I lost to you on purpose because I could tell how serious you are as a fan of mecha. So serious that not getting that kit would be like something you could never truly forget. Oh there will be days where you can forget but whenever you go looking around at models, somehow you'll be reminded of how close you came to getting a rare one only to watch as it disappears from your sight and always cling to the small hope that you might one day have another chance. I've known that feeling for quite some time and I think you'll agree that such a feeling is an annoyance you could so easily do without. Knowing that I help someone get rid of that feeling, well, as Teuchi once told me, it was an effort worth doing."

Issei waited to see what Seekvaria's response would be. He felt a bit relieved when she shifted from a serious expression to one that had a smile that went along with it.

"I know. I overheard what you two said after I left the shop." Seekvaria said which surprised Issei.

'Okay, is this the day where everyone seems to get one up on me?!' Issei thought to himself in which he could hear a certain dragon laughing at his situation.

Puzzled, Issei asked Seekvaria why she even stuck around to hear what was said between him and Teuchi. He said that from the way she left the shop, he would have guessed that she ran all the way home and being working on the model.

"It was that trick question that Teuchi asked where we both got it right. How the original names of the God Gundam and the Devil Gundam were changed when the series itself was edited to be air elsewhere in the world. If you knew that then the chance of you NOT knowing about the Guntank and the Guncannon was rather slim. When I realized that, I decided to stick around to see if something else was going on since I wasn't scammed into paying more for the model kit."

"And then you overheard what was said between me and Teuchi, right?"

When Seekvaria nodded in reply, Issei let out a sigh before rubbing the back of his neck and wondering what his next move should be in this situation. A rather weird idea popped into his head on what he should do next. Issei figured the worst she would do was say 'no' and he felt he owed her something because of her insightfulness.

"Well, since you won that little contest, how's about I treat the champion to a sundae? I know a good place that's actually just down this very street."

Seekvaria gave Issei a suspicious look after he said that to her. "A bit sudden in asking a girl you just met to something that's probably reserved for a date."

"Not at all since next week when I come by this shop again, I'll prove to you that I have better knowledge about all things mecha and then you'll treat me to a sundae. That is...if you're up to the challenge."

As expected, Issei noticed the look in Seekvaria's eyes change to something that told him all he needed to know. Issei knew that of the few things any hardcore fan of anything hates, some being a series being canceled on a cliffhanger or something that happens during the series in which the fan rage quit, being challenged by another hardcore fan about who has more extensive knowledge was one and it never went unanswered.

Also, Issei found it refreshing to meet someone else who had similar interests that he had outside of his love for the female form. It didn't really matter to him that this person would probably look sexy as all Hell if she was in a skimpy bikini, in which Issei did imagine her to be in several times as they walked to their next destination. Just meeting someone whom he could be friends with over something as average models and mecha's was worth cultivating a friendship with.

Over one of the restaurant's specialty sundaes, a mix of cherry and strawberry over vanilla ice cream with sprinkles, Issei and Seekvaria took turns in seeing whose knowledge was superior to the others. There were parts where Issei found he didn't have the knowledge and there were parts where Seekvaria didn't have the answer either.

Their discussion went on for a while, even after both of them had finished their treat. It even shifted over to which machine was their favorite in which series as well as which series had a better story when compared to the others. They also talked about which mecha they would pilot the moment the chance for either of them ever came. Pure fantasy they both knew but Issei said he that if he had a choice and the chance to pilot a Gundam, he would pilot the Shining Gundam.

His reasoning for his choice was because of both the means of piloting the machine which was the usage of what was called the mobile trace system which allow the pilot to actually command the Gundam as an extension of himself instead of a cockpit and the super mode it could go into made it much cooler looking in his own opinion.

The moment Issei said his reasons for why he picked the Shining Gundam, he almost immediately imagined Seekvaria in the form fitting suit the person had to wear in order to pilot such a machine. He even wondered if the suit would be able to hold itself together around her chest since he saw how it shifted while Seekvaria was simply walking and her blouse again seemed to be having trouble holding itself together.

Issei listened in on Seekvaria's choice and found himself thinking as to why she choose the Freedom Gundam. He noticed a strange look appear over Seekvaria's when she explained her reasons. She saw that machine as a representation of fighting for freedom for all sides, not just the one side that created it. Issei understood that part of what she said but couldn't shake the notion that she wasn't saying everything. He knew it wasn't his place to pry and believe that if she was going to tell him, it would be after he had earned her trust.

For now, the only thing that matter was their love for mecha. The real world could wait for a while.

Both of them enjoyed their time together but it was Seekvaria who noticed that too much time had passed and that she was running late for something else. After apologizing that their time had come to an end, Seekvaria did ask if Issei was going to be back at Teuchi's shop next weekend. Issei replied with a smile that he would show up just to challenge the champion.

Seekvaria smiled at that declaration and left after giving Issei a wave of goodbye. Issei looked at the time and realized that he would have to wait a while before the next schedule train that went to his area of living was available. More than enough time to tell Teuchi what was going to happen next week at his shop which he knew Teuchi wouldn't have objections to it.

As Seekvaria briskly walked to her destination, she couldn't help but feel how great things had turned out on a day where she came to the mortal world even though she wasn't supposed to. Being brought up so as to take over as head of the Devil Clan that she was born into offered very little free time where she could just be herself. While most other Devils that she knew had their preferred choice in doing something that relieved stress, Seekvaria didn't know anyone that had a love for all things mecha as the one she had just spent almost two hours talking to.

Her original intent on being in the mortal world was to see if she could find something worth buying. She managed to plan for at least a time between 9 am to 1 pm where no one would notice her absence but she knew that if she wasn't in Hell by at least 1 pm than her family would grow a little suspicious and eventually make it that much harder to sneak out. She also would have to find a means to creating another portal that she could traverse with from Hell to the mortal world and back again but such magic required those who were at least high-ranking Devils if not someone well-versed in magic. In her view, it was pure luck that she managed to create this one without anyone really noticing with the help of some friends she had who were currently residing in live world.

Once she reached the area where the portal was hidden, a grocery store that was quietly owned by her family as a front in the mortal world which provided the perfect cover for the portal itself, Seekvaria was almost instantly transported back to her family's estate with no one noticing her arrival.

As she walked into her family's mansion, Seekvaria couldn't help but look back at the item she had obtained and smile at it. She knew she had the rest of the day free to do whatever she wanted so she was going to spend every minute enjoying her hobby.

"You were almost late getting back."

Seekvaria jumped at the voice that spoke to her but relaxed when he recognized it as member of her peerage. Turning to face her 'Queen' Alivian, Seekvaria already expected the look on his face before she even saw it.

"I lost track of time but I still made it back in time so can you not give me 'the lecture'? Actually, you know what? You can but I am too happy to care."

"I can see that and no, I wasn't going to give you the lecture anyways since you rarely seem to listen to me."

Seekvaria was a little confused by this admission from him. She was under the impression that he like reminding her that if she wasn't more careful, her parents could take away the only joy she had where she could easily vent the frustrations of being raised so rigorously as the new clan head.

"I noticed something that seemed to coincide with your arrival. Did you happen to be near any powerful beings while in the mortal world?"

That confused Seekvaria even more since she made sure she was nowhere near any powerful Devils, Angels or even Fallen Angels whenever she in the mortal world by herself. There was something of a balanced peace but nothing was set in stone. If an Angel or Fallen Angel caught wind of her presence, Seekvaria knew she would be targeted almost immediately. She was also well trained on how to tell humans apart from any other supernatural entity and none of the people she met had anything special about them.

"I don't understand what you mean by that. I didn't come close to any other Devil that are residing in the mortal world. I certainly didn't catch the attention of Angels or Fallen Angels." Seekvaria ran through her memories and so far, nothing really stood out that shouldn't have. Even her time with the one called Issei wasn't really worth mentioning since as far as she could tell, he was as human as he could be.

"Sorry, I should have been clearer. Let me rephrase that, were you near any dragons?"

Hearing that made Seekvaria's eyes shoot right open. Her Queen Alivian had a unique ability to sense other dragons. From great distances to even if they had spent some time in an area but were long gone from it. It wasn't that they left a scent even though that was hard to ignore in the case of some dragons but their power was such that anyone being near it would have traces of it on their persons for some time even if they were completely unaware of it. The ability itself was as rare as coming across someone who possessed a Sacred Gear, maybe more so since her 'Queen' was the only one Seekvaria knew of that even had such an ability.

It was well established by the three major factions that anyone who possessed the powers of a dragon were individuals worth recruiting. It was also established that it was rare that any dragons appear in the mortal world since they were either too powerful to approach and were left alone or were in hiding and resign to never take part of events in the mortal world. The fact that her Queen 'Alivian Ghidorah' one of the dragon saints had joined her peerage was an event so rare and shocking to the underworld she was pulled from her duties as a territory keeper like her friends Rias and Sona was doing and restricted to staying in the Hell.

If she had met a dragon and didn't know about it, then it told Seekvaria that said dragon was adept at hiding himself or herself. It also told Seekvaria that the entire time she was in the mortal world, all she had to do was just walk by a dragon in hiding for her to have traces of their power on her and she wouldn't have known who it was at all.

That was enough to surprise her and make her forget the reason that had her in such a positive mood. What was said next practically floored her.

"It's faint, very faint but I know this dragon you were near to recently." He said while walking up to Seekvaria so as to whisper what he had to say next. "There's no question. You were near one of the two Heavenly Emperor Dragons."

Next Chapter: Call of the Wild.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: A cliffhanger I know but necessary to set the stage for how Issei's first year at Kuoh Academy will unfold. Also, it is true that Seekvaria's 'Queen' Alivian can sense other dragons in the Light Novel, not sure if such a thing will make an appearance in anime but it happens here. Next chapter will have what I am going to call a Wild Card OC. Issei Hyoudou has over a dozen girls after him in the series itself so he can definitely handle a few more with a smile on his face.

Special thanks to my Beta Reader Sutatekken


	4. Chapter 4 Call Of The Wild

Disclaimer – Do not own of the works of Ichiei Ishibumi or Miyama-Zero or anything of Highschool DxD and the characters therein that allows any form of monetary profit to be made. I do this solely on my own dime and time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Time for an OC to make her appearance. Sure in canon Issei has virtually all archetypes of girls he weds at this point in the main series not the anime. From childhood friend (Irina), to girl of faith (Asia) to sexy devil (Rias) to sexy fallen angel (Akeno) to even a Valkyrie (Rossweisse) and a fox girl (Kunou) and two cat sisters (Koneko and Kuroka) and about everything in between. I only add this character in because I get the feeling that such a culture still exists in the present time of the series since virtually all the pantheons of Gods and Goddesses are part of the series. Now as much as I would like to have a certain Goddess become part of Issei's harem in this story, all references to her have openly stated that for all intents and purposes she has always been a virgin Goddess. So, for my OC, I've decided to do the next best thing and add the reason for why this chapter is named as such.

Also keep in mind that the writers of DxD has followed the mainstream version of most other mythologies so I'll be using some little-known facts that aren't in any mainstream version of mythologies. In short, my method of madness is rooted in ancient knowledge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Call of the Wild

Staring out to the horizon from the top of a mountain that no mere mortal could ever hold to climb was a woman whose composure spoke loudly of her calmness but her eyes yelled out at the turmoil she felt of the uncertainty that she knew was before her.

Athena Parthenos is her name among those that reside on Mount Olympus. The Goddess Wisdom and War but unlike her fellow Greek God Aries, whom for which being the God of War meant creating battlefields where scores of men laid slain and the ground completely drowned in blood, her own belief was towards being a fierce protector of her home and nation. In ancient times she established her role as ruthless battle-goddess whenever the situation called for her to be so. So much so as her role among the Greek Gods and Goddess that she also known as the Virgin Maiden along with fellow Goddess Hestia and Artemis.

She even went by the name Miranda Minerva whenever she ventured among the lands of the mortal men and women over the ages. It was through this persona that the Goddess of Wisdom and War was always reminded of a fact that few beings of legend such as Odysseus held onto in their life time: there is always something new to learn.

It was one of many lessons that she, a goddess, learned while trying to spread such wisdom among those that were open to her words. In fact, it was actually a lesson that one can learn over and over again but never ever master it. Learning something new never ends nor does anyone in existence could see where that lesson ends and begins at the same time.

For Athena, it began when she watched two dragons fighting amongst themselves despite a great war that was happening all around them. Athena always wondered why the reason why a bright red dragon and a pure white dragon fought each other with such ferocity. Said reason was lost to time by virtually all save for a few and Athena was one such few.

After their bodies were destroyed and their spirits sealed away, somehow they would find each other and use intermediaries to resume the battle once again. The reasons for the two fighting the other changed especially with those that wielded the power of either the white or red dragon.

Some saw one as a challenger to their status of power.

Others saw it as a sort of destiny that could never be ignored.

There were even those that chose to use the power to protect those that cared for, homes that felt were worth defending with their lives. And there were those that became drunk with their power to such a degree that even Aries felt as there were times one of them was War personified. The only one who was ever excited with these two combatants fighting each other was Lord Hades for all the bystanders of the battle that would be sent to the Underworld.

It was through all these battles over the ages did Athena realize that neither wielder of the dragon's powers were bound to any one sort of direction once said power was awoken within them. If there was such a rule between the two of them then it would have to do with the fact that their first battle was interrupted and neither one was a clear winner. But that wasn't the case when it was made clear after the one who wielded the Boosted Gear defeated his opposite not once but twice.

That was when she learned there was still a choice that can be made which led her to a great debate within her own mind on what a certain course of actions she would undertake as her role for not only a Greek Goddess but one of the few Goddess that a certain group of people in her realm who still worshiped her.

Her own dealings with those that are from the Holy Angels, the Fallen Angels and the Devils were few and sporadic over years but her Sky Father Lord Zeus had many more dealings with all three factions. However, the common theme between her dealings and his dealings with the three factions was bloodshed. Especially with recent events and how one of their heroes of the current age was defeated despite wielding an artifact crafted from of the Nemean Lion that Heracles slew in ancient times.

The powerful battle-axe that was made from such a creature carried the rumor that it could split the Earth itself in two if swung by a strong enough wielder. Like other powerful and sacred treasure of the Greek world, it passed down to various beings throughout the ages but it always remained within the Greek world. When it disappeared, it forced many Gods and Goddess of Olympus to consider ideas and possibilities that they had never thought about before which in turn also reminded Athena that she had learn as much as she could about who or what could defeat someone with such a powerful weapon by their side.

There were other artifacts that were both powerful and belonged only to the Greek Pantheon. One of them was a breastplate that Athena herself had commissioned to be made. It was called the Aegis Shield and it was made from a chimera that Athena herself slew at Lycia and whom she tasked the forge god Hephaestus to create a magical unbreakable shield for anyone whoever wore it. It had been her hope that unless her father Zeus seduced a mortal woman and sired a childlike Heracles, someone worthy enough would be given the Nemean Battle-Axe and the Aegis Shield and be the champion of both the Greek Gods and Goddess and of the mortals both within Greece and without.

But when it was clear that someone had taken the Nemean Battle-Axe from the fallen hero and Athena could find no trace of it anywhere on Earth, the Goddess of Wisdom and War had to come up with a new plan should the chance on whoever wielded the weapon caused nothing but death and carnage for that was a chance Athena refuse to happen.

There were other treasure and artifacts that in the wrong hands would cause unimaginable destruction such as the Omphalos which in the hands of someone well versed in magic's and located at the Axis Mundi, the mystical center of the Earth, could remake the entire world into whatever the wielder desired it to be. Athena knew there were individuals of the three factions whose power was strong enough that they could shatter reality if pushed to their absolute limits. The only reason why they haven't was no one would be the winner should such powers be unleashed and the three leaders had proven that they at least kept that thought constantly on their minds.

Their subordinates were of a different sort and that was what Athena had to make plans for just to secure a chance at survival.

'Maybe if they spent more time walking among the mortals, perhaps some much needed insight would come to them in ways they never thought possible.' Athena thought to herself as she descended from Mount Olympus and made her way to her destination in the nation known as Greece.

Athena herself had often wondered what kind of reactions would come about if the mortal world truly knew that celestial beings walked alongside them as easily as she did now among the crowds of people going about their daily routines and lives.

There was a time when many did accept such beings walked among them. And maybe one day, they'll accept it again which was the idle thought that the Greek Goddess had in her mind while she walked towards her destination.

Sitting at the steps of the Parthenon in Athens was Athena herself under the guise of Miranda Minerva. While of the Greek Gods and Goddesses rarely ventured onto the earthly plane, Athena did so from time to time in order to get what she often said, a feel, of the world. In ancient times, it was easy to understand how the world revolved around the sun and moon of each day for the people of ancient Greece would pray to their respective deities and tell stories and what they hope that divine intervention could change.

However, in an age of ever growing social media and all that entails to it, Athena only needed to look at her tablet and get the relevant information from the parameters that she programmed into the technological device. It often amazed her how fast trivial information spread around the world when anything of pertinent facts moved at a proverbial snail's pace. But even she knew that trivial information could have overlooked facts that required her attention.

Such as a certain academy in Japan that was recently an all-girls school had switched to being a co-ed one and that was the official story. Athena was aware that the place did have human attends classes within but she was more aware of the fact who some of the students actually were and who they were related to. She did acknowledge the idea that it was something of a means to have those who reside in the Underworld to be slowly introduced to the mortal world but she also acknowledged the fact that such a place would be a rather perfect place for a base of operations should the three factions decide to start fighting each other again.

As she read all the information that was displayed on her tablet, Athena just noticed a familiar presence flying down to her. When she looked up, Athena felt a small smile tug at her lips at what she saw.

"Ah, Pallas, my winged friend." Athena said as the white owl flew down and landed on her right shoulder. The Goddess gave the bird several affectionate scratches around its neck and rubs on the head before speaking again. "Did you find her?"

The white owl replied in its own manner of several 'hoots' to which Athena understood perfectly. Looking down at the base of the Parthenon, Athena saw the person that she had told Pallas to find and bring her to temple. The time for debate about her plan was over. Now was the time to see if she could enlist the help that would give her plan the biggest chance for success.

Then again, what she was going to ask of this person was quite possibly the last thing anyone would ask of an Amazon.

As the person got closer to her with each step, Athena took note of this particular person. The Goddess of War and Wisdom knew that even how a person is dressed can give someone insight into the mind and character of the individual before them.

Like all Amazons, this one was tall even for her age of 16 years. Easily over six feet but nothing like some Amazons who were easily past seven feet. She wore sports clothing that one would wear whenever said person was going for a jog or doing exercises but also had an unzipped sweater jacket on as well. The jacket easily covered up what Athena figured was a tank top with a rainbow-like color scheme that went along with her leggings and both pieces of apparel were obviously form fitting. Her shoes would have definitely looked like they were the expensive kind but the wear and tear easily told anyone who saw them that this person has gone a lot of miles in them.

Her face had the kind of appeal of a woman dedicated to exercise activities, no real traces of fat and the skin color itself was a little tanner than most who lived in the Mediterranean area. Her eyes were a shade of amber and her long sandy blonde colored hair was tied up into a ponytail that reached the middle of her back.

This girl could easily be mistaken as a simple ordinary person if it weren't for the look that was in her eyes. Anywhere else in the world and people might notice the look of someone who is a trained warrior that seeks battle if not challenges to see if they had reached their physical limit.

Athena knew that any Amazon didn't care that men, and apparently women more so lately, eyes them like a piece of meat. Being raised as warriors from almost birth would grant them a body figure that created a muscular sex appeal but the mentality of Amazons made them more focused on being perfect warriors. Any that would seek copulation would only do so after so much time had passed after passing the trials to be declared a full-blooded Amazon.

Hopefully in Athena's mind, that would change with her. Especially with her unique bloodline.

"Lady Athena. You summoned me?" The girl said after taking a kneeling position in front of the Greek Goddess.

"Yes, I did, Maxima. You may rise." Athena replied as well made a motion for the girl to sit beside her after she stood up. "I know Pallas didn't tell you why I summoned you to my temple. Mostly because what I want to say needs to be said in a face-to-face manner. No doubt you'll have questions for me the instant you hear what I have to say and I will be truthful in my answers to your questions so please allow me to finish what I have to say first."

The one called Maxima found it strange that the Goddess all the tribes of Amazons seemed hesitant in what she was going to say. Never did the Goddess of Wisdom and War speak lies to those who worshiped her and she made it a point to her followers that the truth is what she always spoke. After Maxima nodded her head in response to what Athena's condition for their conversation, she waited patiently while she could tell by the Goddess' expression that Athena was making sure her thoughts and words were organized properly.

Athena took one more look at Maxima as she sat next to her. The girl's figure was easily the kind that attracted attention from any passerby but would it be enough for what she was going ask of her. In her mind, Athena did what the mortals' had a saying and bit the proverbial bullet.

"It has come to my attention that both Heavenly Sky Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, have awoken within their current wielders. Strangely enough, it seems both of them are in the country of Japan."

"Am I going to be given the task of slaying one or both of them, Lady Athena?"

Athena gave Maxima an annoyed look to which the Amazon profoundly expressed her apologies. The Goddess was aware that only experienced Amazons understood the concept of patience and Maxima was something of a prodigy but her patience level was still annoyingly low.

"Until their Sacred Gears are absolutely destroyed, a feat what I believe at the moment to be impossible, slaying either one or both would do nothing beneficial in the long run. Plus, if it was made aware that an Amazon is capable of killing either or both wielders of those Sacred Gears, it would draw more attention and consequences than I fear the Amazon tribes would be capable of handling at their current level." Athena looked directly into Maxima's eyes so as to stop what she knew was going to be her immediate response to such words. "I have no doubt in your skills or any skills of anyone in the tribes but any Amazon should have it already etched into their minds that one does not fight multiple enemies on multiple fronts. Even if one enemy is defeated, the others would capitalize on your weakened state and eliminate all Amazons with much fewer losses."

Athena elaborated her point by saying how the wielder of the Nemean Battle-Axe was defeated and his weapon taken. The site of the battlefield showed many corpses which either meant that those behind the attack had multitudes of expendable foot soldiers or the prize they took was worth the losses they had incurred. Her point became clear in Maxima's mind when Athena also said that if she alone had done this than Maxima would become a sought after prize and even more so when her bloodline would eventually be discovered by those seeking her out.

The Greek Goddess had no intention of putting Maxima somewhere out of sight for all of eternity. Her natural abilities were such that it would be a serious dishonor for such action against an Amazon and a grievous tactical error that could so easily be avoided.

Seeing that she understood her words, Athena took a moment before she told Maxima why this particular Amazon out of the thousands of others living in the mortal world was chosen for a specific task.

"I recently approached the Oracle of Delphi after I became aware of the two Heavenly Dragons' awakening. It was basically a long shot in the dark but any kind of information that could be gleamed by her eyes was still worth taking. What she first told me about those two led me to a question I had never considered even all my years in existence. She told me that an Amazon would stand before one of the dragons….but not as an adversary."

Again looking directly into Maxima's eyes, Athena made sure her next words were as clear as they could possibly be. "I asked her as to how this one Amazon stands before one of the two dragons and her reply was….as a lioness."

Athena wasn't surprised in the least that Maxima's eyes, eyes that easily told her that she was a trained warrior, was so full of surprise at what she heard that the girl was probably doubting either her hearing or reality itself.

To bring Maxima back to the present, Athena took her tablet and pulled up a picture of an image that the Oracle drew after telling her about a lioness standing before a dragon. Athena was always amazed on how every generation of the Oracle of Delphi were skilled artists and could draw or paint a future image with impressive accuracy. The only time an Oracle could never do so was when a prediction had multiple outcomes. Some futures were sent in stone while others could only happen should the individual openly choose for them to happen or not.

This image was something that was going to happen. The only question was when.

Athena didn't mind the fact that Maxima basically ripped her tablet out of her hands and stared at the image on the screen without blinking her eyes long enough to badly dry them out. Seeing as how Maxima was staring at the image for some sort of confirmation, Athena decided to say out loud what she believed Maxima's mind was having trouble comprehending.

"That's you, several years older judging by the slight difference in appearance….and who you're holding in your arms is your daughter."

The Greek Goddess watched as she could see the gears in Maxima's mind starting to slowly turn. It wasn't hard to believe that processing the information for her was about the same as trying to turn a piece of coal into a diamond. Eventually it can be done but a lot of time was needed for it to happen.

When it became apparent that Maxima's mind was back to present time frame, Athena waited on which questions she would be asked first.

"I've….I've….seen her before. In my dreams."

Hearing that coming from Maxima's mouth was literally the last thing Athena expected to hear.

Maxima turned her gaze from the tablet to Athena before she asked her first, and again unexpected by Athena, question.

"Did the Oracle see my daughter's father's face? Please, I need to know!"

Athena shook her head in the negative after suppressing the surprise she felt from what Maxima had just said to her. Maxima let her head drop in disappointment before handing Athena her tablet back. Maxima was quiet for at least a minute before she looked back up and stared at the setting of the sun in the horizon.

"For over a month now, I've been having these recurring dreams. All of them were different in most regards but there was a common theme to them. In each and every one of them, that little girl was there and everything in those dreams told me that she was my daughter. Before you showed me that picture, I never told anyone about those dreams."

Athena listened closely to Maxima's words. If what she said next were along the lines of she was expecting than Athena felt the request she was going to ask of the Amazon wouldn't be met with as much of resistance as she was prepared for.

"At first, I thought it was because of my….nature that I would never have a chance at what some Amazons actually hope for: having a family. That somehow Nyx or Eris were offering me nightmares, trying to make me believe I will never have a place in the world. Aries said that I belonged to him as a beast of war and that my only connection to life was how I ended it."

Athena did smile at Maxima's words but it was a rather sad one because of how her fellow Greek God and brother tended to treat those he found worthy to be his emissaries of bloodshed and death when most of them had a strong compassionate side that in Athena's view made them the perfect protectors: willing to fight but knowing when to stop.

"I still wonder if it's true what he said, about my heritage."

The Greek Goddess of Wisdom and War spent much time trying to unravel the mystery that came with Maxima's unique ability. "Aries isn't the kind of person that lies for he believe actions speak far louder than words and the sound of a sword swinging through the air and striking against either another sword or flesh tells a tale that is easily spoken throughout the ages than a tale of one man seeking peace."

Looking out at the same horizon as Maxima, Athena continued with her own thoughts. "And though he would never admit it, Aries is like most mortals: seeing what they want to see. Someone like you with your natural abilities could never be born of any mortals on this world and none of the other pantheons of Gods and Goddesses would allow someone like you to leave their region with your gifts. The possibility of you being a descendant of the Nemean Lion can't be ignore but can't be proven either. All that is known is that you can do something no other mere mortal can do. How you use your talents will always be your choice and no one can take that from you. Not even a God like Aries."

As accurate as recorded history is in this day and age, it was vastly different back during the high reign of the Greek Gods. As one of his celebrated Twelve Labors, Heracles, or whom is more romanticized as Hercules, fought a beast that was terrorizing a country for many months. Athena heard of many stories that spoke about how this monstrous of a lion killed many would-be heroes before Heracles fought and slain it. She had learned very early on that all stories that are told had a grain of truth to them and when any story is retold, that particular grain of truth slowly becomes buried until at such time it is either forgotten or dismissed as being the absolute truth.

One such story was that she believed to be true because of how well she knew her brother how well it went along with his ways of what current mortals would was living a carefree lifestyle. Athena had heard the tale that the Nemean Lion was a shape-shifter, that its real gender was that of a female. She also heard that all the male would-be heroes it killed were the result of them failing to be proper mates for her.

There was a chance that such a concept was possible but Athena reached a more realistic conclusion if key facts were true. This particular lion had a mate and was the one who killed the would-be suitors which in turn was the one whom Heracles did indeed kill. There were many fantastical beasts that were killed in Greek history but many present day scholars didn't even adhere to the concept that there could always be more than one. The tale of the Hydra and how one head removed would always have two more takes its place was undeniable proof of that concept.

Just as undeniable as her brother Heracles was more the willing to sleep with anyone of the fairer sex. Heracles did have multiple wives but he had far more one-night stands even while he was married. Several came to mind as to who the Lion of Olympus took to his bed or shared a bed with, one of which was Hippolyta. Hippolyta was the daughter of Aries and the first Warrior Queen of the Amazons Otrera which made her niece to Heracles and became the ruler of the Amazons during his ninth trial which was to steal the prized Golden Girdle treasure of the Amazons. Athena knew her brother would succeed but she never would have suspected that moments prior to his achievement that Hippolyta would allow Heracles to share her bed.

To know that Heracles would lay with his own niece was something she could have done without knowing for all of her existence. Even taking into the idea that he didn't know at the time they were related since Heracles and Aries only spoke to each other whilst in combat against the other over honor or vengeance, it was hard to come to terms with especially with the fact her own father Zeus had been known to bed a princess or beautiful woman twice during a full moon if not every single day of the week.

Out of all the demigod sons Zeus sired, Heracles was the only one who seem to also inherit his father's god-like libido.

Athena never voiced such a possibility outside of her own mind and these was no real proof to say either if it was true or not. But this one's very existence was more than enough that such a thing was possible. For Athena knew of very few things that was as strong as the bloodline of a god.

The Greek Goddess added one more point to assure the Amazon that her will was hers and hers alone to which Maxima nodded her head in response but snapped to attention when her mind came across a fact she overlooked.

"Wait a minute! You said you went to the Oracle to learn about the two Heavenly Dragons and she painted a picture that showed me with my daughter in my arms. She told you more, didn't she?" Maxima said but came across another realization after her own question passed her mind. "No, you had originally went to see if the wielders of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing were going to cause another blood-soaked carnage like the last two did and where it might happen….but that wasn't all that you asked her."

Athena wasn't surprised at all that Maxima was making the connections. Especially when one specific dot that was presented to the Amazon that could only be connected to other dots of similar nature. The look she was given by Maxima asked the unspoken question.

'What else did you learn from the Oracle?'

It was something of a turning point since all the questions Maxima might possibly ask Athena after what the Greek Goddess would say to her were questions the Amazon would never have considered asking before today.

"A previous battle between the two wielders of the Heavenly Dragon's powers devastated much of our lands and left many of those who swore to defend our lands and our way of life dead at either of the two's feet. I fear that even if there is another battle on our lands between those two, what could survive that fight might not be strong enough to defend against others who would no doubt be drawn to the aftermath like sharks sensing a wounded animal. The question I asked of the Oracle was a simple one. What can the Amazon tribes do to defend against another battle between those two?"

Athena was still looking out at the horizon, remembering the look on the Oracle's face when she answered both in her own words and her own actions. "Oracle answered my question with that picture and four words: 'No tribes. Only one.'

The silence that fell between the two lasted for several minutes. Athena knew that what the Oracle could tell her, could show her, and could only be as specific depending on what one is willing to do with such knowledge of the future. The best way to describe it was from a movie that told the story of a man that could predict the future with uncanny accuracy. Because of that character's ability, he had adopted a saying that made a profound sense that only others in the world that could predict future events could agree with.

'Every time you look at the future, it changes because you looked at it.'

Athena could guess that Maxima's future would have been one of her living her life as an Amazon until her death. She would have other dreams and regrets but there was little doubt in Athena's mind that Maxima would ever venture beyond what she views as her homeland. And she had been told and shown by someone who can see into the future that if she so chooses to, her path will take her from her home and lead her to seeing a dream becoming a reality.

Virtually all of it was set in stone from what the Oracle told Athena except for one critical piece of information. She said to the Greek Goddess that she couldn't tell which dragon Maxima would choose. Either one was more than capable of giving Maxima a child but the Oracle was unable to see either future of the two Sacred Gear wielders.

Every time the Oracle used her ability to see into the future, it changed what it showed her. She couldn't see the face of the Red Dragon Emperor or the White Dragon Emperor but she could see Maxima siding with either one each time and her daughter looked the same no matter who turned out to be the father. That bit of information was something she was going to keep to herself since if she told Maxima that then what Athena had told her earlier about her will being her own would seem like a lie in of itself.

Destiny can always be changed so long as the person has the will to do so. That was one thing Athena knew to be true even if everything else was false. Something she wished the Norse God Trickster Loki would figure out instead of always quietly working behind the scenes to bring about his pantheon's version of the End of Days.

It was something of a small hope that this prediction for Maxima might create something positive for the world and against those that would seek to end it. That and possibly help create a new breed of Amazons with Maxima being the matriarch of them all. Athena knew it seemed cold sense of reason since the core of all the Amazon tribes had remained unchanged for centuries but the times were beginning to change again and they would have to do so as well if they hope to survive.

Overall, Athena knew she was probably playing the most dangerous game of chess she had ever played since she was basically taking a piece off of her board and putting it onto another board with the hopes of no one knowing until she could reclaim the piece when the time was right. Didn't matter if the piece was either a pawn or a queen or even the king itself, sacrificing a piece was always an acceptable risk to win the game but never openly removing one as she was doing now.

It wasn't hard to guess what Maxima was already deciding in her own mind. Athena had a solid understanding of the human mind to know what kind of choices will be made on the kind of information that specific individuals were given.

Besides, telling someone who wholly believed that they would never have a child would give birth to one in the future in some faraway land would have said person face everything in the heavens, the earth and below and not be deterred in the slightest.

The only thing Athena had left to say to Maxima was how she felt about going to an academy as a foreign exchange student.

As preparations were being made by one supernatural being in regards to a person she had chosen as her champion, another supernatural being was going over every memory she had about her recent trip to the mortal world.

After making sure her 'Queen' Alivian Ghidorah was to never speak of what he had told her to anyone under an ambiguous threat that left the lasting impressing of soul-cleaving pain should he do so, Seekvaria was in her bedroom with the door locked so as to be alone with her thoughts.

When Alivian told her that she had recently been in contact with one of the Heavenly Emperor Dragons, Seekvaria's mind was overwhelmed to say the least. Overwhelmed in trying to figure out whom she had been in contact with that was the either the wielder of the Boosted Gear or the Divine Dividing. She knew for a fact that she had walked past various individuals the entire time that day. There were areas where she walked past that had groups of people either conversing among themselves or waiting for some unknown reason in the area.

She had been staring at the ceiling of her bedroom while lying flat on her back on her bed for hours now. Seekvaria was aware that she was no closer to figuring out who she past that was a Sacred Gear wielder than when she first starting going over her own memories with such fervor. But she was aware how increasingly frustrating she was getting with each passing hour.

'Who was it?! Out of all the places in the mortal world, I literally was in the same area as one of the two most powerful dragons and I cannot tell who it was!' Seekvaria thought to herself while holding the sides of her head to keep the headache she was starting to feel from getting any worse.

Of all the Sacred Gears that appeared over the ages, there were very few that the Holy Angels, the Fallen Angels and the Devils actively sought. As far as she knew, the wielders of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing were never recruited to either side and whenever the two encountered the other after their awakening, it was something of an agreed upon consensus from all three factions on what to do should they start fighting.

Be somewhere else.

Seekvaria knew that not only was their individual powers to be feared but so was the possibility of either one or both to lose control of their powers during battle. From the stories she heard, it happened more than once for both and the carnage caused by such reckless abandon had left more than one deep scar upon the surface of the Earth.

And what might seem strange was the fact that the reason Seekvaria was starting to become desperate in searching her memories for clues to either wielder's identities wasn't because she sought such power to take control.

But as a possible answer to friend's dilemma.

Because of the aftermath of the Great War between the Holy Angels, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, only those that were leaders of the Devil Clans that survived spoke about a topic that virtually all of the Underworld was unaware of. It dealt with the topic of how there were so few pure-blooded Devils and it was seen as a strong possibility that their race would die out.

Seekvaria never understood why the concept of pure-blood was so highly regarded. It was already a well-known fact that because of their lifespan it was something of a challenge for most Devils to bear children regardless of being pure-blood or not. Seekvaria knew, which was hard not to know since it was a common theme among those who were pure-blood and had a husband or a wife pretty much didn't go to bed unless both had spent a fair amount of time engaged in acts of intimacy.

The often-spoken legendary love story between the Sirzechs and Grayfia definitely left a solid impression on anyone who heard it that those two broke many beds on a weekly basis. Even after the two sired a son years ago.

Even the Phenex Clan had several siblings because the lord and lady of the house had said it was something of a sacred duty to ensure the clan's lineage.

That was probably the basis for the arranged marriage between the Phenex Clan and the Gremory Clan. Or to be more precise, the arranged marriage between Riser Phenex and her childhood friend Rias Gremory.

Seekvaria didn't know exactly when it happened but her friend Rias was put into a position where when she became of age, she would marry a chosen member of the House of Phenex as a sort means to strengthen political power bases of that house and the House of Gremory and ensure strong progeny between to pure-blooded Devils. Sona of the House of Leviathan was in a similar situation but she somehow managed to arrange it so that she had some say in who she was going to marry. It wasn't much in Seekvaria's view but it was enough to keep unsuitable suitors at bay for the time being.

Luckily for Seekvaria, no such arrangements were made for her despite being next in line as head of her clan but after what happened to her friend Rias and Sona, she couldn't completely discount that such a concept wouldn't be applied to her at some future date.

As much as she hated to admit that there were times she didn't think of some ways to help Rias out, it was only because Seekvaria had no real political power or connections that she could utilize that could give Rias the chance she needed to get out of such predicament. It was plain to see that such a marriage would only have Rias be nothing more than a trophy wife and that Riser would basically be on her every night or whenever he felt the need to slake his lustful urges.

A loveless marriage if ever there was one in Seekvaria's mind.

However, all of that changed when Alivia told Seekvaria that she had been near one of the Heavenly Emperor Dragons. It was literally an answer that no one would ever have considered because the chance of it being available was beyond remote if not right next to being an impossibility.

If Seekvaria could help Rias in recruiting one of the two dragons, it would put her in a position where she could challenge the arranged marriage and even defeat it.

That of course was step four in said situation. Step one was finding out who Seekvaria met, however briefly, was either the Red Dragon Emperor or the White Dragon Emperor.

When Seekvaria realized how much time she had spent going through her memories and how late in the evening it was, she decided to take a break from thinking about the problem. She believed in the old saying about how thinking so hard about a problem could cause you to miss the answer when it was so obvious.

Getting up from her bed and walking over to her closet, Seekvaria decided to change into some comfortable evening wear. It wasn't too long before dinner would finished being prepared and served but the house servants knew that Seekvaria tended to have her meals in her bedroom on days like today where she obtained something worthwhile from the mortal world. Dinner with her family usually happened on the weekends since that was the only free time they all had collectively.

Seekvaria decided to dress a little more freely by choosing to wear an oversized shirt. Comfortable and loose especially when she would spend her time putting together a model she had never expected to find so easily.

'Now that's a form of irony I never expected.' Seekvaria thought to herself as she began to undress. 'Of all the places in the world, at one point in time there are two things that I never would have bet on being in the same area as myself.'

Her mind even went to the teenager she met and had the impromptu trivia contest against. Seeing his face in her mind did make her wonder how someone like him was so into things related to mecha and not look like some of the outcasts she would see at such places who when they saw her would openly stare her chest.

Clad in only her bra and panties, Seekvaria looked at her reflection in a full-body mirror and had an idle thought that maybe the reason why he actually paid more attention to her and not her chest like most males was probably because he swung the other way. She did take care of her appearance and was aware that the kind of attention she got at essentially first glance by any male that didn't really know her was her being imagined in either how she was now or naked as the day she was born. Seekvaria had gotten used to it but found herself a little annoyed that a human teenager wasn't captivated by her appearance.

Even if he wasn't into girls, Seekvaria felt that he hadn't met many girls that looked like her so that had to account for something.

After doing a couple of poses in front of the mirror, essentially to see if she could do stance that said she had sex appeal, Seekvaria realized that she had never done anything like this before. Somehow a human teenager was making her think about things she was basically raised to ignore at all times.

In the mirror, Seekvaria saw the reflection of the model kit she bought and couldn't help but smile at it. She smiled in that she was soon going to enjoy one of the few hobbies she had that took her mind away from her rigorous upbringing. She also smiled in that she couldn't wait until next week to see the human teenager again and take his challenge of who knew the most about mecha between the two of them. Her smile soon had a touch of mischievous evil grace it when she realized that even though it was something of an unfair advantage, she could use what she had against him.

'I think I'll wear that one outfit that has a deep v-line on the front. Might have to go without a bra but that'll tell me for certain where his focus is when we meet again.'

Again Seekvaria realized that her mind was having thoughts that she normally wouldn't have but found it refreshing nonetheless.

Undoing her bra and slipping out of her panties, Seekvaria also hoped that next week she would have another chance at meeting the one who could help her friend.

'Who knows? Maybe you're the one who can help my friend out Issei.'

At the same time on Earth, a certain teenager couldn't help but sneeze several times and wonder who it was in the world that was talking about him. He was aware that his actions during the first week of school had gained more attention than he expected but he hoped that whoever was talking about him had gentle intentions towards him. But Issei also figured that if he were to make a bet on who was talking about him, he wouldn't be surprised if it was either Katase or Murayama or both because they were discussing about how many potential perverts they would have to deal with come the following Monday.

When Monday came, Issei Hyoudou never thought he would rather deal with a training session with Areille than academia. At least when his brain shutdown, it was because he was knocked unconscious and was enjoying some blissful sleepy time. Now when his brain shutdown, it was due to what he felt was informational overload which also meant no blissful sleepy time because his mind was like a Rubik's Cube spinning out of control.

Not to mention a certain red dragon took some sadistic enjoyment in creating dream sequences that took some study problems and made them become life-like and not in the fun way. Reading history like ancient Mayan cultures was one thing, imagining what the native girls looked like in the simple clothing fashion they wore at the time but Ddraig decided to mix it up by adding in some scenes from the Indiana Jones movies like the runaway giant boulder or the crushing ceiling with spikes coming out of the ceiling and floor booby-trap or the bridge falling apart over a river filled with crocodiles. Issei swore that Ddraig took extra glee when he yelled out to the dragon on how does it help him in knowing the difference between alligators and crocodiles and Ddraig replied in a smug fashion, 'that old saying, 'See-ya later alligator' and 'after a while crocodile' had to have come from somewhere, didn't it?'

Issei started to think that there was some truth to another old saying he had heard: With friends like these, who needs enemies?

The second week of school had more surprises for Issei than he expected. Still being the only guy in his classroom, he noticed that two of the four Devils seemed to be paying extra special attention to him. Momo and Reya still teased him from time to time since they were within earshot and could whisper without the teacher knowing they were talking. But aside from the attention he got from those two, Issei easily noticed that Tomoe and Tsubara would always send a glance several times his way. Sometimes he caught them when they were looking at him and they quickly turned their gaze away in the same manner as someone who didn't want to be caught spying on someone.

Issei made sure that he kept his aura suppressed at all times but he wasn't entirely sure why those two were becoming focused on him. He had a hunch that maybe Tomoe was trying to see if he wasn't as what he told he was: a pervert who followed some gentleman's rules. Didn't really help matters that during the second week, more male students were caught spying on the girls at times of undressing. Matsuda and Motohama even managed to sneak a peek at the girls when they were changing into their swimsuits and again they didn't invite him to such a scene.

He even asked why they didn't invite him since his free period was the same time as theirs so there was more than enough time for him to join them. Motohama said that among the girls were his two new girlfriends Katase and Murayama. Issei didn't think he need to ask for what Motohama meant but he wanted to make sure at the very least.

Turns out that Motohama caught a glimpse of the moment when Issei gave both girls a kiss. Issei was somewhat surprised at how the rumor between him and Tsubara ran rampant after one day so it was no real surprise when he thought about it that one of his male friends made the impossible leap from a simple kiss on lips of two girls to him having either already seen them completely naked or already slept with either one or both girls already.

As active at Issei's imagination was, even he could only work wonders with what he knew and he told Motohama that he had yet to see either girls even remotely naked.

Motohama apologized profusely as Issei couldn't help but shed tears at such a missed opportunity. The three of them made a pact that both Matsuda and Motohama would do all that they could to allow Issei the chance to see the two girls in all their natural glory.

Matsuda spared no effort in learning what the class schedules were and even managed to establish a timeline and location in where all three of them could spy on the girls the entire time without them noticing they were there. Turns out that there were several trees near the school's swimming pool that could allow someone onto the rooftop of the building and easy access to see inside the girls' locker room.

Whoever had design the place so the locker rooms would have skylights in them must have done so with the intent to allow people like Issei and his friends to see inside. Issei figured reason was an absolute stretch since probably at the time of construction the school was always believed to be an all-girl school so why would girls peep on other girls when they change clothes openly in front of each other.

That made Issei have a nosebleed and a certain dragon's voice groan when the teenager's mind imagined the girls feeling up each other to see whose breasts were better. First and foremost in such an imagination was Katase and Murayama which was quickly followed by the four Devils in Issei's classroom. Considering how both Momo and Reya acted in a classroom setting, Issei's imagination about those two when explained to Matsuda and Motohama even made their nose bleed for they had seen the girls changing but didn't know what they were like personally.

In a way, it was as if the three of them were given the clues as to who they could invite into their own harem. Issei kept his voice when Matsuda said something about adding in Tomoe and Motohama said the same thing about Tsubara to their respective harems. Issei wasn't entirely sure how much Tomoe would take offense to such an idea but he knew that Tsubara would probably land Motohama in the nurse's office if not the hospital if Motohama approached her with such an offer.

It was a shame that according to the schedule the next opportunity to see the girls in their school-issued swimsuits would be the following week but the trio managed to find things to occupy themselves in the meantime.

Something that in retrospect, should have been kept off of school grounds or at least they could have been better at keeping such materials to themselves.

"Where did you get ahold of these magazines?" Issei asked while barely able to take his attention off of the images inside.

"Yeah. I heard they only allow so many to be printed and even then they were spread across the world never to be released from an avid collector's stash." Motohama said while too staring at the pictures with intensity.

"That's true. Which means that the only way these magazines would ever see the light of day is if a collector decided to sell off his stash. I mean, as much as I wish it were possible, you can't take some things with you to the afterlife."

Motohama and Issei barely registered the words spoken by their friend. The logical side of their minds managed to acknowledge Matsuda's point but their more primal side was basically overriding everything else so all attention can be fixated on the person in the images.

"Ah, Momo Momozono. How does such a beauty like yourself create such images that are both sensual and yet, innocent." Motohama said while turning to page to see another set of images where

"I know! Of all actresses that graced both film and magazines over the years, she stands out as one of the best if not the absolute best!" Matsuda said while shedding tears before speaking again. "I would die as the absolute happiest man on this planet if I could have just one hour with her!"

"One hour? You've got to be kidding!" Issei looked at Matsuda with a look of utter disbelief at his words. "She made ten movies in one day, each with a different story and actors and actresses and both over two hours long with scenes being done in one shot. That level of dedication is almost completely unimaginable and yet she managed all of that within 24 hours. Even in taking into account her profession, no one else in the world has ever come close to such dedication."

"He's right. Not even athletes here or across the world have her godly stamina." Motohama said while adjusting his glasses. "It's been said that the reason why she has not gone after the world record for the most gangbanged is because they would never find a venue big enough to hold all the men she could handle and we both know that isn't just some idle boast on their part."

"Yeah." Issei added before returning his attention back to the magazine. "Take all that into account and the most you would ever hope for to last with her is maybe 10 minutes and that's if you had a good night sleep and a hearty breakfast. And if she did all the work."

"I know that, idiots!" Matsuda stood up and took a stance in front of the two that gave off the subtle but misplaced impression that he was a hero about to undertake a perilous journey. "But it's well known that everyone dies but not everyone lives. If I were to last a full hour with Momo Momozono, I would forever be remembered as someone who reached a peak long thought to be unreachable by all."

Issei had to bite his tongue on how that he could easily agree with such a statement. He wasn't going to say that Momo Momozono wasn't uniquely beautiful but after having spent several passionate nights with a literal Angel and finding out that she had a level of stamina that was easily inhuman, even Issei figured any human would be hard pressed to last as long as Areille.

Of course their first night together was something of an experimentation on where to find the pleasure points on the other's body. Turns out that Arielle's wings reacted in about the same manner when stroking one like how one strokes the back of a cat.

Strangely, Issei had a random thought enter into his mind when he reminisced about his first night with Areille. It was something of a long shot of an idea but Areille did tell him there were three other Angels and they were also pursuing similar agendas of sorts while seeking the means to return to Heaven. The long shot came when Issei thought about Momo Momozono being the other only female Forgotten Angel. But such a possibility was rather insane for the mere fact that Mom Momozono was consider something of a house-hold name and Areille told Issei that she and the others had spent many years hiding from virtually all who walked the Earth.

If she was in fact another Forgotten Angel and was hiding in plain sight, Issei couldn't think of anything else that would do one better in terms of hiding in plain sight than as the world's most famous porn actress.

Back to Matsuda's proclamation, Issei ask him what would he do if given the chance with Momo considering that there was probably nothing she hadn't already done with one or various partners.

"Don't know but it would come to me in the moment." Matsuda stopped for a moment to think before he spoke up again. "Maybe I would be the gentleman and let the lady go first. Like you said, she pretty much knows the Kama Sutra from front to back and about everything in between the lines so who knows? Maybe there's something she knows that the world itself has forgotten, a technique that probably makes men lay in a blissful comatose for days and even turn harden straight women into bi-sexual or lesbians."

"If she knows such a thing, wouldn't that also make her the most dangerous person on the planet?" Issei said in a rather off-handed remark. When both of his friends looked at him in confusion, Issei continued. "Put such a woman in the room with some of the most stubborn political and religious leaders in the world, the kind of people that have never backed down from their stances on particular topics and if she can screw them so much that they instantly flip on their stances, well, she could change the face of the world in a week. Couldn't she?"

Thinking back on how she did so many movies with so many actors and actresses in a day, Matsuda and Motohama realized that in a way, Issei had a point. Even more so when they realized that the dangers to one's health from being in such a profession. Somehow Momo had managed to stay fit both physically and mentally which was probably why she was such a renowned porn actress.

"Hey, if she could actually make the world better by acts of sex than I say let her go for it. Most religious and political leaders lately tend to screw the working class people no matter where they are in the world. If ever there is a time when all the governments of the world united under one person, it be her hands down." Matsuda said with a strong sense of confidence in his words.

"Just imagine what her political cabinet would be like." Motohama said, his eyes clearly showing he was focused on his imagination than on reality. "She would have to create whole new positions just to handle the positions she herself is capable of doing and the members themselves would have to pass a physical that Momo herself would oversee."

"Before, they had to be book smart and savvy with the political process. Now, they have to have all that and be flexible in a whole new and much more fun way." Issei couldn't help but smile at the idea of how being a career politician should the day come where Momo becomes the leader of all countries of the world.

"Damn, now that I think about, I think we should do all that we can to ensure such a person gets elected should she run for office!" Matsuda proclaimed for everyone to hear.

And people did hear his words among the other things that were said in Kuoh Academy's main library.

It was asked among them on why on they should look at the magazines at the library of all places. The rules of the school grounds clearly stated that such material that they were looking at was prohibited. Since it was Matsuda that brought the material, it was he who suggested the library for two reason. He was believe it would be the last place any teacher or student council member would expect such magazines to be at and that it also operated under the guise of hiding in plain sight. There were magazines in the library available for anyone to read and Matsuda sold the idea by saying who really looks at what a person is reading unless they are in a study group or with friends.

On paper and in theory such an idea was sound. In practice was a whole other issue.

Especially since the last time they did something like this at a school, it was a typical public school that all three of them went to and as such had dealt with what their last principal called, 'shenanigans' on a regular basis. While some shenanigans were overlooked because they didn't interfere with other students or school functions and properties, others were and this particular trio had never really done anything that got on the bad side of the school and its faculty members.

This time around, it was mostly the student body, or most of the female half of said body, that was on the lookout for suspicious activities. That was what was officially told to one of the student council members in charge of maintaining the rules of the school. Unofficially, it was a chance for a female student to take out more perverted male students while making it seems she was upholding the school's principles towards education.

That was why neither Motohama, Matsuda nor even Issei noticed someone had walked up behind the group and saw what it was they actually had in their hands. Wasn't the first time she caught students reading prohibited reading material but it was definitely the first time she did so of the male students.

She waited several moments to see if either of them noticed her. It quickly became clear even though they talked among themselves, their entire focus was dead set in front of them.

"Any idea if we could start small and maybe get someone similar to Momo Momozono elected to the Kuoh Academy Student Council?"

Issei and Matsuda looked at each other before turning their attention back to Motohama. Both understood what he was asking but failed to think of anyone who might be like their favorite porn actress and be worth the effort when the student council elections started.

"Worth a shot but I can't think of anyone off the bat that's close to Momo. Well, personality-wise that is." Motohama said to which Issei nodded in response.

"Commendable that you want to get into school politics but as some members of the student body would say to rest, predictable as to the criteria of your voting choice."

All three teenagers froze in place when they heard a fourth voice that clearly belonged to someone of the opposite sex. Even Issei felt himself sweating bullets and that's coming with the understanding of Arielle's training sessions and what she told Issei what she had planned for him.

Looking at his two friends, Issei saw that both of them were looking in his direction which clearly meant it was someone behind him that they were looking at. He turned his head slowly, actually afraid of who it was behind him and couldn't shake the feeling that he was cornered prey and the predator had its eyes on him first.

When he saw who it was, four things immediately entered into his mind. The first was because of the fact he was sitting in a chair at a table with his friends, Issei's main line of sight was parallel with a set of somethings that he knew what this girl had was impressive. Possibly an even bigger cup size than Areille if he had to guess by eyesight alone.

He couldn't help but notice that it must have been cold for her in the library for two obvious reason. That was the second thing and the third thing was when Issei managed to raise his eyes, rather reluctantly of course, and saw the face of the person who obviously was the proud owner of her impressive set. The term for the medical condition escaped his mind for the time being but he remembered that there was only one student at the school who actually had two different colored eyes which helped him immediately realize the fully gravity of the situation.

Because that one person was also on the Student Council and her name is Tsubaki Shinra.

The fourth and final thing that entered into his mind was the fact he easily recognized the look she was giving specifically to him. Issei noticed a subtle change in her eyes when she looked at both Matsuda and Motohama and noticed how it changed back when she shifted her gaze back to Issei.

It was the kind of look that Issei saw all the time when he and Areille went out in public together. The look that said 'what does she see in him?' and that actually confused Issei a bit.

Back to the matter at hand, Issei was the first to speak and hoped he could find the words to diffuse the situation.

"Hello, Student Council Tsubaki. What brings you to the library at this time?" Issei gave the teenage girl a smile but even he knew it must have looked too goofy for it to have any effect on her. Her eyes only narrowed a bit but there were still as serious as when he first locked his own eyes with her own.

"One of the female student said that there were three male student who were blatantly ignoring certain rules on school grounds. Those 'reading material' you have is not allowed here and therefore must be confiscated. Hand them over." Tsubaki's voice was even when she spoke but there was a sense of authority in it as well. Overall, what she had said offered no room that could allow the three to changer her current mindset.

"What?! No! These are mine and they were very hard to find. You have no idea what I had to do in order to get these rare magazines." Matsuda said while quickly grabbing all three magazines and holding them close to her person in much the same manner as a mother does to her newborn infant.

"But I have an idea that you were given a copy of the school's rules and regulation upon being accepted which means you either read them and ignored them or you decided not to act on common sense and bring those kind of magazines where they have no place on this or virtually any school grounds in the country." Tsubaki replied.

Issei listened to the tone of Tsubaki's voice and it confirmed what he already could tell from before. The idea of backing up his friend did enter into his mind but it was quickly shot down by Tsubaki's words. That was when another idea entered into his mind to which Ddraig told Issei it was a risky and utterly pointless to do at all. His reply was 'what better way to test it out than infiltrating an enemy camp?'

It was clear to his senses that Tsubaki was a Devil especially being so close to him at the moment. So far it seemed that she hadn't figured out who he was at the moment, someone who was more dragon than human, but it was definitely a risk that he was going to take.

But when a friend in need appears, not helping them out when you can was something Issei would never do.

"It's alright, Matsuda. Give her the magazines."

"WHAT?!" Both Matsuda and Motohama yelled at Issei's words. The complete look of disbelief was easily in their eyes.

Issei chose his next words carefully. He hoped the two would get his hidden meaning and the student council member wouldn't catch on.

"It was a risk bringing them here to the school. The first month isn't over and we don't want to get on the student council's bad side for the rest of the year. If that were the case, we would probably have to sneak into our classes and other areas just to get the materials in order to pass."

Issei threw in a wink since he was aware that his face wasn't in Tsubaki's line of sight. It only took a moment but both Matsuda and Motohama realized what Issei had said before looking at each other and then turning their attention back to Issei and nodded in response.

Matsuda made something of a show when he handed the magazines over to Tsubaki who in turn took the 'reading' material and walked away with them. She gave the three a warning never to do it again or the consequences would be more severe.

When Tsubaki was out of sight and all the attention of the students who were also in the library were away, Matsuda grabbed ahold of Issei's collar and brought his face close to his own.

"Alright, are you serious about what we're going to do to get those rare treasures back?" Matsuda kept his voice low so only the three of them could hear him.

"Well, yeah. But the thing is, I'm the one that's going to do the sneaking." Issei replied after managing to free himself from Matsuda's grip.

"Explain yourself." Motohama said while adjusting his glasses.

"I know where the student council room is but more importantly, I know where the best place is in order to sneak into the room and what time. One of my classmates is a member of the student council and I managed to overhear what time they meet."

"So what, they meet after school? Because if they do, those magazines will be fed to the nearest paper shredder in a heartbeat." Matsuda said.

"Yeah and how are you not sure that she won't throw them away before hand?" Motohama asked, his voice still low like the others.

"I don't think she will. If anything, such confiscated material tends to be examined, to determine how much they violate the rules. But anyways, the first Tsubaki will probably do is take those items back and put them in a locker of sorts until the next meeting. Which means we have some time right now to get there and rescue the magazines and no one will be the wiser."

Issei laid out his plan to liberate the magazines by telling Matsuda and Motohama to be at a specific area by the school in the next several minutes and to do so by simply walking by said area. He also told them not to follow him because one person may not get any attention but any more than that and someone might get suspicious. He also pointed out that the two of them were getting a rather bad reputation so most of the female student body was already on the lookout for them at least.

Motohama asked why Issei didn't think his reputation was just as bad as theirs and said female student body wouldn't already be keeping an eye on him. Issei only replied that there were only a handful of female students that had their eye on him for anything suspicious and he was more than certain he wouldn't run into any of them at this time of the day. He also said that if he did, it was probably because they were chasing Matsuda and Motohama for peeping on the girls changing uniforms again like he knew they did earlier in the day.

Both of them shrugged rather sheepishly at Issei's words since he caught them red handed by way of a suspicion on his part.

Regardless, Issei told them both to wait in the library for at least ten minutes and then casually make their way to the designated area and to keep walking no matter what. He even told them that for the sake of those rare magazines, the two of them would have to keep their urges in check and not peep at any of the girls walking by or within eyesight. There was only one shot at getting this done right and they were the critical point in the plan to save the rare treasures.

It took a couple of minutes for Motohama and Matsuda to agree to the terms of the plan but only when Issei said that either they go by memory of what the saw in the magazines or have said magazines in their hands again did they fully commit to their role.

Issei started making his way towards the student council's room but stopped when he got to the hallway that said room was located. He had taken a rather roundabout way of getting to his destination as a means to see Tsubaki had either just arrived after she left the library or was just leaving. Turns out he had just arrived as she was leaving the room itself. He had expected the room to have a lock on it and carefully watched to see what kind. Issei could already hear Ddraig saying how big of a risk he was taking by using his Boosted Gear in the open just to enhance his vision and see what kind of lock Tsubaki had engaged on the door. His eyes had a superior range and visual acuity than any normal humans but he wanted to make sure he saw all the details of the lock on the door.

Issei didn't notice any kind of spells or other safeguards other than a simple key lock on the doorknob. If that was the case than Issei figured it would be a cinch to pick the lock, get in and out with the material in hand.

That is, if Issei had planned on going through the front to get into the room itself.

After seeing what he wanted to see, Issei ducked down the hallway and into an empty classroom he had passed by earlier. The windows to the classroom were actually near a large tree with branches that one could reach out as well as the fact that it also reached out to the windows of the student council's room. He used his Boosted Gear to enhance his hearing and took note of footsteps in the hallway receding. Was a bit hard to make out amongst the other noises but when he was sure that there was no one else walking the hallways nearby, Issei jumped out onto the tree through the open window and climbed to the branch that was closest to the room he wanted to sneak into.

It was something of good fortune that there was a window opened up enough to where Issei could get wedge open even more so he could fit through. Issei had to make sure no one was looking in his general direction since in order to get to the window itself required doing something that would easily scream out to anyone who saw it that such a feat wasn't human.

True the branch was close to the window but branch itself wouldn't support his weight before he got close enough. That meant Issei would have to jump some distance away while up in a tree and hopefully close enough to grab the window ledge with both hands. However, what would stand out that he was too strong to be human was how he made the jump from basically where the branch came from the tree and grab the ledge with one hand and easily supported himself while using the other hand to open the window more.

Once inside the room, Issei looked back out the window to see if anyone saw him. A quick look around while staying out of sight didn't reveal anyone had notice Issei. He turned his attention to the room itself and noticed several things right away. First was the clock and it told him he had about 3 minutes before his friends would be walking past the area according to the plan. That meant he had two minutes to find the magazines and get to where he had to be so Issei told himself, 'no pressure'.

The other thing he noticed was the layout of the room. Looked like a typical style conference room, round table with several chairs all around. That was when he noticed the file cabinets along one side of the room and made the assumption that one of the drawers had the magazines in them. It wasn't easy but he managed to open each drawer quietly enough so the sliding metal didn't get anyone's attention that might be walking by.

It was while looking through each drawer that Issei noticed a file heading that got his attention right away.

"Potential Peerage Candidates." Issei said to himself in a low whisper.

Areille had told Issei about how Devils use a peerage system for their followers. She wasn't sure on all the details but she said that they were allowed only so many. A maximum of 16 followers per peerage if the information she obtained years ago was still accurate in the present time.

Using a trick Issei learned when he was working on transferring his power as well as some magic spells Areille taught him, the Booster Gear wielder took the file in his left hand and made a magic copy of all the information within and essentially stored it within his Sacred Gear to be looked at a later time. The folder itself was rather thick but it wasn't phone book thick so at least there wasn't too much information to go through. In a way, this would give Issei some insight to who was being monitored and how so.

Even the file that was labeled 'Student Council Members' and 'Club Activities and Members', Issei copied them on the off chance there might be some more information that might prove critical later on.

After those were copied and Issei managed to locate the drawer of confiscated items, he took the magazines in hand made sure to see if he disturbed anything that might suggest someone had been in the room when they shouldn't have been.

Looking at the clock and seeing what time it was, Issei followed through with the plan and tossed the magazines out the window. Since he still had to stay out of sight, Issei could only hope that his friends were right where they were supposed to be. It was only by hearing a familiar voice yell out 'YES' did Issei get the confirmation he was looking for. As much as he wanted to use the same way he had entered the room as his exit, Issei figured that even though he got away with it this one time, a second time might be pushing it especially since how much effort he would have to put into his jump and again it wouldn't seem humanly possible to anyone that might see him.

Not exactly original but he only had two exits to choose from so Issei decided to calmly walk out through the only door to the room itself. Issei opened the door a little and checked as best as he could to see if anyone was in the hallway. He knew he couldn't see too far in either direction but the immediate area was vacant.

As quietly as he could, Issei opened up the door so he could slip through and closed it while making sure the door's lock was engaged so no student council members would think someone left the door unlocked. Once he closed the door so only a soft 'click' sound was made, not enough to echo down the empty hallway, Issei decided to make his way back to his friends.

Or he would have had not the moment he turned to walk that he came directly face to face with Tsubaki Shinra. So close in fact that the only thing that was actually keeping their faces from touching was Tsubaki's own chest touching Issei's. He may not have been touching them with his hands but he was able to tell just by the brief contact from his own chest that what Tsubaki had for upper assets was definitely natural.

This was making Issei starting to believe in the theory that if girls get reincarnated as Devils, doing so before or at the period of puberty might cause considerable development. In short, if Tsubaki was this stacked and she was technically a teenager, Issei could only imagine, and he did, how more developed she would become when she reached the adult stage.

Issei was also certain that some of the girls, if not most of the girls in the school, he knew were probably jealous of this one's figure.

His musing were quickly cut short when Tsubaki spoke up after noticing Issei's eyes were not-so-subtlety staring at her chest.

"Mind tell me why you were in the Student Council's room when you are not a member?"

Issei looked directly into Tsubaki's eyes after she spoke. He took note that this was the first time he had such a close view of the girl's eyes and saw what it was to see someone with two different colored eyes. He had often heard of the saying 'similar and yet different' in his life. Seeing a real-life example in front of him somehow made such a saying in his opinion seem so flimsy. Too short of words to actually convey any true meanings.

It was probably that reason why Issei said a word that had full honesty behind it and was the last word that either of them expected to be said by him.

"Beautiful."

It was rather immediate reaction when both of them registered what their hearing had picked up. Issei was mostly surprised that such a word came from him. Especially after he had just touched the chest of the girl in front of him with his own.

Tsubaki's reaction made it hard for Issei not to find the girl even more beautiful because of the sudden blush of embarrassment appeared on her face. In fact, it made her seem cute in an innocent way. Only a couple of seconds later did her embarrassment switch over to fluster when she spoke up.

"That's not what I asked you!" Tsubaki practically yelled out at Issei who was still mere inches away from her face. He had to take a step back when Tsubaki brought her arms up to cross underneath her breasts. The teenage girl herself didn't fully realize why she did something like that. Only that she somehow felt too exposed in front of this male student all of sudden. "What were you doing in there?!"

It would be clear to anyone that the girl in front of him was trying her hardest to remain angry but was also failing to keep her sudden bout with a certain kind of shyness from mixing in at the same time. Issei noticed this and saw a chance to maybe talk himself out of the situation.

At least he could tell this girl wasn't the kind that overreacted like a couple of girls he knew about. Especially since being so flustered at the moment that she forgot an invasion of personal space while the other girls would have already taken a swipe at knocking his head clean off.

Even though he had the idea of talking himself out of the situation, Issei didn't make any plans on how to go about it. He simply did what his instincts told him to….after the ones that told him to fondle the girl's breasts to confirm what she had was real…..again.

Issei took a step back and bowed at the hips in front of Tsubaki. "I offer my complete and humble apologies. What I did was of my own will and doing so I alone am fully responsible."

Something of a longshot but it was still a shot worth taking in Issei's view. He couldn't tell what Tsubaki's expression was but since she didn't immediately respond to what he had just did, it didn't mean the situation had turned completely against him just yet.

For her part, Tsubaki wasn't sure exactly what she should do at the moment.

The obvious choice was to fulfill her duty as the general manager of the student council. The only one above her was the president herself but Tsubaki was sometimes charged in dealing with school issues. It was clear that this person before her snuck into the Student Council's room to retrieve the items she confiscated just minutes ago. From what she was told from the previous council members that it wasn't the first time someone did so in order to retrieve what was taken but this had to be the first where someone did so in the same hour they lost the item.

What was holding her back was something she didn't expect to feel. Unlike most of the female student body, Tsubaki didn't have a strong view against male students being allowed into Kuoh Academy. Frankly, she was more open than most people would expect her to be but being raised from the kind of family she had taught her to be serious whenever the situation called for it. Even when she was reincarnated to be a Devil and became part of a peerage, Tsubaki never lost her collective attitude even during the times she had to be in the same room as rowdy hormonal-driven male teenage Devils.

She was aware that many of the Devils saw her only as sex object at the best of times which made it easy for her to ignore their not-so-subtle advances. She was also becoming aware that the current male student body was either intimidated by her because of her position as a student council member or saw her in much the same way.

So in short, Tsubaki had more or less accepted the fact that most of the males she would encounter either in Hell or on Earth would only view her as about everything except as Tsubaki Shinra. When that little insight hit her, Tsubaki made a mental note to keep herself focused, not to be blindsided by typical and blatant advances of the opposite sex.

And then she met this one who spoke with more honesty in his words than anyone she met outside of her peerage. Words and honesty that made her feel a spark of hope about something that she wrote off as an impossibility.

Tsubaki shook her head a little to rearrange her thoughts back into the order she wanted them to be. Whatever she was feeling was unnecessary at this time. Her duties had to be fulfilled and not doing so would basically dishonor her position among the council.

"If you truly believe you are solely responsible then why do you not have what you stole from the room in your hands?"

Issei didn't move from his position. He was still looking directly downwards when he made his reply. "As I said before, I acted alone this entire time. What I did was to help out a friend as friends do for one another."

Issei was tempted to look up to gauge Tsubaki's reaction to his words. But there were two things that were keeping his head down the entire time. The second thing which was hoping that his current impromptu plan could still work so long as he kept his answers honest enough to where they could be believed and have her focus on him the entire time.

The first thing was actually something Issei came across by accident when he bowed down in front of Tsubaki. He wasn't sure when or how but the hallway floor easily had a wax shine to it that was rather reflective. So reflective that he had a clear view of the kind of panties that Tsubaki was wearing. Definitely white with what seemed like an elegant flower pattern on the outline of them.

This was something unexpected and probably worth the punishment he was going to face. Issei even got the idea of purchasing said pair of panties for Areille. A thought that would later go to a something of a running joke he had with Areille.

If Victoria's Secret knew what a real angel looked like in lace panties….

Tsubaki had been thinking over what Issei said to her. There was something about his words that made a weird kind of sense to her. Being in a peerage whom were also her friends and dealt with more than just scholastic issues.

Tsubaki briefly looked at the door and took note of what she knew at the moment. The lock on the door to the student council's room wasn't anything fancy so it was possible to pick said lock easily which a previous student council member said happened on a few occasions. Since the magazines weren't in his hands and the time between her leaving the room and returning was only a couple of minutes at best, Tsubaki made the assumption that the magazines were the only thing he was after.

Because of that assumption, which went along with both the fact the only other possible way of entering the room was through the window and making a jump that seemed well outside of his physical appearance and what Tsubara said he was just capable of doing, Tsubaki figured that Issei was a human of some talents. How said talents been applied seemed to go either way. This time it was against the school's rules.

However, Tsubaki's curiosity was definitely aroused to the point where she couldn't simply ignore it. The questions it was wanted her to ask was simple: why would someone like him help the kind of friends he had and why was he friends with said individuals in the first place?

"Maybe you can clarify something for me. Why would you break school rules and policies to help out a friend who had already done so first?" Tsubaki asked, her arms were still crossed under her chest. She was trying to keep her heart from beating to fast since she couldn't shake the feeling she was somehow exposed to this person before her.

"If you're asking if I owed him a favor, then the answer is no." Issei replied while his eyes were still focused on the reflective image on the floor. "My friend told me of what he had to do to acquire those magazines and while it was a foolish mistake on his part to bring such items here, I feel as though said lesson for him to learn would have been too harsh as part of the consequences."

"And what makes you the authority on what kind of lessons are to be learned in response to breaking the rules?"

Issei stood up fully so his next words to Tsubaki would be conveyed with every bit of honesty and truth he had from his eyes to hers. "There is no single guideline that determines what punishment should be acceptable to what are the consequences of anyone's actions. What the majority agree upon may very well be disagreed by the few who would see it too harsh or too lenient. One could easily view the taking away of property as the punishment in the same as stealing under the guise of 'following the rules'. Even if the rules are made to be fair and just, those that enforce the rules could easily be doing so under actions that are far from fair and just."

Tsubaki was impressed by what Issei had just said. But it wasn't the first time she had heard a similar argument made in how students viewed certain enforcement of rules to be virtually the exact opposite of said rules. "Rules exist as a means to keep those that would enjoy doing whatever they want from believing there is no consequences to their actions. If the smallest rules are so easily broken or ignored without consequences than what would be the point of enforcing bigger rules since you've claimed that all rules the same regardless of what they are set to enforce."

The member of the student council couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips. Her words held just as much truth to them as did the words Issei used with the difference being the other half of the argument about rules and regulations.

However, her smile quickly disappeared when Issei spoke again with words that she didn't really expect to hear but they were still as truthful as they were earlier.

"But enforcing a rule should not be a source of enjoyment at any point."

Tsubaki felt like she had just been blindsided by a move she should have seen coming a mile away. Issei's words coupled with the fact that he was staring directly into her eyes hit her like the proverbial one-two-punch. One was the truth and the second was daring her to say to him honestly that she didn't get some sort of enjoyment in taking away someone else's property.

There was a part of Tsubaki that did feel some sort of enjoyment when she confiscated the magazines as well as the moment would come when she would dispose of the material after informing the student council president. It took a moment for her to realize the real question that she was being asked. Somehow or other, Issei knew that Tsubaki took enjoyment when she took the magazines and to admit that she did would side with his view of the argument and undermine hers at the same time. She could easily say that she didn't but again, somehow or other, Tsubaki was getting the growing suspicion that Issei would see through her as stained glass.

"Whether or not someone enjoys enforcing a rule is irrelevant. A rule not enforced is merely words on paper and actions without consequences invites greater problems for those that also enjoy going against what is established. What you just did proves that." Tsubaki felt like she had just gotten the edge back in this debate. If she was going to be tricked into admitting she enjoyed enforcing a rule than she was going to trick Issei to admitting he would never follow the rules and damn all consequences.

"To do what is right will sometimes require going against the rules. If the first instinct you have tells you something is wrong despite what something written down as right than you know it's completely different when those who willfully go against the rules. I felt that it was wrong that property was taken and the chance for it to be return would never be granted which I also felt to be unfair. As I said before, I have a friend who needed help and I did so willingly without any kind of coercion from him or anyone else."

It was when Issei said the next thing that just got Tsubaki so unexpectedly that she suddenly lost the will to win the debate she was having with the teenager in front of her.

"If helping out someone requires to break the rules than either the rules themselves are wrong or helping out someone is always the right thing to do regardless if the person is a complete stranger or a friend."

The honesty in his words easily spoke volumes to Tsubaki but the level of conviction was more than she expected. To see that he was more than willing to go that far for something so small just for the sake of a friend was clear to her as if he screamed out the words through a bullhorn.

It was also at that moment did Tsubaki started to realize what it was that Tsubara and Tomoe saw in this person before her. Granted she had her own opinion about him when she saw what kind of reading material he seemed to prefer reading and she felt like there wasn't much more to him than what was on the surface. Now after just talking to him, having an impromptu debate on the issue of rules and seeing how keen of a mind he seemed to have definitely made Tsubaki feel like scolding herself for having written Issei Hyoudou too soon.

Tsubaki had originally decided to make an example of Issei for not only breaking into the Student Council's room but what she initially believed as a poor attempt to convince her that he shouldn't be punished in retrieving porn magazines.

Seeing as how things had changed in the most unexpected ways, Tsubaki decided to do a little something different than simply handing down a punishment for a troublesome student.

Her eyes narrowed a bit before she spoke to the student in front of her. "So, you truly believe that you alone should be punished on the grounds that you were helping your friend. Is that correct?"

Issei could tell that Tsubaki was checking to see if any kind of deceit laced his response. He wasn't too worried since he had been speaking nothing but the truth the entire time. But now was the time that it truly played a significant factor in how this whole situation would play out.

"That is correct. What I did was for my friend because he is my friend."

There was a rather tense silence between the two. Issei wasn't too worried about it since nothing he said to Tsubaki was any kind of a lie. Tsubaki for her part waited several more moments to see if there was any kind of sign that might give her some insight to confirm if Issei was lying to her.

When she was convinced she couldn't find any, Tsubaki let out a small sigh since the course of action she decided to take wasn't what the situation actually called for. Then again, the situation itself wasn't one that Tsubaki had ever thought about happening.

All in all, Tsubaki was getting the impression of something she had once considered but forgot about it until just now.

'This school year is definitely going to be interesting to say the least.' Tsubaki thought to herself.

"Under normal circumstances, caught breaking into the Student Council's room is actually grounds for suspension and since this is the first year where male students have been accepted into the school, it wouldn't be out of the question that the student council president could go before the school board itself and ask for your immediate expulsion."

Hearing that was something Issei didn't fully expect. He knew he was risking some kind of heavy handed punishment for breaking into and stealing items from the Student Council's room and made the assumption that the most he would get would be some kind of suspension from school. He mentally slapped himself upside the head when he didn't take into account the possibility of getting caught.

He even heard Ddraig telling him that he was getting a little too arrogant with his abilities to be caught so easily.

Issei knew that if he got out of this without getting expelled, Ddraig would certainly make sure Areille would learn of this and the dragon would do what he could to make sure the next training regimen that Areille would put him through would not only leave him completely exhausted but that would happen within the first hour.

"However…." Tsubaki continued after she took some enjoyment in seeing a drop of nervous sweat form on Issei's brow. "….since this is basically the first time you've been caught breaking the rules and it's safe to say that you've might not be completely familiar with the policies and traditions of Kuoh Academy, I won't inform the president of your trespasses."

Issei did feel a sense of relief when he heard that but he felt a sense of dread quickly replace it upon realizing that he did admit to Tsubaki that he would accept any punishment for his actions. He basically gave her a blank check to write out and he had no way of taking it back.

Again, Ddraig was yelling in his inner ear that Issei. Telling him that if he wasn't so fixated at a reflection of a girl's panties than he wouldn't have thrown out the proverbial blank check so easily.

"So, what will my punishment be exactly?" Issei asked, his voice carrying a hint of defeatism that Tsubaki caught easily enough.

"What makes you think I'm not going to ask for a favor instead?" Tsubaki never really recalled a time where she felt herself smirk at a situation. Somehow it felt appropriate this time.

"My actions have led me to where I either owe a favor or I am owed some punishment. Either way, this situation is what I would call as 'dealer's choice'. I've laid my cards on the table and right now, you've got both the wild card and the better hand."

Tsubaki did get some of the reference Issei made about cards and found them somewhat amusing given the circumstance. She figured if that was the case then she would play the wild card instead of her hand.

"Well, this time I'll play the wild card. You won't be punished but you will have to make up for what you did." Tsubaki said while thinking of what she could have Issei do as a sort of recompense. When an idea hit her, again did a smirk appear on her face. "For at least the next 6 weeks, each Friday you are to help out with some student council work. Usually such work only takes an hour or two after school is done for the day but such work should help you get a better understanding of Kuoh Academy."

Issei wondered what could take at least an hour to accomplish on a Friday for the Student Council. For a moment, his perverted side imagined that since this was the first year where male students attend school, which meant all members of the student council were females and that alone inspired multiple scenarios.

'If by better understanding of Kuoh Academy means seeing a bunch of girls having maybe a naked pillow fight or seeing whose bust size is more developed then sign me up right now! No, wait! I might actually be the first male student to join the student council and maybe there's a new form of initiation that they want to perform on me or test several ideas for initiation. I might see which of the girls have a kinky side or a submissive side.'

Issei's mind quickly became a whirlwind of fantasies where he was surrounded by girls of Kuoh Academy and for the next six weeks, each Friday ended with him enjoying orgies like he had always dreamed of.

The cold splash of reality quickly killed all those fantasies when Tsubaki told Issei what his work would entail each of those Fridays. "Normally, dealing with paperwork that accumulates during a school week is tedious but for you, it could be a source of significant education."

Issei felt like a part of himself had been pushed off a cliff and died a screaming death upon hearing that not only did he have class work and homework to deal with but now a whole other different kind of school work. He would have to inform Areille of the change to his school routine as soon as possible. But Issei could already tell what her reaction would be to such changes. Ddraig didn't hesitate to add in his two cents by asking if getting those magazines back was worth it after all of this.

Issei thought it over for several seconds before he replied to his partner with three words

'Totally worth it.'

Again, Ddraig didn't hesitate to ask Issei if he would continue to give the same answer over the next six weeks. Issei knew Ddraig wasn't wrong in his question but he wasn't about to give his partner the smug satisfaction that the dragon was clearly going for.

"Since I have to clear it with the student council president first, you won't have to sacrifice this Friday for the school so you better enjoy it." Tsubaki said before turning around and walking away from Issei. "Remember that if you fail to show up next Friday, I will have no other choice but to inform the president of this and let her decide what your punishment should be."

Issei acknowledged the agreement with Tsubaki before letting out a tired sigh that he didn't know that he was holding back once the teenage girl was out of sight. He began wondering how the rest of the school year would unfold if the first month was turning out to be like this. Ddraig picked up Issei's thought easily enough and decided to speak his own mind about everything that had transpired.

'Of all the people I've been bound to over the countless years, both men and women, young and old, I've never had someone who is a mixture of an unashamed pervert that dreams of being a hero and is willing to do so much just for his own friends and complete strangers. Had Areille not help you to unlock your potential, I have no doubt in my mind that your perverted side would have smothered your other sides and you never would have realize what you were capable of which also would have made you the first person to have annoyed me to actual death...again.'

'I'm actually starting to wonder if you're a dragon or a drama queen at this point myself.' Issei mentally replied to Ddraig which earned him a grunt of annoyance from his partner. 'Besides, we both have learned many times over that unexpected things, good and bad, are always going to happen no matter what anyone does. I actually wouldn't be surprised in the least if some future date there's a female dragon that comes gunning for you in much the same way as the girls here chase after those they catch spying on them. And when that day comes, I'll be the one blaming you for pulling me into a mess you created.'

Issei wasn't entirely sure but he could've sworn that Ddraig suddenly got nervous by his words. The whole female dragon scenario was something that came off the top of his head. But Ddraig's reaction seemed to imply to Issei that he got real close to an actual bit of truth. At the very least it ended that conversation between them and switch over to different one.

'So, I know we did manage to magically copy the information that I figured was the most relevant but I think this deal with Tsubaki might actually work out more in our favor in the long run.'

Ddraig did grunt in response at Issei's thoughts 'Helping out with student council paperwork might mean there's a chance at getting inside information but it's also possible that such information might not reveal too much. That Tsubaki girl is indeed a Devil which stands to reason other members including the president might also be Devils as well. We also know that prominent members of several Devil Clans are here so it's possible even one of them might be either a member or the president.'

Issei thought over what Ddraig said and saw his point immediately. Ddraig even mentioned that if it was true that a prominent member of one of the Devil Clans was a part of the student council, it would follow in reason that there would be more security around said individual. Issei already knew what Ddraig was getting at when he mentioned that bit.

'It's one thing to be behind enemy lines or in enemy territories, especially on a constant basis but to actually be inside their headquarters more than once….' Issei mused mostly to himself than speaking to Ddraig.

'You better hope that you don't make any slip-ups or that they don't look at you too closely the entire time. I'm not against a good fight but you haven't had any real experience in dealing with multiple combatants simultaneously.'

Issei knew Ddraig was right about his fighting skills. Going one-on-one with Areille did teach him much in how to fight, how to improvise on the fly or adapt to his surroundings. But that was so far against one opponent and even Areille had yet to go all out against him in their mock battles. It was more than a good chance that if he kicked the hornet's nest, none of them would hold back in the slightest.

It was this moment Ddraig asked Issei a question that he had asked him earlier.

'With the mess you've gotten yourself into now, still think it was worth it getting those porn magazines?'

Issei stopped for a moment to think over his answer to Ddraig's question. The teenager knew that there were some questions that he would answer without hesitation. Even though this was one of them, Issei decided to make sure that Ddraig would never have a reason in the near future to pose the question to him again.

'Totally fucking worth it.'

Next Chapter: The Gathering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Going to have a little surprise in store about a certain character in the series. Nothing bad but definitely unexpected.

And as always, praise be to my Beta Reader Sutatekken


	5. Chapter 5 The Gathering

Disclaimer – Do not own of the works of Ichiei Ishibumi or Miyama-Zero or anything of Highschool DxD and the characters therein that allows any form of monetary profit to be made. I do this solely on my own dime and time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Some backstory to help set the stage for later events.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: The Gathering

Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory House, the Crimson Empress of Ruin, the Empress of Annihilation, and various other titles that no one in the living world would know that she had. All that anyone would know about her outside of select individuals in the living world as a Kuoh Academy student and president of the Occult Research Club.

Right now, in the clubhouse itself, Rias was going over all the information she had been told by her friend Sona Shitori, or that was what she was called in public during times like student council meetings or other school functions. Rias knew her as Sona Sitri who was also next in line for being the head of her household, the Sitri House.

Upon entering Kuoh Academy, Rias and Sona established a kind of pact in regards to how either one pursued their functions on school grounds. Sona had sought out the school's student council president position not just to help out Rias and the Occult Research Club that she established but as a point of ensuring that the level of excellence was maintained in all form of scholastic endeavors.

That was actually half of the reason why she sought it out. The other half was the fact that even though there was an uneasy truce between the three major factions, ever so often one side would have either an agent attempting to infiltrate the school or someone attempting to cause chaos in the school itself. Rias knew keeping the school at peace was difficult enough with students. Sona had mentioned on several occasions that said times were easier compared to dealing with rogue Devils not to mention a Fallen Angel.

Rias had said there were always troublemakers ready to pounce unexpectedly. Didn't really matter which faction they came from since most of them did what they wanted to in order to fulfill their own desires.

So a month had passed when the school officially allowed male students enroll into Kuoh Academy. Rias had planned on meeting with Sona at this point in time to where they could compare notes on which student that caught their attention. Neither one had a full peerage at the moment and since both had been friends since childhood, both Sona and Rias wanted it to be fair so that neither felt like they had stolen a potential member right out from under the other's notice.

\- A Few Hours Earlier -

Rias could feel her curiosity starting to get the better of her at the moment. On the surface, she was calm and collected as one would expect from someone who was both an immediate member of the Gremory House and sister to the King of Hell. But what was making her so curious was that feeling she got from her friend Sona prior to the meeting. Even though she didn't really need to remind Rias of the meeting between the Occult Research Club with the Student Council, since it something of a public display so as to keep up appearance, Rias knew Sona well enough that she came across something that made it difficult almost not to brag about it.

If there was someone that Sona was thinking of approaching in order to add to her own peerage than that person had to have something that either complimented the group Sona was trying to establish or a diamond in the rough. Rias liked to think she had some insight when it came to choosing her own peerage members. Sona seemed to have just as a unique insight but something that felt a little colder to Rias.

Probably because of how Sona's sister tended to be about as opposite in personality as one can be and Sona herself tried to stay more grounded over the years than her sister. Still, it was funny to see them interact from time to time.

As Rias continued to wait in the Student Council's room, she looked over to her 'Queen' Akeno Himejima, who was standing by her side in respect to her 'King', remembered that after the meeting she was going to ask her about the living arrangements that have been made. Her brother had entrusted Rias with the care of a girl that had a rather tragic backstory. Much like her 'Queen' and her 'Knight' whom she was glad could now attend Kuoh Academy. There was an idle thought that Rias had where one of the reasons why Kuoh Academy switched to co-ed status was so that her peerage could be close to her.

Even though he could never really show it at times, Rias knew her brother Sirzechs would act as a typical overprotective older brother. And since her brother had essentially the final say of the school itself, Sirzechs would probably claim that it was 'fortunate coincidence' with the changeover..

Back to the matter at hand, Rias quieted her curiosity when Sona entered the room with her 'Queen' following in step.

Taking a seat at the opposite side of the table, Sona placed a folder that she was carrying on the table before addressing Rias.

"Apologies for my late arrival. Turns out there are some students that are having some issues understanding the rules of the school. Its safe to say now that this year is going to be one of the more interesting ones for Kuoh Academy. Even if none of it involves the issues we deal with."

Rias smiled after hearing that. "So the rumors about a lot of male students who were accepted because of their academic records seems to have been for naught I take it."

"Not like it wasn't something completely unforeseeable but dealing with it isn't something I feel is practical usage of time." Sona let out a small sigh before making a personal comment. "I hate asking by aren't all the male students currently enrolled aren't as mature as your 'Knight' Kiba Yuto?"

Rias was rather solemn in her response to such a question. "I hate replying but Kiba was forced to grow up quickly. Easing back into just being himself won't happen overnight but he is doing so and for that, I'm thankful."

"Is that why your brother asked you to take care of your recent member addition to your little family?"

They weren't that far apart from each other at opposite ends of the conference table but the knowing smirk on Sona's face, the very subtle one that one could easily miss if they had not seen it before on several occasions, easily told Rias that her friend was still able to get some inside information from time to time.

"Gasper Vladi. He's been entrusted to my care recently...but things didn't turn out as expected when I made him my Bishop." Rias felt like she could trust Sona with this information. It was already clear that Sona had some inside information so Rias saw no harm in laying all the cards out on the table. "Being a Daywalker vampire would be hard enough because he comes from a pure-blooded lineage but he's only half a vampire. His human half allows him to possess a Sacred Gear called Forbidden Balor View."

Sona's eyes narrowed a bit after hearing that piece of information. Mostly because she wanted to make sure she heard correctly on what Rias had just said.

"For all the Sacred Gears that have ever been found over the ages, there are several that many believe are too dangerous for anyone to possess. If he indeed does possess that one…."

"I am aware of the risks but we both know that no one gets to choose what Sacred Gear they are born with." Rias couldn't help but let her protective side get the better of her at the moment. Like with Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba, Gasper was given something that if had a choice about, would openly choose not to have such a power.

"I know that's the case but some of those Sacred Gears are incredibly dangerous no matter whose hands they are in. We both heard the stories of what happened when someone in the past who possessed the Forbidden Balor View lost control of it. One of those stories concern an American Colony called Roanoke and to this day, we don't know if it was an accident or intentional."

Rias had to agree with Sona on her words. Especially when she brought up the colony Roanoke. While human history had yet to fully agree what happened to the people of the colony, the actual truth of what caused the people's disappearance was someone who had possessed the Sacred Gear that this Gasper now possess.

"A Sacred Gear that can control time itself….arguably it's the most dangerous Sacred Gear but its also one that no one knows much about." Sona started to wonder if the school was safe with something that could be seen as Gigaton nuclear device with a 5 second timer and a hair trigger on it's very grounds. "I know you've heard the same theories that the reason why those places were eradicated was that person achieved Balance Breaker with their Sacred Gear and lost all control over it."

Rias could tell that Sona was looking for reassurance that the school wouldn't be under any kind of threat. This made her feel more sympathetic towards Gasper since it as if life itself was always going to stack the odds against someone that hadn't done anything other than ask 'Why me?'

"The issue with Gasper Vladi was taken care after I made him my Bishop by order of my own brother." Rias made sure her voice was even when she spoke. She didn't want her friend Sona to see that what she had been ordered to do still didn't cause her anger at herself for what she felt was a complete failure on her side of it all. "The fact of the matter for Gasper is that he's well endowed with the abilities of vampires and he has proven that he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. But in regards to his Sacred Gear, it turns out that it actually becomes more powerful when he becomes unconscious. All those facts together along with Gasper's own….personal issues, it was decided that until such time that he can be properly trained to keep his power in check that he would be sealed away in the building of the Occult Research Club."

Sona kept her face from showing the expression that Rias' words caused her to feel. The heiress to the Leviathan House could easily tell that the heiress from the Gremory House had strong feelings towards the situation and similar feelings towards herself and her place in said situation. After thinking it over, Sona felt that she would have similar feelings had she been the situation herself.

"I apologize for my earlier words. I can see why it would bother you as much as it has. You've helped out someone whose sister is seen as the Underworld's most notorious criminal and would have been put to death just by the fact alone. You gave both your Knight and Queen a second chance and you didn't even know who they were, you just did so because it's who you are."

Rias was grateful for Sona's words. It did ease some of the anger she felt towards herself for the time being. It was at that point did Rias realize that they had gotten considerable off topic for the point of this meeting.

"Now that that's been discussed, how about we get off the doom and gloom subject and talk about something a little more positive." Rias narrowed her eyes at Sona since it was time to show that she could get the inside information as well.

Sona couldn't help but smirk at her friend. She felt that since Rias laid out all the cards about her new Bishop Gasper, it would be fair if she did so with someone she intended to approach as a potential prospect for her peerage. Using a little magic on her side of the conference table, Sona produced a kind of image that appeared in the middle and showed everyone who was in attendance the subject of Sona's interest.

The image that appeared showed a young male who was currently enrolled at Kuoh Academy.

"Saji Genshiro. Age: 15. Hair: Light Blonde. Eyes: Blue. A typical human unaffiliated with either clans or any of the factions. What makes him remarkable is the fact that he possessed the Sacred Gear from one of the Five Dragon Kings."

Rias was surprised to hear that piece of information. That someone who possessed such a powerful Sacred Gear was currently a student was definitely a rare find. What made her more curious was how did Sona managed to learn what kind of Sacred Gear this Saji had. There were spells and wards in place to ensure that those who possessed such powerful items were quickly identified as either friend or foe. But Rias wasn't aware that any of them could tell what kind they had if they had one at all.

"How did you manage to figure out what kind of Sacred Gear he has? I don't doubt your own skills in being analytical but someone with the power of one of the Five Dragon Kings, even you would be hard pressed to tell the difference unless he had awoken his talents in front of you." Rias thought for a moment and then remembered some of the members in Sona's peerage and if she remembered correctly, there was one who had exceptional senses.

Sona recognized the realization that appeared in Rias' eyes even though they were some distance apart but she recognized it nonetheless.

"One of my peerage suspected that there was something special about Saji. I told her to keep a close eye on him to see if her suspicion had any foundation. In fact, her suspicions were confirmed three days ago."

Sona explained that through a kind of special stopwatch that her peerage member managed to switch out with the regular one during a gym class session that she was had with Saji did she managed to gauge everyone that participated to see who had hidden potential. She reported that there seemed to be others but only with Saji was it clear he possessed a Sacred Gear.

Rias found Sona's method to be a little more sneaky than she expected of her but the means to find out who among a crowd that had a hidden talent, easily practical and far less time consuming than the other means. Rias had her own means of discovering Sacred Gear users but she had made the decision to focus her attention elsewhere. Like Sona, the introduction of a male student body didn't give Rias the confidence that she would find someone exceptional among them. Her peerage would probably still keep an eye out for anyone that might be more than what he or she seemed but ultimately Rias decided there was no one of note in this year's collective student body.

With her curiosity aroused at Sona's find, Rias asked that if she learned which of the Five Dragon Kings did Saji possessed. The smile that appeared on Sona's face easily told Rias what was going to be said next would shock her and cause a sense of jealousy.

"The Prison Dragon Vritra. That is what Saji's wields."

Rias looked at the image of Saji before her after she felt her jaw practically drop at what she heard. Even though she wasn't looking at her, Rias could somehow sense that even Akeno was surprised by this revelation.

"This human….he can use the power of the Prison Dragon?" As expected, Rias felt a strong sense of jealousy hit her. She knew Sona wouldn't lie about something like this since it wouldn't get her anywhere even if she had. But a question popped into her mind when Rias tried to remember everything she had heard about the Five Dragon Kings. "Wait a minute! Does this Saji possess all fragments of Vritra?"

As much as Sona wanted to say 'yes', such a fact would easily be beyond a miracle.

"No he does not. From what I gather, Saji carries the main core of Vritra but he does not carry all of them. If he possessed all of the core pieces of Vritra, he might actually be the most powerful Sacred Gear wielder to ever attend Kuoh Academy."

"One of the Five Dragon Kings…." Rias couldn't believe both the chance and the luck her childhood friend had just experienced. No one was entirely clear on the history on when it happened but in the past, Vritra was defeated and the dragon's soul was separated into either four or five distinct Sacred Gears. Ever so often would a wielder appear but since there were different Sacred Gears, the common theme of the power from Vritra was to absorb the strength of the enemy with each separate Sacred Gear doing so in a distinctly different manner.

As much as Rias felt like such a person with such an ability would make an excellent addition to her own peerage, she knew that her friend had found him first and was politely informing her that she was going to approach him. The only way Rias would be able to get Saji to join her peerage instead would be if he openly chose her group.

Of course, that was after he was told about the world behind the world.

It wasn't really a rule but it was something of a standing custom that any addition to someone's peerage would have to have the individuals be made aware of the world if they weren't already of the existence of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils.

No one was reincarnated as a Devil against their will but Rogue Devils came about because the person drowned in their own desires and becoming a reincarnated Devil amplifies said desires. Normally it could be seen beforehand if a person would end up becoming a Rogue Devil after being reincarnated but sometimes even the person is unaware of the desire within them until it is basically too late.

Most of Sona's peerage were already aware of things like Heaven, Hell and about everything in between before they became reincarnated Devils. Rias even knew that one member of Sona's peerage came from a clan that had a long tradition of exorcising demons but after she was reincarnated to remove a curse place upon her, her clan excommunicated her and her parents regardless of the preexisting circumstances. If there was any other way of removing the curse than Sona would have done so. And she wouldn't have asked for anything in return from the family.

But Rias could only sigh in solemn sadness at the truth that things never turn out like a storybook ending.

"Out of curiosity, how are you going to approach him? I get the impression this particular person doesn't know that this school had a strong touch to the supernatural." Rias had wondered herself on what to do should the opportunity come to add someone to her peerage but said person was unaware of a great many things.

"Well, unlike you Rias, whom seem to have this uncanny ability to attract the male side of the student body, I'm going to have to do a slow introduction so as not to scare him off." Sona replied, giving her friend a subtle look that Rias could tell where it was actually directed at instead of her eyes.

Rias knew that Sona was making a subtle joke. The heiress to the House of Gremory was more than aware that most of the male students that saw her focused on specific areas of her appearance. Like her best friend Akeno, Rias was currently of the mind that all males of the human were the same and her interest in them would never go above wanting someone to be her family's royal flea catcher.

A part of her did wonder once that if she managed to get out of her forced union with Riser only to have a high standards when it came to look for a companion. Rias kept that part of her under wraps since that kind of worry could only come from her being free and that was a problem that she didn't have an answer to for the time being.

"Anyways, I'll be approaching him next week once I'm sure of how his reaction will be to my request." Sona said to her friend who nodded in reply.

Sona didn't have to say it but Rias was aware of what her friend was asking her. If Saji was part of any class that she or any members of her peerage attended, Sona was respectfully asking her friend not to actively pursue him outside of him willingly coming to a fellow student for help in all things academia.

"Is there anyone else that you might want on your peerage or someone I might want to take a look at?"

Sona thought about it and informed Rias that there was no one else of note that she believed was worth their attention. The school year had just started and aside from Saji, there didn't seem to be anyone else that proved they were exceptional.

It was more than likely someone else would wielded a Sacred Gear would attend Kuoh Academy. But in the minds of both heiresses, such a find would only happen in the following year.

\- Present Time -

Rias was glad that her friend Sona was getting someone that would compliment her peerage rather well. They may use chess pieces as a form of representation but Rias had witnessed enough Rating Games where everyone had a certain style regardless of whatever piece that a member of a peerage represented. Knights and Rooks could be seen as attackers and Bishops as defenders but she had seen those who were considered Pawns doing more than most.

Sona had a keen tactical mind and never really went after someone who was basically a tank unless she had at least three other members that complimented the tank's abilities and covered any weaknesses.

It was that same kind of mind where Sona managed to get herself into a better position in regards to marriage. Such a thing did make Rias envious of her friend since if she herself had come up with such a plan then maybe her options wouldn't be so limited.

Ever since her family's house accepted an arranged marriage proposal with the Phenex House, with the one called Riser Phenex, Rias had made no bones about how she felt about it all. The main points behind such an arrangement was because of attempts to bring back what many high-ranking Devils felt was their own species slowly going over the cliff of extinction.

From a logical view, she could understand it. The Great War saw a lot of their kind dead on the battlefield. Where there was once many pure-blooded Devils of all kinds, those that represented 72 pillars of the Underworld, at best there were only three left after the dust finally settled. Since Devils have long lives that could easily be eternal, the trade-off for it is extremely low birth rates and that was why to quickly shore up their numbers did Devils began recruiting humans into their houses.

Only exceptional humans are ever accepted but no matter how exceptional they were, none of them carried a drop of noble blood in their veins. Virtually all high-ranking Devils felt as though should another war break out, what was left of their nobility would be wiped out and that was something they weren't going to allow to happen. What Devils that would remain afterwards would more than likely be descendants of reincarnated Devils.

Rias felt as though if any of the Four Great Satans were still around, things might be a little more different but no one had knew what exactly happened to them other than they all vanished before the Great War ended. A part of her wished that those four were still since she had heard stories about how each of them had harems with numbers in the triple digits.

With that many and how difficult it was for pure-blooded Devils to conceive, Rias had little doubt they wouldn't beat the odds on a just a weekend alone.

But that was wishful thinking and Rias had learned the hard lesson that indulging in such a trivial thing never amounted to anything.

Her reality was simple: to ensure that there would be future generations of pure-blooded Devils, two must be wed together.

So far, every attempt Rias had made to get herself out of the arranged marriage failed. She needed significant support on her side in order to go against what was established by the ruling body of the Underworld. As much as she wanted to get her brother, Sirzechs, to side with her since he is the current ruler of the Devils, the politics about her arranged marriage made it so his hands were completely tied.

The only way he could do anything was unless something significant happened that made it clear he had no hand in it whatsoever. Rias was certain that her brother knew she would be nothing more than a trophy wife for Riser Phenex once their union was finalized. She knew that he would basically jump her practically every night while saying that to sire a child was for the future benefit of all Devils.

That thought alone made her sick to her stomach whenever it entered into her mind and motivated her to find a way out of it.

Rias had considered trying to arrange it so that she would have the same means of defense against arranged marriages as her friend Sona. Making it so that in order to prove one being a worthy candidate as a future husband that they would have to defeat her in a game of chess was rather inspiring even though it wasn't the complete defense Sona had set up against ambitious would-be suitors. But it was a hurtle that made it easy to see who could pass it by intellect and not just a show of power like Riser and other egotistical Devils tended to do from time to time.

The only problem was the fact that for that kind of plan to be in place, the current arranged marriage plan would have to be turned to ashes.

Rias felt her frustration simply grow just by the mere fact that for every idea or plan or even chance to get out of her marriage to Riser, it all stemmed from the fact that she couldn't do anything until she was out of her marriage to Riser.

Sitting at her desk of the main room of the clubhouse, Rias had hoped that some alone time would help her come up with some new ideas after her meeting with Sona on the current student body populace. All the information she was made privy to and yet none of it seemed to help her. She knew there was still time before the marriage issue would be pressed against her.

But right now, she felt as though she was running out of time.

Rias was so preoccupied with such thoughts that she almost didn't registered the sound of someone knocking on the door to the room.

"Come in." Rias straightened her appearance quickly since she didn't want whoever it was on the other side of the door to see her in somewhat distressed state.

When she saw who it was, Rias actually found herself both surprised and elated by the reveal.

"Seekvaria! I didn't know you were here." Rias said while getting up from her desk and walking over to give her childhood friend a warm hug.

"Well, actually, I'm not here. I had some free time and decided to see how you were doing. Been a long time since we last talked to each other." Seekvaria replied while returning the hug.

After they finished their embrace, Rias and Seekvaria walked over to one of the couches and sat down. Rias didn't realize how much better she felt just by seeing her friend. Mostly since Seekvaria made it clear that she wasn't supposed to be in the Living World at the moment. The feeling of being alone with no one to turn to was gnawing at her just moments before and Seekvaria showing up out of the blue brushed that feeling so easily aside.

"So, how are things for my favorite Mecha-loving Devil?"

Seekvaria knew that Rias was one of the few Devils outside of her family that was aware of her hobbies. In fact, for a recent birthday gift, Rias got Seekvaria an autographed poster of one of her favorite characters by the original voice actor. Needless to say that getting such an item did go along the lines of a 'devil's bargain'.

"Well, you could say things have been….interesting as of late." Seekvaria gave Rias a kind of smile that the red haired Devil had seen many times before.

The kind that said she knew something that virtually no one else knew and there were many times in their childhood years where Seekvaria learned about something that Rias had no idea about until she was later told or discovered.

One such instance was when Seekvaria somehow learned that Rias' brother was going to be a father soon and Sirzechs hadn't even told his own parents just yet. To this day Rias had never figured out how Seekvaria learned of that.

On a whim, Rias decided to make a joke about what it was Seekvaria found interesting.

"Did you finally find a suitor that didn't make your own brain cells die from exposure to their stupidity?"

To which Seekvaria gave Rias a smile and shook her head in the negative. That got Rias a little curious so she threw out another joke.

"Riser Phenex finally said the wrong thing to the wrong Devil and now he's in a coma with no signs of him ever waking up?"

Again, Seekvaria nodded her head 'no'. The smile on her face seemed to grow a little wider but it was still sending the same message that she knew something Rias didn't know. That annoyed her a little but she threw out one more joke nonetheless.

"The Fallen Angels decided to surrender all efforts in trying to eradicate us and have devoted their free time to creating the world's largest waterpark in the middle of the Sahara Desert."

Completely unrealistic but Rias had learned that sometimes reality can be far stranger than any fiction. Case in point that the Holy Bible said that all Devils were dedicated to the corruption of all men and women. The possibility of a pure-blooded Devil being a hardcore fan of all things mecha and enjoyed spending time in building models of such didn't really scream the kind of damnation they were supposed to be known for.

"If they could pull that off, I can see them making a water slide that is so high up, they would ironically name it the 'Lucifer Fall' and your brother would probably be the first one to go down the slide as a kind of inauguration."

The mental image of the Lord of Hell going down a water slide that would probably be at least a mile up in the air in swimming trunks that had a funny devil scheme design made the two girls actually laugh at the same time.

After their shared laugh died down, Rias decided to sate her curiosity and simply asked what it was that Seekvaria knew. Rias' curiosity easily spiked when she watched as Seekvaria looked around the room for a moment and then cast a spell that Rias recognized as one that was called a 'Silence Shield'. The reason why she recognized it so easily was that Sona had used it several times whenever she had a meeting with Rias where discussions weren't meant for ordinary human's ears. It took a moment to notice that this spell was stronger than a normal one. That meant what Seekvaria was going to say to Rias, she wanted no one but Rias to hear it.

When Seekvaria was absolutely certain that the spell was in place and no one was listening, she turned her attention back to Rias. The expression on her face told Rias that what she was going to say to her was serious.

"I think….I think I have a way to help you out of your arranged marriage." Seekvaria said in a low tone of voice. She realized that even though she had cast a spell to keep anyone else from hearing whatever was spoken inside the room, she was talking in a rather secretive manner.

Rias for her part actually wondered if her hearing went bad for a moment. She even wondered if her friend was making some kind of joke. Seeing as how Seekvaria's expression never changed, her eyes alone had a look that easily said to Rias that there was no lie in her words, Rias' reaction was understandable.

"You do?! How?!" Rias wanted to grab ahold of Seekvaria and shake her as hard as she could so as to cause whatever information Seekvaria had to be let loose entirely.

Seekvaria could tell from Rias' body language that the red headed Devil's attention was focused solely on her and nothing else. That made her a little nervous since she knew ahead of time that what she was going to tell Rias would make her friend think of nothing else once Seekvaria said that one sentence.

"Hold on! Take a deep breath and…." Seekvaria wanted her friend to be calm before she could continue.

"Hold on? HOLD ON?!" Rias practically yelled at Seekvaria before standing to her feet and looking at her friend with great intensity. "This arranged marriage is basically a death sentence even if it isn't immediate! I've tried to think of anything that could get me out of it and all of a sudden, you found something that I couldn't find?!"

"Please calm down Rias. Remember I said I think I have a way. If I was completely certain that it could work, I would have come to you when you were with your peerage or even if you were with Sona since we both know they wouldn't hesitate to help you get out of your arranged union with Riser." Seekvaria had her hands up in much the same manner as someone would to show they aren't any kind of a threat to the person in front of them.

The show-hand act of surrender did have the effect of calming Rias down since she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Rias said while sitting back down on the couch. "To know that there is something I didn't think of that could help me frustrates me more than the ignorant idea that myself marrying Riser is actually a good thing."

"I would feel the same way if and when I find myself in a similar position." Seekvaria knew it was only a matter of time before others would deem that she herself should be in such a union. What worried her was the idea that someone might start working towards creating a plan where one male pure-blooded Devil could wed multiple pure-blooded female Devils.

Seekvaria was still being groomed for the day she would take over as head of the her house but all of that could be naught because of the idea that to increase the chances of strong future generation of pure-blooded Devils meant acts of bigamy. Like Rias, Seekvaria had no intention of being anyone's trophy wife.

"So, what exactly did you learn that could help me out?" Rias tried to think of new possibilities that Seekvaria might have run across but nothing was coming to her mind.

Seekvaria steady herself since she knew the next thing that she would say, which was indeed the truth, would easily be more of an explosive thing to say than what she had said earlier about getting Rias out of her union to Riser.

"The Heavenly Emperor Dragons."

Seekvaria watched as Rias' eyes opened up wide at the four words she had just spoken. There were only a handful of things that were agreed by all three major factions to never be taken lightly in just saying outloud. Talking about the two dragons whose own battle was so fierce that it actually brought the Great War to a halt just so that the Holy Angels, the Fallen Angels and the Devils had to work together to stop them. Whatever it was that the two dragons fought about was speculated for centuries but the only thing that was completely certain by all three sides that either dragon alone was a power not to challenge without major losses.

There were other dragons that were fearsome and powerful but Rias had only heard of one who openly sided with the Devils. Others simple attended to their own affairs and stayed out of sight unless provoked and no one whoever went on to provoke a dragon lived to tell about it. Even her own brother was cautious whenever it came to dealing with any dragon and she could only assume how the Holy Angels or the Fallen Angels felt about dragons as well.

That was when it hit Rias like a brick. If she remembered correctly, Seekvaria's peerage had a member that had the ability to sense other dragons. Seekvaria told Rias about him and also said that the ability is so rare that no one truly knew the full extent of such an ability.

Rias could relate since she has a member in her peerage that has an ability so strong and dangerous that he is currently sealed away by order of her brother. Rias did hope that her brother would soon change his mind and allow her to release him from his confines but that was something to worry about at a later time.

Right now, the young girl from the Gremory House wanted to know everything her friend had to tell her.

Seekvaria was aware that the information she was about to relay to Rias didn't have a lot of details in it. Most importantly the identity of the who it was that held one of the two most powerful Scared Gears made from two legendary dragons. But so far as she was aware, no one else knew what she knew especially after forcing her 'Queen' Alivian on the threat of 'soul-burning pain' never to speak of what he knew to anyone.

The only other time she ever made such a promise to Alivian was when he caught wind of her going to the Living World and spending time at hobby shops. He almost didn't take her seriously at first but that quickly changed after she made it clear via means she kept as a closely guarded secret.

Alivian's scream was widely heard that day with everyone who had heard it were left wondering what damned soul suffered such a fate. Seekvaria always felt a tug of a smile on her lips when someone tried to ask Alivian and he would turn a pale shade of white before replying, "Never again."

"About a month ago, I came to the Living World looking for….well, you know." Seekvaria said to which Rias gave a knowing-smile in response. "Anyways, I was in a shopping district that was rather packed but when I had returned home, Alivian informed me that I had been in the presence of one of the two Heavenly Emperor Dragons. I asked him straight out if he was absolutely certain and he told me there was no doubt. Almost all of Hell and Heaven know that the last wielders of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing left not only a scar on the surface of the world but traces of their power from their last battle."

Rias remembered hearing about that. It was when she first asked her brother about the details when she heard about the brief moment during the Great War did all three sides actually stopped fighting. Being told that it was because of two dragons made it hard to believe that it required the combined forces of three major powers to stop only two dragons. But Sirzechs told her that that was the level of power these two dragons possessed. He even told her that should any side managed to recruit one of the two to their side, the possibility of another Great War if not a Final War was all but certain.

No one was certain of who the previous wielders were but everyone was at least certain of an island off the coast of South America was destroyed when they clashed. The rest of the world went along with the story that a volcano that was once dormant became active to such a degree that basically vaporized the island when it erupted. What remained of the island itself was under water but easily traces of the two's powers could be felt even by those who could only mildly sense such things.

That being the case than Seekvaria's Queen could probably sense it if he was even half a world away.

Rias knew there were other Devils, Holy Angels and Fallen Angels that possessed great power but Sirzechs told Rias in no uncertain words that should a fully powered Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing wielder come around and challenge any of them, it didn't matter who won since the Living World, Hell, even Heaven would lose in the aftermath.

Seekvaria also said that from what Alivian had told her, this current wielder either just awakened his powers or is in the processes of learning how to use them.

"That bit of information might actually be worse after learning the possible location of one of the two wielders." Rias said but mostly to herself since in her mind she was going over the information that she knew about past incidents with the wielders of the Sacred Gears.

"Yeah. The common theme to one of the two Heavenly Emperor Dragons awakening is either he or she gets drunk on their power and ends up trying to position themselves as a new god or the other will awaken soon and the two of them will fight the second they come across each other." Seekvaria had similar thoughts when Alivian told her about what he sensed from her. She waited to see if Rias came to an idea that she herself had after all the available information was taken into account. As expected, it only took a minute for Rias to ask Seekvaria the same question.

"Hold on. If your 'Queen' said that either the wielder had awakened their powers or is in the process of the learning how to use them, why hasn't either side sent agents to look for him or her beforehand?"

"I had the same thought myself, Rias." Seekvaria said. She adjusted her glasses a bit before continuing. "Even if the Holy Angels or the Fallen Angels secretly sent in their own to look for them after they had awakened, our side would've also done the same but it would have been hard to keep that a secret for long. Even you and Sona would have caught wind of more Devils in the area while dealing with the occasional rogue Devil. The odds of a rogue Devil learning such information is just as great as one being even the cause of awakening either the wielder of the Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing."

"And since I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary lately and neither has Sona…." Rias was actually worried at what the ending her sentence was going to be.

"….the possibility of the Sacred Gear wielder has probably been 'active' for some time is far too great to fully ignore." Seekvaria finished Rias' thought since even she came to the same conclusion just before she came to see Rias and tell her what she found.

Seekvaria noticed Rias start to bite her thumb after she finished saying what they both had concluded. Seekvaria knew that whenever Rias did that sort of personal quirk, it was a sign that the heir to the Gremory House saw limited options before her and didn't see much in the way of creating new options in her favor.

"I take it no one else has this information?" Rias asked while looking directly into Seekvaria's own eyes.

"We both know that the knowledge, even without much proof to back it up, that one of the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors has been active for some time and almost no one knows about would cause an uproar among many Devils. Even if it was spread as only a rumor, we both know again that it wouldn't be ignored as anything idle."

"You're right about that, Seekvaria." Rias could easily think of several instances where a rumor went around and many people took it as face value. A truth she realized was just as evident in the Living World as it was in the Underworld. Even more so in places like a high school. "But the question then becomes this: if the wielder has been active for some time, why hasn't anyone from either side noticed anything? The mere fact that when one of the two awakens, its like a bonfire being lit on a mountain in the dead of a starless night. It may only last a moment or two but even a blind person would notice it."

"And that's where the good news really starts to shape." Seekvaria said with an honest smile on her face which caught Rias off guard for a bit.

"Now that's something you're really going to have to explain." Rias knew she wasn't dumb but she found it rather difficult at the moment that some good news could be gleamed from the fact that one of two powerful forces that actually caused three powerful factions to virtually drop everything they were doing in order to deal with them had been moving about unnoticed for some time.

Especially in the sense that it was happening in what Rias felt was her own backyard.

"The fact that such a being has been walking around and no one has notice, no one important in this case, means many possibilities. I can think of three right away that could be beneficial. First and foremost is that this one hasn't been truly corrupted by the power they possess. That alone is a both extremely rare and a good sign." Seekvaria said which was the basis for her search to find this particular individual.

Rias agreed with that possibility since virtually all evidence of previous wielders pointed them to be some kind of battle maniacs. There were exceptions but they were easily few and far between.

"What are the other two possibilities you came up with?" Rias had come up with several of her own after hearing that first one but she wanted to see what Seekvaria came up with. The overall situation was something Rias hadn't even remotely considered so she knew there had to be something that her friend had thought about.

"The other two are the reasons why I'm trying to find them. You might think that the odds of this person siding with either the Holy Angels or the Fallen Angels are too great because if they had sided with us, the Devils, we would easily trumpet such a fact almost from minute one. But since the area that I have been slowly localizing this person to is in neither any enemy territory or even neutral territory, that its actually territory that no one has claimed at all, that may say many things but one of the things it says is that this person isn't aligned at all with anyone."

Rias found that piece of information to actually be something she had never considered. There were areas in Japan, like all countries in the world, where there were places that sided with any of the three major factions or even with their own country's deities. There were some areas as well where it was tentatively agreed upon that no combat would happen whatsoever. And of course there were areas where no one laid any kind of claim to it and there were more than plenty of those around.

The young red headed Devil could see what her friend was getting at. Such information could easily mean what Seekvaria had said but it didn't discount entirely the other meanings one could gleam from such information.

"Have you considered the idea that the reason you keep finding this person in this specific area is that they are aligned with someone who isn't a major player? The area could have once belonged to someone or to some religion that had a claim to it but has more or less been forgotten over time. We both know that even now there are many cults that still worship lesser known deities all over the world and some rogue Devils even pass themselves off as such."

"I thought about that pretty much on day one of my search. Even if a rogue Devil or some lesser known deity was doing something behind the scenes with this individual, who could teach him or her how to hide so well? Every time I've gone to the area that Alivian would later tell me was the same area that a Heavenly Dragon Emperor had been in, I've been on full alert every second and I have not sensed anything out of the ordinary each time. Everyone I've even walked passed is as human as they seem save for that one 'person'. To blend so perfectly among humans while possessing such power takes either significant skills or some kind of magical artifact that can suppress a dragon's aura and last I checked, there were only three artifacts that have that ability are left and the Fallen Angels have one while the Devils have the other two."

"And said artifacts were originally created so that in case a dragon ever went on a rampage of some kind, the artifact would act as a kind of tranquilizer to the dragon. No one has really made an effort to recreate such magic talismans and I doubt the Fallen Angels would have lost theirs so easily. The Governor-General of the Fallen Angels never lets anything go that he comes across that interests him. No doubt he has a personal stash of things he's collected over the years and its probably certain that none of the Fallen Angels even had an educated guess where it might be."

Seekvaria nodded in response to Rias' words. It was something of an almost common knowledge that Azazel was the obsessive kind, perhaps the first being in all of creation that became controlled by obsession which was probably what led to his fall from grace.

"So, the information you have comes down to this: you've been in the presence of someone who is the wielder of the Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing. After about a month of searching a specific area in all of Japan, you've come across nothing that suggest that this person isn't allied with anyone and that this person isn't letting the power they possess turning them into battle maniacs that previous individuals became after their awakening. And as of this moment, only yourself, myself and your 'Queen' know this information?"

"You don't have to make it sound like I've accomplished nothing, Rias." Seekvaria was a little annoyed at her friend's words but more annoyed by the fact that Rias wasn't completely wrong.

"On the contrary, you've accomplished much on your own than if a dozen people were actively looking 24/7. I know that if your family found out about your multiple visits to the Living World without their consent, they would put you under house arrest in a heartbeat. They may allow your indulgence in your hobby because of how innocent it is and we know some Devils really not-so-innocent hobbies that I believe they can do without."

"I do hope those are just rumors about Diadora Asteroth." Seekvaria knew who Rias was talking about the moment she talked about Devils having really questionable indulgences. "Its not uncommon that a woman from the Holy Church ends up becoming a reincarnated Devil…."

"But that happens sparsely while it seems he has almost a complete peerage of fallen holy maidens. Some say that he did trade for a couple of them but I think even you'll agree that something doesn't seem quite right."

"And that is why my parents want me to be raised properly as the next head of my house. I can see their side of the reason why but that also means I have to miss out on what makes the early years worth living."

Both Seekvaria and Rias felt the other's anguish towards the responsibilities that their own houses demanded of them. While Seekvaria had managed to stay out of the arranged marriage aspect, Rias had briefly wondered if that was why she was so focused on finding this individual. Granted no one would oppose a union between a Devil, pure-blood or reincarnated, to someone who is the host of one of the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors. Rias knew that all of Hell would actually encourage it should such an event happen and she knew Seekvaria was of the same mind as well.

There was a moment that Rias believed her friend Seekvaria would use this individual in about the same way as she was telling her how Rias could use him or her.

Of course, one idea stemmed from the idea that if it was a 'him'. If it was a 'her' than Rias could at least have a chance at gaining a powerful ally to her side.

"Back to the matter at hand, I know the issue with your marriage to Riser Phenex isn't being pressed at the moment. Doesn't seem like it will any time soon which does work in your favor." Seekvaria said while reaching into a back pocket and pulling out what looked like an overview map of an area after she unfolded it. "This is the area where almost like clockwork do I seem to encounter this person. Now as you can see that this area has a rather large shopping district with all kinds of stores all over the place. I'll keep searching until him or her until I find them though its going to take some time since I can only search this area by myself and only for so long."

Rias looked over the map when it was presented and agreed with Seekvaria that it was rather large. Nothing like the ones you would find in Shinjuku or even Tokyo but it wasn't so small that it technically called a shopping district. True that a team could find one person within several days if not a week but since Seekvaria was the only one searching, time was definitely going to be an issue that she couldn't easily overcome.

"Now, I'm going to need help on your side of things." Seekvaria said which made Rias mildly confused. If she participated in the search herself, her peerage would want to know why since she really never kept any secrets from them. Seekvaria saw the confusion and clarified what kind of help she wanted from Rias. "The overall area that I'm searching in is within the area that you are essentially in charge of or what a lot of Devils perceive as the area you are in charge of protecting. The only thing I need in assistance from you is that have your own eyes and ears about about this area at all times."

Rias thought about what Seekvaria was asking and understood the more subtle aspect. The actual terms of her request.

"That should be easy enough. I'll make sure to keep track of anything that even seems out of the ordinary."

"And keep your own actions from being anything suspicious." Seekvaria said while folding up the map and then handing it over to Rias. "I know that Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko are loyal to you and not just in words. If they suspect anything, they might get the wrong idea and interfere while going by the notion that they are helping."

"That I have to admit." Rias didn't like having to lie to her peerage. She had done all she could for them and wanted nothing really in return from them except their friendship and loyalty. She trusted them to keep their silence if she told them but Rias also knew that there were other Devils attending Kuoh Academy that weren't part of her or Sona's peerage. While there was a kind of agreement between Rias and Sona about who could approach who and offer a place on their peerage in this area, the other Devils were held to no such tacit agreement since their Kings weren't attending Kuoh Academy and if they caught wind of a powerful Sacred Gear user in the area, even if it was either a rumor with little foundation or suspected activities on Rias or Sona's part, they would tell their respective King out of their own loyalty. "I know that you know that before you came here to tell me this, Seekvaria, that I would end up getting my hopes up prematurely. But after taking everything into account, I actually feel like you given me nothing but false hope and making my situation with Riser feel even worse than a death sentence."

Seekvaria gave Rias a reassuring back rub when the Gremory teenager placed her head in her hands in a show of defeat. Rias was right in how Seekvaria expected her to feel about this information. She had debated whether or not to tell him for the longest time.

The only reason why made the choice to tell her was something she came across that seemed far to coincidental. However, it was something she was still going to have to keep to herself until she could prove otherwise. From a strategic standpoint, bringing Rias into the search, even at this limited level of involvement, could produce a kind of response that might reveal a significant clue to the wielder's identity. Seekvaria knew it was something of a shot in the dark but she knew that doing something completely unexpected tends to work in one's favor at the right moment if that person keeps a constant vigilance.

With another set of eyes on the area, it might just work.

"As long as Riser or the heads of Phenex and Gremory house don't start pushing for the marriage to be finalized, we have time. Its possible they won't pursue it until at least next year and as long as no one else is searching, we can make an ace in the hole for you that no one can ignore."

Rias lifted her head up and looked at the ceiling before she spoke what was on her mind. "In a future that is guaranteed to be dark and smothering does a simple candle seem so incredibly bright."

"And that one light can burn more than just enough to push back the darkness." Seekvaria smile at the words she and Rias had said. Mainly because of where they had come from. "To think that at one point in time, your brother and his wife were on opposite sides on a battlefield and then just suddenly fell in love with each other so passionately that it inspired a timeless love story where those words came about."

"A story. A song. Poems and even a movie. My brother never expected that meeting his wife would create such inspiration all over Hell." Rias laughed at the times she would tease her brother Sirzechs about that moment in time. Even about the possibility that Shakespeare somehow learned of it when he wrote a particular play.

"And if that can happen, an impossibility among chaos that create something wonderful, whose to say it can't happen again?"

When Seekvaria said that to Rias, the red head Devil started to actually feel a little better. If someone who wielded the power of a Heavenly Dragon Emperor were to actually choose a side unlike countless previous wielders, maybe something better than constant fighting can come about. In a way, Seekvaria was taking the first steps and she wanted Rias to come along since the prize for her involvement would be freedom from a political marriage.

Rias turned to her friend and gave her a hug. Seekvaria was a little surprised but returned the gesture nonetheless. Both pure-blooded Devils knew that when it counted, one could cheer the other up when they needed it the most. A friendship like that was always worth having.

After a moment of their embrace, Seekvaria was the first to break it after realizing what time of the day it was.

"I wish I could stay and talk with you longer but I have to head back soon before anyone gets suspicious. Even though our parents know we're friends, others might think that something's up if I met up you in the Living World instead of the Underworld."

Rias understood that her friend had to leave but she still thanked her for giving her what she now considered the best news possible of the day.

Rias figured that if she could, for a lack of a better term at the moment, tame someone who held the power of a dragon that made all of Heaven, Hell and those who reside on Earth tremble in fear just by their name, than it would prove to her brother that she could help save Gasper instead of leaving him locked up for whoever knows how long.

"Well, come summertime, I'll see you again and then we can catch up as proper friends." Rias said while giving her friend a once-over in regards to her appearance. She gave Seekvaria a sly smile before saying. "And maybe I'll finally be able to convince you to wear something a little more risque when we spend some time at that local beach resort we went to as kids."

Seekvaria felt herself blush at the words since she knew what her friend tended to wear and NOT wear in certain aspects. Prior to the beginning of this school year, both of them had gone to said beach resort in order to take a break from their responsibilities. While Seekvaria wore what she felt was appropriate for someone of her standing, she remembered the outfit that Rias wore and how it just barely covered up the appropriate areas. Rias told Seekvaria that what she was wearing was called a 'string bikini' to which Seekvaria found the name so accurate since it basically looked like Rias was wearing only a piece of string.

After they had returned home from their beach resort trip, Seekvaria wondered if Rias was being a joker in saying that she should wear something a little less the next time they visited. Her opinion about Rias being a joker radically changed when a day later Seekvaria got a package from Rias that contained various styles of bikinis, tops and bottoms, were it seemed the how-to-wash tag was the biggest piece of material on all of them.

After somewhat stumbling a farewell to her friend, because Seekvaria's mind was going over every single bikini Rias had sent to her that day and several times since. Rias could tell that she flustered her friend and also reminded herself to get Seekvaria to open up a bit more in the appearance department. There was no doubt that any male member of any species would find her attractive but unless she let down her defense a bit, even someone that Seekvaria would find worth her time, Rias was worried that she would find herself without a companion to spend her time with.

If there was anything she might learn about her arranged marriage with Riser, it was that one lesson and Rias was going to make sure Seekvaria didn't miss out on something no one should. Again, maybe it was because of her situation with Riser did it make Rias more of a romantic than she was willing to admit but she didn't see anything wrong with it.

Rias decided to help Seekvaria make it back home in time by making a magical transportation circle back to where Seekvaria said her hidden route was located. Normally Akeno was the one who utilized such magic but Rias had been steadily learning such knowledge. She felt that should by some miracle allow her the chance to be free from Riser and as the next one in line as head of her house, Rias should at least be on the same level as her brother Sirzechs. Of course she didn't possess the ability to send someone directly to Hell via a transportation circle but at least she could make sure no one saw someone like Seekvaria and following her back to her hidden route.

Upon her return to her home estate, Seekvaria made sure no one witnessed her arrival or took note that she was gone the entire time. Normally she only left the estate on the weekends but she knew it was a risk doing one today. A risk that was worth taking since what was at stake warranted such an act. Especially since tomorrow she would be in the area of her search again for her weekly trivia battle with a certain individual.

Seekvaria had noticed that she often herself excited as of late whenever she thought about her trips to the Living World. Before it was because of the chance to collect things related to her hobby but it was different in ways she never actually expected.

Maybe it was because she found someone that held a similar interests to hers since there was so few of them in all of Hell and she chanced upon one in the Living World.

Maybe it was because she could be herself around him and not carry herself as someone whose stature meant she had to be what she was being trained to be. To not carry such heavy load on her shoulders even if it was for only a couple of hours were moments worth experiencing.

Seekvaria came to a third conclusion that made her feel a little irritated. More so when her current thoughts combined with other thoughts she had just recently. The first time she met him, she wasn't wearing an outfit that was meant to get anyone's attention but she always seemed to get such looks regardless. Most of the men, and interestingly enough some of the women, would see her as an apparent sex object to enact out various fantasies. She was used to such looks from all the males in the Underworld she got over the years, especially during the years of her development.

But it was clearly different with him.

Every Saturday of this month that she met with him to see who had more knowledge of things concerning with Mecha, the teenager whose name is Issei Hyoudou, he always faced her in a manner that didn't say he felt that he was her superior. Hell, Seekvaria took special note and realized that whenever the challenge between them started, Issei always looked her in the eyes. Directly into her eyes and the look she saw in his eyes hinted at nothing that could be viewed as sexual in nature.

Even that one time she 'accidentally' made her cleavage more pronounced and exposed to anyone who merely glanced in her direction, Issei never once broke eye contact with her. Seekvaria first made the assumption that he was definitely swinging for the other team but it wasn't until the third Saturday of this month that after she won the trivia contest, she overheard talk between Issei and the hobby store owner Teuchi and how Teuchi flat out asked Issei why he hasn't made any kind of a move like asking her what her phone number was or how about getting together and do something else besides challenge the other on who had more in-depth knowledge between them.

That got her interest piqued when Issei replied that he enjoyed what they were doing now. Even more so when Teuchi asked how blind Issei could be since someone like him knew how rare it was to find a girl who had a solid interest in things like Mecha and had a figure most supermodels would easily kill or sell their soul to have. Seekvaria asked herself what kind of person Issei Hyoudou was when he replied to Teuchi that it was possible she had hundreds of guys chasing after her and they all probably could offer her anything she wanted while he was sure there wasn't much he could offer her that would be worth her time.

Seekvaria wanted to test something out and since she had won the contest, she said she wanted her prize to be a sundae from the same store that Issei took her to on their first meeting.

If Rias saw her do what she did in front of Issei, Seekvaria knew she would probably never hear the end of it from her.

Keeping an eye on Issei, who had only ordered a soda pop since he complained that the sundae Seekvaria had ordered broke his piggy bank, the Devil Heiress timed it so that when she noticed him taking a sip of his drink, the scoop of ice cream she took from her sundae would 'accidentally' fall off the spoon and land right in her exposed cleavage. Seekvaria saw that Issei watched the whole thing and got a humorous reaction from him when she did her best innocent expression of asking him to help her clean up.

Even when she used her arms to press her breasts together and forward and said it was to help Issei have a better angle at wiping up the melting bit of ice cream, Seekvaria had to keep herself from laughing when she noticed that the teenager was trying to accomplish the task while trying not to stick his fingers between her tits. When she felt that she had 'tortured' him enough and after he got most of it. Seekvaria completed the task herself.

To throw more fuel on the fire that Issei was burning in, Seekvaria told Issei he had a bit of ice cream on his face to which Seekvaria leaned forward and supposedly licked it off. It was by the count of 14 in her head did Issei realize that he hadn't had any ice cream at all and Seekvaria had just messed with him….again.

The blush he had on his face was so red, it was definitely a shade of crimson that Seekvaria might've suspected a difficult color to show by any human.

That whole ordeal made her believe that the third conclusion she had about him seemed to be the most accurate. That he had some kind of an interest in her but was waiting to see what she thought of him. The part that irritated her was that Issei seemed so confident in the pursuit of what he wanted but it seemed he didn't want her. Probably because of all the years of being pursued by individuals whose only desire for her was basically sexual and now she comes across someone who is more than just a typical human in her view and yet has made no real effort to pursue her.

Again in her bedroom alone, Seekvaria started to realize that instead of changing into evening attire after her return trip, she had started to don on some of the outfits that Rias had sent her. She had changed into several different styles of bikinis and took note of how they looked on her from the reflection of the full body mirror in her bedroom. From two-pieces to one piece to even that kind that had a thin silk veil that one could wrap around their waist, Seekvaria tried on about five before she realized what she was actually doing.

"Do I actually want him to find me….appealing?"

Seekvaria couldn't believe the question she asked herself outloud. There was so much truth to it that it seemed ludicrous to her that such a thing was right in front of her and she didn't even notice it until now. Especially when she remembered the kinds of outfits she wore when she met him and how they were nothing like what she usually wore when she visited the Living World. Going unnoticed for as long as possible was what she usually strive for but her last outfit had a shirt that had such an exposed v-line to it and whenever she lifted her arms into the arm would easily show her slim midriff was definitely clothing items that she wouldn't have chosen to wear before.

In the Underworld, it wasn't an uncommon practice for some lower Devils to mate or marry humans. Some even did so with those that were reincarnated into Devils but were still seen as humans. It was virtually unheard of for high ranking Devils to have any kind of a union with humans unless said human possessed something extraordinary like a Sacred Gear or even an ancient bloodline and even then sometimes wasn't enough.

Seekvaria had to know that if, and at this moment was probably the biggest 'if' of her life, if she was falling for a human, than there had to be something special about that human that she couldn't obviously see but somehow her senses were telling her so. She did take into account that maybe because he was living something of an ordinary life, something that she barely knew at all, that a part of her wanted to experience it so she knew what it was that she lost and what others take for granted. That seemed more logical since the talk about arranged marriages was still relativity fresh in her mind and it also stoked to her own fears of being in a loveless marriage with someone who saw her as nothing but a trophy wife.

"Life always takes the most unexpected turn of events at the most unexpected moments in time." Seekvaria said to herself when she again took a look at herself from the full body mirror's reflection. The last outfit she put on was the kind she knew Rias wouldn't hesitate to put on for a day at the beach. It was a simple deep green colored one piece that had a 'v' form for the front and a single line that traveled down the back. Seekvaria was of the opinion that the only thing that kept the two lines in front from exposing her chest entirely was as long as if the nipples of the woman who was wearing it remained erect.

Seekvaria figured that was the intent when it was conceived: cold water helps keep the suit in place and adds the bonus of showing off one's figure to a public party.

She never believed she had a rebellious side but she couldn't dismiss the growing fact that she was doing things that seemed so out of character as of late. Her hobby towards all things Mecha wasn't anything new and her family was well aware of it.

The cause of it all stemmed from meeting that one particular human. Regardless of whatever reason for this change in her, Seekvaria knew it all started that day when she met who she felt was possibly her equal in all things related to Mecha.

When that thought hit her, Seekvaria couldn't help but wonder if she saw him as that or more.

If it wasn't her current attempts at locating one of the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors, Seekvaria would have seen figuring out the human Issei Hyoudou whose mere presence somehow effected her as the most frustrating thing she had ever had ever done and that was even taking all her training and upbringing to become the next head of her house into account.

In time and in a form of retrospect, Seekvaria would ask a question that she couldn't believe that she never once asked herself. From the time she first met the human to when she learned the truth.

Then again, many can see the obvious when they don't seek it so passionately.

As things continued to turn for those who reside in the Underworld, those in the Living World dealt with how things turned for them.

For one Tomoe Meguri and for one Issei Hyoudou, things were taking turns neither one was expecting. Even though Issei had agreed to Tsubaki's arrangement in helping out the Student Council with their weekly paperwork over school activities and such, he hadn't expected that he would be working alongside Tomoe most of the time nor the other Devils from his class.

Whether it was Tsubaki's intent or not when she told him what he would have to do in order to keep the Student Council's President, Sona Shitori from finding out that he had broken into the Student Council's room didn't matter after the third week. The end result of helping the Student Council Issei quickly found out was several of the girls having fun at his expense.

Momo and Reya had established the fact they would take almost any opportunity to tease Issei but he thought it would only happen during classes. Being part of the Student Council, even a temporary part, added a whole new kind of teasing since it could be done behind close doors.

Granted Issei was still of the mind that maybe something salacious would happen since he was the only guy alone with such beauties. But his hopes were quickly dashed to dust by the same girls who somehow managed to raise them up by making it seem he was so close to something like that happening in front of him. If they were trying to give him a case of blue balls, a serious and possibly near-fatal case as it were, either they were using him to perfect their methods or testing new ones on him. Issei remembered telling Tomoe that he was pervert that deeply enjoyed the naked female form but he noticed that she watched him every time the other girls did something that they normally wouldn't really do in class.

One such thing was giving Issei more than ample time to catch a glimpse at what color of panties they were wearing at the time.

If Tomoe was waiting to see if he would act on his urges, saying that he was hard pressed not to act on them would be the absolute understatement of the year for him.

But even Tomoe got in on the proverbial action when she 'accidentally' dropped a stack of papers and instead of picking them up by bending at the knees, she bent over at the wait and gave Issei a full-on view shot of her own panties.

He might've even thrown Seekvaria into the same group if she was a member the Student Council. When he first met her, Issei found Seekvaria to be an exceptional beauty that tried to pass off as ordinary. Then after that little 'episode' with the ice cream….Issei couldn't help but wonder what Seekvaria's true intentions were. In Issei's mind, no one who can look that cute pushing their boobs together and innocently ask someone of the opposite sex to clean up the bit of ice cream that was in between such impressive mounds would do so without some kind of ulterior motive.

Issei literally had to bite his own tongue when the idea came to him to use his tongue instead of a napkin.

Overall, if all of the girls were in some kind of plan that Tsubaki had come up with as a kind of revenge scheme without any official act by the Student Council itself, Issei would swear up and down that she achieve it spectacularly.

The only fortunate aspect of this arrangement was that Areille had decided not to up his training regime. In fact, she actually dialed back a bit. Her reasoning was that since Issei was going to be about as deep in enemy territory as he could be save for actually being in the Underworld itself. Areille told Issei that it was a matter of time before Issei's presence would be found out but as things stood, she believed it would best that he wasn't found out right now. That meant he should be overly tired after a training session with her that would lead to a possible slip up in front of the Student Council president Sona Shitori.

Being told that the Student Council president was heiress to one of the main houses of the Underworld was something of a sobering experience. Didn't matter if the girl was as powerful as the current leader of the House since Issei agreed with Areille that his presence alone would get all of the Underworld in an uproar since one of the two Heavenly Emperor Dragons got so close to two heiresses and no one noticed it.

Even with all this information, Issei was able to keep his cover intact. That he was a normal male student enrolled at the academy. That he had wild fantasies of the female form and was of the many that didn't have a problem expressing such thoughts. And that he was more than what Tomoe Meguri thought him to be by the fourth week of his so-called punishment.

It was Friday and classes had been over for some time with only the club activities and their members being active. Issei himself was currently in the Student Council's room going over the latest paperwork and separating them into what categories they should be filed under.

It didn't take Issei long to realize that doing any kind of administrative work, even if it was still at the high school level, was the worst kind of the responsibility in the world. Looking over numbers on various paperwork and none of it related math homework felt like not just salt on the wound but lemon juice after taking a cheese shredder over the wound twice. Ddraig never failed to make a comment how of all the things in the world, homework and paperwork was what brought him to his knees.

Even though it usually took an hour for his task to be complete, Issei felt like it was the longest hour of his life each and every Friday. When the final piece of paper was sorted, Issei let his head hit the table with a rather loud 'thud' sound which got the attention of the only other person in the Student Council's room.

Tomoe had been watching Issei ever since he started helping out with the responsibilities of the Student Council. She felt that this was a great opportunity to see who he really is. She watched him as best as she could during school hours but there was only so much time and so few opportunities to accurately gauge him. The extra hour he spent on each Friday gave her better means to gauge him and what she found surprised her significantly.

To test the limit of his perversion, Tomoe actually got the other girls to agree to a little show-and-tell. Momo and Reya didn't have a problem with while Tsubara and Tsubaki were very reluctant. At least at first. The humorous reactions that Issei had with just Momo and Reya playfully acting eventually became enough incentive for the other girls to join in on the fun. Tomoe would be reluctant to admit it but even she found it delightfully humorous when Issei caught a glimpse of their panties but didn't realize he should have be more aware of his surroundings at each moment.

How he survived a fall out the window from the second floor was rather impressive but not as impressive as how he lost his footing so completely that he fell in the first place. At the very least it gave Tomoe the impression that even pervert had a hard head.

Tomoe finished her duties with the paperwork and went to grab the stacks Issei had made when she heard some mumbling coming from the downtrodden student.

"You're going to have to speak up. I'm not too good with the defeat mumble language." Tomoe felt a smile form on her face even though she knew she was taking some enjoyment at a fellow student's misery.

"I said whoever invented the concept of paperwork of this kind should be drug out into the street and shot." Issei said while turning his head to the side so his words could be heard clearly. "And what makes you think my words are of the defeat mumble language kind?"

Tomoe took a seat next to Issei and poked his cheek in a teasing fashion before replying. "It takes an exceptional mind to not only do the regular kind of paperwork that goes with being a student here but also doing the work that comes with club activities. However, being a member of the Student Council requires a kind of discipline that would go along great in future endeavors but that kind of discipline has to be there to begin with as the same as an exceptional mind. At best, you're just going through the motions one day out of the week and even that's too much to handle so in turn you speak the common tongue of the underachiever."

Issei gave Tomoe an annoyed look in response to her statement. Of course there were different kind of replies he could give her about the concept of tongues but at this point, his mind was too much of an overheated mush mess to properly articulate one.

"Now, since you've said you're a pervert openly, can you honestly tell me that a pervert, any kind of pervert, will be that dedicated to something other than what you or they fantasize about?"

Despite his mind being in a state where Issei believed it was about two steps away from actual steam and smoke coming out of his ears, Issei knew what it was that Tomoe was truly saying to him.

How much longer can Issei keep up what Tomoe sees as an act?

Over the course of each Friday, and taking into account the antics that the girls had arranged to have happen around him, Issei was slowly and surely learning more and more about each girl on the Student Council. Specifically Tomoe Meguri and why she had that look in her eyes. Issei made sure that his questions were subtle enough that he wasn't asking for anything too invasive and so far, Tsubara and Momo did answer a couple of his questions where he could draw a reasonable conclusion.

With that in mind, Issei decided to use what he knew and see if he can break through the wall that Tomoe had put up around her heart. It was the same kind of wall Areille had put around her heart and she put it up ages ago. An Angel maybe able to handle such a thing for so long but Issei felt that a human heart shouldn't have to have something like that around it if the person that said heart belongs to was a genuinely good person.

A part of him wanted to wait a little more but Issei decided that it was time to see how hard Tomoe would try to push him away before realizing he can be a true friend to her.

Issei actually laughed at himself when he realized that he wasn't looking to have a 'friends with benefits' relationship with Tomoe. But an honest friendship.

"I won't deny that a pervert will spend his or her effort and time towards their fantasies but that's true for virtually all people who have fantasies. Someone can have a fantasy where they are the king of tropical island that has nothing but gorillas as a populace and the national holiday is Banana Splits Observation Day. Someone can have a fantasy where they finally make something that they have been working towards for days, weeks, even years to accomplish. There are some who even have a simply fantasy of a home or a family being made whole."

Issei noticed the sudden twitch that appeared in Tomoe's brown eyes. It was so quick that unless you were looking directly into the girl's eyes, you would have missed it. It happened right after Issei made mention about a home or family being made whole and that was something he gleamed off of the answers he got from the other girls. He expected Tomoe to go on a kind of defensive posture and surely enough, she did so almost immediately.

"Not all fantasies are the same. There are genuine differences between a pervert's fantasy and regular person's fantasy."

Issei raised his head so his eyes were level with Tomoe's. "Well of course there are but even a pervert can have regular fantasies or do you believe only regular people are the only ones capable?"

Tomoe gave Issei a narrow look before crossing her arms underneath her chest. "Any fantasy you might have would quickly transition over to one of perversion. What fantasy can you honestly say is far from any thing that could be considered even remotely perverted that you have? Honestly, I would bet anything that you've never had one."

"Oh, there is a fantasy that I truly wish will come true one day and not once do I even let it become something perverted when it enters my mind."

Issei felt like Tomoe was right at the moment staring directly into his soul. It didn't matter to him if it possible or not but he wasn't about to be called a naysayer in any aspect.

"I doubt that. Like I said before, even if you fantasized about something as simple as a food dish, faster than a split second later would you go do your default setting of being an acclaimed pervert."

"I honestly would never do that for many reasons. The top two being that it would insult the person I want to help and said person has had this fantasy longer than I've had it but its one worth doing whatever I can to see the fantasy be made real and that's a very strong reason in of itself." Issei kept his voice calm when he spoke but it was a little hard to do mostly since how he felt about the history that cause such a fantasy to be born.

"Oh really? And what pray tell is this fantasy you have that isn't a perverted one?" Tomoe felt like had just maneuvered Issei into a trap that will finally expose what she believe him to be and end a certain quiet voice that seemed to trust Issei without question.

A voice that started to grow when Tomoe spoke to her friends Tsubara, Momo, Reya, and even Tsubaki who all carried the opinion that Issei Hyoudou was more than even what he said he was.

"To help my friend be able to go home." Issei replied with as much conviction as he could put into his words and he was as truthful as he could be without giving away some important facts.

Tomoe was caught off guard by Issei's words. Issei remembered the last time they had a conversation of this nature and how his words made Tomoe's mind come to a screeching halt. But this time was different. The reaction he got from Tomoe told him something much more than he expected. He knew he had to confirm one particular dot before he could make connections to the other dots in his mind.

Issei watched as a surprised Tomoe switched back over to a defensive Tomoe after several moments of stunned silence.

"I find that hard to believe. How is it someone has a fantasy of going home and you want to help them?"

"Because of a misunderstanding from her family, she and her brothers and sister were forced to leave their home. They didn't do anything wrong but those in charge felt that they were still in the wrong and deserved an unjust punishment. No one deserves to be cast out of their own home because of some who are so engrossed with tradition that they cannot even comprehend the possibilities of exceptions happening. That basically it's always gotta be this way or no way at all."

Issei pretty much repeated what Areille had said to him before she revealed everything about her and the other Forgotten Angels. He felt it wasn't too big of a revelation when Areille added in more details since nothing significant really changed.

Well, his definition of 'significant' did change quite a bit after learning he held a soul of a dragon that practically all of Heaven and Hell feared.

Tomoe for her part saw no dishonesty in Issei's eyes or heard anything that would make her feel as though he wasn't truthful in his words. At this moment, Tomoe truly believe that Issei was more than willing to help someone return home after an unjust exile.

That was when a part of her screamed so loud in her mind after the realization of what Issei was willing to do and it wasn't even remotely perverted. It screamed at her that no one would such a thing without an ulterior motive. Especially a human.

"And what, you're doing this out of the sheer goodness of your heart? A heart that beats in the chest of a pervert?"

"Goodness beats in everyone's heart. You've heard all the stories where someone who was as hard as stone on the outside carries a core of gold on the inside and shows it when it counts."

Tomoe and Issei were starting to stare each other down. Issei wasn't going to back down and he could tell Tomoe was mostly of the same mind. Mostly.

"And those are just stories. Someone who has a heart of gold may also be a hard ass but you can never convince me that you or any other pervert doesn't hope to have a situation they are helping in to have a specific kind of conclusion for them. I bet all those porn movies and eroge games you play make you believe that there will come a time you will experience such a thing which is what drives your actions that you claim comes from 'the goodness of your heart'."

Issei wanted to show a smile he felt tugging at his face but kept his face as neutral as he could. He could see that Tomoe was venting on him but it wasn't him that was the source of her venting.

Tomoe decided to throw down a card that she knew proved her point without any debate. "Take for example this situation: you made a deal with Tsubaki so that our Student Council president wouldn't be informed of the rule breaking you did and how she would actually be within her rights to expel you from this school. Tsubaki was the one who had goodness in her heart when she made the deal but you broke into this room to steal items that weren't allowed on the school grounds in the first place. Not only that, they weren't even your own items to start. She said that you did so because you wanted to help out your friend who brought in those items but they were nothing more than magazines. Truly immaterial items that anyone literally can live without so what good comes from breaking all those rules just to get them back to your friend?"

"The smallest act of kindness can make all the difference in the world." Issei let his smile show and let his words reflect the honesty he felt. "Someone can offer the change they have in their pockets to someone on a street corner and most will see it as a good deed while you know there will be others saying they are making it worse because the person begging for change wants others to support him or her or that the person is faking their need for a single act of kindness."

Issei let that bit sink into Tomoe's mind before continuing. "You know that old saying about how the road to Hell is paved with good intentions? I truly believe most people get that saying wrong."

"How so?" Tomoe was definitely confused when she heard that.

"It also goes with the same as someone saying 'I didn't have any other choice'. Even if you're intentions are good but you know the choices you're making are wrong than you're not making the right choices. What separates that is the word 'regret'. There were plenty of choices I could have made when it came to my friend but because he was my friend, I made the only choice that mattered and that was to be his friend and that will always be a good intention. I was caught in the act but I don't regret making those choices then or now"

Tomoe was starting to get angry at Issei with almost each passing word. He first said something that she knew she could turn against him and his stance but then he elaborated his stance in such a way that turning his words against it was a mere act of spite. She would complete the circle and fall right into his points just as easily as the opposite points he laid out.

"So at the end of the day, one act can always be seen as good or bad, is that it?"

"Best example is something I learned in history class last year. During what England and America call the War of Independence, there was a man named Benedict Arnold who did he believed is right and in the end has two countries calling him two distinctly different things. In one country he is hailed as a traitor while in the other country he is hailed as a true patriot. Even our own country and all the other countries all over the world has people being viewed as such: that one act has someone saying they are heroes while another says they are villains."

Issei didn't really need to go any further with his view since he felt he had made more than enough points to where even if Tomoe had a counter for every one, the debate itself wasn't going to turn against him.

Tomoe was of a similar mind but there was something she decided to throw out and didn't realize what it was until she said it.

"Then what about the saying making deals with the Devil? I know there are people willing to make it knowing it will save an innocent life regardless of the consequences. Its always been said never since the price for the favor is too high for anyone to pay."

Even someone like Issei knew there would be times when someone would ask an ironic question without realizing it. But this didn't feel like one of those times. His instincts were telling him that he was being asked something else entirely and it felt like it connected to something earlier. Issei took a moment to think it over and decided to take a chance on gamble.

If he was right than it was his first step in helping Tomoe like he wanted.

If he was wrong, well he wasn't about to let that setback effect him too much.

"If you make a deal for love, for family, than its a deal worth doing."

Like before, Issei would have missed a flash of something significant within Tomoe's eyes had he not been looking directly at them. Issei wasn't exactly sure what he saw but his instincts were telling him it wasn't a negative thing that he saw.

Tomoe for herself knew without a doubt that what Issei said was what he truly felt. He was as honest as anyone Tomoe had ever met. Probably more honest than she ever gave him credit for and that made the words he spoke hit her with more force than she could ever prepare for.

That voice that was screaming at her earlier that Issei wasn't what she thought him to be quieted down. It was a faint whisper but she couldn't hear the words it spoke to her. The only sound she could hear right now that was slowly drowning out almost everything else was her beating heart.

Whether was Tomoe was aware of it or not but there was another real reason why she got the other girls to try and tempt Issei. She wanted to see, to truly see how he saw the other girls. He said to Tomoe that he saw Tsubara as a friend and Tsubara herself said she didn't mind the quirks that Issei had. Quirks that Tomoe had now began to see what they really were beyond the surface.

What no one but Ddraig knew at the time was the that the pheromones Issei had been naturally emitting were that of a dragon's and not human. Because of the prolong exposure to Issei's unique pheromones, the girls that were in close proximity to Issei, particularly the four Devils girls that were both in his class and on the Student Council, what Ddraig said that always happened with male wielders of the Boosted Gear.

But in fact the opposite sex will always be attracted to those in power. Especially those that use their power as both a source of protection and hope and never asks for anything in return other than a simple expression of gratitude if at all.

How it was affecting Tomoe differently than it was for the others was her past and how Tomoe was very particular at who she felt she could implicitly trust. Sona and her peerage along with her mother and father were the only people in the whole world, including Heaven and Hell, did Tomoe place such trust with. It was only with Issei's words did Tomoe start to allow herself to believe that Issei could also be someone that she could trust. No doubt the pheromones played their part but only as to cause a crack that Issei could see what was behind the wall that he could tell was around Tomoe's heart.

The internal debate within Tomoe's mind raged on for what seemed like an eon. Issei saw this and decided to go with another gamble and knew this could easily go one way or the other.

"Tomoe, I don't know what happened in your past but I know the look of someone who lost their home and wants to return but knows and feel they never can." Issei said which made Tomoe's eyes shot right open. He continued to speak before Tomoe could ask him how he knew what he did. "My friend I'm trying to help was banished from her home for what I feel was totally unjust punishment for not doing something she knew within her heart was wrong. When she finally told me that much about herself, I finally had the words to go with the look she had in her eyes. No matter what kind of face she had: happy, sad, angry, afraid, and everything in-between, her eyes always carried that look and I saw that same look in your eyes. I didn't say anything because I wasn't entirely sure….until now."

Tomoe was hit with a flurry of feelings that made her unable to find her voice. She tried to identify each feeling that was within her at the moment. One such feeling that quickly became clear to her was the feeling of betrayal.

"Who told you that?! There's no way you could tell just by looking at my eyes! My past….there's no way you could have known unless someone told you!"

"No one told me anything about you. Any thing I asked the others about you was a general question like where did all of you meet that you became friends with one another. I certainly didn't ask what kind of panties all of you tended to wear….which turned out was a question you and the others decided to answer for me." Issei tried to lighten the mood but his choice of how to do so turned out to be a poor one.

"Tell me who told you! Who told you that my family lost their home?!" Tomoe was so fixated on someone betraying her that she walked right up to Issei and made the male teenager start backing up until his back was literally against the wall. Tomoe quickly closed the distance between the two of them and didn't realize that she had made fists and was hitting Issei's chest with both of them. "I want to know who told you that!"

Getting hit during a sparring match was one thing but Issei knew that getting hit by someone who was running on strong emotions felt completely different. Especially since said girl was a reincarnated Devil who had some strength hidden in her form that Issei felt some competitive boxers or martial artists would wish to have.

"No one did! I swear! Why would I lie about that?!" Issei said in between a fist pounding on his chest.

Tomoe did realize that Issei hadn't lied the entire time they had been talking. His voice still carry the same honesty but it was so hard for Tomoe to accept that Issei Hyoudou, a self-proclaimed pervert could tell that she had a hidden pain in her heart and he saw it while her friends only knew about it after she had told them. She didn't believe herself to be that much of an open book to anyone.

So how did he figure out something so deep and dark about her past when at best they've only known each other for a month?

Tomoe didn't like thinking about that moment in her life since it was easily the most profound one and so far, nothing else came close to it.

Her parents wanted to free her from a curse that was placed upon her because of an evil spirit that wanted revenge against the Meguri Clan. Tomoe might found more understanding with the outcome of the whole ordeal but she was merely chosen just because she was in the path of the evil spirit and no other reason than just that. Her clan had been both protectors against and exterminators of evil spirits for the longest of time so it wasn't a surprise that one would openly attack them. But the curse that this one placed on her was so powerful that there was nothing her clan had at their disposal that could defeat it.

The Clan Elders stated that to 'spare' her of her cursed fate was to 'release' her before the curse could run it course. Tomoe's parents desperately searched for anything that could save her. Ultimately, they were approached by Sona Sitri, someone that her clan considered enemies to their way of life but who also had the only means of saving Tomoe's life. Her parents agreed to the conditions, that to save Tomoe's life she would have to be reincarnated as a Devil.

The curse was broken and Tomoe could tell her parents were happy that they wouldn't lose their only child nor did they care that she was no longer human. But they were the only ones content with the outcome. The Clan Elders made the decree that her family consorted with the enemy and were no longer accepted as part of the clan itself. Tomoe remembered how confused she was when herself and her parents were handed the judgment by the entire clan and were escorted out of the village to be exiled. She even remembered how her father asked the Clan Elders on what they were supposed to do when their only child would face a fate worse than death itself.

To be told so plainly, 'better to die as a human than live as a devil', Tomoe saw the enormous hurt in her parent's eyes when they were basically told to have let her die to the curse. Even Tomoe didn't escape the pain when the other children of the clan actually cursed her for becoming a Devil. Children that she played with and thought of as her best friends. One or two even swore to kill her and restore the clan's honor at some future point in time.

Over time, after finding a new home and getting support from Sona after she accepted a position in her peerage, Tomoe and her parent's lives were close to what they were before that dark point in their shared experience. But Tomoe knew that like herself, her parents would never fully recover being exiled by their own family just because they wanted to save one of their own. She knew that her parents never regretted such a decision but that didn't mean the consequences didn't hurt them from time to time.

Even Tomoe herself felt at certain alone quiet times that had she not been cursed than her parents wouldn't have to suffer just to save her life. Those times she could never truly shake the feeling how it was all her fault.

The people she trusted now and were her friends were Devils themselves but right now, here was a human who somehow accurately guessed something from her past and the only thing that he could be a savant at was being a perverted one.

Well, as human so far as Tomoe knew about Issei Hyoudou.

Because she did almost everything she could to keep that part of her past locked away within her and because of how Issei managed to get past the walls she put up around it with almost so little effort, the emotions that came with all of that easily flooded Tomoe to the point where she couldn't control any of it.

Issei had hoped to calm down Tomoe enough so she would stop hitting him but he actually didn't expect to see tears forming in her eyes. He guessed that maybe he touched something was truly painful for Tomoe and it was definitely connected to what he had said earlier. Whatever it was, it made Tomoe's hits have a lot more emotion behind them than just a moment ago.

"Why? Why? Why did you have to say that?! Why did they kick us out?! Why did it have to be me?!" Tomoe didn't realize what she was saying. Only that whatever she was saying was what she felt at this very moment. "Why did someone like you figure it out?! Why?! Tell me! Please tell me why?!"

Ddraig had taken this moment to tell Issei to stop Tomoe from hitting him so hard on his chest. In terms of physical abuse, a normal human might actually get a cracked rib if not a fully broken at this rate and Issei could only play on the excuse of having strong bones for so long. Issei knew Ddraig was right, mostly since his chest was going to start sporting some serious bruises if he let Tomoe continue.

Acting on instinct, Issei did the only thing he felt he could do right now. He wrapped Tomoe tightly in a hug,

Tomoe was caught off guard by Issei's actions and tried to break free but somehow her efforts had no real will behind them. All she felt at that moment when Issei's arms wrapped around her and kept her close to him was all the pain that went with all those memories slowly bleed out along with her strength.

"Why….please tell me….why….why you?" Tomoe said before she lost her voice and started to let the tears flow as freely as they wanted to.

Issei didn't like that he had somehow was making Tomoe cry and he knew this wasn't just a simple act of crying. As he held her close, Issei could feel that Tomoe's body started to sag towards the floor. With his back towards the wall, Issei let himself slide down until both himself and Tomoe were on the floor but with Tomoe herself still wrapped in his arms. It was a little tricky to do but Issei gave Tomoe a reassuring back rub while letting Tomoe free herself from the suppressed emotions within her.

For Tomoe, she didn't know how long she cried but it felt like a lifetime's worth of tears leaving her. Even Issei didn't care how much time had passed. He stayed where he was at and held Tomoe within his arms even after he could tell she had finished crying her eyes out.

The two teenagers stayed like this for a while. For Issei, he found the close proximity to Tomoe a little intoxicating but he kept himself collected. Even though he could actually feel Tomoe's own body heat, and among other things, because of her being pressed up against him, Issei kept himself acting as body pillow for Tomoe.

For the time being, Issei was content in just enjoying breathing in the smell that came from Tomoe. He knew it was a mixture of flowers and it was definitely a pleasant smell overall.

For herself, Tomoe found the whole experience to be just as intoxicating but with it growing with each passing second. She didn't know when it happened, only that it happened after she finished shedding all of her tears did she start to feel something incredible warm just by being so close to Issei. His personal smell definitely felt pleasant to her nose each time she took in a breath of air.

To her, Issei was practically the perfect pillow to lay her head down and enjoy a sleep where all the troubles of the world would not disturb her. So perfect in fact that Tomoe actually nuzzled her face into Issei's chest and didn't even realize. Issei himself noticed this but only because his chest was relatively sore from all the earlier hits. The pain was nothing to complain about since Areille put him through the wringer more times than he care to remember.

Tomoe might've actually fallen asleep while being this close to Issei. Being so emotionally drained can be just as tiring as being physically drained and right now, Tomoe wanted to fall asleep here and now.

It was Tsubaki's entrance into the room that made Tomoe very reluctantly move from her position.

Tsubaki had originally left earlier after Tomoe had told her that the remaining paperwork didn't really require her presence. The reason for her return was something simple in that she forgot her eye glasses case as well as her piece of cleaning cloth that was in the case itself. Tsubaki found it rather embarrassing that for something that was a significant part of her, she would forget it in the same manner as misplacing a pencil.

Even more embarrassing when she actually had to check several areas since she couldn't remember where she last placed the case itself.

Before Tsubaki reached the Student Council's room, she wondered what kind of antics that Tomoe was doing to Issei. She wasn't entirely sure what kind of plan Tomoe had for Issei but Tsubaki was reluctant to admit that she was having fun with this kind of torture for the teenage boy. She only pantie-flashed him twice, only because Momo or Reya flipped up her skirt when she walked by and didn't know they were going to do that to her, but seeing Issei's reaction each time one of the girls did so was entertaining to say the least.

Even after that time he somehow fell out the window. Momo said that it would have been more fun had it happened during classes that the students notice someone falling to the ground from the classroom windows. The 'thud' sound he made wouldn't have gone unnoticed to say the least.

But what she did see made her think that her eyesight really went bad at that moment.

Tsubaki was completely unsure of how long the two of them were like that but seeing Tomoe in Issei's embrace with both of them on the floor was easily the last thing she expected Tomoe to do with Issei. Tomoe had made it clear to Tsubaki that she felt Issei had some kind of ulterior motive or that he wasn't at all what he said he was regardless of openly admitting that he was a pervert.

The confusion on her face was evident and even more so when she noticed that Tomoe was slow to remove herself from Issei's embrace. Her thoughts were screaming at the top of her mind as to what did she exactly walk in on between them.

Issei wasn't in a panic when Tsubaki walked into the room. But he was worried on how wildly misinterpretations could happen at this very moment. He had to choose his next words carefully since he didn't want what was said between him and Tomoe be made public. It wasn't as though they had just entered a forbidden love situation but ever since that one rumor of him and Tsubara were basically swinging among the treetops happened, Issei wanted to be careful to make sure such a rumor didn't start here with Tomoe.

"Nothing to see here, Tsubaki. Just me acting as a crash pillow when Tomoe slipped and plowed right into me by accident." Issei took note of where he and Tomoe were just at and realized how close he was being back up against one of the room's windows. "Wow. Didn't know how close I was to falling out the window again."

Tsubaki looked at Tomoe and saw the girl only nodded in reply in a demure way. It was almost a glaring difference to the girl who tended to have more energy than she knew what to do with. Tsubaki had nothing to dissuade the idea that something had happened between them. But something was telling her that whatever did happen was between the two of them and if she wanted to know, Issei made it somewhat clear that the answers to Tsubaki's questions would come only from Tomoe.

"I see." Tsubaki said.

Looking back at Issei and Tomoe, Tsubaki felt that it was best that she forgot what she saw for today and let Tomoe speak her mind about it when she felt the time was right.

When Tsubaki noticed where her eye glass case was located, she grabbed it and left the room without another word. Her mind was still having some trouble accepting the sight she saw and she wasn't going to bring it up to any of the other members of the Student Council. Momo and Reya were the kind of girls that weren't above doing a little teasing to their friends and they had already teased Tsubara several times about her 'relationship' with Issei. If either of those two caught wind of what she saw, Tsubaki was of the mind that not only Momo and Reya would tease Tomoe about it to almost no end but those two might actually try to see who could top the other in teasing Tomoe.

After Issei was sure that Tsubaki had completely left, he turned his attention to Tomoe. He saw that she had her back to him and her head lowered. It was possible that maybe she was blushing and didn't want Issei to see it. It was something almost out of character for her in that she seemed so quiet. It actually worried Issei a bit.

"Are you alright?"

Tomoe only nodded her head in response which made Issei a little more worried. He also couldn't help shake the feeling that there was nothing more he could unless instructed so by Tomoe. Issei did at least confirm what he suspected about Tomoe. Such information told him much and maybe that was why she was so quiet.

"I won't say anything to anyone. I know you feel as though you've said too much but it will stay between us until such time you feel I've earned your trust. Hopefully I've earned enough now that you might consider me a friend."

Issei saw that Tomoe's response was again a simple nod. He figured that was the best he was going to get out of her at the moment and he wasn't going to push for anything else. The teenager gathered up his things and bid a farewell to Tomoe before leaving. Had he looked back at Tomoe when he was at the door, it would have confirmed his earlier thought that she was blushing so profoundly. Even in the afternoon sunlight was her face so red that you could easily make it out.

What was causing Tomoe to feel this was a simple biological fact. Being so close to the pheromones that Issei was emitting basically gave her a more concentrated exposure than any other time she worked alongside him. For the several minutes that she close to him and breathed in his scent did her body become more affected. So much so that her heart was racing like crazy and how she felt she lost something significant when she removed herself from Issei's presence.

She was even debating about something she never expected and that was to get close again to Issei and stay that way for as long as she could. That was the reason for her silence towards Issei. Had he stayed a just a little longer, Tomoe felt she might've made such a decision but was relieved that she didn't.

Well, not entirely relieved but enough to where she didn't do something that she felt would embarrass her to Issei after she had just done moments before he embraced her.

Tomoe realized that she had hit Issei many times on his chest and since she was a reincarnated Devil and he a human, so far as she knew, Tomoe was actually worried that she might've broken a couple of ribs. Tomoe learned early on that a Devil, reincarnated or natural, were easily stronger than any human. She tested this out when she took a stone in hand and managed to actually break it just by closing her fist tight.

A part of her had thought about in the past making diamonds out of coal as a quick money-making scheme but Sona told her the amount of pressure required for that was still outside of Devil's level of strength.

Back to the matter at hand, Tomoe was at a loss for what she wanted to do. She had bared a part of her soul to Issei and she couldn't tell if she had done so unintentionally or some unknown intention on her part. She got so close to Issei that these minutes away from him could only be compared to being away a campfire in the middle of the night in the woods.

All of these feelings within her were coming from a self-proclaimed pervert and it frustrated Tomoe considerably.

However, the frustration itself wasn't nearly enough to drown out the missed feeling she got from Issei. Or rather, that feeling was defeating her frustrations steadily and it soon would be forgotten.

The only conclusion that Tomoe could arrive at was that she needed some time to think about everything.

Tomoe actually laughed at herself. During each of the Fridays that Issei had helped out with the Student Council, Tomoe wanted to see if Issei would expose his true self to them all. And yet, all she managed to do was reaffirm Issei's words that he was a pervert with the code of a gentleman. Tomoe knew that had Issei reached down and grabbed her butt when they were so close, she wouldn't have done anything to stop him immediately because of how she felt at that moment. Not that he didn't know about it but still.

However he never did anything more than rubbed her back as one would do so in a reassuring manner.

Again, Tomoe needed some time to think and even she easily suspected that not all the answers would come to her any time soon.

On his walk home, Issei was having a rather difficult conversation with his partner over what had just transpired. Ddraig had told him that though Issei was getting proficient at keeping his aura suppressed and not giving anyone the idea that he was far more than human. But almost direct physical contact would be more than enough to tell someone like a Devil that Issei wasn't human at all.

Issei countered by saying that though he wasn't sure if Tomoe could tell he wasn't human since they were so close to each other, she was clearly not in a state of mind to register such a fact regardless if she was looking for it or not.

'You do realize that its practically basic combat knowledge that when you're inside enemy headquarters, you do nothing to draw attention to yourself at any time. Falling out the window worked in your favor but had you fell from a third floor window, you wouldn't have been able to convince anyone that the fall itself only knocked the air out of your lungs.'

'I get that as much. You calling me a 'bumbling pervert' made that clear to me at least.' Issei replied to Ddraig's words.

'And it's the pervert side of you that got you into that situation with that Devil.' Ddraig said. Issei had spoken with Ddraig long enough to know that when certain tones were used, the dragon was implying a specific kind of action it wanted to take instead of using words. What Ddraig wanted to do instead speaking was smack Issei upside the head or pummel Issei into the ground like a tent spike.

'How is it the pervert side of me that one that gets the blame?'

'Your bumbling side wasn't what got that girl to fall over onto you. Better yet, your pervert side is the one that gets you into the most trouble because anything you do is a variation of your perverted side.'

That actually annoyed Issei because he knew Ddraig knew better. 'I've said it before and I'll keep saying it again. I saw her in pain and if there was something I can do to ease that pain, I'll do it. From what she told me, she's went through the same thing as Areille.'

'What she told you wasn't as much as what Areille told you. I won't deny she experience something tragic but your urge to help her could and probably has easily backfire. Ever stop to think of the reason why she was quiet after all of that was maybe she was figuring you out? It's more than possible she was close enough to the feel of the real you.'

The annoyance Issei had at Ddraig switched over to a feeling of dread. The only thing Issei could think of that could be in his favor was the possibility that Tomoe's mind wasn't clear enough for proper recollection. But Issei quickly realized that only meant at that moment. Come to tomorrow and Tomoe might have more than enough recollection to put pieces of the puzzle together even without realizing she had said puzzle in front of her.

'As you said earlier, an act can mean the world to anyone but it can also mean something else entirely. I'm not entirely sure you helped that girl but I'm more sure that you put yourself into a position that you cannot fully see how it will unfold where the girl is involved.'

Issei didn't say anything in response. It wasn't too hard to see from Ddraig's view that what he did was probably going to snowball on him. The fallout of it was too soon to tell but it was coming.

Ddraig sensed Issei's growing apprehension and knew that he wasn't wrong in what he said to Issei but wasn't entirely right either. 'Sooner or later Issei, we are going to have to deal with the Devils, the Holy Angels, and the Fallen Angels. We're too much of an x-factor for them to ignore for too long once any of them are made aware about us. Keep in mind we're also protecting someone that all of Heaven considers to be a traitor that should be eliminated on sight so when they catch wind of Areille being in the area, you'll definitely have a fight on your hands.'

'I get what you're saying Ddraig, both before and now. Its just...I didn't think helping someone out could have such potential for causing problems later on.'

Ddraig sighed in response to Issei's mood. The dragon decided to do something so he wouldn't be too much of a hypocrite that he felt he had become.

'Did I ever tell you the time I had a partner that helped someone that later killed him?' Ddraig said to Issei whose response was 'uh-uh'. 'I don't know how long ago it was but there was a moment in time when one of my previous partner came across a person that was in trouble. They had been using a rope bridge to get across a river and most of the support ropes broke which left them hanging on to dear life with a rope that was slowly fraying away. My partner didn't hesitate to help the person and didn't ask for anything except a thank you before going on his way. Some time later, my partner met that same person again and learned they were the wielder of Albion and his Divine Dividing powers. I don't fully recall what was said before the two of them started fighting, only that my partner actually cursed himself for saving the other's life.'

Issei saw Ddraig's point. Helping someone in the moment can and will cause unforeseeable future events. It was out of his hands if one future event had Tomoe and himself on opposite sides of a battlefield. He could only hope that maybe what he did for Tomoe was enough for her to see him as a friend.

The rest of the walk back to his living arrangements was in silence. Mostly because Issei had a lot of things to think over and with Friday basically coming to an end, Saturday and Sunday felt right now to Issei that he was going to be spending more with his thoughts than almost anything else. He was so into his own thoughts about what happened that Issei didn't feel like making anything for dinner or even ordering out.

Just laying in his bed and looking at the ceiling was all that he could do with the amount of energy he felt he had in him.

Issei knew he wasn't wrong in trying to help Tomoe out. He knew he wasn't wrong in any of the actions he chose to do or the words he spoke. But in retrospect, he knew that he didn't know how dangerous of a situation he put himself in while helping out Tomoe.

He hated the fact that the only thing he could do was let thing unfold for Tomoe and see where things stood in regards to her. Anything he could do for his part could make the situation worse or open up more unexpected doors. Tsubaki had already seen both him and Tomoe in a kind of position that anyone would say was intimate and Issei had no idea if Tsubaki would let it slip to anyone else.

Ultimately, Issei decided that what he did to help Tomoe would be worth all the headaches he figured would hit him eventually. Nothing worth doing is easy and doing the right thing will always be difficult because that's what makes it the right thing.

Next Chapter: New Beginnings

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Well, I'm sure there are those who are wondering why this story has an M-Rating. Next chapter is going to have two solid reasons why and in the spirit of the series itself or rather in the spirit of a teenage-boy-who-is-constantly-surrounded-by-supernatural-beauties. If you think about it, for someone like Issei to be surrounded by so many girls that are more than willing to lay in bed with him and he doesn't take any of them on their offer, especially if you read the manga, he definitely needs his man card taken away or get slapped upside the head until such time he realizes the grand fortune he has at his fingertips.

Anyways, next chapter will have some lemon and lime time.


	6. Chapter 6 New Beginnings Part One

Disclaimer – Do not own of the works of Ichiei Ishibumi or Miyama-Zero or anything of Highschool DxD and the characters therein that allows any form of monetary profit to be made. I do this solely on my own dime and time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Time for some lemon and lime. And time for some revelations. Also, I had originally planned a single chapter but later decided to split it into two parts. There is a method to my madness and after reading this chapter, it may become a little more clear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: New Beginnings Part One

Areille had often been amazed at what can be accomplished when the human's put their minds and hearts towards creating rather than destroying. The country of Japan had Nagasaki and Hiroshima wiped off the map during one of their wars and yet, new cities were built among the ruins even better than anyone could ever have imagined. She knew there was a reason why her Father created humanity, or rather multiple reasons as to why.

Only problem was that many of the people throughout the world felt that there was one answer when in truth there could never be just one answer.

The Forgotten Angel did wonder from time to time if the 'message' became more convoluted merely because of the various interpretations over the years or because those who came into a position of power in religion altered the message in some subtle way in order to exclude those they felt were unworthy. That could be see as the same thing but the way people of the world spoke and wrote down words changed in such degrees over the ages that what clearly meant one thing in just a hundred years ago means something completely opposite in today's world.

In a way, that was what led her and the others to openly choose not to fight their brethren, the Fallen Angels. Their Father had deemed that redemption is possible but He never said specifically that it only meant for humanity. Whether the Devils could be redeemed was a different issue altogether but Areille she still felt that there were those among the Fallen Angels that felt that what they did was wrong and wanted to return home. The odds of fighting someone like that was too great on the battlefield and Areille and the other believed they wouldn't be able to forgive themselves had they struck someone down honestly wanted to return home.

She still remembered the events that led up to her and the other three being exiled from Heaven. How they tried to convince others that what they felt was true that there were those who were deserving of a second chance.

But the opposition of their view came from Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Uriel and those four were just as passionate in their reasoning as Areille and her group were. Areille knew that convincing Michael otherwise was a challenge in of itself but she made the mistake in thinking the others could be swayed. Gabriel made her stance clear by saying 'they bit the hand that fed them'. Uriel said that 'home is where the heart is but their hearts didn't have home within'. Raphael was the more vocal of the four by saying 'if forgiven, what is to stop them from betraying our Father again if they believe simple forgiveness is all that is required?'.

Their points were solid but it still didn't mean that any of their brethren shouldn't be given the chance at redemption.

Because she was so engrossed with her own thoughts, Areille didn't notice that the person she was waiting for at the top of the Tokyo Tower had arrived.

And by at the top of the Tokyo Tower, it was literally on the very top of the tower itself.

"Looks like your slipping. I wouldn't have gotten this close without you noticing me." A female voice said from behind Areille.

"Not really. Since the standing order is to eliminate any of us on sight, the three factions would easily launch an overkill attack that anyone could see coming from a mile away." Areille replied while turning her head to see her old friend. "That way it would be easy to convince anyone who say it that it was a freak chance of a meteor that struck the top of this structure."

"And you think anyone would actually buy that?"

Areille gave her friend a smirk before replying. "Of course they would. Most of humanity would buy that easily. They would have much trouble accepting the fact the true nature of a world famous porn star being an actual Angel, wouldn't you agree, Safael?"

"That's Momo Momozono to you." Safael replied while doing a pose that was something of a signature for the role of the character she created.

The protector of love with the power and grace of an angel. That was what Momo Momozono was to the public.

Areille could only shake her head at her fellow Forgotten Angel's gesture. Out of the four, she was definitely the more carefree one but also the most serious when it came to protecting what she felt was worth protecting.

Still, Safael was known for taking more risks that one should. That was easily made evident by the choice of clothing she was currently wearing. Areille had chosen a simple pair of dark colored jean pants with a black leather jacket over red tank top for this time out in public. But Safael was wearing an outfit that she had to have known just barely covered her up enough without her actually being naked in public. The best way Areille could describe what Safael was wearing this time was something of a one-piece string bikini with red thigh-high boots and a kind of silk looking long cape. Areille was aware of what the porn industry entailed no matter where it was located in the world but even she found it hard to believe at times that the character Safael created, a red-headed big breast superheroine whose goal was to spread the joys of love via crazy acts of sexual activities, didn't get her into more trouble than what she dealt with at conventions.

Taking a seat next to her, Safael stretched her arms upwards and her own white wings out before asking Areille on what she had been doing since the last time they talked.

"You know, maybe you should keep your wings hidden for the time being. I doubt someone will look up and wonder what kind of big bird is on top of this tower but better not to take the chance, okay?"

Safael first stuck out her tongue at Areille before choosing use actual words for a reply. "If you think about it, we all took a chance back then and it got us kicked out of our home. Zisrel and Calual didn't regret that chance and neither do I. How many times do I have to remind you not to start down that road?"

Areille couldn't help but let out a sigh at what her closest friend called her out on.

"If getting back home was something akin to an easy task then all of us including the Fallen Angels would have return to Heaven ages ago. The mortals of this world said it best, 'nothing worth doing is ever easy'."

Areille nodded in response and after a moment of silence turned to Safael and said something that she had been wanting to ask her for some time now. "Is that what was on your mind when you choose to become a world famous porn star? Becoming that was something worth doing?"

Safael again stuck her tongue out at Areille for an initial response. "Poke fun at me all you want but if I hadn't done what I did then we wouldn't have learned something vital."

"There were safer ways of finding out exactly how our Father reincarnated us after we were exiled. You took it to the extreme after you learned that we can't fall if we commit the sin of Lust. I mean, seriously, for a solid week you screwed at least three people each day. One for the morning, one for the afternoon and one for the evening. A couple of those people you went to bed with didn't wake up for some time later."

Safael smiled at what she truly believed was a good deed on her part. "Yeah, those men and women were definitely pent up to the point where they needed some serious relief. And they also helped me test out some tricks I read in that oh-so-famous book the Kama Sutra."

The red headed Angel gave her friend a rather knowing look and spoke before Areille could say something else. "As I recall, if I hadn't learned that bit of information about us than you wouldn't have had that night with your boy toy."

Safael laughed a bit when Areille had a bit of red appear on her face. Even in the night with her dark skin, Safael could easily see the red as anyone would could see the red beacon light at the top of the very tower.

"Its safe to say that Zisrel and Calual probably had some 'fun' to with a few mortals but neither of us can say we had such 'fun' with a dragon. Especially a dragon that got all of the Holy Angels, the Fallen Angels and the Devils to unite in order to stop a battle between two powerful dragons. So tell me…." Safael leaned in closer and whispered into Areille's ear. "….how was it?"

Areille had always been so serious when she was with Issei or any one else that she had contact with including Calual and Zisrel. But Safael somehow always managed to surprise Areille and make her stutter out words that she would have no problem speaking had she been speaking with literally anyone else.

"Look...I..we...that is...um….hold on, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What, that one Angel can't ask another Angel about her sex life?" Safael did her best to act innocent when she spoke which made Areille more annoyed at her comrade and little flustered.

"I asked you to meet me because of what progress has been made to solving the riddle. Zisrel told me you came across something that could be a clue to riddle's answer."

Safael gave Areille a pout before reaching into the space between her very ample breast and pulling out what looked like a stone slab that shouldn't have been able to hidden like that on Safael's person.

"How did that fit in there?" Areille asked with clear confusion on her face.

"I bet you said that to your boy toy the first time, huh?" Safael couldn't help but laugh when Areille turned an even brighter shade of red after hearing that. When she finished, and didn't bother giving Areille an explanation of how she managed to defied the laws of physics with her chest in more ways than one, Safael became serious when she spoke. "Being a world famous porn star sometimes means going to exotic locations in order to shoot some scenes to complete movies. Kind of a rule for any kind of film if you think about it but last month I was in northern part of the country called Norway because the people that I, or rather Momo Momozono, works for wanted to shoot an authentic snow scene for a movie called 'Snow Angels of Valhalla'."

"Surprised they didn't use the word 'Valkyrie' in the title. Might've made more sense from a historical point of view." Areille was somewhat serious when she said that but Safael knew what Areille really asked of her instead.

"When it comes to titles, sometimes they are just thrown together or someone was making another movie and was using that word in their own title. Either way, I believe like you believe that Odin would be more interested in how the world sees his Valkyries now than Angels."

"That and Odin, being the skirt chaser that he is, would see it as a kind of honor that the King of the Norse Gods was bestowing his presence on those who 'acting' as his Valkyries." Areille said to which Safael nodded in reply.

"He probably wouldn't have recognized me anyways. He may have only one eye but practically everyone that knows Odin has his remaining eye trained to seek out specific things located on the female anatomy." Safael did briefly wonder what it would be like to take someone like Odin to her bed before getting back to the serious aspect of her conversation with Areille. "Anyways, after the filming was done, I decided to go out and give my wings a good stretch seeing as though I haven't used them much and felt they needed some exercise. It was when I flew over some wilderness area that was miles away from anyone did I sense something buried in the ground. I was careful when I dug it out since it too was some distance below the surface and I didn't want to make it look like something supernatural happened in the area."

Areille got the extra meaning behind Safael's words. As she said before, all three factions had orders to eliminate them should they be discovered and being in such a remote location with no possible human casualties, it be far too tempting to ignore such an opportunity to rain either Holy Fire or Hell Fire on even a remote possibility at taking out a Forgotten Angel.

Safael handed the stone tablet to Areille and watched as her friend looked at the words inscribed on the surface of it. The language written was special beyond any description because of the fact only one being could write it. Safael knew this for a fact after she first looked at the stone tablet. She watched as the same realization she had experienced appear on Areille's face.

"This...but...how? If He wrote it….why….?"

"Why leave it on Earth and not in Heaven?" Safael said since it was the same question she had that Areille was now asking. "That's one question. Here's another one that hit me when I decided on a whim to have it tested, to see how old it was. The human's method of gauging how long something has been in existence isn't 100% reliable but it still good enough to give a rather accurate general idea."

Areille looked at Safael with a confused expression that also asked for some clarification.

"I took it to someone that is considered an expert in such ways and after getting a favor from him…." Safael noticed the look in Areille's eyes the moment she said the word 'favor' but brushed it off before continuing. "He said that its more ancient almost anything they have on record. To put it in another way, this….was on Earth before we were exiled."

That floored Areille when she heard it. Or rather, it floored her when her mind managed to actually accept what Safael told her.

Their Father, God, knew ahead of time of what was going to happen.

There was a part of her that was almost immediately angry at such a revelation. The question she wanted to be answered immediately was did God know ahead of time that herself and the others would stand before Him and tell Him that they wouldn't fight their own brethren.

For her part, Safael knew Areille was going through the same thoughts as she did when she read what was on the stone tablet. No doubt in her mind that once Zisrel and Calual learned the same thing that they would go through the same thoughts as Areille was doing now. Safael decided to help Areille organize her thoughts better and not reach a conclusion that though was possible could easily be the wrong one at the same time.

"Before you get mad at Father, remember that if He truly knew absolutely everything than He would have taken some steps before some of our brethren became Fallen Angels. Trust me, I had the same thoughts as well but then I realized something."

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" Areille didn't mean for her voice to have such anger in it but Safael understood it completely and didn't let it bother her.

"Why are the Fallen Angels able to still wield Holy Light?"

Areille didn't see how that question was relevant but she did let Safael continue. "As we've walked this world, much more closely than any Holy Angel, Fallen Angel or Devil ever has, I noticed that there are times when a family will have a child that rebels against their parents for reasons ranging from pure stupidity to reasonably moral. Father was the absolute first parent but many families go through the exact same thing as our Father did but they also take steps to be there for them if and when the time comes because as a true parent, the desire to be there for their children will always be there."

Areille let Safael's words sink in. No one in Heaven could forget the day when Holy Angels started becoming Fallen Angels. While the one known as Azazel became the Governor-General of all Fallen Angels, the first one to have fallen had all but disappeared but there were a few that still remembered HER name.

To borrow a phrase, Areille prayed that SHE would never become active.

But Safael was right since almost all of Heaven saw their Father show signs of sorrow when Holy Angels started becoming Fallen Angels. Be it either by active choice or consequences, God was sad when one of His children fell from grace.

That memory and Safael's words were enough to convince Areille that Safael was right. God may have planned ahead but it was doubtful that even their Father would have known that Areille and the others would have stood before him and chose not to fight.

"Our Father wants all of His children be able to return home. When He saw HER fall first, that was probably when He started taking steps to grant the opportunity for such a thing to be available to all." Areille said while handing the stone tablet back to Safael.

"And why when our Father reincarnated us on Earth, we're at the same time completely different and the same compared to the Holy Angels and the Fallen Angels." Safael added while putting the stone tablet back where she had removed it from her person.

Areille again wanted to ask how such a thing could fit where Safael had put it but kept her mouth shut on that comment. But her mind did go back to what was written on the item itself.

"To be forgotten is to be remembered. To be remembered is to be forgotten. Unearth the secret but forget the question. Bury the question and it becomes a secret." Areille repeated what was written by their Father at the top of the stone tablet. "I have a hunch that you're thinking this stone tablet is a key to unlocking the riddle that Father gave us."

"On the surface, the riddle itself seems to talk about the elements that make up the world, or the basic elements. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. The rest of what is written on the stone tablet connects to the riddle but as you said, it only connects to one part of it."

Like Safael, Areille's thoughts started going over all the possibilities of where other possible stone tablets that seemed to be connected to the riddle might be hidden. If going by the elements since one was buried than the others were likely to be in corresponding areas. But it was by pure chance that Safael found one and she wasn't even looking for this one to begin with.

"Guess this is literally the first example about 'hiding in plain sight'. If there are others than its likely they are in areas we've never thought to look at since we haven't been looking for them at all."

Safael nodded at Areille's words and chose this moment to both lighten the mood and prove a point she made years ago. "Which is why none of the Holy Angels or Fallen Angels have thought about looking into the profession I'm in all this time. You know, you really should think about joining me in a couple of films. Since live-action seems to be the new trend with some classic works of art, we could make a fortune doing a kind of "Twin Dolls" or "Twin Angels' live-action series. Four, maybe five movies each? Bringing a classic series to life, so to speak."

Safael had to keep herself from falling from her sitting position when Areille's reaction was a combination of a bright red blush and a look of something she deemed extremely scandalous begin offered to her made Safael laugh so hard that she almost fell over. She even had a brief thought that if she had fell from the top of the Tokyo Tower, how long would she keep laughing as she fell. Safael knew she would have survived this kind of fall but it would be weird if people saw a white winged person falling and laughing at the same time.

Areille was unable to speak at all while Safael laughed her heart out. It was when she managed to find her tongue did she practically yell at Safael for her suggestion.

"First of all, that is the….the...most ludicrous…..crazy….asinine…..completely…..ugh, you are just completely out of control, you know that?! Second, I know about those….those….those...movie series. They are….the category they're in….how could you consider….THOSE MOVIES ARE BASICALLY TENTACLE PORN!"

Safael managed to calm down her laughter and gave Areille an all-knowing look that made Areille realize that she said something that she shouldn't have said to Safael.

"And how do you know that? I only said the titles, never once mentioning what those movies were." Safael waited several moment for a response from Areille. "You know, if your face gets any redder than that, one might suspect steam would come pouring out of your ears because of how...ahem...hot under the collar you've become."

Areille turned her face away in a pout but Safael knew she had backed her friend into a corner and was waiting to see what kind of attempt Areille would make to save any kind of face. All she got was silence which made Safael want to tease her friend just a little more.

"Lets see...how did Areille come across something she openly said she wouldn't learn anything more than what is common knowledge? She took interest in a mortal that was not only the host to one of the most powerful dragons ever but one that was going through what is widely called 'puberty'. Since from a biological aspect, Angels never go through such a thing, Areille, when she decided to help train said individual, was either intentionally or unintentionally exposing the individual to a constant image of a sexy Angel in workout clothing who was sweating from exertion. A fantasy that the individual never realize he had."

Areille was still looking away but Safael picked up on her body language that said to her that she was on the right track.

"And during the times when they weren't training, I'm sure the teenage boy started to explore the realm of sexual fantasies through movies and video games. Probably kept it a secret from you because as said before, you were creating a fantasy the entire time you were helping him realize his potential."

Safael leaned in as close as she could and whispered the last part with a sultry tone of voice. "So after all of that, the question becomes when did Areille become so curious that she explored such things as well before letting herself become embraced as a lover to a dragon?"

Even after that Areille didn't say anything in response or even look at Safael. It wasn't a secret that Areille and Issei had been intimate on many occasions.

In fact, it was well known even to Zisrel and Calual that she had been in Issei's bed more than once. The only question they were interested in after learning that was if it was possible for any of them to bear children. Safael and Areille were the only female Angels while Zisrel and Calual were the only male Angels so it was still unclear if a male Angel could impregnate a female or if a female Angel could be impregnated herself.

In a way, it was something of an experiment to see if it was possible with Issei after he was technically no longer human.

Well, something that was seen as an experiment after Areille spent her first night with Issei.

After several moments of silence, Areille turned her head around to face Safael and saw that she still had the same look on her face. Areille realized that Safael wasn't going to do anything else until she heard all the details of her first time with Issei. It was actually something she had been bugging her about for some time and it seemed she would continue to do so until the end of time.

When she gave Safael an annoyed look, which was rather hard to do since her face was still red, Areille asked that if she told Safael what she wanted to know, would it satisfy her so she wouldn't bug Areille ever again with such questions. The look on Safael's face quickly became one of intense excitement along with a touch of childish happiness when she nodded her head in reply.

Before she began to recall that one night, Areille did ask Safael on why she was so keen on wanting to know that bit from her past.

"Because, you're the only one of us four who has taken on a constant lover."

When Safael saw Areille's confusion, she told her friend what she meant even though she felt it was somewhat obvious. "I was the first but Calual and Zisrel have also partaken of the 'forbidden fruit'. I figure curiosity got the better of them but you're the only one that not only has taken on a lover but even allowed your lover the chance to take on other lovers as well."

"How in the world did you know that?!"

Areille didn't have to wait for Safael to respond with words since the look in her eyes already told her.

"Because you just told me."

Again, Areille turned away in a huff because of how easy she fell into Safael's trap. With all the laughing that Safael had done in just a matter of moments, Areille was wondering how no one had noticed them yet since it was clear to her that Safael was laughing straight to the sky above.

"I had heard that previous wielders of both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing have taken on multiple lovers. Well, at least the ones that have been male wielders and that was back in times where things that are acceptable in today's various cultures was forbidden in past cultures. It may not be widely spoken but many males in this world seek to have multiple lovers. Your boy toy could never be the exception to that idea."

Areille sighed before replying to Safael. "He's not and he knows he might end up having various females since he's now in a school that was once an all-girl school just recently."

Safael could only laugh after being told that.

"A dragon in a school that is basically packed with teenage virgin girls. How is he going to contain himself?"

Areille was asked a question that was connected to what Safael said and at the time she answered it, there were some things that she didn't really considered as she did now. In fact, she realized that there were some things that she learned about the teenager that she shouldn't have forgotten after all this time.

Once Safael stopped laughing again, Areille collected her thoughts and told her friend of that first night with Issei Hyoudou.

\- Past -

Areille was currently sitting at the desk in the room of one Issei Hyoudou and was wondering about two things.

The first of which was what possessed her to look at some of the reading material he had stashed away under his bed.

The second was why was she actually taking an interest into what she knew had to be one of many fantasies that Issei had.

She had an agreement with Issei to help him get stronger, to realize the potential he had within him. Being a wielder of the Boosted Gear meant he had a power that was virtually unrivaled but also meant having a bull's eye target on him and his family. Such an agreement could only extend so far and what she was doing now wasn't at all part of said agreement in any fashion.

Maybe it was because just a few days ago she told Issei her past, her exile from Heaven and the years she and the others had spent essentially on the run from both Heaven and Hell. For all the years on Earth, never did she once tell anyone else that much about herself. There was probably a part of her that felt Issei had some sort of advantage over her now that he knew that about herself.

And here she was, looking at rather provocative materials of mortal women in various states of undress if not outright completely nude. Areille was more than aware of the fact that when a mortal, male or female, reaches a certain age that their interests tend to shift from a biological perspective.

Maybe a biological imperative to mate and/or breed and material such as this was used to find a suitable partner. Probably even create a criteria as to the kind of partner that Issei might seek out.

When that thought hit her, Areille found herself to actually be a little bit jealous at some of the women in the pictures. She never placed much stock in her own appearance but some of the female figures in the magazine in her hand seemed to be parallel to her own appearance. She wasn't sure why such a feeling was present within her but became more curious as to what else might be hiding under Issei's bed.

Since Issei had a computer at his desk, it wasn't a surprise that he would have come PC games for it. But it was a surprise for Areille on what kind of games he actually had for it.

In a kind of storage organizer for PC games were some that made Areille actually blush a bit when she looked at each one closer. The cover on each game case said a lot to whomever read it but the back of the game case said even more.

The first game that she looked at closely was one where the premise was a 'hero' had to save the world from an otherworldly threat and the only means to do so was to bed princesses, one of each of the Zodiac signs.

Having seen multiple iterations of such a thing throughout human history, Areille could at the very least understand the 'hero' aspect. But as far as she could recall, no one was called a 'hero' for bedding multiple women in order to save a world.

That was as far as her understanding could go even when she stretched it. When she came to the next game in the collection, her understanding went right out the window like a bullet.

The first game was 'hero' based as it were. The second game was 'monster' base and she didn't think that was even a thing but apparently the object of the game was either choosing to fight the monster or be the monster. Areille was aware that even in the most virtuous person there was always a bit of darkness within and what made said person so virtuous was keeping said darkness under control.

If there was a part of Issei that chose to be the 'monster' in the game itself than all Areille could hope was that he kept such a part of him under control and only indulged it ever so often to keep it from growing to the point where he would openly act on it. She also figured that such a part of him was connected to his desires towards the female side of the human population and was awakened when Issei reached the biological point of the beginnings of maturity.

Safael told her once long ago that once a human, man or woman, hits that point in their life, a form of instincts becomes a part of them and their desire for such things that they originally never even cared for increases exponentially.

Keeping that in mind did help Areille slowly understand the kind of interests that Issei seemed to have. Of course there were things that were common knowledge in terms of procreation and courtship but Areille never really had any idea until now the kind of details that came with an individual.

She was about to put the all the magazines and PC games away since it was almost time for Issei to return from a jog he did at this time in the afternoon as part of his training regime when her eyes caught something. It was another PC game but the title said 'Heaven's Lost Angels'.

Areille wasn't exactly sure why but she examined the game more closely. The synopsis for the game was the player took the role of a human that made choices where the outcome either helped 13 different Angels return to Heaven or turned them into Demons. Regardless of what choices were made by the player, 'helping' them out clearly involved acts that were sexual.

Areille did wonder what choices Issei made when he played this game. She believed that she had more than enough of a good idea the kind of choices Issei would make in a situation. Her belief in the teenager was well founded when she noticed a piece of paper in the game case and what was written in Issei's handwriting was a guide on what kinds of choices to make with the Angels that would return them to Heaven.

Even going by the rules of a video game, Issei wanted to be the hero.

The Forgotten Angel was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't really notice that Issei had walked into his room and quickly noticed what the other occupant in the room had in her hands. When she did notice, Areille's face turned a shade of red that somewhat matched the same color as Issei's face.

Neither one said anything at first but Issei was the first to find his voice. "Um...I can...heh, I can explain. I really...don't look...look at or play those games….I forgot I even had them under my bed."

Areille was silent which made Issei a little more nervous with each passing second.

"I was planning on giving those things to either Matsuda or Motohama. They were just collecting dust anyways."

Issei made a move to grab the items away from Areille but was stopped when Areille grabbed Issei's hand. This caught Issei completely by surprise but that feeling was quickly overshadowed by a different kind of surprise when Areille moved Issei's left hand and placed it on her right breast.

Areille knew she was the only one of the four left that hadn't done what Safael did first. She had debated several times with herself on the idea that she had to remain completely pure in order to return to Heaven. Her Father gave her and the others a riddle to solve that would allow them to return home to Heaven and from what was partially solved from the riddle made her consider this question.

To solve the riddle would required her to give herself to one of the Heavenly Emperor Dragons?

That was why she had taken Issei's left hand, to ask Ddraig himself this question. She didn't want Issei to hear her question or the answer Ddraig gave her.

Issei for his part acted like a statue at this moment. His mind was having a difficult time processing that the first breast he ever actually felt not only came from a woman whose beauty rivaled most supermodels that he had seen but she was also a literal freaking Angel!

Issei's mind slowly started to function again but not before his left hand actually squeezed that which Issei and his two male friends openly agreed was the greatest thing in all of creation. The act itself brought both Issei and Areille to the present when Areille gasped just loud enough for Issei to hear it clearly.

Issei wanted to say something but his mind was more focused on memorizing every bit of feeling his hand was experiencing. Especially when he felt something push against the palm of his hand even though it happened so subtly.

After Areille got her answer from Ddraig was she the first to speak.

"Issei….do you...find me….beautiful?"

Issei's mind managed to register the words he had heard after several more moments of feeling Areille's soft yet firm breast. He didn't say anything but gave Areille a look of confusion. After Areille asked the question again did Issei find his voice and speak his answer.

"I do." Issei's words were honest but he felt something more was needed to be said. "Not because you're an Angel. Because you're you."

Since her hand was still holding onto Issei's left hand, Areille heard Ddraig laughing through her connection. It was clear that what the dragon had said to her was correct and the dragon knew his partner would eliminate the final doubt Areille had about the decision she made.

Standing up from Issei's bed did Areille stood before the teenager. She remembered that she was originally taller than Issei. But her training and the unlocking of his potential with his Sacred Gear did cause the teenager to have a significant growth spurt which made a little more easy for Areille to lean forward and kiss Issei.

Issei had no idea what brought about this from Areille. Sure he had several dreams and even fantasized about such a thing from her but experiencing the reality of it caught him completely off guard. It took a moment for Issei to stop acting so surprised and return the kiss.

Both of them didn't have any real experience in the art of kissing. But that fact didn't stop either from learning real quick how to please the other via this method.

They both found the experience so pleasurable that they let their bodies act accordingly. Areille wrapped her arms around Issei's neck while Issei wrapped his arms around Areille's waist. There was another thing that Issei did or rather his body did as a result of letting his own instincts guide him and that was letting the dragon fire he could expel from his mouth escape into the kiss.

Areille didn't know what to fully expect from kissing someone else and she certainly didn't know what it would be like to essentially kiss a dragon. Because of her actions and Ddraig's influence did Issei's biology change from being a teenage human to a teenage dragon. She did notice that something was mixing within her own mouth while she continued to kiss Issei and how it changed from something noticeably warm to incredibly hot.

Since her impromptu connection with Ddraig was severed, she didn't hear the dragon actually laugh at what was happening to her.

'Like I told her. The kiss of a dragon will light a fire within. Resist it and be burned or embrace it and know an ever-lasting warmth.'

The kiss between the two became more passionate with each passing second. Issei didn't really want what he was feeling to end nor did Areille. It wasn't clear who led who but both were on the bed with Areille on top of Issei still kissing him as deeply as she could.

The kiss was finally broken when both needed a moment to catch their respective breaths. Issei's vision was somewhat in a daze but he was able to see enough that Areille's face was completely flushed. The look Areille had in her eyes clearly told Issei that she wanted more from Issei. The intensity of the look itself actually worried Issei somewhat since he started to get the feeling that what she wanted from him she was going to get. One way or another.

But that wasn't what actually happened.

Because of Areille essentially drinking the dragon fire from Issei's kiss, she felt it spread throughout her entire body. She could feel a growing warmth in her abdomen that she failed to find words to that could fully describe the sensation. Even when she placed her hand on her stomach did her mind fail to find what it was she was feeling inside.

Areille looked at Issei and saw how he had what she figured was the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look in his eyes. That was when she had an idea form in her mind that she knew she wouldn't have even remotely entertained before now. With some reluctance and a hint of nervousness did she remove her shirt before Issei.

It was like slow motion from Issei's perspective as he watched Areille expose her upper naked form to him. His mind took in every possible detail that his eyes could see of Areille's exposed chest. Even when Areille took both of Issei's hands and placed them on each breast.

Both remained somewhat still in this position. Issei was breathing rather heavily almost as much as Areille was.

Especially when she felt something press against the area between her legs from where she was straddling the teenager.

Issei realized this as well considering that when he went for his jog he was in simple t-shirt and running shorts so the material itself wasn't all that thick. When he realized that something other than his hands was basically pressing against Areille, and what IT was pressing against of HERS, Issei reacted with his hands tensing up and giving each of Areille's tits a rather firm squeeze.

Areille's entire body became tensed at that moment. Before her exile from Heaven, she had been in battles with Devils and had been hit in the chest on several occasions. None of those times created the sensation she felt now. The moment her entire body tensed up, Areille unintentionally caused her wings to appear from her back. Luckily her wings expanded directly behind her instead of straight out to the sides.

The moan that escaped from Areille's lips and the sight before him caused Issei to see the Angel in a completely different view. As well as see what Areille was going to say to Issei before she even said it.

"Issei….I was exile from Heaven. I am seen as an enemy from all sides. I have a chance to return home and there's a chance that it means using you and Ddraig to do so. I did agree to help train you so you could stand a chance against that would threaten you or your family….but…."

"But you feel that it isn't enough." Issei said which completed Areille's thoughts. She nodded to which Issei spoke up again. "You don't have to do this to balance out whatever you feel that you might owe me."

Before Issei said any more, his mind somehow remembered something from the PC game that Areille had in her hand earlier. The one where the player can make different choices with the different angels that appear throughout the game. Every time he played it, Issei never really changed the choices he made with the first angel in the game. As such and how the choices were worded did Issei feel such words were best said in the here and now.

"I will only take what you are willing to give me. But I will give you all of myself only if you want it."

Issei felt such words might be a little cliché to hear. But even someone like him knew there was only so many ways to say someone was willing to take the next step with their significant other if and when they were ready themselves.

That and last he checked, his relationship with Areille was the student-teacher kind.

However, there were plenty of scenarios that Issei knew about where the student and the teacher did more than study lessons.

Areille had never really wanted anything more than to return to Heaven. But that kiss she shared with Issei awoken something within her that she always knew was there but remained silent for what seemed like an eternity.

Issei watched as Areille nervously, and he had never once seen her act as such before, reached down to his jogging pants and slowly slid them down along with his underwear. He even watched as Areille had a mixture of a surprised and embarrassed look appear on her face as she watched Issei's sword become fully unsheathed.

Areille watched as Issei's manhood slowly become erect after being freed from it's cloth binding. She quickly realized the difference being knowing and seeing and even wondered if Issei was this naturally endowed or if recent events caused more than just his height to increase.

Again both remained motionless at the moment but it was Issei that made the first real move. From all the reading material, explicit movies and video games, the most common theme that Issei saw from all of them was that when a man and a woman became intimate, it was the man that made the first real move.

Issei placed both of his hands on Areille's hips and with a little effort made it so that she was now on her back on the bed and he was above her. Still naked from the waist up did allow Issei a kind of mesmerizing sight at how Areille's breasts moved in response to her being repositioned. It was then it became Issei's turn to remove the lower parts of her garments.

There was a part of Areille that wanted to stop Issei from going any further but found herself doing nothing but watch as Issei completely undressed her. When she was completely naked before Issei, the teenager slowly drank in the sight of the naked Angel before him. His mind was running wild at the moment even with his thoughts all having a common theme.

Issei shook his mind to get it to realign back to the present. Everything he had seen before of the female form in multitudes of various examples just barely prepared him for seeing it in reality. After committing the sight before him to everlasting memory, Issei fully committed himself to letting his instincts take control in this situation.

His hands reached up and cupped both of Areille's breasts. They began to slowly massage each one with the thumb from each hand pressing against her exposed nipples. Areille made her wings disappear back into her back when Issei shifted their positions and now what he was doing to her chest was making her feel as though her wings spread out as some kind of reflex action again despite her back being completely on the bed.

Areille didn't know that she had both of her hands gripping onto the bed sheets the moment Issei started stimulating her tits. All her senses were focused on what Issei was doing. Issei himself focused on every sensation his hands felt. It was after several moments of fondling Areille's well-developed chest, especially using his thumbs to tease her nipples in various ways, Issei's instincts told him to take one of Areille's nipples into his mouth. He did so the moment the action appeared in his mind.

Areille was taken by complete surprise by Issei's action. The stimulation she felt as a result of Issei's mouth and tongue on her nipple was nothing like she felt before. Even when his hand was still squeezing the same pleasure mound. Her right hand grabbed hold of the bed sheet almost as if her life depended on it while her left hand reached up to Issei's head and held it in place. Areille didn't know why she was doing such a thing, only that what she was feeling was something she didn't want to end any time soon.

The Forgotten Angel started to notice the sounds she was voicing. She had never made any of these kinds of sounds before, the moans she felt leaving her mouth were as though they were coming from someone else. Her eyes were closed the entire time Issei pleasured her breast while the rest of her body reacted by squirming underneath Issei.

Even Issei's eyes were closed while he used his mouth to play around with Areille's entire breast. His instincts eventual told him to use his other hand to stop stimulating Areille's breast and stimulate another part of her body. Whether it was because of his own instincts or from seeing how others had done such things from all the videos he has seen, Issei was aware that his left hand had reached down to the area between Areille's leg and started making stroking motions over the fabric of her pants.

Areille's mind could barely handle the sensations she felt from Issei's mouth. She was almost pushed over the edge from feeling Issei's hands rubbing her the area between her legs. It was when Issei's fingers moved underneath her pants, even past her panties, did the direct stimulation made her entire body feel as though her body was having jolt after jolt of pleasure running up and down her body.

Issei felt Areille's entire body started to react more to his actions. Her body squirmed before but now it was starting to almost thrash about. Areille didn't even notice that her hips were moving in response to each time Issei stuck one of his fingers in between her nether lips. The only thing she barely notice was now her voice was moaning even more. Even her grip on the bed sheet seemed to be getting to the point where she was close to actually tearing the sheet apart.

After what felt like an eternity of experiencing something so completely unknown to her, Areille felt her body started reacting in a way she never felt before. Whatever was happening was something Areille could feel was building up within her.

Right after Issei had used two fingers instead of the one to push past her lower lips did Areille felt herself somehow being pushed over the edge and her entire body felt like it exploded as a result. She even let out a yell at the same time her body bucked upwards which did startled Issei but only for a moment. Issei watched as Areille basically collapsed back onto the bed while trying to catch her breath. When he pulled his hand away from what he figured was Areille's most sensitive spot on her entire body, he looked at what was covering his hand and the now significant wet spot that appeared between her legs.

Issei couldn't help but let a smile form on his face at the sight. "Huh. The love nectar of a virgin Angel. Safe bet that I'm both the first to see it….and cause it to happen."

Looking down at the Angel beneath him made the male teenager wonder. He wonder if this was as far as she wanted to go. There was a part of Issei that wanted to continue exploring all there was to the Angel. But he reminded himself that this had to be a shared decision between the two of them.

However, since letting his instincts take control of the situation, Issei made the 'decision' to make sure that this exotic female before him would be as completely satisfied with everything he had. Especially when a certain part of him felt like if he didn't do something about it soon it would explode and probably not in a good way.

Areille was still trying to catch her breath while waiting for her body to regain it's strength. Whatever Issei did to her made her feel weak but in a way that she realized that she didn't mind at all that it happened to her. That was all her mind managed to register at the moment so it came as a real surprise when she started to feel the lower half of her body being moved and she wasn't the only commanding it to do so.

It took some effort on her part to move her head so she could see what Issei was doing to her. She wanted to ask the obvious question but her voice had yet to return to her.

Issei was being gentle as he lifted Areille's lower half of her body so as to easily remove the last of her own clothing. After he tossed the items to the bedroom floor, Issei took a moment to see what the most sensitive part of Areille's body actually looked like. From all the various examples he had seen before now was there nothing that seemed to come close to what he was seeing now. Maybe it was because it was his very first time seen a woman's vagina or maybe it was because he was looking at an Angel's vagina. Either way, what he saw before him was a sight he would never forget or speak to anyone else for as long as he lived.

Areille continued to watch Issei as he positioned himself between her legs. Her mind managed to become clear enough to know what it was that Issei was going to do. It also became clear enough to where she knew she had a choice at the moment.

Let Issei continue and take her virginity or stop him and remain pure since the day her Father created her.

She might've made the decision to stop Issei from going any further had it not been the warmth she felt earlier slowly beginning to leave her body. A warmth that she found that she wanted to feel again. All she did instead was let Issei continue when he gave her a look that asked her if could continue.

Areille watched intently as Issei took hold of his member and aligned it with her womanhood. For a moment did Areille actually become a little scared when she took note of how big Issei was and how tight it felt with just two of his fingers being inside of her. Her voice managed to come back to her but in time to tell Issei of her worry. What left her throat was the sound of her grunts and groans as Issei slowly pushed his way into her.

Her eyes were clenched shut and both of her hands took hold of the bed sheet again. She felt every inch of Issei's manhood entering into her and each inch felt as though he was trying to somehow split her in half. Granted she had never had anything remotely close to what was happening to her now happen before. But the discomfort from what was being done actually made her wonder how any woman could endure such an act.

It was when Issei stopped that Areille realized that she had been holding her breath for some time and that her lungs were in desperate need of fresh air. She was gasping for breath when Issei lowered himself down so as to lay on top of her. He managed to snake his arms underneath her so as to hold her close which in turn Areille did the same thing. Issei's head nestled against the left side of Areille's head and remained there for several moments.

It was when her breathing started to even out that Issei spoke softly to Areille. He wasn't sure if the Angel had felt what he had felt but this was the moment for the final decision between the two of them.

"Are you ready?"

Areille only needed a moment to understand what Issei was asking of her. She felt it each time Issei just subtly moved after realizing that Issei's cock had just gone half way into her. The final barrier of her virginity and while Issei was clearly more than ready to break through, he still wanted the choice to be Areille's.

The Angel tried to think of what to expect. Her mind ran through everything that she could think of in terms of the moment when a man takes a woman's virginity but the only thing that was clear enough to comprehend in her mind was something she remembered hearing during her travels through the land of Greece.

"For when a man's spear pierces the woman's shield does she acknowledge the man's strength and has found her protector."

Areille replied softly to Issei as she did what she could to ready herself for what was to happen next.

"Take all of me, Issei."

After hearing that and nodded in response, Issei decided on specific course of action. From what he could gleam from all of his material sources, the common theme of taking a woman's virginity was painful for the woman herself. Not wanting to cause prolonged pain, Issei made sure he had solid positioning before pushing his own sword all the way into Areille's sheath.

The moment he broke through did Areille feel a stab of pain that unlike anything she had ever felt before. Even all the times she was in combat against Devils who managed to score a hit against her, one time she was even impaled through the shoulder, those pains were nothing compared to this.

Neither one moved after Issei broke Areille's hymen. He could feel that his cock was all the way inside of her but it was still pressing up against something. He wasn't thinking of what it was. Only waiting to see if the pain he caused Areille had faded away. He did take note that Areille had dug her fingernails into his back but he figured that pain he felt there wasn't what Areille felt at the moment.

Areille for herself had her eyes shut tightly and even her teeth clenched together while a groan of pain managed to escape. She didn't know how much time had passed until the pain from losing her virginity started to fade and became something of a dull ache. When she felt her body settle into this new state of being, Areille managed to whisper to Issei that she was ready for him to take all of her.

Issei moved his head so he could see her face. He noticed there were a couple of tears that were on Areille's face. In an act of a lover's compassion, Issei did what he could to kiss away her tears before placing a passionate kiss on Areille's own lips. When he was sure that Areille was somewhat lost in the kiss did Issei began making slow thrusting motions in and out of Areille's vagina. Issei found it a little amusing that once he started moving in and out of Areille did she stop completely in their kiss and started letting out grunts each time he pushed forward into her.

Issei was slow at first since this was his first time too and he wanted to make Areille feel all the pleasure he could give her for as long as possible. The last thing he wanted for this moment was it to be over after a couple of pumps. Something he actually found a little difficult since how tightly Areille was wrapped around him and his movements, especially when he pulled back, caused her to wrap even tighter around him.

Areille couldn't describe what she was feeling as a result of Issei's actions. The discomfort that came from her hymen being broken was replaced by a sense of pleasure that easily overshadowed everything that Issei had done to her before now. Each time he pushed himself deep into her, it felt to her that her vagina was being stretch passed her natural size. Areille felt both pain and pleasure each time he pushed forward, especially when she felt him hit something within her that upon contact made her vision explode momentarily in white light. Even with her eyes still closed did she see it every time.

When Issei pulled back, the sensation was completely different. It was like she lost something and upon losing it left an ache within her. Areille didn't even notice that her hands hadn't left the areas on Issei's back and that her fingernails were just steadily starting to dig in deep with each thrust into her.

Once Issei got the feel of what his actions were causing to both himself and Areille did he started increasing the pace of his thrusts. Areille responded with her grunts becoming more vocal with moans mixing in about every other thrust.

Issei wasn't sure but it felt like slowly and surely that where his cock was inside of Areille, it seemed to be getting hotter with each thrust. This feeling combined with what he already was feeling from being inside of Areille made his actions have more effort being put into them. Areille's mouth was practically wide open so as to allow all the grunts and moans to be as vocal as they could be in response to what her entire body was feeling. Even Issei started to make grunting sounds with each thrust.

Issei's bed was definitely built to be solid but it was now starting to shake in response to Issei's action. At the same time did something start to build within Areille that she recognized from before. But this time around it was getting even stronger with each of Issei's thrust.

"Issei….I feel...I feel...oh God!" Areille yelled out, her mind starting to go blank on her because of the overload her senses were experiencing from all the pleasure.

Issei heard Areille's words but was more focused on trying to make what he was feeling at the moment last as long as he could. When he became aware that he was reaching his limit, Issei did what he could to hold himself back but it was an uphill battle that he was losing with each passing moment.

It was before he climaxed did Issei increased his rate of his thrusts into Areille. Areille herself lost herself in both the moments before her own climax and the climax itself. When Issei reached his limit, he let himself fire off every shot he had in him into Areille's womb. Issei would later realize that what he was hitting with his very tip in each thrust was the entrance to the Forgotten Angel's womb. His last thrust actually pushed through and allowed him to explode inside of her womb. The moment Issei's essence touched the inner walls did Areille felt herself explode. She was as vocal about it as anyone could be but her mind went blank from the overload of stimulation of pleasure at the same time.

Issei groaned loudly himself as he basically emptied his entire clip into Areille. It was also he truly realized what all those male porn stars meant when they said about how drained they felt at times with woman who was a screamer in bed.

Areille's mind barely functioned at the moment so she wasn't aware that her body was doing something right after her first orgasm. Issei was aware of it when he felt his cock being what he could best describe as rhythmically pinched. That was when Issei understood the expression about being 'milked' in this fashion but he certainly didn't expect Areille to be capable of this since this was literally her first time.

Both occupants of the bed remained where they were, still in each other's embrace, while they both made their own attempts to catch their respective breaths. They also took the time to comprehend what it was they had just experienced.

The warmth Areille had felt before might has well been a lit match compared to the warmth she felt within her now. It took almost all the concentration she could summon at the moment to fully feel what was within her and even then she couldn't find the words that could best describe the warmth within her belly. It wasn't the same kind of warmth she felt when she was in the presence of God but it was unique enough to where it a special kind of warmth all on its own. Areille figured that the reason why she couldn't accurately describe it was because her strength had left her again because of Issei's actions. Actions that she wondered is what led to the sensation that made Safael so into acts of intimacy.

That was when a specific kind of thought hit her. It was a sobering thought which helped focus her mind and made her want to know if what entered her mind was true.

Issei felt a little tired but not so much that he was about ready to pass out. He did briefly wonder if the same could be said for Areille, that her first orgasm made her pass out since she hadn't said anything after her yell of pleasure. To say that what happened next surprised him was something of an understatement.

Areille found the strength to reverse the position of the two of them. Issei again was now on the bottom with Areille on top straddling him. Areille leaned forward and passionately kissed Issei again. Issei returned the kiss until Areille broke it and moved backwards. Issei was a little confused at the moment at Areille's action and became more so when he watched as the Angel exposed her wings. He watched as Areille looked at both of her wings with hesitation. It took him a moment to realize that Areille was checking to see if she had become a Fallen Angel.

Issei wanted to smack himself upside the head when he remembered that Areille told him that an Angel can become a Fallen Angel after committing an act of sin. She also told him that it is possible for an Angel to be intimate with a human but that was when strict conditions were met between the two. It went without saying that not one of those conditions were met when Issei helped Areille achieve an orgasm. Even Issei made sure to closely examine Areille's wings to see if there was any sign of them turning black as a sign of her becoming a Fallen Angel.

Areille's heart was beating so fast in anticipation of watching her pure white wings become as black as a starless night. She almost didn't want to watch it happen but knew she had made the choice and every choice has a consequence to it. She would still search for a means to return to Heaven even if she became a Fallen Angel but she wanted to know if that was what her fate going to be from this day forward.

Areille might've watched her wings until the end of time itself had it not been for Issei who reached up and gently stroked one of her wings with such gentleness. She looked at Issei's face as he touched her other wing with a mildly surprised expression.

"Guess this means you're still you." Issei said while repositioning himself so he was in a sitting position while Areille was still basically sitting on his lap.

A wave of relief passed over Areille after hearing that from Issei. She wasn't entirely sure why but she felt the need to kiss him again as if her life truly depended on it now than ever before. When the kiss was broken on the need for fresh air in their own lungs, Areille pulled back and gave Issei a smile that he rarely seen on her face.

"And I guess that means we're a couple now, aren't we?"

Issei had a mischievous smirk appear on his face before he replied. "Well, that all depends."

Hearing that from Issei did cause some confusion on Areille's part. "Depends….on what?"

"Well, was this a one time thing between a student and a master? One time thing between a dragon and an angel? Or are we now boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Areille knew it wasn't a serious question that Issei was asking of her. What they had just done together easily changed their relationship and she knew that Issei was aware of that. What he was doing now was just a little bit of fun. Areille decided that she should get in on the fun herself.

Areille reached down with both hands while lifting herself up just enough so as to get a proper angle for Issei's cock to reenter into her. Once she managed it, she had to slowly lower herself since again she felt as though accepting Issei's manhood was too much for her womanhood.

Once she had all of Issei inside of her again and adjusted herself until the discomfort faded away quickly, Areille wrapped her arms around Issei's neck and leaned in close so he could hear her soft spoken words.

"More like...who can last the longest? An angel or a dragon."

Issei smiled while his hands reached down and took hold of both cheeks of Areille's shapely ass. "If that's a challenge, well….far be it from me to turn it down."

That was all that was said between the two before Areille started things off by raising and lower herself onto Issei's cock. However, Issei took over the motion from where his hands were at on Areille's rear end. Having considerably more strength than even a human bodybuilder, it was more than easy for Issei to lift and basically drop her on his sword over and over at a pace similar to what he had done before.

Areille simply let herself fall into the pleasurable sensation Issei was giving her after she wrapped her arms around his neck again and held him close. She was enjoying herself so much that she didn't even realize that her own wings wrapped around Issei as well.

If there was ever a sign that Areille accepted Issei fully into her life and would do all that she could to both protect and be part of his life, this was it and even Issei was aware of that fact when he noticed her wings had wrapped around him as well.

This was a day that Issei knew that both he and Areille would forever remember.

Especially when they both had forgotten that Issei's parents had returned home later on and heard the noises the two of them were making in his bedroom which led to both parents going up to see what was causing it. Luckily Areille's wings were in sight but having one's parents walk in while being in the classic doggy style position with a girl does not have an easy answer to satisfy the question of 'what is going on here?!'

\- Present -

Areille knew that she should have left that last part out. It was really annoying to her that Safael was laughing to the point where she actually had trouble trying to breathe. And only did she stop after Safael fell, or in this instance was pushed, from her spot where she was sitting and had to fly back up.

While Areille shot Safael an annoyed look, her fellow Angel's expression was still the same joyous one she had while she laughed her heart out just moments earlier.

After returning to her spot, Safael let out a few more laughs before speaking. "From possible the best moment in your life to the most awkward moment in a flash, there is no one on this planet that wouldn't laugh like me after hearing that."

"It was the heat of the moment. I forgot that his parents had gone out to dinner and would have eventually returned home but….."

"But when getting boned by a dragon…." Safael cut in with a smile on her face. "….losing track of time is one of the easiest things to happen. First time lovers always forget that little fact exists. Even those that have made love multiple times forget it too."

"I wasn't getting 'boned', as you often like to put it." Areille shot Safael a look that showed how much more annoyed she was getting at the moment.

"Of course you were. I mean, I know you never wondered why that position is called 'doggy style' but think about it for a minute. You were on your hands and knees with your lover taking a position behind you and giving you his 'bone'….repeatedly. I could go further into details by saying Issei was giving it to a bitch in heat….."

"ENOUGH!" Areille yelled out while putting both of her hands over Safael's mouth to silence her. "I get there are about dozens upon dozens of innuendos that you could spit out that are related to my first time with Issei but please, for the love of our Father, stop."

Safael acquiesced to her friend's request and decided to later tease Areille about what she had learned later. Probably after telling Zisrel and Calual. Those two she knew would probably laugh as much as she did when they hear of it.

Back to the original matter at hand, the stone tablet that Safael had unearthed and showed to Areille, they both talked about what their next course of action should be.

"I think we should risk a get-together." Areille said which somewhat surprised Safael. "Zisrel has seen this tablet but Calual hasn't, correct?"

After Safael nodded in the affirmative, Areille clarified her thoughts to Safael. "Sending a message to each other about this tablet may easily lose critical pieces of information that we either believe isn't important or forget to mention it in the message itself. I know its a big risk that the moment all four of us gather in one area, someone will notice and see it as a chance to take us out."

"But you figure that the four of us together examining this tablet will unlock a clue or something quicker than any one of us alone could do it." Safael finished Areille's thoughts on the matter. "After the last time we got together, a lot of innocents lost their lives. I agree with Calual that it wasn't our fault entirely but we all agreed that we do share some of the blame. Whether we choose a remote location or hide in plain sight, the risk of us getting attack skyrockets every minute."

"Which is why it won't be anytime soon." Areille already went through such thoughts in her mind dozens of time before. Safael was right in her points but she hadn't heard what Areille had been planning on for some time. "Sooner or later Issei will be discovered as the Red Dragon Emperor. There's nothing that can kept that as a secret forever especially since where he's going to school that has two Devil Clan heiresses. Between then and now, I'm going to do all that I can to make Issei the strongest Red Dragon Emperor there has ever been."

"So when he is discovered and it is eventually learned that he is protecting a Forgotten Angel, the three factions might not want to risk angering the Red Dragon Emperor by attacking someone he is protecting." Safael had usually thought that Areille's training of her Issei was an attempt of sorts at unlocking part of the riddle. It was probably something of a happy coincidence of sorts that Areille didn't really think about until now.

Or rather didn't think about until she and Issei had their shared intimate moment. That thought made a sly smile appear on Safael's face which Areille immediately recognized as that she had given Safael something she could use to make fun of her and Areille wouldn't know what it was until it was too late.

"You know, I remember one of our Angel brethren had a saying before the Great War began. He said something….what was it again? Oh, I remember. He said, 'Make Love Not War'. The humans adopted the saying for a time but they quickly turned such a saying into an excuse to go at it….alot." Safael looked at Areille before going for the proverbial jugular. "There's also an obscure saying about how a dragon loves what they treasure and treasures what they love. Take said treasure away and you'll face a dragon's wrath."

While her words weren't obviously loaded with sexual innuendos, Areille easily caught the meaning and felt somewhat offended by what Safael said very subtly.

But Safael already knew what Areille's reaction to her words were going to be so she spoke up first. "There are all kinds of love in this world and what you and Issei have is the right kind of love. The kind of love that clearly speaks that if you have earned his heart then he would move the very Earth and the Heavens themselves to protect that which holds his heart. Its also the same for you and to be honest, I'm quite jealous of what you have with Issei."

She saw that her words eased whatever anger Areille might've had at the moment. But what she said next caused said anger to come screaming right back.

"Maybe I should see what Issei is capable of since he obviously did something to win your heart as well."

"To quote a human saying: 'The Hell You Will'! I know you as Safael but he knows you as Momo Momozono and if he ever see you, what's to stop you or him from doing the Bedroom Olympics over the weekend? No, strike that, what would stop either of you doing that over a week?!"

Safael tried to do her best innocent pout after Areille said that to her. "Oh, you won't let me have even a taste?"

"Over my dead body." Areille shot Safael a look that Safael had only seen before and that was when she was fighting the Devils who foolishly thought they could take her in battle.

To see Areille to be so protective of Issei was rather endearing in Safeal's view. But it also sparked her curiosity at the same time. Areille had only spoke about Issei but there was many details that she left out which only now did Safael understand why.

When Areille made so that Safael swore that she would never go near Issei without her being around, Safael did voice some disappointment at such a promise but made it anyways. Safael didn't want to say anything that might make Areille have her swear to even stay away from Issei's male friends.

It was somewhat an underhanded move on her part but what better way to get the inside track than by using a persona that not only Issei was a huge fan of but so were his male friends.

And come to think of it, there was an upcoming scheduled convention that she could arrange to have certain individuals attend.

While the plans of Safael were in the development stage, the plans of a young teenage Devil had reached the point where she either chose to follow through with them or discard them. The only problem was that she knew that if she discarded them, she could see herself making similar plans almost immediately afterwards.

Tomoe Meguri couldn't get out of her head her fellow classmate Issei Hyoudou. Ever since that day in the Student Council Room where he seemed to know almost everything about her. He wasn't completely accurate but he was too close to the truth and she hadn't even said anything remotely of her own past.

And how he spoke to her in his hopes that he could be friends with her was far more honest than she ever expected to hear from someone that she barely knew.

She originally thought that Issei might be a threat to her friends Tsubara and Tsubaki but all evidence she had about him basically said the opposite. And that was before she was embraced by him and felt such a warmth from him that somehow made the world seem a little colder when she left it. It wasn't an unbearable kind of cold but she couldn't help but notice that it was there.

Maybe it was a result of her baring a part of her soul to Issei that she lost something in the process. Maybe it was Issei himself and he gave her something she didn't know she was missing until now. All she knew with enough certainty was that Issei had somehow become part of her life in a way that not having him nearby was definitely unacceptable.

And that was where she began her critical thought processes. If she was going to somehow bring Issei into her life, than there were clearly going to be some truths about herself that she would have to decide which she could tell at first and which could be for a later time.

Under normal conditions, it would be her Mistress Sona Sitri that would approach someone and speak the truth about Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. But those conditions also include approaching potential prospects to include into her peerage. So far, the only one she had heard that Sona was considering approaching was someone named Saji Genshiro.

But after thinking about it for some time, Tomoe reached the conclusion that these conditions weren't exactly normal. She had no doubt in her mind that Issei saw her a regular human girl and for almost all intents and purposes she was. Before she could start working towards the goal of Issei becoming part of her life, Tomoe had to know of he would still accept her after learning the biggest truth about her.

Tomoe made the decision that on Friday after school, she would follow Issei back to his home and bare all before him. She wasn't entirely sure why she felt this was the necessary first step with Issei Hyoudou and she was aware that even if it ended badly, Sona could easily cast a memory spell and make him forget what she told him.

However, Tomoe was actually hoping that it wouldn't come to that. That Issei would still accept her even though she was a Devil albeit a reincarnated one.

All she could do now was wait until Friday and hope for the best.

Next Chapter: New Beginnings Part Two

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Well, one lime down, one to go. Wasn't easy to create a first time for an Angel and a Teenager/Dragon but at least it goes to show that Issei has a lot of experience in said department. More so than he ever did in canon which if you think about it, for someone so into the naked female form and literally has almost the top ten fantasy girls willing to sleep naked with him, he actually can't claim what he worships above all else when said girls are more than ready and more than willing to take it to the next level and he never takes the next step. In fact, he even stops himself and the girls from taking the next step when even an Angel is willing to risk falling just so she can bear his children.

Oh well, he is what he is.


	7. Chapter 7 New Beginnings Part Two

Disclaimer – Do not own of the works of Ichiei Ishibumi or Miyama-Zero or anything of Highschool DxD and the characters therein that allows any form of monetary profit to be made. I do this solely on my own dime and time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Life and my muse decided to throw me some curve balls Also, I've decided to create two more lemon/lime chapters before really continuing on with the story. This was does serve a purpose to the story. The other two, more like fun chapters to write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: New Beginnings Part Two

Tomoe once thought that the longest week of her life was when she was reincarnated into a Devil. The whole process with Sona in turning her into a member of her peerage took only at least a day but it was the fallout with her clan that made the week seem like it would never end.

Somehow, this week turned out to be even longer than that week.

It wasn't until by Thursday did Tomoe come to the conclusion that the reason why each day felt like time was slowing down. Kind of obvious in hindsight but Tomoe didn't think she would be this anxious to what she planned to do on Friday. Even her friends and her mistress Sona noticed that something was kind of off with her.

But she managed to make it so that the others weren't aware of what she was planning on doing. It was on Wednesday where Sona had made it clear when and where she was going to approach Saji Genshiro. Luckily Sona had decided to do so at the end of the month which was at least two weeks away.

If things went south in regards to Issei, and Tomoe was finding herself that she hoped against all hope that it wouldn't, making corrections wouldn't impact Sona's plans. The only kind of blow back she was worried about from Sona was herself talking to someone who wasn't aware about Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils and revealing the truth of the world to them while being under unspoken orders never to do so without her consent.

Since it was now Friday, Tomoe couldn't help but rehearse what she was going to say to Issei later on. Tomoe didn't realize how focused she was at this task that her friend Tsubara got curious especially since they were supposed to be using their time in the academy's library to complete an assignment.

Tsubara called out Tomoe's name several times before she actually got her friend's attention. Tomoe looked at her friend and noticed that she had a worry expression on her face.

"Do you realize that you've been talking to yourself for almost the last 20 minutes?"

Tomoe was surprised and a little embarrassed when she realized how much time had actually passed. She knew she was focused on preparing herself for what was to happen soon but didn't think she was that focused.

"Sorry. Got a lot on my mind at the moment and I just can't help but think about anything else at the moment." Tomoe replied while looking at the book that was in front of her. She closed the book and pushed it away from herself before leaning back in her chair and letting out a tired sigh.

Tomoe knew that she could only plan for so much and rehearsing what she was going to say would only prepare her for so much as well. It was times like this that she wish she had her Mistress Sona's talent for planning and strategy. Specifically how to collect one's own thoughts and align them so the mind isn't going all over the place.

Tomoe didn't notice that because her mind was wandering around so cray that Tsubara again had to gain her attention. This time, Tsubara said something else since she had something of a suspicion in regards to her friend.

"What did you say?" Tomoe wasn't entirely sure if what she heard from Tsubara was right.

"Is this about the only male student in our classroom? Someone named Issei Hyoudou?"

While the question was genuine on Tsubara's part, it caught Tomoe by complete surprise for other reasons.

"What do you mean? I mean, why do you think, um, that is….how is….who else….?" Tomoe was stumbling over her own words that she covered her face with her hands to stop herself from stumbling any more.

"Guess that leaves 'when' and 'where' for the questions. Not that I was asking for all six questions but it kind of doesn't answer what I asked first."

Tsubara watched Tomoe collect herself before she responded to her friend's inquire. "I'm not exactly sure how to answer your question. Are you asking how I feel about him now after all this time since the school first allowed male students admittance?"

Tsubara's curiosity was steadily increasing. Especially since what she originally wanted to know was more academia oriented but first things first before her curiosity would be sated. "Well, it had been over a month and I was actually curious on what your opinion is of having a mixed student body population. With all things consider with Kuoh Academy, both academia and 'otherwise', things seem to be going better than what most expected. Sure there have been some issues here and there but I'm starting to believe the decision to become a co-ed institution was the right one. With that said, what's your overall opinion?"

Tomoe did respond by saying she did agree with Tsubara's words. Being Devils, there was some concern that a more diverse student populace might increase the odds of unwanted situations to happen than what one of the public opinions were about the school's change in admittance. Tsubara followed up with the question on how Tomoe viewed their class' only male student.

"I'll admit….that I was skeptical about him. Especially when you take into account the three things that stand out most about him." Tomoe said while making sure her words were clear but not giving away too much.

"You mean the part where he admits to being a pervert but it contradicts the part of him that suggest he's a gentleman at heart as well. How he has probably equally perverted friends but is willing to be a true friend to them since the deal he made with Tsubaki clearly shows that. Maybe it's the fact he has such a toned body that one can't help but admire it even though the school uniforms, casual and gym, covers it up…."

Now it was Tomoe's turn to be curious. It wasn't a secret for Tomoe that she knew Tsubara was something of a tomboy and had a strange interest in opposite sex. Tomoe had notice that Tsubara would only take interest in any guy if said guy was 'dirty' and by 'dirty', someone who wasn't afraid at getting dirty from working at a farm or construction site. Tomoe did see the appeal of a toned body covered in a light layer of sweat and glistening in the sunlight. That was the criteria for Tsubara in order for any guy to have even a hope of getting her attention.

Tomoe let Tsubara daydream about whatever it was that was she was seeing in her mind's eye about Issei Hyoudou. What Tomoe didn't know was that Tsubara wasn't imagining but remembering a sight she had seen in regards to Issei. After the end of a shared gym class, Issei and Tsubara had volunteered to put away the equipment that was used with one of which being the white powder that was used to keep the lines on a baseball field visible. When putting the bag that the powder was kept in away, some of it spilled onto Issei's gym shirt who decided to take said shirt off and shake it in order to get as much of the white powder off as he could as well as brush the areas of his hair that got coated in the same powder.

Tsubara was somewhat aware that Issei was more physically developed than most students from her first time in shared gym class with him. But seeing him basically half-naked made Tsubara's heart beat a little quicker.

And also make Issei Hyoudou become more involved in Tsubara's thoughts over the following days.

When Tsubara realized that she was now doing what Tomoe was doing moments earlier expressed a little embarrassment when Tomoe asked her if she was going to set her sights on Issei. It may have been said in a light-heart jokingly manner but there was some worry in Tomoe's voice that Tsubara missed.

After a few laughs on her part, Tomoe decided to say what she felt was the third thing that stood out about Issei Hyoudou.

"I'm not sure if you've notice but it seems Issei has a kind of wisdom that seems years ahead of someone who hasn't even lived two decades."

That view of Issei from Tomoe's perspective did click with what Tsubara was seeing from the times she spent with him. There was definitely more to him that what Tsubara had seen and it both intrigued her as well as frustrated her at the same time. What intrigued her was obvious but what frustrated her was the fact Issei, in her views, was careful in not revealing something about him whenever Tsubara asked questions of a personal nature. It didn't feel like he was hiding a dark secret or something that he was ashamed of but he was keeping something from her.

"Oh, so is that why you've been kind of talking to yourself all this time? Practicing questions that you're going to ask him to see if you can figure out the puzzle that is Issei Hyoudou?" Tsubara asked.

"Maybe." Tomoe tried to think of a solid excuse to use that might satisfy any questions Tsubara might ask so she wouldn't pry any further. Unfortunately she couldn't think of anything that wouldn't come of sounding like 'none of your business' and she wasn't going to be that rude to her friend.

"How about asking him why those two kendo girls, Katase and Murayama, who were about as adamant as anyone that was against making Kuoh Academy co-ed, seemed to be so focused on him but haven't really given him grief over being an open pervert?"

Tomoe knew about the girls that Tsubara spoke of but didn't understand the question itself. Last she heard was that almost all of the girls who were members of the Kendo Club made it their unofficial mission to punish any perverts or acts of perversions on school grounds and those two always led the charge. Tomoe asked Tsubara if she could clarify what she had said since it felt like Tomoe missed some key information or events recently.

"I've heard some talk from other girls when we change for gym class that those two still deliver 'divine punishment' on any would-be perverts…." both girls laughed at the remark and how such a remark didn't really fit in a place like Kuoh Academy. "….and I overheard someone who said they are part of the Kendo Club noticed that both Murayama and Katase seem to treat Issei rather differently."

"They say how differently? More 'divine punishment' or maybe something else?"

"Can't say for sure since I'm not entirely sure I heard it right but one of the girls said something about how he kissed both of them in front of the other after they had knocked out a tooth. They also said it happened some time ago so it could just be a rumor that got spun way out of control."

Tomoe agreed with that possibility. If Issei had kissed both girls, Tomoe couldn't really see him doing so in front of the other girl and almost certainly not after they had just knocked out a tooth. She had seen him smile numerous times and not once did she notice a tooth missing nor did Issei ever mention he had a tooth knocked out.

"And there's something that Aika Kiryuu has said about Issei which got a lot of the girls rather flustered when she said it." Tsubara added.

"As much as I want to ask with a surprise tone of voice on what Aika said, which we've pretty much all learned by now isn't possible anymore, what did she say?" Tomoe's voice gave off a hint of boredom and annoyance despite her question being genuine.

"That somehow Murayama and Katase found out what kind of package Issei's carrying and it's longer than their practice swords."

Tsubara couldn't help but say the words in a deadpan kind of fashion. Tomoe mirrored the expression Tsubara had when she heard Aika Kiryuu first spoke about such a thing in regards to Issei.

"Leave it to that one particular girl to say something that almost anyone would think would come from a guy." Tomoe said while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Sometime I wonder if there's any truth to the rumor that she sells her body but does it mostly for the thrill." Tsubara said outloud but mostly towards herself than to Tomoe.

"Well, she actually wouldn't be the first high school student of this country to frequent certain establishments." Tomoe sighed while thinking over the same rumors she heard about Aika. "It's common knowledge if not practice that the love hotels will accept all patrons as long as they obviously don't look TOO young. She might actually be a perfect candidate to be reincarnated into a Devil herself if she possessed a special ability."

"If she was reincarnated, I wouldn't be surprised at all of how she would achieve pacts with human clients."

Both girls did giggle at the notion but only because they knew that there were certain means of gaining a contract with a human that were strictly forbidden and one such means was what they suspect Aika Kiryuu to be her favorite indulgence.

Another reason for their shared giggle was something they learned from both their mistress and her friend, fellow Devil Clan heiress Rias Gremory. While Sona put it 'understanding a new kind of freedom and responsibilities', Rias put it as,'Devils have desires, grant desires, give desires and hope for desires without obligations.'

Both girls remembered that part from Rias at the same time so it was really no surprise that both said an inside joke that was shared among Sona's peerage.

"Let the sin begin!" Both girls said at the same time and shared another laugh.

After they finished their shared laugh, Tomoe brought the conversation back to why Tsubara wanted to know what kind of questions she was going to ask him.

"Because maybe we can find out what the actual truth is between him and those two girls."

Tomoe thought for a moment and had a rather interesting question for Tsubara pop into her head. She decided to test the waters a bit by asking a different question first and gauge her friend's reaction. "Thinking that maybe either Katase or Murayama might be interested in Issei or vice versa? Maybe a stretch but what if those three are getting into a 'friends with benefits' relationship?"

Tsubara looked at Tomoe like she asked the one question about a possibility that couldn't happen with those involved.

"Hey, it may sound ridiculous but we both know that there's more to this world than most people realize and some of it readily defies most logic. Best example of that is Mistress Sona's sister."

Tsubara thought it over and saw Tomoe's point was rock solid. The Underworld had multiple families and clans with some of them having one or two members being somewhat eccentric. Serafall Leviathan, Sona's sister, was probably the most eccentric Devil they knew and a complete contrast to what the mortal world at large perceived Devils to be like.

"I agree with that point but those three are humans and even if, and I do mean IF, they agree to something like that, how long could they keep it a secret?" Tsubara felt that she had enough insight about Issei to know he wouldn't go along with such a plan even though it was something of a fantasy for most heterosexual males in the world.

Possibly even some females depending on who you asked.

Tsubara didn't really notice that she felt a couple twinges of jealousy hit her when she imagined Issei with the two kendo girls separately and then together until her imagination switched over to a fantasy she started to have about Issei ever since she saw what his upper physical form looked like without a shirt.

The fantasy was Issei taking on the role The Wandering Warrior, the Hero the World Never Knew, the martial arts warrior that was used for the model of a character for a famous fighting game series. Tsubara imagined Issei being either the reincarnation or successor of said warrior with her being his 'sparring partner'. But when her fantasy had either Murayama or Katase taking over her own role was when other thoughts started forming in Tsubara's mind.

In Tomoe's case, when Tsubara asked about keeping a secret, she had a thought that gave her some unexpected reassurance.

"I don't know how those two would keep a secret but I have this feeling that Issei would no matter what." Tomoe said to her friend but what she said next seemed mostly towards herself. "Issei seems like the kind of person that would do whatever he could to make those he cares about happy. No matter the cost to himself."

Tsubara also felt some reassurance come from those words even though they weren't directed at her. It was because of the certainty of Tomoe's words that gave her the same sense of reassurance that Tomoe unknowingly gave herself.

It was at this point in time for both girls to follow through with a decision about a certain male student and how both wanted something from him.

At the same time at the Student Council's room, another female student was having similar thoughts and was having just as much trouble sorting them out as Tomoe and Tsubara did. The difference in why she was having more trouble was she was alone with her own thoughts and had no one she could turn to at the moment which added to the frustration.

Tsubaki Shinra would normally be doing routine paperwork as required of her role among the Student Council. Nothing new had been added or she had to double check the records to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary for any of the clubs or their activities. It was times like this one that homework required more critical thought processes.

But Tsubaki's mind was so out of order, well out of order that she prided herself on maintaining with whatever duties she had before her, that she hadn't truly realized that she had been staring at the same sheet of paper for almost an hour until the school bell alerted those that it was time for lunch.

Tsubaki let out a sigh of annoyance when her mind cleared up enough to assess her surroundings. On most occasions did Tsubaki eat her prepared lunch with her fellow peerage members and some where she had to work through lunch to finish her duties. But this one occasion, Tsubaki didn't feel like doing anything that she knew she would normally do. That was how conflicted her mind had become and how the conflict was lingering on despite bringing herself back to the present.

Taking off her glasses and lightly rubbing the bridge between her eyes and nose, Tsubaki felt herself make another vocal sigh of annoyance. Mostly because there was a part of her mind that seemed to be stuck on repeat in saying one sentence over and over.

"You know, you're very cute when you smile. You should do that more often."

That one sentence connected itself to a memory that would play right after Tsubaki heard the sentence in her mind.

There were many events that happened in her life that she would never forget or would spontaneously enter into her mind under certain circumstances. This one event kept playing in her head as if it happened just an hour ago when it happened days ago.

\- Past -

Tsubaki was heading to the Teachers' Office to hand over some paperwork in regards to a club's activities. Several students that were in said club had been falling behind on their grades and the conditions were for being a member of the club required a passing grade average. It had only been a month since the start of the school year but such strict regulations were established by the faculty of the school itself that for any club to be establish meant it's members had to prove that they took all forms of academia seriously.

Of course, there was one club that had something of an exemption status to these standards but the current members maintained rather excellent grades so no one really paid that much attention to them anyways.

In this instance, it was the Photography Club and there were several members whose grades were rather less than stellar. The Art Teacher was part of this club because he saw it as another means of being creative because of his belief that art can be made in many different forms.

Because the Student Council's Room and the Teacher's Office were almost on opposite sides of Kuoh Academy, the walk between the two places was rather long. It was why Tsubaki made sure that she had all the necessary items that were needed on hand because of how long it would take to make a round trip if she forgot something at either rooms. She learned learned that fact twice before and she going to make sure she didn't learn it a third time.

It was when she took one of the main hallways towards her destination did she run into someone that she begrudgingly respected as a skillful debater. Upon seeing his face did several parts of her suddenly voice their own opinions. One said that it wanted a rematch in arguing logical points like the last time. Another said that maybe there was a way to have him do the more menial work of the Student Council like she had him when they made the deal.

One voice asked to see if there was any truth to the possible rumor that Issei Hyoudou was now the plaything of two girls who were part of the Kendo Club.

Tsubaki was caught by surprise when that thought passed through her mind. She was also caught by surprised when Issei turned his attention towards her and it seemed he was looking for her to begin with.

"Just the spectacle beauty I was looking for." Issei said while walking up to Tsubaki and then in turn walking alongside her.

"I have the feeling you say that to all the girl with glasses in this academy." Tsubaki replied while giving Issei a side glance while continue to walk towards the Teacher's Office.

"And your feeling would be wrong. There is one that I wouldn't say that to but to be honest, I might've said that to her when I first met her."

Tsubaki was a bit curious by that statement so Issei clarified what he meant. "That girl named Aika Kiryuu. She may have the looks and the body but the attitude….I kind of wonder if she is like some kind of weird reincarnated Japanese Navy Seaman. What you hear from her you would expect to hear from a guy either right out of high school and into the service or someone that just completed their tour of duty across the seas."

Tsubaki was aware of the student that Issei was talking about. She met her once and found that she was the honest type with her words and made no bones about what views she had in life. In a way, she was like Issei or maybe the female gender version of Issei but more non-politically correct.

"She has a way with words, there's no doubt about that. But she's actually not the only one who, as the old saying goes, walks and talks like that." Tsubaki said while trying to remember the names of several other students that were like Aika Kiryuu. Some of them were senior classmen and since Kuoh Academy had a college on the grounds as well, Tsubaki knew at least one or two of said students were probably enrolled into that part by now.

Issei looked at Tsubaki to see if she was either kidding or lying but saw nothing on her neutral expression that hinted at anything. "Seriously? There's more than one person enrolled here that walks and talks like Aika? I would have bet on the fact that she was like one in a million."

"If you think about it, even if she was one in a million, our world's population is in the billions so it stands to reason you would run into someone like her more than once." Tsubaki did think about the math on how many people were like Aika Kiryuu and figured that it might be around 6,000 at least for both genders. When she made a side glance at Issei, Tsubaki couldn't shake the feeling that if such a math formula was remotely accurate, somehow Issei wouldn't be a part of 6,000.

"Now that's something I didn't consider. That outside of illegal military cloning experiments, there might be a chance that there are 6,000 Aika Kiryuus out in the world. What would happen if they all gathered in one area?" Issei let out a shiver of fear when his mind played out a doomsday scenario.

"To put it simply in how Aika Kiryuu would say it: either the world's biggest orgy or just another day at adult film star convention in America."

Issei was surprised at what Tsubaki said and again looked at her to see if she was kidding or serious. When she did nothing in response, what Issei did next surprised Tsubaki.

He laughed.

Looking at Issei as he laughed did confuse Tsubaki since she didn't think what she had said was that amusing. Issei noticed her confusion and explained his response to her once he finished with his laugh.

"For a brief moment, when I looked at you, I almost saw you as Aika Kiryuu and even mentally heard you say those words in her voice. But then I realized if there were 6,000 Kiryuus then the only ones that could stop them is 6,000 Tsubakis with you leading the charge. And then my mind played out a grand fantasy theme of the two armies charging each other on the field of battle."

When Tsubaki had the same mental image appear in her mind after Issei described it, which she somehow added the touch of a Lord Of The Rings theme to it, even she found it rather amusing and let out a little laugh of her own.

After she finished, Tsubaki noticed that Issei was looking at her rather intently. That got her curiosity but she was unable to voice her questions in time.

"Almost forgot the reason why I sought you out in the first place. I was wondering that since our agreement has come to an end, or I should say my side of the agreement, are you still going to keep your side?"

Tsubaki felt a little annoyed at what she was being asked. "I, too, have also held up my side of our agreement. I did tell President Sona that you would be helping with some of the Student Council's affairs but I did not tell her why. Of course, if you would want to I could tell her the whole story…."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Issei held up his hands and shook his head in the negative so fast that Tsubaki was almost sure he might make it do a complete 360 degree spin. "All I wanted to know is if I had fulfilled my side of the agreement to your satisfaction. I mean, I just wanted to make sure Tomoe didn't convince you that I should do more."

"Why would Tomoe convince me of that?" Tsubaki was confused by that question but her face didn't show to Issei that she was confused. "Tomoe was the one who actually tried to convince me that I should have told our president the whole story, as you put it, but she reluctantly agree to keep it quiet so long as you didn't do anything out of line."

"Oh, so I haven't then." Issei replied though his words were more directed towards himself.

"What do you mean by that?"

Issei only gave Tsubaki a smile in response before saying he was just muttering nonsense outloud. He then excused himself and began walking in a different direction. It was when he got about 3 yards away did he turn around to say one last thing to Tsubaki.

" You know, you're very cute when you smile. You should do that more often."

Issei turned around at the same moment Tsubaki's face started to show a bit of red that was very rarely seen from her. Tsubaki didn't know why such a simple friendly sentence from him would cause such a reaction within her. When Issei mentioned Tomoe's name, she remembered seeing Tomoe just recently and found her friend to be a little more quiet when compared to the active girl she normally is every day of the week. She was a little curious about her friend at the time but now her curiosity jumped up several levels when Issei mentioned her in a way that clearly said something between them.

That of course all took a backseat when Issei made his comment. It was so out of the blue that maybe that was the reason why it caught her by surprise.

She ultimately decided to forget and shook her head lightly to discard all the thoughts she had about that moment in time and continued to walk towards her destination.

\- Present -

After all that time and her attempts to ignore it made that moment in her time almost as unforgettable as the fact that she had two different colored eyes.

The only possible explanation she could come up with, and after going over it through her mind several times over made her realize it was just shy of being the worst explanation she ever heard of, was that Issei Hyoudou wasn't an ordinary human. Even when taking into account how there are unknown numbers of people across the world that have unique abilities that are just as unknown, Tsubaki kept coming back to the explanation and her own personal opinion and watching them clash over and over.

Issei isn't an ordinary human and yet everything about him virtually tells anyone that he is human. From the time she had that debate about rules and doing what was right, Tsubaki was more than aware that Issei had a keen mind even though he admitted he was a pervert.

And that was the first contradiction.

The second was what she learned from Momo, Reya, Tomoe and Tsubara who were in the same class as he was. Tomoe was the more reluctant one of the group that pointed out rather positive traits that Issei demonstrated. It was clear that whenever something physical was required of Issei, like gym class events, he demonstrated above average abilities even though no one ever saw him do any kind of workouts either in school or out of school. So far it seemed that most male students that were heavy into physical activities that were currently enrolled at the academy, it was rare that there were some of them that also had a mind able to handle the other side of academia.

Not only did Issei showed that but Momo and Reya said that they watched Issei answer a trick math question. The teacher was asking to see on how does one reach the answer he wrote on the chalkboard but he made it so the mathematical formula was incorrect just enough in order to trip up the class. Issei volunteered and the first thing he said was that the formula was incorrect which also meant the answer was incorrect. He also pointed out that there were two ways to get the answer. The correct mathematical formula or adding to the current one so as to reach the same answer.

It had been in Tsubaki's experience that most students hated almost anything and everything that was math related. It wasn't a complete impossibility that someone would understand mathematics better than most but Momo and Reya said that it didn't seem natural that Issei would know such a thing almost immediately when the lesson first began. Tsubaki might've agreed with the idea that maybe Issei had study something similar before coming to Kuoh Academy but Reya pointed out that the teacher wrote three other math problems on the chalkboard and Issei seemed to figure out each one effortlessly.

That was the second contradiction, someone having equal parts brains and brawn and was a high school student and had openly admitted to being a pervert. Something that Tomoe and Tsubara had attested to when both girls caught Issei in the girls' locker room. Tsubara was the only one who claimed that Issei said that he was left in the locker by his friends Matsuda and Motohama when he heard they were going to peep on the girls as they changed. Whether that was true or not was irrelevant since Tomoe mentioned how the girls in the locker room pummeled Issei to the point where road kill was in a better looking condition than he was.

Tsubaki had a feeling that Issei might've been telling the truth since even someone with as keen a mind as his would've realized that just by simply hiding in a locker, the odds of being discovered were too great. Even more so since that wasn't the first time in the first month that some teenage boys thought they could get a sneak peek at the girls from hiding in lockers as well and this happened about two weeks ago.

What really stood out the most was the fact that the following day all four girls said that Issei who had survived a pummeling from a dozen furious girls looked as though it never happened when it was almost certain he would have two black eyes from the straight kick he got to the face by one of the girls. He only replied that he was a fast healer which seemed slightly suspicious to them but was ultimately dismissed.

Tsubaki looked at her glasses and saw a slight smudge on them which needed to be cleaned off. As she took out her piece of cleaning cloth she kept with her and wiped her glasses clean, Tsubaki thought to herself about all the points that she knew about Issei Hyoudou.

'He has proven he's loyal to his friends and is willing to help them whenever he can. He has shown to have the ability to think on his feet in more ways than one. He's obviously more physically developed than one might expect but no one has seen him engaged in physical activities outside of school. On top of all that he's honest with his words and actions…."

It was that last part that Tsubaki felt like she had been hit with a lightning bolt.

Before she was reincarnated into a Devil by Sona Sitri, Tsubaki was part of a family that had for generations exorcised evil spirits and ghosts. She was trained in the arts that they practice and one of the first lessons she was taught by her grandmother was to always look for what seems to be out of the ordinary when dealing with spirits or ghosts. Most of the time they tended to be tricksters so knowing what was out of place helped figure out where they were or what it was they were up to.

It was that part of her training that Tsubaki had such a mind towards organization and now she understood why her mind was replaying that one sentence over and over in her head. When he told her that she should smile more, she remembered something that she had completely forgotten and that was her trained instincts telling her that something was so subtly off about Issei that it was almost completely unnoticeable…

….Until now.

It was when he laughed did she notice something about him for a brief moment. She didn't know what it was because it was so brief but she knew without a doubt that a normal human shouldn't possess it.

Tsubaki remembered when she became part of the Student Council that Sona informed her that another responsibility of her station was to ensure that no threats to the school would set foot on the grounds themselves. Sona had told her and the rest of the peerage that there were spells in place around the perimeter of the school to alert them if Angels, Fallen Angels, or Stray Devils and about everything in between would alert them if they tried to get in at any given time. She also told them that sometimes they could be used to detect someone who might possess a Sacred Gear or significant supernatural abilities but wasn't labeled as an enemy.

While the spells were of the highest caliber, Sona informed them that they only worked around the perimeter. That meant if someone was able to sneak pass the spells, the only way they would be detected would be by those who could sense such things such as Tsubaki.

With that in mind now, Tsubaki's worst explanation about Issei made more sense just because she added a piece of information that she had forgotten. Now that that was in place, there were two ways to interpret the explanation of how Issei was and wasn't a human.

He either is and is completely unaware of something within him or he isn't and whatever he possesses within him he doesn't want others to know and if that was the case, the odds of him knowing about Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels easily jumped up to almost 100%.

Looking at her now clean glasses made her realize that she wouldn't have seen the smudge on the lens because it wasn't in her direct field of vision. Essentially proof that sometimes you have to take a step back to see a problem more clearly.

Her first thought was to inform her Mistress about the conclusion she came to about Issei. But what stopped her was when she thought about the chances of either making a new ally or a new enemy.

As open as Issei was in the times she spent with him, which honestly didn't even tally up to a least one day's time total, Tsubaki knew that wasn't even nearly enough time to know what kind of foods he liked to eat let alone what was in his heart and mind. Even if she went to Momo, Reya. Tomoe and Tsubara and asked each of them for anything they might've learned about Issei still wouldn't be enough.

It was risky but before she could go to Sona with any information she had, there were a couple of details she had to get first about Issei. Tsubaki thought about asking the others for help but decided against it. She figured that if basically out of the blue some girls started asking more personal questions towards someone that openly admitted of being a pervert, a wrongly worded question might be asked that could raise suspicions.

Since there was nothing planned for the weekend, her family and with her peerage members, Tsubaki decided to come back to the school Saturday and look over the paperwork that office had about Issei Hyoudou. Knowing some of the basic information like where he lived and who are his parents would be a good place to start.

And then come sometime next week, she would use their recent agreement as a pretext to get some more information out of him. A little underhanded but having dealt with tricksters like evil spirits and ghosts, Tsubaki saw the advantages in playing a ruse here and there.

She remembered when Issei told her that even though he laid out all the cards he had on the table, he knew she had a better hand as well as the wild card in her favor. Again, Tsubaki had the wild card and Issei more than likely didn't realize that he had willfully given it to her.

With her mind now focused, Tsubaki resumed with the task at hand for she knew the sooner she finished this, the sooner she could start unraveling the mystery of Issei Hyoudou.

\- Friday Night -

"HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING?!"

Those were the words heard by almost all the occupants of the apartment complex rather clearly. No one was sure why it was said but those that heard the words knew it came from Issei's apartment.

The sole reason behind the outburst was because Issei had just finished another round of online fighting….and lost like a newbie...for the 10th time….in a row.

After having finished his homework, Issei decided to unwind for the night by playing his favorite fighting game series. It wasn't a button masher like some that had been released so it did require some skills to play the game against others online. And he wasn't a novice by any means but for the life of him, Issei couldn't figure out how he was losing against players that seemed to be as skilled as he was. Of course he ran into players that did everything they could to do a continuous combo attacks that kept their opponent from being able to make a move but he played the game long enough to know how to get out of what was widely considered cheap and underhanded tactics that were seen on the same line as spawn camping in shooter games.

He might've made the excuse that he was having lagging issue with his online internet access but that didn't seem to happen enough times where it was believable. But he couldn't figure out how everything he was doing or could think of wasn't enough to help him win at least once in the last ten matches.

Normally Issei wasn't the one to rage quit like most who play online but after that losses in a row, he either had to walk away now or the next match he lose would end with him throwing his controller at the tv screen with all the built up rage he had within. And with his current level of strength would take rage quitting beyond an unbelievable level. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to explain how a game controller not only went through his tv but possible the wall behind it.

So Issei calmly put down the controller and took in three deep breaths….before yelling out all his frustrations pent up within. After that, the entire apartment was silent except for the background music from the game itself.

'If this is how you handle a virtual loss, I hate to see how you deal with a real loss.' Ddraig said to his partner who after his last yell was laying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling. 'I will admit that your restraint in not throwing the controller was admirable but then again, it was still a virtual loss meaning it doesn't affect you in any real way.'

'Doesn't affect me? DOESN'T AFFECT ME?!' Issei replied while feeling his frustrations coming back all over again. "Of the five fighters I use most in this game, Nyotengu, Ayane, Momiji, Kasumi and Mai, granted Mai was a guest character added later on but she's still among the top five for any game, Hitomi I feel is the kind of fighter I can relate to the most. And in that spirit, to lose with her so many times not only dishonors me but her as well!'

Ddraig thought about Issei's words for a moment before responding to them. 'So, a virtual character that has no physical form in the real world has either a sense of honor or is given a sense of honor, is that it?'

Issei sighed since he had an idea at what Ddraig was getting at. 'Just say it, Ddraig. I only chose those characters because of their sizable busts and skimpy outfits they can wear and I was more focused on the latest set of skimpy outfits that can be downloaded, flower bikinis that fall apart with each hit the fighter receives, and that was the real source for my ten losses in a row.'

'Oh sure, when you skip past the typical banter and go straight to the end if you wanted to save time but I'm actually curious how a virtual character can have any kind of honor.'

'Oh, well….' Issei thought it over for a moment before he answered Ddraig's question. '….aside from her figure, Hitomi does come from other inspirations and she isn't the first fictional character to inspire people around the world. Think of it like a triangle.'

'A triangle?' Ddraig had half expected Issei to use a breast metaphor during his explanation.

'Yeah, a triangle. The first point of said triangle is where someone is looking for inspiration and they either seek something real or something fictional. Now the other two points are the same and separate at the same time. Something real is inspired by something that is fictional or something fictional was created by something that was or is real. Which means someone gains inspiration from something fictional or real which was in turn that the other was the result of the real or the fictional and thus the triangle is now complete.'

Ddraig was silent for what seemed like a minute before he said to Issei, 'That….was either the most complex line of thought you've had or your mind is still overloaded by math homework you had finished not too long ago.'

Issei only voice a frustrated groan before turning off the game console and switching the tv off. 'Whatever. Right now I just need to get my mind off of things just long enough to where my frustrations fade away.'

'And here I thought you would have switched over to that volleyball version of the game and play what I still say is a sex-theme version of Turbo Pong.'

'Hey! Don't go hating on that game. Aside from all the adult-theme mangas and fan created works of art, no one actually considered making a game that was simplistic to play but had the biggest replay factor ever and openly sell it to the public.' Issei love playing that game on days when he wasn't being trained to death by Areille or more recently when he had the kind of homework he desperately wanted to forget ever existed.

Truth be told, he had ideas for a harem but that game inspired him in ways he never considered. The little mini-games that were also playable were simplistic but still thoroughly enjoyable. And more than once did Issei started having some fantasy with the girls in his class doing some of those games before him which made Ddraig wonder how strong the perversion was within his partner since having intimate relations with an Angel didn't seem to curb it in the least.

After that conversation, Ddraig became quiet and Issei decided that it was past time to take care contents of the garbage bin since he notice that a slight rotting smell was starting to get a little stronger. Plus, like he said before, Issei wanted to take his mind off of things for just a moment and a walk sometimes helped him with that.

As he made his way to the primary location where all refuse was to be place, Issei found that his thoughts went over to what he had planned for tomorrow. So far it had been something of a regular bit for him going to the hobby shop that Teuchi ran when Areille was out of town on some private matter. Issei never really questioned where she went but still worried about her when she was gone for more than a day. Having three major supernatural powers being on the hunt for you would make anyone a little paranoid and that was with both him and Areille in that category at the same time.

But then after meeting a fellow fan of mecha at the hobby shop and having fun with a kind weekly trivia challenge with Seekvaria did make going to the shop much more enjoyable than it already was. They did mostly talk about all things mecha and there were a few times where one asked the other something close to a personal question. Issei had wondered what school she went to since it was clear she didn't go to Kuoh Academy and she didn't appear to be older than him. Seekvaria only replied that she was essentially home schooled which Issei thought seemed out of place.

However, Issei was aware of teenagers not going to school due to financial difficulties or location issues. He himself could travel back and forth to Kuoh Academy if he still lived back at home with his parents. If Seekvaria was telling the truth that she was being home schooled, Issei was going to see if he could get permission to come to her home and see what a fellow mecha fan's room looked like. Seekvaria was a beauty, there was no doubt about that, but Issei saw her more than just a sexy sandy blonde girl with glasses which was a huge bonus in her column.

Issei wasn't ashamed to admit it but when Ddraig asked him if Issei did managed to get an invite back to Seekvaria's home, would he change to conditions of the contest in whereby a wrong answer forces the person to lose an article of clothing. Ddraig had meant it as a joke after Issei lost the contest to Seekvaria three times in a row but Issei said he would definitely bring his A-game the very second Seekvaria was willing to play by such rules.

Since this Saturday was going to be the tie-breaker for their trivia contest, Issei decided to refresh his knowledge since Teuchi had be getting more and more tricky with his questions. There were times where both Issei and Seekvaria actually wondered if Teuchi was more hardcore for all things mecha than they were judging by how each question was just a little bit harder than the last one.

Issei was a little too focused on reviewing what he knew in his head that by the time he got back to his apartment, he didn't realize that there was already someone else inside.

And it wasn't Areille.

It wasn't until he went to the refrigerator to get a can of soda out that Issei noticed he wasn't alone. He would've mentally slapped himself for making such a mistake but Ddraig was already doing that by screaming in his head that he actually made a mistake while random thoughts ran through his mind and none of them were sex-related.

The first thing his senses told him was that there was a Devil in the room with him. But what surprised him was when he realized who it was. He decided to play the part of the surprised person and did what he could not to oversell it when he turned around and saw Tomoe Meguri standing before him.

"Whoa!" Issei said while trying to make it look like Tomoe had startled him. "You scared me Tomoe."

Though Tomoe was looking at him, she said nothing in response. Issei quickly asked Ddraig if he had kept his aura suppressed the entire time and found some relief when the dragon replied that his efforts were starting to become second nature. At the very least Ddraig did confirm that even while Issei worked on his homework and was failing miserably at playing the fighting game, his aura remained suppressed to the point where only those in the same room as him would have picked up on it.

Taking note of her situation, Issei was curious why she was still wearing her school uniform at this time of the night.

"So….uh, what brings you here into my humble abode?" Issei tried to keep the mood light. An attempt that achieved nothing for Tomoe was still looking at him in the eyes silently.

Issei decided to change things up a bit when he realized something rather important. Like the two facts about his apartment.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you get in here? I'm pretty sure I locked the door when I just stepped out and this is the fourth floor and the balcony door locks from the inside."

Issei was starting to get a little worried when Tomoe didn't reply again. He tried to get some kind of reason as to why Tomoe was here at the moment but her eyes were directed towards the floor at the moment. Areille told Issei that when you stare into someone's eyes and if you've practice enough, you can gauge their mindset just by their gaze. She also told him that if practice enough in reading someone's body language, it would be just about the same in reading their eyes.

Of course all of this was part of his training and Issei hadn't really thought about using such talents outside of a fight. With that thought in mind, Issei was starting to wonder if there was going to be a fight happening here and now.

"What do you see, Issei?"

When Tomoe spoke, that got his attention completely as well offer a small possible sense of relief. Tomoe's tone of voice was definitely quiet but it also had something else to it. Or rather lacked something that he always expected to hear. That was when she looked at Issei did he realize what was missing: her confidence.

Of all the times Issei ever talked to or was yelled at by Tomoe was there always a hint of confidence that was undeniable to miss. The only thing that Issei could think of that might've taken Tomoe's confidence away was when he pretty much guessed what happened to her in the past. Something she didn't want anyone else to know unless she absolutely trusted them.

Despite that being a clue as to why Tomoe was in his room at this time of night, Issei was at a loss at what he was supposed to do or say. Knowing that he had to say something soon is when Issei decided that his response to Tomoe's question would be the most obvious one.

"Well….I see you standing in front of me in your Kuoh Academy uniform. Am I missing something?"

Tomoe didn't respond at first. All she did was raise her head and allow both herself and Issei to see into each other's eyes. Issei knew from many of his own experiences that someone can have multiple sides and the sides that you see on a regular basis are the sides the person is most comfortable being with. When you see a side that they aren't comfortable being with is when you see more clearly into their soul in Issei's own opinion.

Right now, Issei was seeing a side he was completely sure that Tomoe wasn't comfortable being with and she was showing it to him of her own free will.

"Is that all you see of me?" Tomoe asked Issei with her voice still lacking the confidence that Issei knew the girl to have without any doubt.

Before Issei could voice his thoughts about the situation before him, Tomoe started to do something that was quite possibly the last thing Issei ever thought she would do.

Well, Tomoe appearing in his apartment on her own was at the very top of that list. Watching Tomoe starting to unbutton her shirt was at least in the top 5 of that same list as well. It was only his curiosity that was keeping Issei's voice restrained. It was already piqued beforehand but now it was going up several levels with each passing minute.

As Issei watched Tomoe's actions continue, he managed to notice that the girl's hands seemed to be shaking. He would have actually been more worried had he not seen the touch of nervousness within the motion of her hands. When Tomoe had undone half of her shirt's buttons, she slowly turned around until her back was completely facing Issei. It was when she finished unbuttoning her shirt and let it fall to the floor did Issei make the decision to speak up.

"Tomoe, what are you doing?" Issei asked but his response was only silence. Even though he couldn't see all that well, Issei was able to make out Tomoe's body language and that she had crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

Issei could understand that Tomoe was having a bout with her sense of modesty even though she was only wearing a what seemed like a dark blue colored bra. He watched her body language tell him that Tomoe took in several breaths which seemed to him as though she was steadying herself. It quickly became apparent as to why Tomoe did so when two distinct black forms appeared from her back.

Issei was glad that Tomoe's back was to him since he realized only too late that he didn't make a surprise expression on his face. He may have not seen what the wings of a Devil, albeit a reincarnated Devil in this case, before now. But common sense alone would tell anyone that someone showing to someone else that they have what look like wings would surprise almost anyone.

The wielder of the Boosted Gear could see what the situation before him was and knew what his next move would have to be. Anything else and the chance of said situation coming to a very troublesome outcome was too great.

"Um….Tomoe….do you….are those…?" Issei kept his voice low but had a little trouble in making it sound like he was having trouble processing what his eyes were telling him. Hopefully Tomoe wouldn't catch on too quickly.

"What you are seeing of my wings, Issei." Tomoe replied but her back was still to Issei as she spoke. "These are the wings….of Devils."

Issei caught the reluctance from Tomoe in saying that last word. He could tell that she was easily feeling a mixture of fear, dread, apprehension, and uncertainty all at once or each one separately. Whatever her current mood was, Issei could sense from Tomoe that what she had just done was something she wasn't supposed to do as well as something she felt she needed to do.

He knew he had to be extra careful in his next words. As easy it is to play ignorant about things, it was just as easy to make a mistake that would give away the fact Issei knew more than what he should.

"You're kidding, right? Tomoe? You're telling me that you have….those wings because….you are a Devil?" Issei tried to add a little humor into his voice to give Tomoe the impression that he was somehow being pranked by Tomoe.

When Tomoe turned around to face Issei, the look on her face still showed how uncertain she was. Her wings were still on display and her arms were still crossed underneath her chest but her face was the only thing Issei was entirely focused on at the moment.

"Issei, tell me...what do you know about Devils?" The look in Tomoe's eyes were the kind that someone has when they are looking for something from someone. Something that they WANT to find while knowing what they WILL find could easily be the opposite.

Issei relayed the abridged knowledge of what he had about Devils. It was mostly from his own country that he told in relation to what he knew about Devils and a few bits of information on what was widely seen as Devils around the world. He did add in a bit of information in how he believed that if Devils were actually real, than they would give off a vibe that would clearly hint at something sinister. Issei had said that because he felt that Tomoe needed to hear that he didn't feel anything sinister from her.

Even in the low light of the night, Issei was able to see his words had a reaction in Tomoe's eyes. He definitely hoped that it was a positive reaction but it was a reaction nonetheless.

After Issei told Tomoe what his knowledge was about Devils, Tomoe herself told Issei what he already knew as the truth about Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. Issei did what he could to keep his expression from giving off hints that everything Tomoe had said to him were entirely new and not just a review of what Areille had already told him. What helped him for the most part was hearing such history from someone else's perspective.

It was after Tomoe explained the part that Devils would find exceptional individuals and reincarnate them as a means to help replenish their numbers that were lost because of the Great War did Issei ask Tomoe if she was either a pure blooded Devil or a reincarnated one.

Tomoe had a look of sadness appear on her face before she recounted the events in her life that happened which led to her being reincarnated into a Devil. Issei listened intently to each word that Tomoe spoke. About how her clan who had been protectors against evil spirits for ages and how one evil spirit decided to get revenge by placing a curse on her when she was just a child. Tomoe told Issei that her clan knew of nothing that could spare her from the curse which made her parents become desperate as a result. It was until a Devil approached them with a possibility of hope.

To spare Tomoe of the curse, she would have to be reincarnated as a Devil.

Issei asked Tomoe what was required to becoming a reincarnated Devil since Areille didn't know such details herself. Issei was indeed glad that Tomoe said nothing obscene was required like sacrificing a goat or bathing in the blood of a virgin. All she really did say was that she had to make a pact with the Devil that reincarnated her. Tomoe also elaborated on that while she became a servant to this Devil, nothing was ever asked of her that could even be remotely considered sinister to innocent people. She told Issei that there were evil beings in the world but the Devil that saved her wasn't evil at all.

Issei saw a chance to help his position after Tomoe told him that last part.

"Well, isn't that what a Devil would do?" Issei said which caused a confused reaction from Tomoe. "Granted I've never met a Devil before but wouldn't a Devil prey upon the desperate with the promise of false hope?"

"That can be said for humans as well, you know." Tomoe replied.

Issei chose his next words very carefully. He knew that this was the tipping point where the outcome could go in any direction. "Tomoe, why show me this now? I get the feeling you probably could have gone the rest of your life or my life or probably until the end of time never telling me this and I never would have known anything about what you've told me. What have I done that made you choose to tell me all of this?"

Tomoe was quiet for a moment. Issei could only guess what kind of thoughts were running around in her head. He did realize it was a dangerous question to ask her but it was also a question that he needed to ask since almost any other question at this point might be the wrong thing to ask.

When Tomoe closed her eyes, Issei watched in silence as she took several slow steps towards him until she was within arms reach of him. She opened her eyes and looked directly into Issei's own eyes before she spoke.

"Issei Hyoudou, when I first met you, I thought you were nothing more than a typical male teenager that saw girls as nothing more sexual fantasies. What changed my opinion about you was not only you admitting it but you proved on many occasions that there is more to you than meets the eye. You were able to see a part of me that you shouldn't have known was there at all."

"Well, to be honest….I felt I might've overstepped my bounds there when I spoke about a part of you that you hadn't told me personally until now. Sure I pretty much guessed accurately but never would I have guessed the details about curses and Devils and reincarnation."

Issei decided to let his instincts take over at this point for his actions. May have not been the smartest decision in retrospect but it was the only decision that felt like it was the right one to make. "But I did mean what I said about how I hoped I had earned enough respect from you to be consider a friend."

Tomoe pretty much froze in place when Issei put both of his hands on her bare shoulders. The touch was light but also incredibly warm. So warm in fact that she easily noticed how she wasn't feeling the slight chill anymore after she had removed her shirt to show off her Devil wings.

Issei had thought about embracing Tomoe in a hug a moment ago. What stopped him was the fact that she was essentially half naked and that close contact might've been too much for a newly form bond of friendship between them.

Ddraig, who had been observing the entire situation quietly, felt like screaming at his partner since he was now doing something that the dragon had warned him against doing. The last time the Devil teenager was close to Issei, it was possible that she might have detected a dragon aura around Issei. So far, nothing was hinting that this Tomoe girl had picked up on it.

But now with direct skin contact, there was no way that the girl wouldn't detect the aura even if she wasn't actively looking for it. It was the same as someone walking outside at noon. You may not look at the sun directly at that time but you know it's there because of several obvious facts. Ddraig prepared himself for a possible confrontation at a moment's notice since the dragon felt it was now an inevitability.

With each passing second did Ddraig wait for the Devil girl to notice something that she shouldn't have was a second where neither Issei nor Tomoe did anything but look into each other's eyes. Ddraig would admit that he was surprised that it seemed like things were at a standstill at this point. He became even more surprised when Tomoe moved in even closer and wrapped her arms around Issei. Ddraig wanted to scream at Issei about what he was doing but stopped himself when the dragon realized something about the situation and how there was a chance it could turn into their favor.

Ddraig waited for the moment to happen since he knew his partner well enough on what his next action would be. As expected after Issei had returned the embrace with Tomoe did Issei's curiosity momentarily got the better of him. With one hand did he slowly reach out and lightly touch one of Tomoe's wings. It wasn't hard to imagine the reason why since Issei did know what an Angel's wing felt like.

Issei didn't really know what to expect when his finger touched Tomoe's wing but was still surprised in how incredibly smooth to the touch it felt to him. The best comparison that Issei could come up with is that it was smooth as silk while also being soft like folded up towel. It did make him wonder how flight was possible with such wings since Angels and Fallen Angels wings were more practical in a sense. From a visual standpoint.

What Issei didn't know was that when his finger touched Tomoe's wing was when Ddraig put his impromptu plan into motion.

For Tomoe, when she felt Issei's hand move towards her wing there was a sense of anticipation since she wasn't sure how Issei would react once he touched them. The moment Issei's touch made contact did it feel like a bolt of electricity shoot through her body from her wings. It was so sudden that Tomoe didn't even make a sound as it happened. While Issei trailed his finger up Tomoe's wing, the feeling of electricity moved along with his touch.

"Alot smoother than I thought it would be." Issei said outloud but was mostly voicing his own thoughts more than anything.

After he had said that, Issei noticed that Tomoe's whole body was shaking. Issei had forgotten that ever since his body underwent some transformation where from a biological standpoint his body was more of a dragon than human. Issei actually forgot when the last time it was he actually turned on the heater for his living area. It wasn't like he got cold easily but he forgot that nights in Japan were cold around this time of the year and a girl without a shirt on would easily feel it first.

"Tomoe, are you cold?" Issei knew right away that the question was a bit obvious. What he didn't know was what Tomoe's response would be.

When the moment came that he looked directly into Tomoe's eyes and almost right he asked her his question did Tomoe lean for quickly and sealed her lips against his own. This caught Issei by surprise easily. Even Tomoe was surprised by her own actions but did nothing to stop what she was doing with Issei. The only one at the moment who wasn't surprised was Ddraig.

The dragon knew his partner was making decision that could easily cause problems later on after this girl revealed herself to Issei. It had been something of a long standing rule that from the Devils that no one is to reveal themselves to any outsider unless certain conditions are applied or met. In regards to the Angels and Fallen Angels, most of their followers are hand picked by them because of their devote following of God's teachings meaning that they already believe that there is higher power and they could be chosen for a higher calling.

Ddraig knew that Issei had to play dumb in the beginning because he couldn't let on he knew about what Tomoe told him but even the dragon knew that playing dumb is dangerous in more ways than just one. Ddraig knew Issei had been careful in not revealing himself or his potential while at the academy. How this situation developed came from three possibilities that the dragon could think of.

The first being that someone did learn of Issei's true potential and had sent this girl Tomoe as a kind of kite. To test to see if either Issei was aware of it himself or the girl as a kind of peace offering since a friendly face would keep this particular situation from becoming to chaotic between them.

The second was similar to the first but it was leaning towards this individual more. Tomoe did say she was a reincarnated Devil but didn't say who it was that made her as such. The only two Devils that they were aware of that were able to do so were the Devil Clan heiresses that were among the student populace. What separated these two possibilities was that the first one had Tomoe going to her 'King' and informing them of what was either suspected or known about Issei. If Tomoe hadn't informed her leader and she was her of her own free will, then that created unqiue situation where someone was made aware of the existence of Devils but wasn't being approached in any way to become one themselves.

The second possibility was a little more dangerous than the first. Ddraig was certain and he could guess that Areille would be of a similar mind that if Tomoe's leader felt that Issei having such knowledge was unacceptable and made moves to rectify the situation, than the odds of being found out of what Issei really was would jump to the same kinds of odds where Issei might get into a confrontation with one of the heiresses. Being that either one was a sibling to Devil Kings would get a kind of reaction that might turn the whole city into a battleground.

That left Ddraig with a third possibility and the only one he could manipulate enough to where it would buy time for all persons involved. Having seen this happen many times with many previous partners, mostly those that were males, this girl Tomoe was basically falling for Issei and doing this big reveal before him was for her to see if Issei would accept all of her.

Honestly the dragon didn't like the idea that he was making the girl become more aroused as the result of some of his power transferring to her just by that one simple touch. But if she came to her own choices and willing chose to become Issei's mate, then it would be possible that when the time came, and Ddraig knew because it always did, Tomoe would keep Issei's secret from her 'King' for the time being. Hopefully the secret could be kept long enough where a better situation happens.

Ddraig knew that both himself and Issei wouldn't run from a fight but the secret he wanted to keep in check was Areille. The dragon knew that finding one of the Heavenly Emperor Dragons or any of the 13 Longinus artifacts meant like find the ultimate equalizer on the battlefield.

But finding one of the Four Forgotten Angels had the most dangerous of outcomes that easily had the most devastation and death tethered to them. Ddraig was sure Issei didn't fully considered that at this moment which was the whole reason for Ddraig's intervention. Helping his partner essentially create a harem wasn't something Ddraig had ever concerned himself with because it tended to happen regardless but this time seemed to call for it.

It was after making sure that little more of his power transferred through the kiss did Ddraig decided to 'take a nap'. What Ddraig called the 'Kiss of the Dragon' spell, even though it wasn't an actual spell, wasn't something he ever openly used before. It was always something that his partner used whenever they became strong enough to utilize it albeit knowingly or unknowingly. Basically the longer the kiss lasted, the more this girl Tomoe would be affected by it.

In short, more than enough time had passed between Issei and Tomoe as they kissed which was clear for Ddraig what was going to happen next and didn't require his attention in the least. Honestly, it was more than bad enough the one time he witnessed the copulation between to humans. Why that particular Hindu wielder of the Boosted Gear had to write a book about it, Ddraig will never know but the dragon should have seen it as a sign for what his future partners would be like.

With Ddraig no longer influencing things between Issei and Tomoe, both teenagers were already so deep into their shared kiss that they didn't care about anything else going on in the world right now.

Tomoe had never really kissed another guy before so she was unaware what was really happening because of the kiss now. It was pleasurable to say the least but the warmth that was she could best describe as pouring into her felt natural to her. Like this is what it felt like to kiss someone that held a place in your heart. A place you didn't know was there but will never allow it to be forgotten ever again.

Issei didn't understand why he was kissing Tomoe nor did he actually question it for long. He wasn't sure if it was because he was kissing a reincarnated Devil or the fact that Tomoe was just too cute and her soft lips somehow reflected her own cuteness. Somehow in Issei's view, Tomoe became even more cute to him when they broke their kiss and he saw her face with the hint of red that was on her cheeks. Even in the low light of the night, Issei's sight of the girl made him laugh at a small joke that popped into his mind.

'If it's a sin to look that cute, then Tomoe is probably the best representation of said sin in my book.'

Tomoe felt like her heart would burst right out of her chest with how hard it was pounding within. She wasn't sure if the kiss is what made rather desperate in catching her breath or the after feeling from the kiss she had just shared with Issei. The only thing she knew at the moment was the growing desire within her of wanting more of Issei.

A desire that took control of her actions and made Tomoe do what even she had no idea that she would do. It caught Issei off guard to say the least but even he knew that what were the odds of a cute girl you just kissed suddenly jumped up so as to wrap both her arms and her legs around the person in front of her rather tightly. More so since she was stronger than an average human and she managed to pin Issei's arms. The instant Tomoe was sure her hold on Issei was secure, she captured his lips again with an increase sense of passion she didn't believe herself capable of before now.

Issei could easily break free from Tomoe's hold even with how it felt like she was holding onto him for dear life. But then again, he couldn't find a reason why he should in this case. Issei decided to go with the flow since his mind felt that things wouldn't go any farther than this.

And basically that was the last logical thought Issei had in this situation. Ddraig would've laughed Issei for thinking that things wouldn't go any farther than kissing. Especially since the dragon had set things in motion for only one possible outcome to happen.

As Tomoe continued to kiss Issei, Issei himself decided to help out by supporting Tomoe's weight with his own hands. That of course meant both of his hands were to firmly grasp Tomoe's rather supple buttocks. Tomoe did moan into the kiss when Issei unknowingly gave her behind a rather firm squeeze. This made Tomoe wrap her arms completely around Issei's neck so as to keep Issei's head from moving anywhere away from her own lips.

Issei was content to stay like this, making out with a very attractive girl, but decided to make the situation a little better by taking it over to a more comfortable spot. It was a little awkward for him to walk since he couldn't see too well but the bed wasn't that far away to begin with. Once he was sure they were both right next to it, Issei slowly kneeled onto the bed and arranged so that he was laying on his back and Tomoe was essentially on top of him. Issei didn't really notice that his hands hadn't left holding onto Tomoe's butt the entire time. Not even when she broke the kiss so both of them could breath again.

Tomoe sat up from her position but didn't move from where she was sitting on Issei. She didn't even mind the fact that where she was sitting, there was something pressing against her.

For his part, Issei was more than content to remain where he was. His only intention at the moment was to see what Tomoe would do now.

Tomoe placed both of her hands on Issei's chest in order to get a better feel at what she felt earlier. It had felt earlier that when she was holding onto Issei it was like she was holding into something that was both a marble statue and an incredibly soft fur blanket. What the feeling she got from her hands as they touched Issei's chest seemed to confirm what she had felt before.

That and the incredible warmth she could feel. The kind of warmth that somehow felt dangerous but only if you let it burn you. Tomoe wasn't aware she was looking for such warmth until now and she wasn't going to lose it.

Issei's curiosity was steadily growing as he watched Tomoe's hands move from his chest and reach behind her back to undo her bra. Tomoe didn't let her bra fall completely away at first. Issei could see that Tomoe was unsure of her actions at the moment. Issei wasn't against the idea of where such actions would lead to but he wasn't going to let Tomoe make a decision that she might regret later on. He reached up and placed his hand over Tomoe's hands so as to keep her from letting her bra fall off.

When Tomoe gave Issei a questioning look, he decided respond in a soft voice. "Whatever you're feeling at the moment, please take that same moment and ask yourself if this is what you truly want. I will accept whatever you give to me but only if you truly believe I am deserving of it."

For her part, Tomoe heard the words but at the same time didn't listen to them. The only thing her entire body was acknowledging was the fact that her sensitive chest area was feeling more of the warmth than every before. Even with her hands covering her breasts, Tomoe could feel the same warmth and how it seemed to flow into her through this contact.

Issei didn't expect Tomoe to start breathing heavy as a response. Sure he was confused that she actually didn't say anything. His confusion did increase somewhat when Tomoe fully removed her bra and quickly took Issei's hands to hold her now naked chest. Tomoe let out a gasp at the instant skin contact. It felt like her nipples were on fire and not in a painful way. This was all that was needed for Tomoe to go over the edge and let her own instincts take over to get more of what she felt with absolute certainty was coming from Issei Hyoudou.

Had Issei known that Tomoe would lean forward to kiss him passionately again, he might've stopped her movement. The only excuse as to why he didn't was how fast Tomoe had actually moved. The other two times when they kissed, Issei wasn't sure if Tomoe had kissed anyone else before but he quickly learned that she was a fast study. And that she was indeed rather aggressive as well. It felt like to Issei that Tomoe's tongue was trying to subdue his own tongue.

Issei quickly lost track of the time while lip locked with Tomoe but it felt like a life time had passed before he finally let himself succumb to the same feeling that was guiding Tomoe's own actions. The first thing he did was have his hands reach down and take a firm hold onto her butt and gave each cheek a solid squeeze. Tomoe didn't break lip contact when she grabbed Issei's hands and raised them above his own head. Issei was somewhat surprised at how much strength Tomoe put into her effort to move his hands from her rear. He managed to realize that maybe why she did so forcefully was because he had felt with his fingertips a rather specific piece of garment that Tomoe was wearing along with her school uniform.

It was a momentarily splash of water to his face when Issei felt Tomoe had one of her hands hold down both of his wrists while her other hand moved down towards the neckline of his shirt. Two clear reminders about Tomoe's nature was shown to Issei with the first being how strongly his hands were being held down above his head by just one of her hands.

The other was how fast she literally ripped his shirt of off his body. It didn't hurt him but Issei compared the act as the same as ripping off piece of paper toweling in one swift motion.

Issei held his position after Tomoe released her hold on his wrist so he could watch what she planned on doing next. For her part, Tomoe got a clear view of Issei's physique and slowly moved her hands over his chest. What her hands felt told not only confirmed what she had felt before but she somehow felt even more heat coming from Issei if it was possible. Tomoe lowered herself so that she was completely laying onto of Issei with their respective chest areas touching the other's.

Tomoe knew her chest was sensitive but the skin to skin contact made it seem like she never knew how sensitive it actually was until now. Issei was aware that Tomoe's bust size wasn't like Areille's but feeling them like this definitely told him they were as natural as they could be. If there was a definition that Issei could apply to what Tomoe possessed, it would be what she had as the best definition as 'perky'. It was possible she might continue to fill out but what she had wasn't anything to scoff at in the least.

"You are so incredibly warm, Issei. So warm…." Tomoe said while laying herself completely on top of Issei. To Issei, it was like how cats would stretch just before lazily laying down on a spot they were going to sleep on. He was starting to accept the idea that Tomoe was going to fall asleep half naked on top of him until she spoke up again in a husky whisper. "But there is something even warmer pressing against me down there."

"Well, it's one of those 'sorry not sorry' kind of things. Sorry about that but not too sorry since I've got such a beauty so close to me at the same time." Issei knew that the smile he had one was a little chessey given the situation.

Because of the influences caused by Ddraig, Tomoe might've noticed her actions at the moment were a little more adventurous that usual and becoming more so with each passing moment. Her original plan was to reveal the truth of who and what she is to Issei and to see if he would truly accept her as she honestly hoped he would. Tomoe hadn't really thought of what she would do afterwards and regardless of whatever outcome that happened. The only thing that was present within her mind was a growing primal urge she had never really bothered to keep in check.

Devils and desire go hand in hand and being a reincarnated Devil meant that there were some desires that Tomoe would have in her life would have a much louder voice. Right now, Tomoe was following what one voice given more strength by Ddraig to do with the individual beneath her.

Issei watched as Tomoe repositioned herself so again her back was to him. It wasn't hard to guess what Tomoe was doing when he felt the pants he was wearing being undone and pushed down his legs. When Tomoe removed one specific piece of clothing did Issei watched with curiosity as to how she would react. He may not be able to see her face clearly but there were other signs he could watch that gave him an idea.

Tomoe had seen many strange things since as long as she could remember. Even before she was reincarnated as a Devil she had seen things that would give normal people nightmares. But all of that really didn't prepare her for the sight of what she heard from many girls at the academy said was what almost all 'males' in the world used to think with. The second she had removed Issei's underpants did the organ stand at full erect before her.

The teenage girl couldn't help but study the sight before her. Having heard about it from other girls, even read sparse bits of information as well, Tomoe realized nothing prior to this moment could have prepared her.

Issei noticed that Tomoe seemed to be frozen at the moment. He took this moment to act on an impulse he had when Tomoe first grabbed ahold of his hands. Issei moved slowly so as to not startle Tomoe but once his chest was up against her bare back, he snaked his arms around and reached up so his hands gently took hold of Tomoe's breasts.

The sudden sensation did startle Tomoe but she kept her composure enough to where she didn't just jump into the air.

"What are you doing?" Tomoe asked, looking back at Issei.

Issei didn't respond with words but instead started to massage Tomoe's breasts individually. Tomoe let out a gasp in turn. More so when Issei started to play more with her nipples. Issei felt like what Tomoe had was the perfect size for his definition of a handful. Of course Areille's bust was easily bigger than Tomoe's but Issei felt like what Areille has was part of her natural beauty and what Tomoe has is her own natural beauty as well.

Tomoe remained rather motionless as Issei continued to fondle her breasts. She even closed her eyes and let herself just feel what Issei was doing to her chest. This wasn't the first time someone felt her chest but it certainly was the first time where she wanted to feel even more. Her body started to sag backwards and only by chance did Tomoe's left hand grab ahold of something as she let her body fall backwards. It took Tomoe several moments to realize what it was her left hand grabbed.

Especially when she heard Issei let out a groan when he fell backwards onto the bed.

When Tomoe looked to see what was in her hand, her reaction would have been funny if Issei could see it but he had his eyes closed. It was clear, again, that Tomoe had enhanced strength than a normal teenage girl. Especially since she had a somewhat death-grip on his important member. Issei only groaned instead of asking how long Tomoe was going to hold onto him when she repositioned herself back into a sitting style.

Tomoe's mind was running in circles at the sensations she was feeling with what was in her hand. She had no idea how it got as far as it did nor did she have any real idea what to do now that it reached this point. One of the circles in her mind switched over to what she had heard normally happens when this situation happens but another circle was asking the question if this was what she wanted.

Then her mind popped a question that made everything else disappear in her mind. A part of her reminded Tomoe that Issei had accepted her entirely. So now it was her turn to face the question: does she accept all of Issei Hyoudou?

In what was the span of several seconds but felt like years within her mind, Tomoe reached the decision she knew would forever change her but one she would never regret even when reminiscing it years later.

Issei watched as the still-as-a-statue Tomoe did nothing several moments before her hands moved to her side and undid the last of her garments. When she removed her skirt, Issei took note of the panties Tomoe was wearing. It was the same dark blue color as her bra however it was more of a string piece than a solid piece. Issei watched with some fascination as Tomoe untied both sides and pulled the garment free from herself and let it fall off the bed.

He was still silent as Tomoe turned herself around and positioned herself so that she was on her knees right above a specific area of Issei's lower anatomy. Issei had a clear view of the naked form of Tomoe Meguri and he definitely found such a sight pleasant. He might've stayed distracted at the sight if it weren't for the fact that Tomoe took hold of him in a such a manner that meant only one thing was going to happen next if he did nothing.

Tomoe was nervous the entire time and it multiplied as her actions brought her closer to one of two outcomes. Obviously she was a virgin but she had just enough knowledge as to what should happen next. She didn't notice how Issei was staring at her as she took hold of his important member and aligned both it and herself for the next step. She felt the very tip pressing against her own being and the heat from such a simple touch contact made Tomoe wonder if she would be burned once it was inside of her.

The hesitation Tomoe experienced was enough for Issei to take action. He placed his hands one both of her hips and held her in place so she wouldn't accidentally impale herself on his sword. Tomoe looked at Issei with obvious confusion as to why he was stopping her from completing her intent.

"Don't do this if for one moment you feel as though you need to do it. This must be something you want." Issei said in a soft voice to Tomoe. He knew that any guy his age that had a girl as cute as Tomoe who was one step away from 'going all the way' would be crazy to stop things at this particular moment.

But he wasn't about to let things happen like this if this decision wasn't entirely her own. A part of Issei was worried that when his first time happened with Areille it was the result of them both being caught in the heat of the moment. Sure they had plenty of shared intimate moments since then but there was that one little bit of doubt that Issei never found an answer so he could quiet it down permanently.

Issei would be fine if Tomoe changed her mind in this moment and gave him a case of the blue balls. A small price to pay in order to make sure this girl didn't carry a life time of regret from this moment on.

Tomoe heard Issei's words and felt all hesitation and doubt in her own actions melt away. She had talked with the other girls that were part of the same peerage as she was about many things in life including of when the time came to give themselves all to that someone they deemed worthy of such a treasure. All hypothetical of course but there were times where such discussion had significant honesty attached to it. Momo and Reya even made points that when the time came for such a decision, they both believed that it was better had the girl made the choice with no pressure coming from the significant other.

In her final opinion, Issei was worthy of the part of herself that Tomoe was going to give to him.

Issei was curious as to how Tomoe would respond to his words but he actually didn't expect her to do what she did. It was sudden and it was clear that she used her own supernatural strength in order to make sure Issei couldn't stop her.

Another reason was that Tomoe had heard from other girls that when their first time happens, it tended to be rather painful if it was drawn out. Having fought stray devils and evil spirits that would easily kill a normal human, Tomoe wasn't a complete stranger to pain. But this kind of pain, losing her virginity, was easily unique to say the least. Tomoe threw her head back and groaned loudly through gritted teeth when she pierced herself on Issei's sword. She felt her whole body tightened up in response as well before it felt like all of her strength left her which caused her to fall forward onto Issei.

Tomoe didn't realize it but at the moment she fell forward, the two pig tails she had came undone and her shoulder-length hair opened up more.

Both teenagers didn't move from their respective positions. Issei simply put his hands and gently caressed Tomoe's naked back while Tomoe herself was trying to catch her breath. The pain she felt was indeed sharp and her senses were telling her that what was now inside of her was bigger than she could bear at the moment. She could even tell it was pressing against her strongly inside which also told her that though she accepted Issei into her, there was easily still more for her to 'accept'.

As the pain became quickly fleeting, it was replaced with the same kind of warmth she had felt before. Tomoe even noticed that the warmth became more intense with each passing second. She thought that the heat would burn her to her very core if it kept up like this.

When her strength returned to her, Tomoe sat up while using her hands to steady herself from falling forward by placing them on Issei's chest. In this position did Tomoe feel how much of Issei was inside of her and how much more there was of him. She even felt that what was inside of her was stretching her in all directions. It was somewhat painful but the heat from Issei's member easily replaced that sensation and started making Tomoe wanting more of it.

"Are you ok?" Issei asked which he knew was something of an awkward question. Then again, this was his second time deflowering a supernatural being so it wasn't like he had scores of experiences.

Tomoe nodded in response though her face was red the entire time. "I'm fine. Just need a moment."

When Tomoe corrected her balance from where she was sitting, the movement itself caused Issei to groan a bit but not as much as Tomoe did since she unintentionally caused Issei's dick to shift inside of her. It sent bolts of pleasure up her spine and yet something told Tomoe that what she was feeling was a feather touch at best. It was probably the look in Issei's eyes when he noticed how just a small shift in movement gave her that much pleasure.

"I'm going to move now. Ready?" Issei said while placing his hands on each side of Tomoe's hips.

The teenage Devil girl nodded in the affirmative and did what she thought was best to brace herself for what was next. But nothing she ever experienced before, as a human or even as a reincarnated Devil, gave her an inkling of what to expect.

It was easy for Issei to raise the lower half of his body up and create a steady rhythm with Tomoe on top of him. For her part, when Issei raised himself up, Tomoe felt the same bolt of pleasure from before but with greater intensity shoot up her body. When Tomoe felt Issei lower himself caused two separate kinds of feeling within her. The first was the warmth she felt lower in intensity which made her body miss it it greatly with each moment. The second was the subtle shift of sensation as her insides became, as her mind best could describe it, less full.

This rhythm of sensation was more than Tomoe had ever believed possible for someone to feel. She closed her eyes so as to focus on every bit of the sensations she was feeling. Tomoe barely even noticed the sounds she was making with her voice. Issei found the sounds rather cute but knew that this was only the beginning.

Once he felt that Tomoe had gotten used to having him inside of her did Issei started to increase the rhythm. When Tomoe felt Issei put more effort into his own motions did she feel her body respond by experiencing even greater sensations.

Issei put a little of his own supernatural strength into his efforts when he started thrusting upwards rather hard enough to where Tomoe was now bouncing on him. Her hands had never left Issei's chest and were now being used to keep Tomoe's balance from falling forward. Tomoe's moans had changed from light sounds to now audible gasps each time she became fully impaled on Issei's rod. Issei decided to help Tomoe enjoy even more pleasure by reaching up and fondling her breasts. It was easy to support her weight while he did so which was probably why Tomoe's hands left Issei's chest and her arms fell to her side. Tomoe even had her head completely back as she voiced her pleasures towards the ceiling and to keep her wildly free hair from splashing all over her head.

After about a minute of this position did Issei change things up by making it so his face was up to Tomoe's chest and his hands were holding Tomoe's naked back before slowly moving down and cupping each of her rather firm and small butt. When he was sure about his motions, Issei leaned forward and took one of Tomoe's nipples into his mouth and began sucking on it. Tomoe let out a loud gasp when Issei did this and responded by wrapping her arms around his head. She wasn't entirely sure why she did this. It was as if her body took control and wanted what Issei was doing to keep doing it for as long as possible.

Issei did his best to make sure each of Tomoe's breasts got equal amounts of attention. He would lick the nipple of each one, give a little bit and pull on them with his teeth as well as place his whole mouth on each love mound and sucked on them as best as he could. Issei gauged each reaction from Tomoe and it seemed that she had a rather sensitive chest area especially when he gave each nipple a little bite.

Issei was content on doing this to Tomoe but found himself starting to reach his limits. He could also tell that Tomoe was reaching hers as well as each passing moment and motion he could feel her tightening around his cock. He decided to kick things up a notch for the grand finish by ensuring Tomoe was completely impaled on his rod each time she came down on it.

Tomoe had realized before that the tip of Issei's dick was pressing hard against the very entrance of her womb when they started. Now with the extra effort that Issei was doing, Tomoe could feel the very tip pushing past the entrance and entering into her womb almost entirely. Having never experienced it before made Tomoe's body shiver completely each time the head of Issei's penis enter so deeply into her.

It quickly became too much for Tomoe to handle before her body reached her very first orgasm. When it hit her, Tomoe felt like she had been struck by a bolt of lightning which made her entire body tense up completely. Her Devil strength was used to it's fullest which in turn made the hold she had around Issei's member become like a vice. That was enough for Issei to reach his own limit and fire off several hot shots deep into Tomoe's womb.

Tomoe yelled out in pleasure twice from her own orgasm and from feeling Issei's semen enter into her. Issei grunted loudly himself until he completely emptied himself into Tomoe. Both teenagers were completely out of their respective breath while they came down from their own cloud nine. When Tomoe managed to catch her breath first, she looked at Issei only for a moment before passionately kissing him. Issei felt that the kiss they shared before was a mere peck on the cheek compared to how Tomoe was kissing him now.

Only when Tomoe ran out of breath again did she break off the kiss. Issei took note how this kiss was so different that before by noticing the string of drool that was connected to both of their lips. He also took note of Tomoe's eyes and saw how they had taken on a predatory-like stare in them.

"That...was...incredible…." Tomoe said while trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"Yes it was." Issei replied before giving Tomoe a kind of mischievous smirk that made the look she had become intense. "But that was only the beginning."

Before Tomoe could say anything in response, Issei moved quickly enough to where Tomoe was now laying on her back and Issei was above her. Seeing with her hair laid out all around her head and not in two ponytails seem to make Tomoe that much more cuter in Issei's view. She was easily cute with the ponytails before but now….it was as if he had somehow unlocked her hidden cuteness.

Issei didn't say anything other than position himself at her entrance and again didn't enter her right away. He only had to give her a look to which Tomoe nodded in response before he pushed his dick into her sex again. Issei did it as slowly as he could since he wanted to see how Tomoe would react to it. He watched as the girl again closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as he inched his way into her. Issei also put his arms underneath Tomoe's legs so as to push them forward as he himself moved forward. Tomoe for her part grabbed ahold of the bed sheet above her head the entire time.

Once in the proper position, Issei waited for Tomoe to adjust to the new feeling. Issei had a feeling that every different position that a guy takes with a girl has their own unique feeling for the girl as well as the guy. Since she essentially rode him for her first time, this time was going to be where Issei really put some effort into pleasing the girl.

Tomoe's mind was trying to comprehend what her body was feeling. With what Issei did for her first orgasm, she had no words that could best describe it. Now in this position she again had no words to describe what she was feeling. The subtle ache that came from her body being racked by pleasure was gone and now was yelling out that her body wanted more. Tomoe wanted to yell out to Issei to continue doing what he did to her just moments before but her she couldn't find her voice.

All she could do was wait for when Issei started moving again to which Issei started to do so slowly at first. It didn't take long for her mind to start going blank from all the pleasurable sensations even with Issei just making slow motions. Once it felt like Issei was sure of his position on the bed did he put more effort in each of his thrusts.

Tomoe felt her entire body become electic with each thrust made into her vagina. From her hands holding a death grip on the bed sheets to her legs that were just dangling in the air, moving rather widly in response to each motion Issei made. She had moaned before but now Tomoe was clearly voice her pleasure at Issei's actions.

Before Issei had no real issue in wanting to pleasure this girl as long as he could. The sight of Tomoe's face in growing ecstasy, the way her breasts swayed up and down in response to his thrusts, the sound of her voice and the growing sheen of sweat that could be seen in the dim light of night of the room. Now Issei wanted to pleasure Tomoe so much that he would ruin other men for her. Maybe it was because he felt the same each time he made love to Areille, that he wanted her to be his lover.

Common sense would be screaming at Issei that things should not have gotten this far with the Devil girl. But his primal sense was telling him that he had to make her his own. As such as the view of any dragon and treasure.

That was the main motivation for Issei Hyoudou as he continued to pleasure Tomoe Meguri. After he made her achieve a second orgasm with her on her back, Issei changed it up and took her from behind in the famous doggy style. He almost didn't wait for Tomoe to come back down from her recent orgasmic bliss before lifting her ass up enough and resumed the same effort he used just moments before. Tomoe was such in the throes of pleasure that she couldn't even support herself up with her arms. All she could do was let Issei do what her body was screaming at her to allow to keep doing. Before she was given a third shot from Issei, Tomoe felt herself being lifted up from behind and felt her breasts being fondle rather roughly by Issei's hands.

All she could do in response was move her head enough to the side so that Issei could kiss her the entire time. She didn't even break the kiss when her body reached her limit again so Tomoe ended up screaming into Issei's mouth. Issei could only accept such a thing from Tomoe as he felt her vagina react to her third orgasm by rhythmically gripping his dick. It hadn't happened the other times but this time it felt as though Tomoe was consciously or unconsciously trying to milk him for every last drop.

When it felt like she was done, Tomoe's body went limp in Issei's arms. To make sure she didn't just fall to the bed, Issei managed to lower both himself and her back onto the bed softly with them in the spooning position. Issei held Tomoe from behind while it seemed Tomoe was still holding onto 'him'. He was sure that her grip would eventually loosen up since it seemed Tomoe had passed out completely but Issei never knew when since he decided it was time for him to sleep as well.

Issei still had plenty of energy for several more rounds, either as the result of training with Areille or of the numerous times they had been intimate, but he decided three times was enough. He had just taken a Devil's virginity and she had easily experienced sensations that were too much for her to keep going. If she wanted more when she woke up, Issei would happily oblige.

Tomoe had indeed passed out when she experienced her third orgasm of the night. The first two easily took their toll on her body in ways she didn't expect but certainly didn't mind in the least. The third one pushed her over the edge to where her body could no longer keep up. The final thought she had before falling completely into sleep's embrace was that all her decisions about Issei were right and that she would do whatever she could to have him by her side or be by his side.

Had Tomoe's own common sense been in the proverbial driver's seat at the time, she would have realized that while she had enhanced stamina from being a reincarnated Devil, a normal human should not have lasted as long as Issei did. Tomoe had heard stories where a girl wasn't satisfied because the guy she chose to lay with was the dreaded 'one-pump chump' and other stories where if the guy lasted for so long then it stood to reason he was rather sexually experienced. If he was the latter than that would mean possible other partners before her.

But the common sense was overridden by the intense pleasure Tomoe's body felt the entire time. It may find it's voice again later on but for now it was silent. The intense warmth that Tomoe felt the entire time easily smothered it and allowed almost all the other inhibited voices to be louder than they usually were.

Something that a certain Welsh Dragon knew all too well for he had seen it far too many times before becoming the partner of Issei Hyoudou.

Next Chapter: A Warrior's Duel

Author's Note: There's a method to my madness. Since Issei really didn't know about the supernatural in canon until his 2nd year at Kuoh Academy, certain things were set into motion and set into stone. But since Issei has been aware of the supernatural before even attending Kuoh Academy, lets just say I shattered some of those things set into stone with my imagination hammer while laughing maniacally the entire time. When Issei's first year at Kuoh Academy is done, things will be very different when his second year starts.


	8. Chapter 8 Instinct

Disclaimer – Do not own of the works of Ichiei Ishibumi or Miyama-Zero or anything of Highschool DxD and the characters therein that allows any form of monetary profit to be made. I do this solely on my own dime and time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Did some research on Sona's peerage and felt that though they as a group get some main screen time in the manga and novel series, they were barely touched upon in the anime seasons that were released which led first impressions of them to be rather vague at best to anyone not familiar with the manga and light novels. Overall since I've changed how things start out with Issei's first year on many levels at the academy, such changes easily ripple out and influence other areas that are totally unexpected.

Well, at least for Issei.

Also, I decided to change the title of chapter since it didn't feel right for the flow of said chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: Instinct

Like most beings in the world, there comes a time when they know they are experiencing a restful sleep that is so peaceful that waking up from it feels like you're committing a crime against yourself. Even worse when you honestly cannot remember the last time you experienced such a kind of sleep.

For Tomoe, it was a little bit of both at this moment. She honestly couldn't remember a night where she had a night's sleep where she felt no a hint of stress in her body. That includes both her time as a human and then as a reincarnated Devil. Or maybe there some nights where she went to bed and felt all the stress of life leave her momentarily but none of those rests seem to even remotely compare to what she was feeling now.

There was a part of her mind that entertain a specific possibility once she became aware enough of her surroundings. The possibility was maybe because she was no longer a virgin and what she experienced was probably the greatest feeling ever in her life. On a weird extension of said possibility was also maybe she had basically let go of her own inhibitions inadvertently revealed a part of herself that she hadn't known or kept under strict control.

Tomoe switched her line of thought to another possibility. This was the first time that she could remember where she slept in the nude. Her bedtime routine always revolved around putting on a simply t-shirt and panties or shorts depending on the season of the year. She had heard stories from other girls at Kuoh Academy about how sleeping in the nude was actually better in terms of getting a restful sleep. Of course Tomoe never put much stock into such things nor did she ever really see a reason to try them out.

Probably because of her duties to her leader Sona and her fellow peerage members, such things seemed trivial enough to where she didn't give them much of a second thought if any.

Tomoe was more than content to remain where she was which her senses told her was on top of an equally naked Issei Hyoudou. Her head was resting on his chest which made it all the more easy for her to listen to his heartbeat. Even though she was a reincarnated Devil and all of her senses were enhanced, there was something different in listening to Issei's heart in this particular fashion.

Eventually her senses told her the rest of her situation. Tomoe could feel that Issei had one of his arms around her body is a firm embrace. She could feel that her legs were somewhat wrapped around Issei's waist but what really got her attention is what she felt pressing against her somewhat sore area between her legs. Tomoe knew that Issei is still sound asleep so the only thing that could explain what she was feeling was the much talked about 'morning wood' situation that only male half of the human race experienced.

Tomoe had several thoughts about that in relation to her situation. She first thought the only way the girls that talked about it as if they knew it completely was because they experienced it firsthand. Tomoe did consider that maybe some had gotten such information from the internet but that felt like an 'after the fact' kind of deal. Her second thought was a little personal because if Issei was having some 'morning wood' than it wasn't because she had a naked girl laying on top of him.

Then again maybe it was because she was naked and laying on top of him because it felt as though 'not-so-little Issei' was pressing against her like it wanted to be inside of her again. That thought made Tomoe realize that she wouldn't mind one bit if that was the case.

Strangely enough, that was when her thoughts connected to something else that she honestly never bothered to think about until now. Her existence now was one of a clandestine nature where on the surface she was a typical teenager attending school while underneath the surface she was something that probably half the world didn't even believe existed. Of course as you grow older and gain experience, one's view of the world changes in accordance. But Tomoe remembered hearing, directly and indirectly, conversations from some of the more promiscuous girls that attended the same school as her. How they didn't fully believe in things as spirits or things even remotely related to the supernatural.

But there was one conversation that she overheard in its entirety that held a lot of truths that she never really looked at herself. Among the various clubs that were part of Kuoh Academy, there was one that was actually a manga club that had some rather avid members to it. One time around lunch, Tomoe had decided to have her meal outside since the weather was exceptionally nice and she felt like it would be a waste not to enjoy it. Nearby she heard a conversation between several girls that she knew was in the manga club and they were discussing a story about how main character who leads a double life of being a vigilante and a college student. Tomoe was half-paying attention to what was being said but she did hear one of the girls ask a question outloud.

"If a hero is that young, how can he or she enjoy life knowing theirs could end far more easily and sooner than a typical person who is merely walking down the street because they choose to live a life that is far more dangerous?"

It was only now did Tomoe really seem to understand that question. She had family and friends that knew the truth about her life so no real secret was unknown to them. But now she had added someone to her life that still had no idea what she did other than both of them going to the same school. Tomoe had told Issei much of her past but not all of it. Not the parts where she had to deal with threats that could easily kill beings like herself if she hadn't the means to defend herself. She wasn't part of the Kendo Club but she was a skilled user of the katana so she was more than capable of putting up a fight if and when the situation called for it. But there were stray Devils that could easily kill her if given the chance which easily meant they could kill a human without even blinking.

All those thoughts led to a conclusion that Tomoe didn't really want to think about but couldn't ignore it. Issei was now a part of her life and it didn't matter how much he was a part of Tomoe's life at this point. Both good and bad points to be sure but Tomoe found her attention focusing on a completely different point altogether.

Being this her first time in a situation where she was naked on top of an equally naked male and only going by word of mouth from those that claim previous experiences, Tomoe had nothing to prepare her for the fact of the sensation her lower half was experiencing. She had just shifted her body in order to maintain a comfortable position on top of Issei and didn't realize her action caused the part of Issei that was pressing against her to do more than knock on her 'door'.

Tomoe didn't mean for a moan to escape her lips but she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling and the memories it stirred within her about just last night. There was a part of her telling, or rather yelling, at her not to let it go any further. However, Tomoe noticed that the rest of her somehow moving of it's own accord. As such when Tomoe repositioned herself again she became impaled on Issei's sword again.

The teenager took several enjoyable moments to let her body adjust to Issei's cock inside of her. Tomoe wasn't sure if it was the fact she was no longer a virgin but she almost immediately noticed that what she felt now was completely different than before. The major factor was that she found it far more pleasurable. She even could even feel the subtly of Issei's cock along with the intense heat that seemed to be coming from it.

Ultimately it was a feeling she believed she was going to become addicted to and wouldn't mind in the least. Her last coherent thought was something she heard from her leader's friend. About the concept of how 'Devils have desires, grant desires, give desires and hope for desires without obligations.'

Tomoe figured that there was a part of her that hoped one day someone would see her as her and not just be from her family and friends. Her one desire that she never truly voiced and she found it in the form of Issei Hyoudou.

While Tomoe slowly gave into her growing desires by moving her body in a rhythmic motion, she was completely unaware that Issei had been stirred awake. Issei had been having a rather wonderful dream in where he was reliving his first time with Areille and then with Tomoe and then finally with both of them together. He even remembered asking himself a question in his dream on how to keep things from getting far too noisy when, not if, that happens.

Issei was more than content to sleep and let the dream play out for forever but he felt his body starting to subtly move. One of Areille's training lesson was to stay somewhat awake while getting a full night's sleep. It wasn't something he managed to master quickly enough but he had a handle on more than just the basics of it. Keeping his eyes closed just enough while still being able to see, Issei noticed that Tomoe was still on top of him and that his own arms had wrapped around her.

It wasn't until he noticed that the small movements Tomoe was making while on top of him did Issei realize what she was doing. Of course Issei realized that he didn't need his eyes to tell him what Tomoe was doing. A kind of smile appeared on his face which Tomoe didn't notice for obvious reasons. She did take notice of Issei being awake when she felt both of his hands on her butt and giving each cheek a firm squeeze.

Tomoe didn't act in a startled fashion when she felt Issei grab her butt. She only looked at his face and saw the smile he had. It was then she decided to have a little fun with the situation.

"Oh, is he really asleep and his body is acting of it's own accord? Maybe I can wake both of them up." Tomoe said in a soft tone of voice that also carried a hint of mischievousness.

Tomoe's motion before was steady but after she spoke, she made her motions a little more deliberate. She wanted to do a kind of slow build-up in order to draw out both her pleasure and a little torment action against Issei. But all to quick did Tomoe find herself wanting more and started to ride Issei more than before.

Issei did catch on to the kind of game Tomoe wanted to play but found he couldn't stay in character when Tomoe sat up and moved her hips in such fervor motions. His eyes were open to the sight of a naked girl covered in morning sunlight working up a sheen of sweat from her actions that was creating increasing pleasurable sensations between the two of them. Because she was moving so much, Issei felt like he had to support her by holding onto her hips.

Tomoe felt herself fall into her desires as well as the growing orgasm from within at the same time. She also felt her body starting to lose what strength she had managed to recover and so had to use her hands and arms to keep herself from falling forward completely. This made it so that Issei had the perfect vantage to take hold of one of Tomoe's breasts with his mouth.

The reincarnated teenage Devil girl let out gasps of audible pleasure at Issei's actions. Especially when he took hold of her nipple with his teeth and pulled on it. It wasn't too hard to hurt her but more than enough to send bolts of pleasures throughout her chest as he did the same actions to her other breast.

When Tomoe felt her body reach it's limit, it was on the strongest of impulse that she made it so her body was fully impaled on Issei's rod. So much so that Tomoe felt the tip easily push into her womb just before her senses were overloaded by the shared orgasm of her and Issei. Even Issei grunted a bit because of Tomoe's action more than when he felt himself release his semen into her.

As Tomoe came down from cloud nine, her entire body steadily fell right back onto Issei where the two of them were collectively catching their respective breath. Tomoe's face was buried on the side of Issei's head so neither could see the pleased expression on their face once their breathing came under control.

Even though it took a couple of minutes, Issei was the first to speak. "Gotta say, I've heard of wake up calls but never thought there was one like this."

Tomoe couldn't help but laugh at the remark. It was kind of corny given the situation yet it was done with enough light humor in Issei's voice that she would allow it. Plus how Issei was slowly stroking her back along her spine was definitely an outside positive factor that also worked in his favor.

"Something was already wide awake. I just decided to help wake up the rest of you." Tomoe replied before taking up a sitting position on top of Issei's stomach area. She did feel herself 'disconnect' from Issei but she was more than content from the lingering feeling of pleasure that she didn't mind it too much. "Now that you're completely awake, I guess we have to….discuss some things."

Issei could tell just by the look from Tomoe's eyes that she wasn't entirely thrilled with what she was going to say next. All the information that Tomoe told Issei did come back to him. He had already knew some of the information that Tomoe told him from Areille but the other details she had told him were new to him. Being mostly personal information about Tomoe herself did give Issei something of a better idea about reincarnated Devils.

After Issei adjusted his position to where he propped himself by his elbows, he did ask a question that strangely enter into his mind first among all other possible questions.

"Is the fact that we didn't use protection of any kind mean one of the things we are going to talk about is the possible Devil spawn between the two of us?" Issei did try to add some humor to his voice but even he had to admit the real possibility of such a thing.

Tomoe reacted a little different after being asked that. Issei watched as a look of someone being stunned by words flashed across Tomoe's face before shifting over to deep contemplation. She was rather quiet for several moments, which made Issei a little more nervous with each passing moment before she answered Issei's question.

"I don't think I am pregnant. From what I was told, reincarnated Devils can have children but the odds of conception are significantly increased due to long life expectancy." Tomoe placed a hand on her stomach and looked down for a moment before she continued. "Would that be so bad if it did happen?"

Issei did honestly think about it, the idea of him now being a father while still being a teenager. "If it happens then I'll accept the responsibilities that comes with it. I think my parents would be happy with the fact they would be grandparents. I've actually overheard the two of them talking in wondering whether or not I'll find someone when they learned I got accepted into Kuoh Academy."

Issei was glad to see a smile grace Tomoe's lips after hearing that. No doubt that she was somewhat worried about the prospect of being pregnant like he was but his words were honest about him stepping up to being a father should it happen. After all the times he spent with Areille, there wasn't a day or two where he didn't think about it since they never used protection either.

The relief Tomoe felt from Issei's words surprised her in how strong it was. Before she heard what Issei said he would do, the shadow feeling of pleasure was still present in her body. Now it replaced by the strong sense of relief that she only felt less than a handful of time before in her life.

"Well, made some time in the future, we should work together in making our parents thrilled at the thought of becoming grandparents." Tomoe said with a light tone of humor but something else managed to sneak into her voice that Issei caught.

Regardless of what else was in Tomoe's voice, Issei decided to get the conversation onto the topic that Tomoe had originally planned.

"Well, now that you know more than most people do about...lets call it the world within the world for now, what will be the first thing you'll do? Will you tell anyone?"

"Even if I did, who would believe me?" Issei felt like he had answered too quickly but his answer was still honest.

"What makes you so certain no one would believe you?" Tomoe watched Issei carefully so as to gauge his responses. There were options to keep the information that Issei recently came into a secret but Tomoe wasn't about to explore said options just yet.

Sleeping with Issei was definitely something she hadn't planned on from minute one but she was in a position where either she kept it a secret from her 'King' and her fellow peerage members or told them so as to rectify the situation to create favorable outcomes.

"Hmm, well for starters, I doubt you'll show off your wings just because I asked so that means I have no definite proof to back up my words. Add on top of that if I did yell out things like that, I might attract the wrong kind of attention."

Tomoe tilted her head to the side in confusion when Issei said that last part. He decided to clarify but also had to watch his words so he didn't even hint that he knew more than what Tomoe had told him.

"If Devils are real than it would stand to reason that Angels are real. It would also stand to reason that it might mean all the old legends in religion are true or just the basic premise of them. I know this is real life but I've seen enough shows growing up where supernatural beings that walk among mortals and do so while hiding in plain sight wouldn't do that unless there was some kind of a threat or enemy they want to avoid finding them. In a weird way, that's what I feel like I find myself in today when yesterday I was just a simple male teenager with erotic dreams of the opposite sex."

Tomoe, still with a look of confusion on her face, asked the question that was on her mind. "You feel as though you're in one of those animes where a normal teenager is now in world where the supernatural exists?"

"That's the best way I can describe it. I'm pretty sure this doesn't happen on a regular basis. Even if it did, I'm also pretty sure steps are taken to keep things like this under wraps."

Tomoe didn't want to say that Issei was correct in his points. She was also a bit surprised at how much insight he showed given his situation. On the outside he was a rather unrepentant pervert but it was clear that on the inside he was much more than that. Tomoe started to feel as though if any of the girls at the academy saw his inner self more than she would have some serious competition to deal with.

Issei decided to follow up by giving Tomoe a promise. He felt that was what she probably wanted from him at the moment.

"Tomoe, I promise I won't tell anyone your secret. It didn't matter to me before you told me you are a Devil and it doesn't matter to me after the fact, being a reincarnated one or not." Issei gave Tomoe an honest smile before changing it subtlety to a mischievous one. "Unless of course you've been weaving a spell on me this entire time and now I'm some kind of life long love slave to you."

Tomoe first felt a sense of relief again when Issei made that promise to her. But then she felt a little embarrassment when Issei made the love slave remark and felt her face flush a bit because of it. Her reaction was rather logical from a certain view point. Using her supernatural strength, Tomoe used both hands and smacked Issei on his chest which made him fall backwards onto the bed rather hard. He also had some of the wind knocked out of him as well.

"Mention being my love slave again and I'll find a spell that'll turn you into a dog." Tomoe tried her best to make her voice sound rather menacing but it definitely didn't phase Issei one bit.

"Might be interesting. That might mean I can get away humping all the girls legs I could ever want and they would think its cute." Issei's mischievous smile never once leaving his face.

Tomoe did a rather comically puffing of her face to show how much more annoyed Issei made her. "I take that back. You would probably enjoy it too much if I turned you into a dog. Maybe a fish would be better. I could keep a watch on you from a fish tank."

"Ah, so the rumors are true that the girlfriend always fantasies of turning their boyfriend into something else." Issei realized he had said the girlfriend/boyfriend words a little too late so he tried to at least get Tomoe to speak her view about it. "Then again, what does one call a relationship like ours with a mere mortal and a Devil?"

Tomoe was momentarily stun when Issei said that but did get a splash of cold water when he added in part about him being mortal and her being a Devil. She honestly didn't really think that much about it before now. It did sadden her a bit when the only idea that came to her mind at this moment was something she actually didn't want to do with Issei. Tomoe couldn't ignore the fact and she knew that the moment she told Sona about Issei, she would either wipe his memory or 'ask' him to join her peerage.

For some reason that she couldn't find the words to, having Issei reincarnated into a Devil seemed like the last thing she would ever want. It was like Tomoe got the feeling he would lose something of himself even though Sona had said on numerous occasions that nothing is really lost when reincarnated. Just less inhibitions when it came to the choices they made.

"For now….we keep it a secret." Tomoe said with some reluctance. She stopped Issei from replying right away since she already had an idea as to what he was going to say. "I think its safe to say that most of the student body didn't see us a possible couple. We did kind of skip past a lot of time being just friends and I think you'll agree that we can't really tell everyone we're friends with benefits just yet."

"Well, you're right on that. If I even hinted at something like that with my friends Matsuda and Motohama, there's no doubt in my mind they would hit me up for every detail they could about what its like being intimate with a beauty like yourself." Issei looked down on Tomoe's body and then back up to her eyes before continuing. "I know either one of them would ask if you keep it trimmed or shaved."

"And you're not going to tell them, understood?" Tomoe had her right index finger pointed against Issei's forehead when she said that. He got the implications behind the subtle threat since Tomoe's eyes had a gleam in it that easily implied a sense of danger only a fool would ignore.

After Issei shook his head in the affirmative, the look of danger left Tomoe's eyes and a smile graced her face instead. "Good. Now that that's settled…."

Tomoe felt herself actually more reluctant than she expected to be as she removed herself from top of Issei and off of the bed. She walked over to her discarded clothes on the floor and began redressing herself. "For now will have to keep everything that happened here a secret until we have an idea about the impact of our choices."

Tomoe looked back at Issei when she said her next words to show how serious she was at this moment. "There are….factions in the world that are at war with Devils. I don't know who all of them are and normally they only go after Devils or other supernatural beings. The chance of them attacking an innocent bystander, whether they know other supernatural beings or not, isn't as remote as I wish it was….."

Issei was already aware of the concept of Stray Devils attacking innocent humans. A part of him hated the fact that he never actively sought out to stop them whenever a Stray Devil began causing problems but he couldn't ignore the fact that Areille had stated. If a Stray Devil was taken out by a power that wasn't Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel, than that would get those factions' attentions since there were some Stray Devils that were rather powerful and required much to take them down. To that Tomoe could easily attest to on many occasions.

"So if it was made rather public that the two of us are a couple, the odds of someone who wants you or your kind dead wouldn't blink twice at using me for either bait or some kind of consolation prize. Is that what you're worried about?"

Tomoe nodded her head solemnly at Issei's words and turned her face away because of how so suddenly worried she felt at the moment. She didn't registered the fact that Issei had gotten up from his bed and walked over to her so he could give her a reassuring hug from behind. The sudden feeling of warmth from Issei's body erased all her worries and doubts in a heart beat.

"Don't worry so much about the 'what ifs' right now. Its a new day so how about we take it one step at a time?" Issei whispered into Tomoe's ear.

Tomoe was starting to wonder if Issei was some sort of supernatural being himself. Being reassured was one thing but it seemed too true to be a natural thing with him just because he was merely hugging her. Granted he was still nude and she barely had her panties and bra on so the bare skin contact was definitely a factor but Tomoe could tell it wasn't just the only factor.

The teenager Devil girl turned herself around so as to both return the hug and to look into Issei's eyes.

"You know, you are making it very hard for me not to tell the others that you're my significant other and calling you my boyfriend I will reserve for the time I can do so in public."

Issei smiled before making a remark that Tomoe couldn't help but smile at. "And you're making something hard for me. Keep in mind you get the full package even if I can't call you my girlfriend just yet." The added wink in his eyes gave Tomoe both the implication and innuendo of his words clearly.

Tomoe rather playfully hit Issei on the chest after he spoke which made his laugh show how amused he was with Tomoe's response. It pretty much proved to the girl that there are ups and downs with relationships and the first one she found in regards to Issei would be his open pervertedness.

After she put back on her clothes and Issei had begun to do the same, Tomoe asked Issei again to keep what they had a secret until she time they both could get an idea what kind of response they would get from their friends. Issei told Tomoe that his two male friends would congratulate him almost immediately and his parents would somehow begin planning their wedding about an hour after being told. He made it clear to Tomoe that his parents may seem against the idea of their son dating so early in high school years but he knew they secretly wanted to have a grandchild probably within the next ten years.

Tomoe gave Issei a wink and said that ask her again if they wanted children in ten years. Before Issei could reply, Tomoe was already out the door and was quickly and happily making her way back to her own home.

Tomoe hadn't felt this light on her feet for a long time. Even when she learned she had wings and could fly, this feeling was something she felt so long ago that she just now realized she almost forgot it entirely. It was during her days as a child before she was cursed. All that time in those days she realized were as carefree as they could be.

There were probably multiple other reasons for why she felt this way but she honestly didn't care what those reasons were at the moment. She wanted to hold onto this feeling for as long as possible because she knew once she made it back home, there was going to be a discussion with her parent that she wasn't looking forward to. Tomoe had told them that she would be over at one of her friends' home.

And since she didn't mention anything about how long she would be staying, Tomoe knew her parents would more than likely call to check up on her which in turn would reveal her lie and lead to her subsequent scolding. Of course all of last night's events were completely unplanned outside of simply telling Issei the truth about what she actually was.

Tomoe would tell them the truth but only IF they asked if anything had happen between her and Issei. She had heard more than enough stories around school of girls who had to tell their parents that they became sexually active. Some stories could be considered positive while others were as complete opposites as possible. Tomoe even heard one story where a girl's mother actually took her to a doctor in order to see if she was still a virgin. She doubt it would reach that kind of nonsense with her parents but Tomoe knew she had to at least establish right away that nothing negative happened while she spent a night in a boy's room.

Maybe after she found out where they stood on having grandchildren in the near future would she tell them everything.

Issei for his part was wondering about his own situation after Tomoe left his sight. He remembered before his first day at Kuoh Academy that he made a comment about him having a harem since he was attending a school where the girl students easily outnumbered the boy students. When he said that to Areille, he remembered her laughing it off in the end but now things were different.

Granted it was virtually every guys' dream to have more than one lover but even Issei knew that for it to work required deception on the guy's part which in turn meant said situation would eventually explode in one's face. Issei did take into account that both girls weren't technically human which meant a possibility that they could be a bit more loose in some areas of morality.

Unfortunately the one fact that killed any argument he thought about him having a possible supernatural harem was Areille's status. She didn't tell much about her past but Issei was able to gleam enough that told him if there was one target that the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils would likely unite against it would be the four Forgotten Angels.

Issei couldn't help but laugh at his predicament. He knew if he told Areille, her reaction might be one of advising strong caution if not down right end any and all contact with Tomoe. That would easily include the notion of leaving Kuoh Academy. It would be strange that one of the few male students accepted to such a place suddenly asked for a transfer. Such an act might raise one or two flags in certain people's view and only if they were looking.

At this point in time, Issei knew he had attracted much attention from just the Devil girls that were in the same classroom as himself. How far such attention went around the school was definitely a question mark and whether any of them had mentioned him to whoever it is they report to was probably something of a certainty now. Areille had told Issei what she knew about Devil's connection in both master and servant and she said it was possible that if something significant happened to either one, the other would possibly sense it.

That actually made Issei laugh again when that thought passed through his mind. He had heard from his friends about giving a girl a mind-blowing orgasm once they began hooking up with the girls at Kuoh Academy. Basically ruin them for other guys so the girls wouldn't look anywhere else as it were.

He was sure that he had least satisfied Tomoe in their intimate moments but Issei doubt that a Devil losing her virginity would send a kind of warning alarm to her master. However, the part he did find amusing was his musing telling him on what if he had given Tomoe such a strong experience on cloud nine that her master felt it too somehow because of their connection.

After letting that bit of humor pass by, Issei began getting ready for the plans he made for the weekend. Specifically his weekly challenge with Seekvaria at Teuchi's hobby store. As strange as it might sound, Issei found his time he spent with the fellow hardcore mecha fan to be more enjoyable than he expected them to be and that actually confused Issei at times.

Here was a girl that had the looks that easily would get anything she wanted just by coyly asking those of the opposite sex and yet her passion was probably one thing of a top ten list you would never expect for a girl like that to have. Issei hoped that maybe they would become good friends. Not that he had anything against Matsuda and Motohama but making new friends with different and similar interests was always a good thing in Issei's view.

Besides, Issei felt that his honor as a hardcore mecha fan was on the line since the last two times he went against her in the challenge to prove who was more into all things Gundam. Issei felt that if he were to lose a third time in a row than he would have to turn in his Gundam Fan Card to Seekvaria. Next to his Man Card, that was one of the extremely few things Issei would never let go without a fight.

Unfortunately, the defeat Issei suffered that Saturday lingered with him all to way back to the following Monday at school. Teuchi proved that he could find the kind of questions that would truly test someone's knowledge and Seekvaria proved her own knowledge was basically without peer. Issei realized in retrospect that he shouldn't have agreed to the kind of stakes that Seekvaria set down before the start of the challenge.

For the last several weeks, it was always set that the winner would get their choice of a treat and the loser would have to pay for it entirely. Either Seekvaria picked up on Issei's drive to win or she was getting a little cocky because of her last two victories that she said this time around the winner gets to decide what prize they wanted.

Granted that Issei's mind came up with multiple scenarios that Seekvaria had a starring role in which were generally NSFW and it was possible that such scenarios might've had a factor in his decision in following through with such stakes.

That and quite possibly the shirt she wore that day gave Issei more than a subtle hint that Seekvaria wasn't wearing a bra underneath it.

Now during a break between lessons at school, one male teenager by the name of Issei Hyoudou had his head laying flat on top of his desk with clear signs of depression radiating off of him in small waves. To say that it was hard to ignore by those that knew Issei even by some small extent was an understatement.

"You know, I never thought I would see a guy who so openly admits to his passion for the female form be so depressed while surrounded by various primes examples of said passion." Momo said while trying to hold back a smile at the sight before her.

"Me too." Reya replied while giving the face-down Issei several pokes to the head just to see if the person was either asleep or dead. "Is it the sign of the End Time or did this person finally find someone more cute than the four of us who are currently standing around him?"

"Doubtful. There's been plenty of times he's got to see us in our gym outfits and swimsuits so he would have to go rather far to find more beautiful sights." Momo said while giving Issei a more curious and contemplative look.

"Maybe its something a little different." Tsubara said while rethinking her own thoughts on the matter. "Maybe a favorite spot to spy on us just got fixed or the Student Council found something about him that he didn't want them to know about. Probably something that has to do with the Kendo Club and he was caught peeping on them with his friends again."

Though his head was completely down, Issei was listening to the entire conversation that was happening around him. "I take it that if there's anything wrong about me, your first thoughts will go towards pervert side of the tracks, right?"

"How can they not considering that you've done enough….things….that support your claim about being an open pervert and I can't think of a way where it could be done in a good way." Tomoe said while standing behind Issei.

Issei managed to angle his eyesight to see that Tomoe was acting like her usual self. A part of him wanted to make a comment on how some of the 'things' he has done were experienced firsthand by Tomoe herself. He kept that part of himself in check since he wanted honor her wishes about keeping their new relationship a secret for the time being.

Until such a time happened, Issei would have to play along with Tomoe. "There is such a good side to being a pervert. The trick is to know how to healthy express it without suppressing it to the point it explodes."

Momo leaned forward and spoke softly to Issei but just loud enough for the other girls to hear as well. "So then have you lost your ability to 'express it' and that is what's having you so depressed you're wearing a sign that says 'Shoot Me Now'?"

That actually made Issei turn his head to face Momo but not fast enough to speak before Momo added one more sentence. "Girls also 'express it' but we make sure no one really knows about it."

Issei caught the innuendo behind Momo's words and practically shot up on his chair around the same time Tomoe moved forward and cover Momo's mouth with her hands.

"Don't say stuff like that with him in earshot! We don't know what he does when he's out of school and the last thing we need is for him to get certain ideas about us!"

Issei looked at Tomoe when she said that and saw something flash over her eyes. A hint of jealousy maybe coming from Tomoe. Issei wasn't exactly sure what Tomoe could be jealous about. Maybe because in figure comparison that Momo had a more developed one than Tomoe. Guess that meant that Issei would have to reassure her that while Momo was hot, Tomoe was hot in her own right.

Of course, that would have to be during their alone time since Tomoe somewhat slapped Issei upside the head after getting Momo to apologize. "That was to make sure any ideas you might've gotten are erased from that perverted mind of yours."

"What makes you think I haven't already gotten such idea long before now?" Issei replied, rubbing the back of his head since Tomoe did put some effort into her hit. He also gave her a sly smile to help emphasize his point while not-so-subtly undressing her with his eyes.

Issei kept his voice silent since he was surprised that Tomoe actually showed an expression of embarrassment at his actions. True he had seen what she looked like underneath her clothing so maybe she was reacting to a different message that might make the others think something else that she didn't want them to think at the moment.

Before Tomoe could deliver a harder slap against Issei's head, Momo spoke up in time to spare Issei the concussion Momo was postive Tomoe would cause with her open palm slap.

"Speaking of new things, I heard we've gotten a transfer student starting today in our class. Any truth to that?"

While Momo, Reya, Tomoe and Tsubara were part of the same peerage, they weren't really in the know of the Academy's 'official' functions. That mostly meant that if someone who had no obvious connections to any realms o the supernatural, they wouldn't know unless told otherwise or investigated into the matter themselves.

Tomoe shot Issei a look that the others found a bit cute after seeing Issei's reaction before answering Momo's question. "Yeah. Kind of strange since its been several months into the school year but from what Student Council President Sona said, the school board felt this student wouldn't be hard pressed in keeping up with the curriculum because her marks are rather high even when taking into account the difference between the two country's schooling."

"Any word on where she's transferring from?" Tsubara asked. Like the others, Tsubara knew that their leader Sona would have told them more about the student if it was worth mentioning even if said individual had no connections to the major factions of the world. Since Sona didn't, it was more than likely that the transferring student was easily unremarkable in most points.

"Only that she's from Greece. Other than that, you'll have to ask her when she gets here." Tomoe shrugged her shoulders to show the limit of the information in her possession at the moment.

"Shouldn't be too strange having someone from that part of the world here. I mean, aren't there already other students here that are from foreign countries attending? I heard someone named, uh….Gremory I think, she's from some European country isn't she?"

Issei did catch the hidden message shot amongst the group of girls around him. He was more than aware of where exactly the person from the Gremory Clan hailed from but he couldn't let the others know what he really knew just yet.

"You'll have to ask her where she's from but yeah, she's definitely not from Japan." Reya replied before the classroom teacher entered the room and told all students to take their seats at their desks.

Once all the students were settled, Kyoko Hayashi spoke out to her students. "Alright class, I know this might come as a surprise but we're getting a new student transferring to our class today. Now it goes without saying but I want you to be courteous to her. Especially you Issei."

Issei acted like the teacher had unfairly accused him of some misdeed while the rest of the class collectively joined in a round of laughter directed at him.

"Oh, Hayashi-sensei, how can you single me out for such a comment? I have been nothing but a perfect gentleman when I am in class." Issei tried to, as the terminology went, ham up his performance as much as he could.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes through her glasses before replying. "Lets just say that out of all my students here in this room at this very moment, you're the only one that I have cause to think twice about. Or have you forgotten the time you claim you were late for class as to why a certain spectacle happened?"

The classroom was again filled with laughter as everyone remembered the event that Kyoko spoke about and it only happened three weeks ago.

In truth Issei was indeed running late for class and had been running in an all out sprint in order to get to class on time. He had been doing some morning training and lost track of time which could happen to anyone in the world. But the end result of Issei running as fast as he could had Issei bursting into the classroom with only the body of Kyoko Hayashi to stop him in his tracks. They both ended up on the ground in a rather tangled mess of limbs but somehow Issei's left hand managed to make up inside of Kyoko's blouse and underneath her bra as well.

Issei couldn't help but feel both amazed and worried about the turn of events. Amazed that he felt the natural firmness of a mature woman's breast with bare skin contact and worried that it happened in front of an audience. Because his hand was underneath some clothing, Issei couldn't quickly extract himself from the situation and the displaced bra somehow managed to tangle his hand enough to keep it rather locked in place. Also his efforts in removing his hand also caused said hand to flex more than once which in turn made the teacher react in certain ways.

By the time Issei managed to free himself, he could see the embarrassment in the teacher's face was easily mixed with a kind of rage he had only seen from a few other individuals. He did his best to apologize for the most unbelievable and unintentional accident but Issei knew he was basically a dead man. Even Ddraig made a comment after the teacher slapped Issei hard enough to send him actually flying backwards while calling him a pervert that the dragon had never seen a mortal who was trying to keep themselves from drawing too much attention to oneself get into situations where it would be impossible for said events not to spread around the school like wildfire.

Such an event did work in Issei's favor in the long run but even he knew if things like that continued to happen then it would be only a matter of time before someone figured him out.

Back to the present, Issei again said that what happened was the biggest fluke of an accident and it wasn't planned no matter how many of the girls in the classroom believed it to be. This only got a somewhat disbelieving sigh from the teacher before she called for the new student to enter the classroom.

The moment the student walked in, the common reaction from the students was one of gasps of surprise. Even Issei was surprised and he knew that said a lot considering he knew a dragon, an angel and a devil at the moment.

Wearing a standard Kuoh Academy uniform for the female students was a probably the tallest blonde girl Issei had seen to date. The teacher was probably just shy of being 6 feet tall while the new student had at least one or two inches over on her. And that wasn't the only thing this individual had that was over on the teacher. Between Kyoko Hayashi and Tsubaki Shinra, Issei would've been hard pressed to say who had the better bust before now. This girl's cup size was definitely significant to the point that it seemed her upper half of her uniform was just barely holding together.

The other features of this girl that Issei took note of were definitely rare to see in all of Japan. Even among those that visited from other foreign countries. Her long sandy blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail easily reached the middle of her back but something told Issei that if wasn't tied down then her hair probably reached even farther down. He could also tell while she wrote on the chalkboard her name that this girl was easily the athletic type. From just the sight of how toned her legs were and from what Issei could see how her arm moved while writing was more fluid than one might expect from to be more than just an above average physical student.

But the most striking thing about her that Issei couldn't deny was when she turned around and faced the entire classroom. Her eyes were of a color that there was no mistaking to be natural which seemed improbable. But this tall teenager had amber color eyes which made her somehow even more exotic looking.

"Hello. My name is Maxima Minerva. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." the girl said before bowing respectfully to her new classmates.

It was obvious from her appearance alone that this rather tall teenager wasn't from anywhere near Japan but how she just spoke would make any natural born citizen swear that her speech was as natural as it could be. Of course what she had just said could easily have been practiced to such points of eloquence. She couldn't be an exchange student unless she was able to speak the nation's primary spoken language.

Issei watched as how this new student moved when she did her bow. He noticed just like Ddraig did who was also 'watching' that she easily supported herself while bending at the waist instead of shifting her weight as most would do to keep themselves from possibly falling forward because of bowing so low and level.

'This one definitely has incredible physical prowess. I don't sense her as a Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel but I don't sense her completely as a human either.' Ddraig said to Issei.

'Agreed. She easily someone completely new.' Issei replied while keeping his eyes focused on the new student.

A fact that did not go unnoticed by a certain girl that was watching Issei's reaction to the new student's entrance.

While everyone was viewing the student before them, all the students and the teacher didn't notice how the transfer student was actually sensing out each individual before her.

From the moment she walked on the very grounds of the school, Maxima was using her Amazon training and skills to gauge her surroundings. It wasn't hard to do, to see and hear all while making it seem you're not paying that much attention except to what is in front of you. She was aware that there were exceptional beings on the school grounds even though the Greek Goddess Athena had already informed her of such detail long beforehand.

Even now in this very classroom that she was assigned to be in, Maxima could sense there were exceptional beings in front of her. The moment she raised her head after standing up from her bow, Maxima quickly noticed that of the beings she knew were far more than human, there was one whose eyes she locked with proved to be even more exceptional than any of the others.

Issei felt something the moment his eyes locked with the new student's and it was something he hadn't really felt before. The best way he could describe the sensation he got from looking into this person's eyes, this Maxima, was as if he was staring down predator that was searching for a specific prey and now just found it.

Had Maxima heard such a thought from Issei, she would have agreed to it almost immediately.

After she had made her name known to the class, the teacher directed Maxima to an empty seat the was behind Issei to his right side. Though their eyes weren't completely locked on the other, Maxima and Issei essentially watched each other as Maxima walked towards her own desk..

Strangely enough, when she got to being parallel with Issei's desk, Maxima stopped in her tracks and spoke to him in a language he didn't really recognize at first. Issei noticed that the other students in the classroom heard what Maxima said and were just as confused as he was by her words. It was a moment later that Maxima spoke again but this time in the same manner as when she introduced herself.

"I said my eyes are up here." Maxima said without turning her gaze to meet Issei's gaze even though his gaze was directed elsewhere on Maxima's form just moments before.

A couple of moments passed when the rest of the class realized the transfer student's earlier words. That was when Issei realized he was the now the center of focus of virtually the entire classroom. From the looks he got from those whose his relationship was more than just a fellow classmate made Issei worry a bit.

From Momo and Reya was a glint of mischievousness that worried Issei rather greatly. Probably because he was more than certain they were the gossip connection of this particular classroom and that meant the rest of the school would learn this little tidbit of information at least by lunch time if not by the end of the day.

Tsubara seemed to have a curious look that Issei couldn't fully identify at the moment.

It was the look from Tomoe that Issei knew meant that the most kind of trouble would come from. It was clear that she was trying to keep, (maybe her jealousy?), a rather strong negative emotion in check by hiding it under a subtle calm expression on her face. The flash of what looked like fire in her eyes was unmistakable and that sent a shiver of fear down Issei's spine.

The looks from the other female students were a mix of seeing him as a pervert or annoyance or even both. Not unexpected considering the fact that the foreign exchange student easily had a figure that Issei knew would attract the attention of both sexes. Wasn't his fault that she got his attention but even Issei knew any attempt to say otherwise would fall on deaf ears like they always do in these situations.

'Well, as the old saying goes. Damn if you do and damn if you don't. So damnit, I'm doing it.' Issei thought to himself.

"My apologies. First time I've seen someone from another country that has such a grasp on our nation's language." Issei said with the hopes of diffusing the situation somewhat.

"And again, my eyes are still up here." Maxima replied with a tone that easily told all who heard it that she was bored significantly at the moment. And said words also made a certain gaze he felt coming from a certain girl in the classroom intensify.

If it were possible, Issei felt that a side of his head would start smoking right now from the heat of said gaze.

"Well….can I be faulted here?" Issei knew he was digging himself a deeper hole no matter what he did so again, damn if you do and damn if you don't. "Compared to the other students in this class, you are easily the tallest one I've ever met. No doubt a lot of the girls here are going to ask you what your secret is for….uh, well, your exceptional development."

Issei knew it wasn't the best line he had ever come up with but the only thing that he could think of that might save him from the upcoming wrath of the girls would require him finding a sword and falling upon in front of the entire class. Ddraig caught wind of that thought but in the dragon's opinion, such an act would probably only placate half of the girls in the classroom if only for a moment.

For her part, Maxima only gave a subtle nod before she walked over to her desk and took her seat. On the surface the exchange between herself and Issei seemed nothing more than one girl telling one boy that she was not just eye candy. But there was a hidden action that Maxima had set to achieve as soon as she could.

As the result of her Amazon training and her own unique abilities, Maxima caught the scent what she knew to be a person of exceptional interest. She had already caught his scent earlier on when she first entered the school grounds so it was a nice turns of events that she was in the same class as one of her prime targets.

Athena had told Maxima that both the Heavenly Emperor Dragons were in the same country but there was no definite information on which dragon was currently attending Kuoh Academy. There were other missing pieces of information however, but at the very least she found one of the dragons and now knew what his scent was without any doubts. Maxima was already making plans on what her actions would be after school and they all centered on the person that was in front of her.

Issei might've noticed that someone behind him had their gaze locked onto him if not for a more intense gaze was focused on him that made him more nervous with each passing minute. Coupled with the fact that what was coming up next would create perfect opportunities for individuals to unleash their growing wrath against him made Issei wonder if he would live past this day or end up in coma when all was said and done.

That sense of growing dread didn't leave Issei one minute when the school bell rang and it was time for his entire class to head over to area where all athleticism in the high school was held. All the other times before Issei had a sense of hope because of the chance in seeing girls in their gym uniforms and what kind of undergarments they wore should their shirts fly up just enough.

Now, changing into his own gym uniform, it felt like to Issei he was preparing himself for a battle in a coliseum where which he knew he wouldn't win much less live through his first match.

In the girls' locker room, a different kind of feeling was felt by the girls inside as they changed out of their school clothes and into their own gym uniforms. A feeling of inadequacy upon seeing the unclothed form of one Maxima Minvera.

The first thing that all the girls noticed when Maxima began to change was something a lot of them suspected being confirmed. The girls figured it was something of a culture preference but it was still a bit unnerving for them to see that Maxima wasn't wearing a bra when she removed her upper clothing. It easily reinforced the idea that she had what most girls would practically kill for and that was a rather large bust. The ones whose chest were noticeably smaller felt the sting of inadequacy first and then those who felt their cup size was acceptable before now felt the sting as well.

Even Momo and Reya were impressed by Maxima's figure now that they had a chance to see what was underneath. Tomoe felt more annoyed at Maxima because of how she seemed to get Issei's attention so easily while Tsubara felt a hit of depression that her own figure at reached it's final development. Tsubara never put much stock in having a noticeably size bust but she couldn't help compare herself to Maxima who didn't seem to mind the fact she had a body men would drool over and girls would hate her for having.

In fact Tsubara didn't feel this kind of inadequacy even when she saw her fellow peerage member Tsubaki Shinra when she changed into her gym outfit and was clad only in her undergarments. It was like someone had just entered the pack and established themselves as the leader without so much as a single finger raised in opposition.

"Um...Maxima…?" Momo said as she walked up to the girl who stopped after putting on her gym shorts but still left her chest exposed. "You said you were from Greece, right?"

"Yes." Maxima replied with a nod.

"Pardon my ignorance on your culture but do teenage girls not wear bras in your country?"

Maxima was about to reply that Amazons never wear bras for clothing. Of course there were those that wear breastplates but that was meant for battles and training.

But she stopped herself when she realized that such a response would blow her cover as a foreign exchange student. Maxima thought quickly of a response she figured they would accept at least for now.

"Well, Greece is home to multiple cultures but basically most girls when they reach the age of development they still do not wear bras. I guess its the result of that part of the world being the birthplace of the idea of nude beaches and such." Maxima acted so nonchalant in front of Momo when she turned to face her that Maxima wondered why Momo was having trouble keeping her eyes from wandering to Maxima's chest and back to her eyes. "By the way, is it alright that I ask you a question?"

Momo snapped her attention back to Maxima's eyes when she heard that and nodded in reply. "Why are some of the girls including yourself interested in my chest area? What I have isn't any different that what you have."

The second the other girls heard Maxima say that, there was a sudden cloud of dread that hung over many of the girl's heads. Maxima did indeed notice it but failed to understand why it happened after what she had said. Momo was a bit taken off guard by the comment but not as much as those whose 'assets' were of a lower quality.

"I think its probably because we're not used to seeing someone who is open about being naked or half-naked as you are." Momo knew there were some that were open-minded about showing off the proverbial goods such as Aika Kiryuu. Momo herself wasn't above showing off her own proverbial goods but she couldn't shake the feeling that this moment in time wasn't the time to do so.

Maxima remembered when Athena told her that despite being raised in an Amazonian culture, there were many aspects that could be applied to the various modern culture. But there were just as many that would never be accepted and it seemed Maxima just ran into one of them.

However, before she could speak her mind about it, Momo spoke up first. "Does that mean….that you don't have any bras in clothing selection?"

After Maxima shook her head in the negative, she was a bit confused when it seemed a kind of sparkle shined in Momo's eyes.

"Tell you what, since the weekend is coming up and you're just settling in, how about we take you clothes shopping?"

Hearing that made Maxima raise an eyebrow in confusion. Momo easily picked up on this and clarified what she meant. As a sign of open friendship, Momo offered to take Maxima to some clothing stores and help her choose some choice wardrobe items. What she didn't say was that this was the perfect opportunity for her to get to know more about Maxima. Momo was sure that Reya, Tsubara and Tomoe were more than aware like herself that there was something more than just what they saw openly of the foreign exchange student's overall physique.

And if possible, see if their peerage leader would be willing to add her among their ranks. Like the rest of her peerage, Momo heard rumors that Riser Phenex had an Amazon in his own peerage and said rumors also said that she was formidable warrior despite her rank among his peerage. At this moment, Momo was certain that Maxima was indeed an Amazon.

However, like her King Sona, Momo wanted to gather as much information as she could about this rather unique individual. Maxima accepting the offer of going clothes shopping with her and a few of Momo's friends was a solid good first step.

When the entire gym class finishing changing into their respective gym uniforms assembled in one of the school's gymnasiums, the teacher was made aware of how he now had a foreign exchange student among the group. Like the other's, he was surprised by the girl's form. Especially her height since he made the assumption that for her to be that tall she had to be in her early 20's,

The gym coach found this be a rather interesting turn of events for what he had planned on for today's game. As part of a routine, the gym coach had his class play one sporting event ensured all students participation. There were some sports where about half the class would participate actively while the others would only observe until they were made to participate.

He felt that this time around would be different especially with the new student.

As the students were divided into several teams, all of them took their positions on opposite sides of the volleyball nets that they helped set up. Issei felt some relief that he was on the same side as Tomoe and Tsubara but he knew it was short lived considering that he could still feel Tomoe's gaze on him. He knew he would get an earful from Tomoe soon from whatever sleight he made against her so this was probably the one chance he could cool her down some.

And if he failed, well at least Issei would learn the dangers of making a Devil jealous as it seemed he somehow managed to do inadvertently.

Taking up his position on his side of the court, Issei did a couple of arm stretched to make sure he was limber for the game. His teammates did the same as well as the opposing team. That was when Issei caught sight of something that he suspected when he first laid eyes on Maxima close up. The gym shirt she was wearing was big enough for her size but it seemed to be more loose than compared to the other girls. So loose in fact that when she did some stretches and had her back towards him that Issei managed to catch a glimpse of what was underneath her shirt.

But it was so quick that Issei doubted what he had seen or didn't see. It was something of a dream in Issei's view for a girl of Maxima's figure to not wear a bra but even he knew the odds of it being a reality at this point in time were rather too ridiculous to be true.

Oh well, one can hope anyways.

Before the games began, the gym coach decided to ensure all of the students to participate by stating the winning team would get to decide an event for the upcoming school festival. He clarified by saying that any kind of event or collaboration would be open and gave several examples. Issei watched as he saw all students share similar reactions to the prize before them.

Surprise, worry, excitement and about everything in-between the three. That of course reminded him of what Seekvaria had said to him when she won their last trivia contest. What she wanted as for a prize made him worry about all the aspects that could come from it.

It was because of those thoughts that Issei's mind wasn't in the game when it started. Tomoe actually walked up to Issei and smacked him upside his head to get his attention in on the here and now.

"C'mon Issei! With what's on the line, this team isn't going to lose the first match out."

Issei rubbed the back of his head where Tomoe hit him. He wasn't sure if she intended to hit him that hard or it was a hint of her jealousy that sneaked into her strike. "Sorry. Just had a thought that I couldn't get rid of."

Tomoe narrowed her eyes at Issei upon hearing that. If he had given the wrong kind of message to Tomoe, Issei knew he couldn't say anything that might correct that error at the moment. All he could do was get his mind on winning the game. Especially since his current opponent's team consisted of Maxima who quickly demonstrated that if given half chance she had consider athletic prowess.

Issei watched as every time Maxima was given a shot at either attack or defending with the volleyball, her movements seemed to be without wasted motion. Even Ddraig noticed this through Issei's eyes.

'Damn. Either she is secretly training to be an Olympic-level athlete or she is something else entirely.' Issei thought when he watched Maxima easily defend a shot that would have scored a point against her team.

Issei watched closely as this went on for several minutes. When the volleyball was in Maxima's general area, she easily managed to take a position to either block, counter, attack or easily set up a shot for someone else to take without compromising her balance or making awkward movements.

'The way she moves almost seems natural to her.' Ddraig said as the dragon continue to observe. 'Most beings who move in a competition do so in a reactive manner most of the time. Unless, like you said, this one is training to be a master volleyball player, she has a keen eye and can sense the flow of the events before her.'

'If that's true, which adds credence to an odd thought on my part, wouldn't that make her a dangerous fighter if applied in such a way?'

Ddraig made an affirmative grunt at Issei's question. There was more to consider and there was only so much a volleyball game would reveal about the girl's talents. The only bit of advice Ddraig could give to Issei at this time was to keep a close watch on her.

Unfortunately, the moment that was 'said' to him was just before the move Maxima made in response to Issei's team getting the volleyball over the net. It was countered in such a way that it set up for the perfect spike and Maxima was taking full advantage of it.

Especially when Maxima jumped up high enough when making her move. Issei had taken position by the net with the mindset to counter the incoming spike. His eyes focused on the ball but for a moment when the line of sight followed the ball in front of Maxima, Issei saw clearly the answer to what he thought he saw before.

Indeed, Maxima Minerva wasn't wearing a bra underneath her gym shirt.

For Issei, time slowed down as he took in the sight of seeing the magnificent bust hidden just underneath a simply shirt. For all the naked chests of girls he has seen over the years, those times also include seeing Areille and more recently Tomoe, seeing the bust of a girl you just met who was easily a beautiful example of the female form was always a joy for Issei. However, the side effect of such a joyful feeling was evident when a telltale sign of a prominent nosebleed began for Issei.

There were some who saw what was happening to Issei in that split moment and the opinions about such a sight easily varied from girl to girl. But the common agreement to the sight in regards to Issei a moment later easily overshadowed everything else that happened mere moments before. Including the fact others had also noticed Maxima wasn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt.

Maxima had started to let the competition of the school game get the better of her. Her team had yet to score an advantage against the other team. Especially with the one on the other team that she had marked as a someone of exceptional note. She wanted to see how strong he might be and so decided to put more effort into her strike than she had shown thus far. Maxima made sure that when she made her move, her intended target would be the only one in position to make a counter move.

Out of what she expected, what she saw happened wasn't even one of them.

Maxima, like almost all the other students in the immediate vicinity, watched as the volleyball flew right at Issei and collided with his face with a significant resounding impact that was heard in the entire gymnasium. Maxima was a little surprise when she saw the result of her powered-up hit which had Issei literally knocked off his feet and sent flying back and through a nearby set of doors. The volleyball itself seemingly exploded on impact with Issei's face which probably would explain the sight of blood on Issei's face.

That or maybe because he crashed through the gym's doors head first.

The expression on Issei's face was easily one of someone who definitely had their bell rung hard. It was also possible that he had a broken nose as well considering the amount of blood coming from his nose.

The gym coach had seen everything and was impressed by Maxima's performance and a bit worried that she might've actually injured the student to the point where he might be hospitalized. It wasn't every day someone could spike a volleyball hard enough to actually send someone flying back, especially that far.

Then again, the gym coach was more than aware that Kuoh Academy had many 'extraordinarily talented' students enrolled.

"Alright, gonna need someone to help take Issei here to the Nurse's Office." the gym coach said after a quick examination told him that while somewhat conscious, Issei's mind was scrambled to say the least.

"I'll do it."

Turning to see who it was that volunteered, the gym coach wasn't too surprised that it was Tsubara as she made her way over to a slouched over Issei who was making weird mumbling sounds.

Tsubara looked back at the gym coach and answered his unspoken question. "He helped me once before. Seems fair to return the favor."

The gym coach nodded in response while Tsubara lifted up Issei by having his right arm slung over her shoulders and her left hand carrying under his left arm. Issei had enough awareness of what was happening that he was just able to walk alongside Tsubara but Tsubara was more than strong enough to carry Issei to the Nurse's Office without much issue.

Momo had watched the whole event unfold and was now more than ever certain that Maxima was more than what she just seemed on the surface. She made a subtle nod to her other peerage members who also made subtle nod as replies in that they agreed with her. When the gym coach told them to go back to their teams and continue the competition, Momo quickly told Tomoe and Reya to keep their eyes on Maxima from here on out.

What happened to Issei was too fast to get a sense if magic was used when Maxima hit the volleyball but Momo was fairly certain that Maxima used pure strength and it wasn't a freak accident either. Momo even asked Reya what she thought as the two of them returned to their team so as to continue the volleyball game.

"If she did that to Issei as a result of just her own strength…." Reya said while sorting out her thoughts and the possibilities that came with them.

"She might actually be a true Amazon." Momo said in a whisper to Reya while keeping an eye on Maxima as she returned to her own team. "No doubt this is a development that Sona has to be told about."

"Speaking of development, you think something might actually happen now with Issei and Tsubara?"

Momo thought for a moment about Reya's words. Taking all things into consideration, Tsubara's preference for the opposite sex and Issei's unusual sense of charm merged together with the unexpected actions of the new foreign exchange student could easily lead to something. What that might be even Momo couldn't say for certain.

"Well….something definitely is happening since I've never seen Tsubara ever do what she did for a fellow student. Have you?"

Reya nodded her head 'no' at first. "Aside from us, can't say that I have. Which makes me wonder if we should not tell someone to keep an eye on those two right now."

Momo had an idea at what Reya was hinting at. Momo herself even considered it but she doubted it would actually happen. "I don't doubt Issei would jump at a chance to fulfill a fantasy almost every high school teenager has in regards to the school's infirmary but I do doubt Tsubara would actually allow it to happen. Besides, with the nurse there, that wouldn't happen anyways."

"True." Reya replied, her thoughts about such a possibility happening between the two were laid to rest.

"Then again…." Momo had a mischievous smile appear on her face as a result of one final thought passing through her mind. "….if the nurse wasn't there….who might make the first move?"

That sparked a kind of debate that both Momo and Reya had going on inside their own minds. Strangely enough, both of them seemed to forget the fact that the reason Issei was being taken to the Nurse's Office in the first place was that he was sent flying backwards almost 10 meters and through a pair of heavy doors after being struck with a volleyball.

Having seen many strange things in their lives did make them somewhat jaded to extraordinary things happening in front of them. In retrospect, both Momo and Reya found it more extraordinary should someone like Tsubara have intimate feelings for someone like Issei.

If only they knew at the time how things were going to turn out this very day…..

The layout of Kuoh Academy had the school's infirmary located what could be called relatively near the faculty offices which was actually some distance away from the gymnasium. It would have been a strange sight that a female student was carrying an injured male student towards such a destination which would have create a storm of rumors and gossip. But since all classes were in session, there wasn't anyone in the hallways that noticed the pair at all.

Tsubara did have a general idea what people might think if they saw her basically lugging a bloodied Issei Hyoudou around, specifically the girls. Telling them the reason why Issei was in such a state was due to an accident during a volleyball game wouldn't fly too well. Tsubara figured they would be more incline to believe Issei was punished for peeping on the girls changing into their gym outfits and if what she heard was true, Issei had done so with his two other male friends just last week.

Tsubara found it amusing that for a trio of male students, they were able to sneak into the girls' locker room despite virtually being found out every time and suffered injuries from vengeful teenage girls that might actually put most people in the hospital. She did have an idle thought that maybe Issei was secretly a masochist but that didn't fit with what she knew about him. Issei openly said he loved the female form and more so in all of it's naked glory.

That thought made some connections in Tsubara's mind. She almost forgot that Maxima wasn't wearing a bra and when she replayed the memory of the event in her mind, Tsubara realized that from the height that Maxima had jumped and from the angle of view Issei had at the same moment made it possible for Issei to see underneath Maxima's shirt.

The rest of the connections fell into place almost in an instant after that realization.

It wasn't uncommon for girls to look at other girls when they were changing into their gym uniforms. If the rumors she heard were true, some like that girl Aika Kiryuu would 'check' to see how developed others were in certain areas. Tsubara practically noticed right away when Maxima was only clad in her panties that her entire body was easily of the athletic kind. That made the bust Maxima had rather impressive when taken her entire physical form into account as well as make Tsubara suddenly feel a little inadequate.

She knew people saw her as the typical 'tomboy' type and it didn't bother her at all. Her friends accepted her as such and she never really sought out more than that until she met the person that she was helping to walk towards the Nurse's Office. Tsubara would admit that her first impressions of Issei Hyoudou were far from positive and they took an even deeper nosedive during their first shared gym class. Openly admitting that he was a pervert made it seem in Tsubara's view that there was no redeeming qualities that Issei could ever possess.

Then all that instantly changed when he went out of his way to keep her safe when she fell out of tree because she was chasing him for unforgivable acts of perversion. After that, when Tsubara began to know more about Issei than just his name and looks, she couldn't believe the kind of walking contradiction that Issei was before her.

A male teenager that was more than willing to sneak a peek at any girl if given half the chance and would go on and on in debates on the finer points of the naked form of a girl with two other rather equally perverted individuals but would also not hesitate every to help someone at a moment's notice with no desire to receive any kind of a reward except for a simple 'thank you'.

Granted if something of a more sexual theme gratitude was offered, there was no doubt that Issei would jump at the chance in accepting it and in more ways than one.

All of those thoughts ran through Tsubara's mind in unexpected ways. Ways that had a common theme to them in that somehow easily intrigued her. So much so that she didn't realize that she had a smile form on her lips just as she had reached the door to the Nurse's Office.

Tsubara knocked on the door in order to alert the nurse inside and to get some assistance in carrying Issei forward. About a minute passed after her knocking on the door with no response did Tsubara open the door herself. She found it odd that the nurse wasn't at her station but then again, it was possible she had just stepped out for a moment and Tsubara had just missed her.

"Are we there yet, Mr. Freckles that Cat? I want to see the waffles fly to Norway and get me a pizza."

Tsubara looked at Issei when he had said that last sentence. If there was ever proof that he had suffered a kind of concussion from getting hit with a powered-up volleyball strike, then what Issei said was undeniable proof of that.

It wasn't difficult for Tsubara to carry Issei over to a nearby bed in the Nurse's Office and lay him down on his back upon it. Issei mumbled the word 'Comfy' when his head was gently laid down onto the pillow. It was at this moment did Tsubara take a close look at Issei's face and decided to help him out one more time.

Getting a small towel and wetting it down at the nearby sink, Tsubara did her best to wipe away all the blood stains on Issei's face. Tsubara found it rather curious as she cleaned his face that it seemed to her that Issei's nose wasn't at all broken like one would expect. Enough time had passed to where signs of at least bruising would appear even if the nose itself wasn't broken. That was the only thing in Tsubara's mind that would explain for the rather significant nosebleed.

Tsubara might've made another logical point about the puzzle before had her thoughts continued. But Tsubara's mind stopped when she noticed that there was a bit of blood on the side of Issei's lips. It was because of her fascination with the opposite sex when they were in a state of uncleanliness that always got her attention. Tsubara had gotten rid of the blood stains under his nose and his chin but noticed that she had missed a bit on the corner of his mouth.

It wasn't anything major but it was just enough to get Tsbuara's attention. Her mind traced back to the times when she saw Issei getting dirty during gym classes and sports. She knew how strong his body felt especially when she helped carry him while he was dazed.

All of her thoughts swirled in her head until only one conclusion reached the forefront and essentially screamed at Tsubara to follow through with it immediately. As much as she wanted to ignore it, this voice in Tsubara's mind also told her that if she didn't do so now, her chances with Issei would drastically decrease. This same voice had told her that there were others who were possibly seeking Issei's attention with one of them being Tomoe.

The 'voice' told her if she didn't take this chance now, there was no doubt she would regret it. The certainty in such words was enough to convince Tsubara to take such actions.

While Issei's mind was still trying to reorganize itself, Ddraig was more aware of the surroundings and could see what the girl that was just above Issei's face was leaning in to do.

For a brief moment the dragon was a bit indecisive as to what to do. To allow things to progress into what the dragon knew would be the most likely outcome or do a mental splash of cold water to wake Issei up.

Ddraig was aware that Issei had now taken on another mate, or girlfriend as he would put it, but the dragon was also aware that Tomoe was a reincarnated Devil. It wasn't entirely clear to Ddraig on where such a relationship between the two will go despite having seen near countless examples through his various previous wielders of the Sacred Gear. There was a connection that Issei made between himself and Tomoe but even Ddraig knew that it was just formed and there were no real signs that such a connection might last that the dragon had seen.

That was the main reason why Ddraig hesitated because the dragon thought about the idea of Issei forming another connection with another reincarnated Devil. One connection might have a significant chance of falling apart after just a few days of it being made. But several connections being made actually had a better chance at keeping each separate connection intact longer. Ddraig knew it wasn't a sound logical argument but as the dragon had seen before, there were multiple times where enemies, rivals, and about everything in between stood with one another alongside the wielder of the Boosted Gear.

Ddraig knew that if it was virtually anyone else in a similar scenario, they would be written off as having a grandiose pipe dream. But the dragon knew better and knew Issei well enough.

It may have been a move that one would call 'letting the chips fall where they may' but Ddraig wasn't too worried about the outcome as he let things play out.

Ddraig 'watched' as Tsubara leaned forward and softly placed a kiss on Issei's own lips. She didn't notice at all that she had missed a small drop of his blood on his lips when she was cleaning his face. All it took was moist contact for Issei's dragon blood to begin having its effect upon the female teenager.

It felt like a static shock to Tsubara the moment her lips made contact. It quickly turned to a sensation of pleasure she had never felt before. She felt the sensation wash over her entire body until from the very tips of her fingers and toes did she feel something akin to a pleasurable ticklish sensation everywhere.

Ddraig knew it wouldn't be long after first contact that Issei would let his instincts take over in how he would respond to Tsubara's actions. It wasn't even 5 seconds later did Issei, still in a half daze, responded in the only way he would. His own lips moved slowly and made full contact with Tsubara's own lips until both of the mouths sealed against the others.

Tsubara was surprised at the response she got but her body didn't move away in the least. Her eyes did open in shock for only a moment or two before closing again. The two teenagers continued the kiss with Tsubara letting herself become overtaken by the sensation coming from her lips alone.

For his part, Issei's mind started to act on instinct which involved his arms moving in such a way to wrap themselves around Tsubara's waist and slowly start pulling on her form so she too would get on the bed and on top of Issei. It was minimal prompting on Issei's part but Tsubara offered little resistance as she continued the kiss. Tsubara was unaware of her surroundings with the only coherent thought being she was now laying on top of something incredibly warm. It was only when she felt something take hold of her butt cheeks, both of them, did Tsubara's senses snap awake.

When she broke the kiss, Tsubara used her arms to prop her upper body up as far as she could so she had a clear view of Issei's face. Tsubara could see a look of confusion on Issei's face while Issei could see a look of surprise on Tsubara's face. Both teenagers stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity to the other.

Well, more so for Issei than for Tsubara since the girl's senses were still telling her about several facts of her current situation. The first fact was that both of Issei's hands were still holding onto her bottom. What areas of bare skin that his hands were touching was actually considerable parts of her buttocks since the female student gym shorts were different than male student's gym shorts.

The second fact that how she had her body positioned on top of Issei made Tsubara aware of a certain part of Issei pressing against a certain part of her own body. Tsubara wasn't sure if what she was feeling was true considering her mind was going through something of a whirlwind but she was sure that the warmth she was feeling from Issei's bare hands was the same intensity she was feeling where the lower portion of their bodies were touching. If not more so considering that there was clothing between them.

Issei wasn't entirely sure what Tsubara was thinking at the moment. The look in her eyes seemed to tell him that her mind was indeed working but having trouble comprehending immediate events. Tsubara had made no effort to get Issei to remove his hands of her rather firm backside and Issei himself was in no hurry to do so either. Issei was sure that Tsubara was aware that something was pressing against her since he was easily aware of something of hers was pressing against him just by her weight alone.

Tsubara's mind was very slowly comprehending her actions and each thought that came into her mind that was clear all had a common theme to them. The warmth she felt from Issei's kiss, from where his hands were and where their bodies were touching, each passing second in feeling said warmth grew more enjoyable for her.

Her mind managed to create a command for her body to follow. Tsubara managed to adjust her position on top of Issei so she was now straddling Issei. Because of this new position Issei's hands couldn't easily hold onto Tsubara's ass but Tsubara grabbed both of his hands with her own and brought them up. She first had Issei's left hand caress the right side of her face. The instant touch of skin on her face recreated the warmth Tsubara had felt before but now that it was closer to her face, it seemed like the warmth was more intoxicating to her. She even leaned her head into Issei's hand in a small attempt to either feel more of the warmth or to spread it more on her bare skin. Her eyes even closed in response to the sensation she was feeling just from Issei's hand and small smile of joy appeared on her lips.

Tsubara didn't really notice until Issei's right hand took up a position on her chest and was half-holding onto her left breast. Even when she did notice, her hand that was over Issei's hand didn't do anything to remove from that area of her body. If anything it seemed to Issei that Tsubara was holding it in place.

Issei watched as Tsubara's eyes opened just enough to where he could tell that she was enjoying what her sense of touch was telling her. It was when her eyes made contact with Issei's own did he get the quiet message from her.

'And here I thought it would be some time before I could live the fantasy involving the school nurse's office.' Issei thought to himself before Tsubara leaned forward the begin intimate contact anew.

On her way back to the nurse's office after having an impromptu meeting with some of Kuoh Academy faculty members and the headmaster, Shizuka Marikawa was humming mostly to herself as she walked. The tune was rather happy even though the meeting with those members had a rather serious tone to it that most people's thoughts would still be entirely focused on it.

Headmaster Zeoticus Gremory had called the meeting with Shizuka and several other faculty members from the different divisions of Kuoh Academy in regards with some issues that arose from turning the scholastic institution from private to co-ed status. As it turns out, and as it was expected, some of the female students were being a little more belligerent with the male students as of late. Even the Student Council President Sona Sitri had made mentions to the headmaster that though efforts had been made to dissuade the male students from engaging in perverted activities like spying on the girls as they change clothes there were still several students that continued to do so.

And as a result of no real noticeable decline of such acts, some of the female students were taking active independent efforts. It was in that regards where Headmaster Gremory asked Shizuka on the statistics of the male students since the beginning of the school year.

Specifically the reported injuries to which Shizuka tried to add humor in saying that almost ¾ of reported injuries had a common theme behind them.

While her report did get some laughs, even the headmaster cracked a smile at it as well, it was generally and reluctantly agreed that all faculty members of Kuoh Academy would have to come in on a weekend and discuss what extra measures that would need to be put into place. Even if there weren't any new rules created for the school student body, it still meant an essential overhaul of the current rules. Last time they did it was when it was made official that the academy would become co-ed and it was an arduous task even then.

Shizuka figured that the reason why the thought of having to go over the rules and procedures for the school didn't bother her as much as it did for the others was because of her partner Rika Minami. Being a member of prefectural police's Special Assault Team as well a former member of a special forces team during her military service meant a plethora of stressful days and Rika learned many different means of easing such stress including some very special 'techniques'.

That was mostly on Shizuka's mind since once Rika learned of a stressful weekend involving the school, she would make sure all the stress Shizuka felt would be forgotten in moments and replaced with very pleasant sensations all over her body.

If it wasn't for the fact that Shizuka had walked the same path between the nurse's office and the headmaster's office numerous times, she might've actually walked past her destination because of how deep into a select group of thoughts she was having at the moment. Her thoughts even entertain the idea about seeing if Rika would be in the mood for some preemptive 'stress relief' when both of them get home from work.

Shizuka actually even wondered if her thoughts about such a thing were so strong that she was somehow already hearing the sounds she or Rika would be making in the bedroom when her hand reached for the door in order to enter into the nurse's office. It took a moment for her to realize that the sounds she heard were real and it was coming from inside the room. To say her curiosity was triggered was an understatement.

As slowly and as quietly as she could, Shizuka moved the sliding door enough to where she could see inside. At first there was nothing that caught her attention but with the door cracked open as it was made the sounds she knew to be of two in deep intimate much more clearer. Still opening the sliding door as quietly as possible, Shizuka made a big enough opening to allow her head to move inside and sneak a better peek.

The nurse's office was big enough to have at least six beds inside with the nurse's desk closest to the door. A typical school's nurse's office wasn't as big but Kuoh Academy operated under what was called an 'escalator system'. Not widely used but it meant that the academy wasn't just a school for one level of education. Basically from elementary to college and all levels of education in between the two were held at this institution.

And that meant a lot of students and a lot of unexpected injuries happen tended to happen from time to time.

So it was a kind of no surprise for Shizuka that what she saw on the farthest bed in the office. Each bed had a curtain that could be used to add the cover of privacy to whoever was using one. The nurse found it a bit funny that the two occupants of the sixth bed had not surrounded it with the curtain.

Especially with what the two were currently engaged in doing.

Shizuka was able to see the teenage girl, clearly naked and lightly covered in a sheen of sweat, was in the typical cowgirl position with her legs wrapped around the waist and her arms wrapped around the area of the neck of the teenage boy who seemed to be the one easily lifting up and letting the girl drop back down onto his lap at a rather steady pace. She couldn't see the face of the boy because the girl was resting her head on his shoulder while openly letting out sounds of pleasure she was feeling.

If her eyes were open, Shizuka knew that the girl would have easily seen her watching the two of them. But the nurse could still tell just from the girl's expression alone that she deeply feeling what the boy had been doing to her for what she could guess was for some time. Even the teenage boy was showing some light sweat on his back.

The adult felt it was rather bold of the two teenagers to be engaged in fornication in the middle of the school day. Of course there were several facts that came to her mind about what was happening in her view.

Shizuka was well aware that in this age of society it was hardly unexpected for high school teenagers to become sexually active nor was it completely unheard of such times happening on school property. She was also aware of how there were individuals among the student body who were more than what they appeared to be. It was that fact that entered into her mind when Shizuka recognized the female student as member of Sona Sitri's peerage: Tsubara Yura.

The nurse had gotten the impression of the teenage girl that she was more of a tomboy than most. She was clearly an athletic person which was made clear to Shizuka from seeing more of the girl's naked form. It didn't matter if her figure was the result of natural athleticism or being a reincarnated Devil in Shizuka's view. If anything it seemed to add more credence to the notion in Shizuka's mind that there was only so much physical enhancement made for a girl becoming a reincarnated Devil.

Not that what she knew about Tsubara said otherwise but Shizuka got the feeling the teenage reincarnated Devil was comfortable with her bust size. A rare thing to happen during the teenage years since even now Shizuka could easily remember all the looks of jealousy and lust she got from the student populace when her own chest started to grow. Shizuka also thought that now with the introduction of male students, the girls whose bust size were already in the D cup range would either be more self-conscious now or utilize their natural 'assets' to earn 'favors' from some of the male teenagers.

Back to the two copulating teenagers, Shizuka found that she was rather split on the decision of what she should be doing at the moment with them.

The school-nurse side of her said to stop the two right then and there. Shizuka knew from her own personal experience along with what she learned in her courses to be a nurse that there were major consequences to engaging in acts of sex. There were a couple of times in her youth before she found her true side that she enjoyed such acts and there were more than a few times where she thought she had become pregnant as a result. It was a cold splash of reality for her at those times but she had seen a hard punch dealt to those who did end up being pregnant while still just being high school teenagers. That was what half of her mind was telling her right now.

But the woman side of her said that she should allow the two some privacy. There wasn't any real logical reasoning to back up such a decision. In truth, the only reason that popped into her mind as to why she should allow the two to be alone together was because of what Tsubara actually was. She may look like any other typical high school girl but only on the surface. It was a safe bet in Shizuka's mind that this boy that Tsubara was with had no real idea she was a reincarnated Devil.

If it wasn't for that one time she overheard another reincarnated Devil speak about how lonely it can be at times, someone she believed who was another one of Sona's peerage named Tomoe Meguri, then Shizuka never would have considered the woman side of hers suggestion.

It might be a bad decision on her part but Shizuka felt that it wasn't her place to say anything to the two. That and she believed that in terms of contraceptives, there was probably a spell or two in the Devils' possession that would ensure no one would either catch an STD or get pregnant.

As quietly as she could, Shizuka went over to her desk to retrieve a sign that said 'Office Closed', placed it on the door itself and headed to the cafeteria to get something to drink or a snack. By the time she got back, 20 or so minutes should have gone by which was probably more than enough time for the both of them.

Tsubara and Issei were deeply enjoying what they were engaged in, neither one saw or heard the nurse at all. Even when she closed the door and a 'thump' sound was could actually be heard, Tsubara's constant gasps of pleasure from Issei's motion covered all the sounds Shizuka had made.

Tsubara was holding onto Issei with both her legs and arms in what could be close to the saying 'for dear life'. All of her senses were focused solely on what her body was feeling each time Issei raised her body and then just dropped her onto his dick. She had never known anything remotely close to what her body was feeling and couldn't help herself from craving more.

Time was a concept completely lost to Tsubara even though she and Issei were still fully clothed only minutes ago. Both teenagers were kissing the other rather heavily before Issei snuck a hand underneath Tsubara's gym shirt and began to feel her chest. The moment Issei's fingers brushed up against just one of her nipple made Tsubara gasp loudly in response. She wasn't sure if her nipples were that sensitive before feeling Issei's touch. She was only sure that now whenever he did touch them, even simply brushing his thumb, it was a sensation that sent a bolt of pleasure throughout her entire body.

It became too much for her when Tsubara didn't notice in time when Issei removed her gym shirt entirely in one quick motion and latched onto her erect nipple with his mouth. That was when all concept of time left her mind and became flooded with bolts of excitement and pleasure.

Tsubara didn't even realize that she was laying on her back until Issei moved away from her chest area. It took a moment for her sight to clear up so she could see and understand what was happening. She didn't even stop Issei when he removed the last of her gym uniform making her completely naked to him. All she did was watch as Issei placed his mouth to her nether lips and began doing what Tsubara had only just heard other girls talk about.

That made Tsubara grab onto the bed sheet for dear life just moments after she felt Issei's tongue push passed her wet folds and began stirring the insides in ways she never felt before. Tsubara was able to feel that her legs were being held in relatively the same place but her hands tried to grab onto anything because of some instinctual response. She even grabbed onto Issei's hair and was conflicted from either having him continue or stopping him so she could catch her breath.

Her mind and vision exploded into flashes of white light when her body achieved something she had never truly known before: an orgasm. Of course she had experimented with herself once or twice and felt her body react in a similar fashion. But what Issei did to her was beyond anything she had felt before. Tsubara didn't know whether she had screamed out or not, only that her lungs were in desperate need of air.

After a few moments of catching her breath and her vision again readjusting to be of use, Tsubara looked up at Issei and saw that he had finished undressing himself as well. Had her mind been a bit more rational, even of only by a hair, Tsubara might've said 'no' to the question Issei asked her.

But she looked directly into Issei's eyes and nodded 'yes'.

That decision Tsubara made exposed her to a whole other world of sensations and pleasures that she never even dreamed. The briefest amount of pain led to her feeling something so incredibly warm that touched the very core of her being.

The only thing that Tsubara was aware after that was of the rhythmic movement Issei made into her and how her body reacted to each motion. She barely registered the motion of her own body being picked up and being basically dropped down onto Issei's lap. All she could do was wrap her legs and arms around Issei's body and hold onto for as long as she could while Issei's actions were steadily pushing her over the edge.

It was only when she realized that what was inside of her started to actually somehow increase in size did her mind managed to break through the ever growing haze of intense pleasure and tell her what was about to happen.

"Issei…wai….oh...oh...sweet Kami….oh,oh,oh,OH KAMI!" What Tsubara said at the moment wasn't what she had originally wanted to say. Her mind lost all reasoning functions when she felt something incredibly hot enter into her and caused her to have a new kind of orgasm she never knew was possible to feel.

Tsubara's mind replayed what had just happened to her over and over again in some weird way to understand what happened. She knew Issei's dick was pushed into her as deep as he could go and it felt like the tip had actually pierced into her womb itself. What she felt next could only be what she learned in both health classes and chatter from other girls. Tsubara knew that she had good reason to worry about what just happened to her but her body was, for a lack of a better term in her mind at the moment, overloaded.

Her entire body felt like it had been hit with a bolt of lightning which Tsubara couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it. But instead of feeling pain of any kind, all she felt was her body going numb from the combined intense heat from Issei's sperm entering into her womb and rest of her body relaxing after having tensed up so much at the moment when her orgasmic bliss flooded every bit of her.

Tsubara realized that catching her breath before wasn't filled with as much after-excitement. That it was all worth feeling and the ever-increasing desire to feel it again.

Issei for his part was satisfied with his efforts. He knew it was rather risky to say the least in having sex with Tsubara in the school's nurse's office of all places. But he figured that it was something of a once-in-a-blue-moon kind of odds in where he could live out the typical fantasy of sex in a high school setting. That and maybe have somehow establish a kind of dialogue with Tsubara with her being a Devil and all that entails with it.

It was after that thought did he realized that it might be hard to explain why that the scratch marks on his back would disappear after a day. Issei definitely felt Tsubara's fingernails dig into his skin and when her orgasm hit her that she dragged her nails across his back. He didn't feel any significant amount of pain from it but he knew it would be rather hard to explain that a normal human didn't have scratch marks on his back after a giving a Devil girl a ride to cloud nine.

The first idea that came to Issei to help Tsubara not notice any possible mark she might remember that she left on him was give her another orgasm. Personally he was more than up for another round and having such a naked beauty pressing up against him while his rod was still inside of her was an enticement that was hard to ignore.

That was when an idea entered into his mind that actually surprised him on how 'out-of-nowhere' it seemed to have come.

The idea came from something Ddraig had said to him on several occasions during training with his Sacred Gear. How having the Boosted Gear can allow the user to stockpile power and then transfer it to another. The Heavenly Dragon said that it didn't fully matter if the person whom the power was transferred to was either magically able or not. Even a normal person could be given some of the power but the rule was that only as much as their bodies can handle.

And since it was his hands, mostly his left hand but if need be he could use both, that he could use as a means of transferring the power build-up, Issei's idea had a lot of potential for fun for him. He figured it would be equally beneficial in Tsubara's view once she saw the results firsthand.

Tsubara was still attempting to steady her breathing while still enjoying the lingering sensations that her body was still feeling. Her senses were just aware enough of her surroundings that she felt her body shift positions on the bed. Issei's movements were subtle as well as gentle as he had Tsubara now laying flat on her stomach on the bed and he himself kneeling behind her.

Issei took a moment to enjoy the sight before him. He could clearly see that Tsubara definitely had a tone body. Clear sign of being athletic. It was something of an extra delight to see the naked skin shine because of the light layer of sweat covering most areas. Issei waited a few more moments before he made his move to see if Tsubara would do something on her own. She hadn't passed out but she wasn't moving other than breathing rather deep which somehow made the sight to Issei a little more erotic.

Still moving as gently as he could, Issei took hold of Tsubara's hips and raised her lower half up enough to meet him in his kneeling position. Issei kept watching to see if Tsubara would react. To see if she understood what Issei was generally going to do next with her. Even when he lined up his cock to her dripping wet pussy and just pressed against but not entering, Tsubara did nothing but make a small moan in response to contact.

It was rather difficult for Issei to just wait and not start thrusting into Tsubara but he wanted to be as sure as one could be. To be sure that the Devil's senses were going to focus on one thing in particular and not two things separately.

"Please…."

That caught Issei's attention when he heard it. More so when Tsubara turned her head from where it laid on the bed so she could at least make eye contact with Issei.

"Please….give me….give me more…."

The subtly pleading look in her eyes was all that Issei needed. The girl wanted to experience more of what Issei had given her just before. Issei knew it wouldn't be fair to turn down such a request and he felt that he should put everything he got into this effort to guarantee that Tsubara was completely satisfied.

Issei entered into Tsubara slowly at first. He did so because he wanted to make sure she could handle what was to come. He also wanted to make sure how far he could reach inside from this position with her. Issei knew he had pushed the tip of his manly spear past the final wall inside of Tsubara's core and that was from a sitting position. This time around he wanted to see that not only could he still do so but add in some extra sensation for Tsubara to experience if he could. It didn't take long for Issei to feel that he reached the end inside of Tsubara and that he could easily add more of himself with just a little extra push.

Tsubara felt that what Issei was doing to her was both a delicious and mild torture sensation at the same time. With each inch that entered into her, Tsubara's grip on the bed sheet increased in strength until she felt her fingernails seem to be cutting into the fabric itself. It wasn't until she felt something hot press against her womb did another gasp escape her lips. Her senses were clear enough to tell her that Issei wasn't all the way in since she didn't feel him pressing against her own skin.

It was after that touch sensation did Issei begin his motions of thrusting back and forth with Tsubara. It started slow but quickly became faster and steady with each time the tip hit her womb did Tsubara let out a gasp.

"So….good….so damn….good….ugh…." Tsubara said with each word coming out the moment Issei's cock touched her womb just enough for the heat of the contact to send bolts of pleasurable electricity up her spine.

Issei tried his best to keep his efforts at the level they were at but even he lost himself to the feeling of his dick touching Tsubara's inner core no matter how brief it was. But his instinctual side convinced him that he should put all he had into pleasing Tsubara so she wouldn't notice what he had planned to do. Issei didn't even even hesitate after that thought went through his mind and began pushing his entire rod into Tsubara.

The first time the head of Issei's penis pushed past into her womb made Tsubara gasp loudly. She almost screamed out but her voice practically left her once the sensation within her womb became a rhythm. It was both a mixture of pain and pleasure that was so unique to her that Tsubara's mind couldn't process as one or the other nor did her brain ever had to do so before in any significant capacity.

For him, Issei definitely enjoyed what he felt from his manhood. In a way it was like a kind of teasing sensation, almost like a tickle of sorts. In a way since Issei had only been with two other girls, mostly with Areille before his one night with Tomoe, it did confirm something he had heard and read about with his two friends Matsuda and Motohama. As every guy had a different kind of sword, so too do girls have a different kind of velvet sheath. Issei did briefly wonder if maybe it was the result of becoming a reincarnated Devil but those thoughts died out when he noticed that Tsubara was now putting her own effort into impaling herself completely onto his rod.

The grunting sounds from Issei and the moaning sounds from Tsubara were just overshadowed by the sounds of skin slapping against skin. Their combined motions were also getting intense enough to where the bed itself was starting to rock back and forth.

Issei might've actually forgot what he was going to do because of how he was feeling and losing himself in the moment. Tsubara had been half laying on the bed with her shapely ass held up in the air by Issei's hands. But when she started to combine her effort with Issei's, Tsubara propped herself up with her arms in order to put as much strength as she could when she slammed herself back on Issei's rod.

Even though Issei had only a clear view of her back, the change in position on Tsubara's was enough to re-spark the idea he had. Issei continued his motions in this position for a little longer more before he reached down and grabbed both of Tsubara's boobs and made it so she too was in a kneeling position with her back pressed up against Issei's chest. Issei maneuvered his head to Tsubara's right side and managed to capture her lips with his own. The amount of passion and lust that came from Tsubara's lips told all Issei needed to know.

After Issei made sure that Tsubara's eyes were closed as they kissed, he looked down at where his hands were as best as he could. He did wonder if his hands were moving on their own considering how they were both massaging the breast they held in rather different ways.

Issei did hear Ddraig's voice in his mind about the dragon wondering if Issei was sure about what he was going to do. He replied by saying, 'Just testing a new application of dragon power. I think I'll call this move 'Overbuster'.'

Issei could 'hear' Ddraig rolling his eyes in response to the name of this impromptu new move but blew it off. He watched his work unfold by having both of his hands overlap on Tsubara's chest so the red energy that manifested on his left hand could connect with his right hand. When both hands were glowing with red energy, Issei essentially unleashed his hands on Tsubara's breasts and actually had a smile on his face when seemed to massage the respective tit with vigor.

Tsubara still had her eyes closed but she threw her head back in ecstasy the moment she felt her entire chest become flooded with an incredible warm sensation like no other. Especially with what she felt earlier.

Issei wasn't sure if he would see some immediate reaction to his efforts but realized that he had stopped his efforts with his lower body. It was tricky to manage at first but Issei was able to resume his thrusts into Tsubara while his hands massaged every aspect of her breasts. From the mounds themselves to the nipples did Issei's hands work their literal magic.

Tsubara felt like her entire body was being stimulated. Both her upper and lower halves of her body. She didn't realize that her hands had reached back and were somehow holding onto Issei's own hips. Whether it was for dear life because of the sensations were starting to be too much for her to handle or to coax Issei into increasing the rhythms of his thrusts, it didn't matter for Tsubara was starting to feel her mind slipping away from her. And she didn't care in the slightest.

Issei kept his efforts up as intensely as he could. With his thrusts into her dripping wet vagina to his massaging of her tits, Issei was thankful that his stamina was better than a typical human's at his age. But using magic at the same time while having sex with a reincarnated Devil seemed to drain him faster of his stamina than he expected. Plus he felt himself reaching his own limit at the same time.

To make sure Tsubara was completely satisfied, Issei put all of his remaining strength and stamina into one feverish rush of thrusts that made it seem like Tsubara was being lifted into the air off the bed. Even the bed shook more than it had before in response to the motions.

When Issei felt he had reached his limit, he made sure to bury himself as deeply as he could into Tsubara. He felt that he had managed to actually push into her womb itself before he unloaded every drop of cum he had left in his balls.

Tsubara eyes shot right open the moment she felt her insides get flooded with Issei's white hot essence. She threw her head back and was starring at the ceiling but her vision was nothing but explosions of various colors. Mostly being mixture of white and red colors.

While that was what Tsubara 'saw' while her orgasm rocked her entire body, Issei was able see something else entirely different. Issei hadn't really used his transfer ability this much now that he had time to recollect so seeing the entire infirmary filled with red light was a little bit of a worry. Tsubara yelling out in orgasmic bliss was a distant second worry in comparison. But once she yelled out all the air in her lungs did Tsubara simply let herself slump against Issei.

Issei watched as the intensity of the red light slowly died down and seem to be 'absorbed' into Tsubara's chest. Whether his new move, the 'Overbuster', worked or not didn't seem readily apparent at the moment. What did see apparent was the look of pure bliss on Tsubara's face. She was breathing heavily but it was clear from the vacant gaze in her eyes that her mind was nowhere to be found. Issei quickly found out that he was supporting Tsubara by simply holding onto her breasts as her body was leaning heavily back into his own.

Once he was sure he had completely emptied every drop into her, Issei repositioned Tsubara so that she was now laying completely flat on her back on the bed. The rather vacant look was still in her eyes but smile on her face was still a solid reminder that Tsubara's senses were overloaded with bliss. Whether his little magic trick worked on her or not wasn't in the front of Issei's mind. He was currently more pleased with his efforts in having the girl before him floating in a haze of after bliss. The layer of sweat all over her naked and spent body along with the traces of their combined juices between her thighs definitely said to anyone this Devil was sent to Heaven.

After Issei finished admiring his work, he looked around to see what time it was and saw that gym period was almost over. He again was impressed with himself that his time with Tsubara took up as much time as it did. He knew he was knocked for a loop when he was hit in the head by the volleyball but he was glad such a hit didn't take up too much time.

It was obvious that Tsubara wasn't going to be coming back with him to gym class or probably any classes any time soon in Issei's view. He decided that it was best to let her rest for now and return to classes but not until after gym class was done. Even he knew that if he returned to the gymnasium without Tsubara there would be more than a few awkward questions to answer and he didn't want those questions to be asked by Momo or Reya. Issei already had some suspicions that those two made more than a few remarks by now on what he and Tsubara might have done after all this time out of their sights. Granted he was putting off the inevitable with both Reya and Momo but his choices were a bit limited. The best one he could come up with under the circumstance was return to class after gym period was done since next period for the class was a study period which would allow for some kind of excuse to have more merit and ease any suspicion.

Not much suspicion would be alleviated but it was still better than nothing in Issei's view.

Covering up Tsubara's naked body with the bed sheet and folding up her gym uniform and placing them on the nightstand next to the bed, Issei put on his own gym uniform before making his way back to the boy's locker room to change back into his school uniform. He made sure that he closed the door quietly even though he was pretty sure that not much would wake up Tsubara at this point. Issei noticed that when he closed the door there was a sign that said 'Office Closed' which made him pause for a moment. Mostly because he was trying to remember if the sign was there originally or not when Tsubara helped him here in the first place. Issei figured that it had to have been since if the nurse was in the infirmary from the beginning then there was no possible way things would have gotten as far as they did.

'Not like a nurse would allow two teenagers to do what we just did and if she showed up later, no doubt she would have stopped us. That would have been awkward to say the least.' Issei thought to himself as he walked away from the nurse's office. He felt confident in his reasoning grow with each step he made away from the door.

'That awkwardness would be preferable compared to the troubles you might have to deal with in the immediate future.'

Hearing Ddraig say that to him did confuse Issei since his dragon partner's words hinted at some specific problems Issei should have taken into consideration earlier. When asked to make clear what Ddraig was hinting at, Issei wanted to slap himself upside the head at how obvious such concerns were and how much of a knuckle-headed move it was on his part to so easily ignore them.

'From my experience, having one lover knowing who you are is easy because there's no real secret kept between the two of you. I know Areille more or less gave you something of a blank check but that was only for the possibility of you taking on multiple lovers. I didn't see it as a full open admission to do so but that's just me. Plus, you haven't really told her that you've slept with that girl Tomoe just yet though I doubt she'll see much issues with it.'

'So what's the point you're trying to make, Ddraig?' Issei was slowly getting an actual idea but he still felt that Ddraig's point had a more broader scope.

'Isn't it obvious? Tomoe and Tsubara are friends as well as reincarnated Devils. Its a strong possibility that they both belong to the same peerage and now that they have both slept with you, the chances of them finding out such a fact does almost make it an absolute certainty. But that issue would be secondary to the fact that while they are reincarnated Devils, their biological reproduction abilities are relatively human meaning…'

'Meaning that even though it was just one time with each girl, there is a possibility that one or even both might be pregnant because of me?' Issei realized that because of all his times with Areille, he hadn't really considered such an outcome should he become intimate with other girls. That was one oversight he needed to change for any future encounters.

'Correct, however its just as likely that being Devils and teenagers at that, there could be a contraceptive spell of sorts to keep them from getting pregnant. I've heard that Tears of a Phoenix can actually reattach a severed limb as if it never happened in the first place so there could be something equivalent to the morning-after pill humans use that Devils might have but that's just a speculation. But that isn't the real issue.'

'Something outdoes the chance of these girls being pregnant by me? Like what?' Issei wouldn't openly admit it but he did feel some sense of relief that even if there was a chance the girls got knocked up by him, at least there was a chance they had access to similar means that normal people had to prevent pregnancies.

Unfortunately, that sense of relief somehow increased the sense of dread at what Ddraig was going to say next.

'Well maybe that girl Tomoe might be a more of an aggressive possessive jealous type if how she reacted to you looking at that new transfer student was any indication. Her learning that you screwed a friend of hers senseless might have some consequences that you'll wish was the biggest source of your future problems.'

Issei thought that his dragon partner had something of a knowing smirk on his face when he said that but it was too brief and the seriousness of his tone when he spoke up again eliminated that thought quickly.

'That….'move' you did with that girl….' Ddraig started to say but his annoyance was evident in his voice.

'The 'Overbuster'?' Issei tried to smile when he said it's name and create a kind of pride for it but it didn't really set in like he hoped.

'Yes, that.' Ddraig's annoyance was still clear as a bell. 'I didn't say anything at the time because I actually believed it wouldn't have worked. Magical augmentation of the body is possible but I've never seen it applied specifically or heard that such an attempt was successful. That said, I honestly didn't think there would be any cause for me to stop you from using such power to make that girl's bust bigger. Until now.'

Issei's first reaction was positive. Hearing that what he did worked almost made him feel like he should celebrate because he had found a what he believed was the cure for what he figured was an epidemic to the women population: The Underdeveloped Breast Syndrome.

He almost couldn't wait to spread the news of a such a cure but was stopped in his musings when Ddraig spoke up again.

'I realize it was in the heat of the moment but you used a lot of my power when you tried that little stunt. You've become well adept at masking your presence so no one can tell you're more than human unless others were masters in such perceptions or if you dropped your guard completely. But masking one's presence is different compared to using my power. When the room filled with light like it had, only the blind wouldn't see such a display but….'

'But the same kind of guarantee wouldn't be there for those who would sense or feel such power being used?' Issei knew when he finished Ddraig's sentence, it wasn't really a question he was asking but a confirmation that he had reached the conclusion of Ddraig's point.

That was when Issei took more note of his surroundings to see if anyone was within sight acting as though they were searching for something. Or actually someone. When he didn't see anyone in the hallways as he continued to walk towards the boy's locker room, Issei began contemplating the idea that maybe he should start making his way off school grounds as soon as possible if not immediately.

'There might be an unexpected factor working in your favor right now.' Ddraig knew that would get his partner's attention immediately so the dragon had to quickly follow up with what he meant by that. 'Granted what you did had a similar result as one would achieve when shooting up a flare in the dead of night over the ocean but in that context, someone would see or sense it like that only if they were considerably far away.'

'How far away?'

'Far enough to where they would get a general direction but not see which town, city or even countryside that the flare originated. What could be considered as 'ground zero' would still be difficult for those to pinpoint unless they actually saw the light as well. Since you were in room and the room itself contained much of the light that appeared when you used my power, anyone that sensed it would only know it happened but have no real direction of where 'ground zero' is located.'

Issei found Ddraig's words not as reassuring as he thought they would be. Something seemed off in his view so he asked his partner that by using his power in such a way that would it not have acted like a pulse which would mean a possible general feeling direction of where the pulse might have started.

'Any other time you would be correct but I noticed that this time seemed different in a way that I've never seen before. A pulse usually creates a sphere as it expands until whatever energy that created it depletes itself. What you did seem to cause a kind of cascade effect. The best way I can describe it right now is that there are flowing waves of natural energies that have no real beginning or end that exist all over the world. They just are even if they cannot be seen but felt and when you did what you did with that girl, either you somehow tapped into one of those waves unexpectedly and unknowingly or the wave itself somehow became influenced by your actions. Either way, that flow of natural energy essentially cause the pulse effect to spread through the wave. I tried to follow it myself but couldn't since flow itself seemed like to be as big and long as the Shinano River.'

'I'm afraid to ask but is that a good thing or a bad thing that I somehow touched a flow of natural energy that you describe to be as big as one of the three largest rivers in all of Japan?'

Ddraig thought for a moment, gathering his thoughts for his reply. 'Can't say what it could be call in the long term but in the short term, it might actually be a good thing in your case.'

'But you somehow made it sound like I did and didn't drop a large stone in a river. So which is it?'

'That analogy doesn't fully work with what is Senjutsu. Since you haven't had any real training in that form of knowledge, the best explanation I can give you is that you've made a river become known when no one was even looking for it and a large river at that. A river that essentially has no beginning or end and flows in almost any direction it pleases so there's no real way to tell where you dropped the stone unless someone was there with you when you did it and we both know the only other person who was with you definitely wasn't watching.'

Issei did feel some relief when hearing that. If he had somehow made a river known like Ddraig had said, it still meant he caused something that would garner people's attention. But it also seemed at the very least it could also mean they may not know it was him or even a dragon that did it. A stretch of sorts to believe in but at the moment, it was the best he could hope for.

After he had changed out of his gym uniform and headed back to his assigned classroom, Issei took note of his fellow classmates that he knew were Devils to see if their demeanor suggested anything he thought was out of the ordinary. The only thing that stood out the most was that Momo, Reya, and Tomoe hadn't returned with the rest of the class. When he asked the others on if they knew were they might've gone to, one of his classmates said that they were called to the Student Council's room for some kind of 'emergency session'.

It did cause worry within Issei to hear such a term being used even though his classmate also added that there was another pervert caught peeping on the girls as they were changing out of their gym uniforms before those three girls were called by the Student Council President. The worry within him did increase somewhat since he didn't see girls the rest of the school day.

Issei made sure to keep an eye on his surroundings as she left Kuoh Academy. He didn't notice anyone watching him as he left or felt any kind of presence nearby that followed him all the way back to his apartment. There was no doubt that his thoughts wasn't focused at any of his school work since his gaze was directed out the window watching the sun set. It wasn't as if he was waiting for something specific to happen but couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen.

During the time when Tomoe, Momo and Reya were summoned by their King Sona Sitri, there was a conversation that happened that would have both justified a worry and a relief at the same time for Issei Hyoudou.

As Ddraig has explained, the effect of Issei using the dragon's power did not go completely unnoticed. But what was noticed was cause for alarm among select groups and individuals at Kuoh Academy. At first it was suspected to be some kind of attack directed at the school. But that idea became less and less likely when no evidence was found that items or properties were damaged or missing as well as all students were accounted for. It was also clear that the other factions, the Holy Angels and the Fallen Angels, wouldn't have made an attack on the academy in broad daylight. Such an act would easily be the first step in starting another war which was a prospect that most Devils would not want happening if it could be avoided.

Where there was once the 72 Pillars Of The Underworld, 72 different clans as it were, only three truly remain which also meant that the Great War fought all those millenniums ago has push the remaining Devils close to being an endangered species. It wasn't truly confirmed but it was the general belief that the Holy Angels and the Fallen Angels suffered similar losses at the end of the Great War which limited their warfare ability as well.

Once the idea that both of the other two factions weren't behind what happened was reasonably eliminated, the idea that maybe a rogue Devil with a desire for vengeance or several rogue Devils were flexing his or her muscles in some arrogant display in front of the academy. That seemed more likely to be the case due to an uptick of rogue Devil activity recently. That was the purpose of the emergency meeting Sona had with her peerage.

Both Sona and her friend Rias were told to be on active lookout for any suspicious activity and to have their respective peerage participate in a night patrol in suspected areas. They were also to keep an eye out for any increased activity by the Holy Angels and Fallen Angels because even if neither were behind today's event, either faction would have noticed the event itself as well and their curiosity would certainly demand that they investigate just as the Devils were doing so now.

What was unknown to both Issei and the Devils within the walls of the Kuoh Academy was that an individual party was also going to be undertaking an investigation of sorts during the night as well.

Maxima Minerva wasn't absolutely sure that the one she sought in these lands but she was more than sure that the one named Issei Hyoudou was worth her attention. The accident during the volleyball game that caused Issei to bleed gave a stronger smell for her to track now than before. Her trainers had helped hone her tracking skills to the point where what she had before of Issei was enough for her to follow. But the scent of his blood allowed her to follow him even if the trail had been cold for a long time.

The Amazonian always believed in taking direct action in any given situation. With that in mind, she believed the best way to see if Issei Hyoudou was one of the two Heavenly Emperor Dragons was to openly challenge him. Maxima did understand the possibility that their fight could easily reach the point where one of them might die. But death by combat was something every Amazon was taught to expect and she was no different in that regards. She would definitely give the fight her all.

However, if she managed to kill the wielder than it only meant he hadn't mastered the strength within him. And that the other wielder of the Heavenly Emperor Dragon was the one the oracle saw her to be with. Maxima believe that was probably the path before her. That she wouldn't be considered worthy of one until she defeated the other.

Whatever destiny had in store for her, Maxima prepared herself in which she had been taught and trained virtually all her life. The apparel she wore was typical of what her fellow Amazonian wore when going into battle. It stemmed from ancient traditions that the first Amazon tribes wore but Maxima was aware that most cultures in today's age would see her wearing a skimpy two piece fur and leather bikini while ignoring her gauntlets and shin guards. There was actually a special purpose to her outfit to compliment her unique ability. And she knew it wouldn't be long before she showed what she could do in a fight.

Even the sword she brought with her was made by the Forge God Hephaestus: a Xiphos. While most wouldn't see anything that stood out about this one-handed short sword other than it being used in some movies set in times of Ancient Greece, that was what made it all the more deadly. It was a blade that would never dull so long as the wielder's will remain strong. So say both Hephaestus and Athena when they presented the weapon to her and their words were never to be questioned.

With her preparations complete, Maxima quietly waited in her assigned domicile until the sky turned to starlight before she set out on the hunt for Issei Hyoudou.

It was easy to move with both speed and stealth among the urban environment. Be the forest or jungles filled with trees or structures of concrete and steel, Maxima followed her instincts towards her prey.

And as each step she took drew her closer, Maxima could feel her heartbeat increase with each step taken.

Her heart was practically pounding in her chest when she reached an area outside of a park that had large forest within it. The scent she had been tracking led her here and it took only a moment of staring into the park itself to see her prey. Maxima was aware that at this time of night it was strange to see a teenager in a deserted park. She took a scouting position at a nearby building's rooftop and looked around to see what might've brought him here instead of his home or anything that might seem out of place and a possible trap. Nothing stood out and her instincts that never failed her told her that what she saw before her was true.

Issei Hyoudou was alone.

The excitement welled up within her so much that she felt that a grand entrance was worth making this time. Maxima wasn't looking to make a quiet kill as a hunter. She was looking for a fight as a warrior. And to ensure her entrance would not be forgotten should Issei defeat her or elude her, Maxima tapped into the strength within her or as her Amazon sisters often regarded it as 'unleashing the beast'.

The movement she made from the rooftop to a spot that was just 10 meters in front of Issei left two impact craters. Maxima knew she was going to basically break the spot of the roof in order to make the distance in one jump and that her landing would easily break the concrete beneath her feet but she didn't care. She would never openly admit that she enjoyed cutting herself loose because of how few times she felt that she truly able to and her instincts were telling her this was one of those times.

After hearing the startled question come from Issei's mouth, Maxima only said six words as both a reply and the Amazon battle cry.

"Fight To Live. Live To Fight."

And with that said, the quiet park erupted into battle.

Next Chapter: A Warrior's Duel

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. Lost my desire to write and my muse until recently and with all the nonsense of the world lately, a lot of time to find both again. On the part where it felt like it was generally skipped on why Issei was where Maxima found him to be in the middle of the night, that will be covered in the next chapter along with what Maxima has become since I want Issei's POV to best describe it as he has with all the other girls he has ever met. And I want Issei to show off what his training with Areille has taught him and the best way to do that is with a serious opponent. Also the repercussions of Issei's actions as of late will be made clear as well. Because honestly there is no real way that the kind of ripple he caused in school full of supernatural beings would go unnoticed.

Until next time and hopefully a lot sooner than it took for this update to be written.


End file.
